


My Son

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Past Child Abuse, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 145,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Farsh means ‘steed’ in Welsh – Legend has it that the Pembroke Welsh Corgi was the steed of the fairies, the white patch around their necks being the ‘saddle’ for the faries to sit on.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title:** My Son  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/)  
 **Prompt:** Round 7 – Vows and life debts Prompt #30. Severitus - Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Rating:** R for the warnings  
 **Word Count:** 9361  
 **Warnings (if any):** Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore  
 **Author's Notes (if any):** This story started out very different, but went a completely different way – **this is a WIP** that will be updated in parts  
 **Betas:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/profile)[**rakina**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/jadzia7667/profile)[**jadzia7667**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/jadzia7667/)

* * *

 

Severus Snape smoothed his tie as he checked his appearance in the mirror one last time. A fine tremor in his hand was the only outward sign of the nervousness he felt. The black Muggle suit was made of the finest Italian silk, the shirt startlingly white cotton. His boots gleamed; Severus was the very picture of wealth. His hand absently patted the left pocket, making sure he had the money.

Closing his eyes, Severus took a deep breath, Lily’s brilliant green eyes laughed at him. His Lily. The Lily he’d grown up with and had loved for so many years. The Lily who had come to him, seeking comfort when her husband was missing and presumed dead. The Lily who had secretly borne him a son and selflessly sacrificed herself to protect both him and Harry.

_Be with me today, my sweet Lily._ Severus sent a silent plea out. _Today I will fulfill my vow to watch over and protect our son._

Retrieving a stack of legal documents from the table, Severus Apparated from his bedroom to the sitting room of a rented house on Privet Drive. Today he would achieve what had been denied him eight months before as Severus took legal custody of his son. In the aftermath of Godric’s Hollow, hundreds of wizarding families had petitioned to adopt The Boy Who Lived, as his son had been dubbed. Severus’ own claim of paternity had been disallowed without consideration when Albus Dumbledore had decreed that Harry was safest with his mother’s last living relative. Severus had been forced to agree, with no other option, and had made a vow of protection to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one as binding as his vow to Lily to always protect her son.

Rage flowed through him and Severus struggled to control it. He’d even resigned himself to the fact that he would not be able to get to know his child until the boy started at Hogwarts. That lasted until Severus had given in to the overwhelming desire to see his son. At the start of the Yule holidays, Severus had journeyed to Surrey just to get a glimpse of the toddler – just to make sure Harry was alright. He had spent three days watching Petunia’s house before he’d finally caught a glimpse of a pale, thin Harry.

Unkempt and dressed in worn, overlarge clothing, the toddler had been tethered to a pram with a leash. A pudgy pink baby of about the same age sat swaddled in blankets, screeching. Petunia had stopped abruptly as she pushed the pram towards a car sitting in the driveway, causing Harry to fall. Instead of helping his son up, Lily’s sister had simpered to her blob of a child, handing him a sweet. She cuffed Harry on the back of the head as she berated him for his clumsiness. Even more disturbing was the fact that the child had endured the abuse with barely a flinch, as if used to the ill-treatment.

Impotent fury had gripped Severus that afternoon. He knew the protections Dumbledore had placed on the house in Little Whinging prevented anyone from forcibly removing Harry from his relatives' care. It further prevented anyone from hurting Petunia or the obese pig of a husband as well. No, somehow Severus had to find a way to persuade the Dursleys to give Harry to him, without coercion or force.

Severus had spent his entire Yule formulating and initiating a plan of action. Disillusioned and undetected, he had spent hours watching the house on Privet Drive and its occupants. He concluded that he would need to deal with Vernon, as there was a slim chance that Petunia might recognize him as the boy his sister had befriended a dozen years before. It would not do to have her identify him as a wizard.

Pooling his money and selling the house at Spinners End had allowed Severus to buy a small cottage in Hogsmeade and make a sizable investment in Grunnings. An introduction to a fawning Vernon Dursley was easily arranged after that and the ensuing months had set the stage for today. A number of less than subtle comments from Severus that he was seeking to adopt a black-haired baby as an heir had brought only speculative glances and one leering smirk had almost got the idiot hexed. It was the mention of a sizable adoption fee that had prompted Dursley to immediately offer his nephew as a possible candidate. Insisting that it be done legally and permanently had cost Severus additional money.

Papers in hand, Severus settled his face into an impassive mask and walked briskly out of the house. The private adoption papers were signed and notarized, all Severus had to do was hand over the fee as he took custody of the child, a child advocate witnessing the transaction. Only a protest from Petunia could prevent him from taking his son today, and Severus was sure her relief to be rid of the boy would outweigh any objections. He doubted she had even read the paperwork, only signing where her husband directed her to – Lily would be rolling in her grave at the thought of her baby being ‘sold’!

The walk up the pathway seemed to take an inordinate amount of time and Severus’ nerves were jumping as he rang the bell. An idiotic smile creased the face and multiple chins of Vernon Dursley as he threw the door open.

“Mr. Snape! Jolly good to see you and right on time,” Dursley simpered, eyes estimating the value of Severus’ expensive suit as he ushered him in.

Petunia sat stiffly on a pristine couch, serving tea to an over-dressed, over-made-up matron from the local child protection service. A pudgy, blond toddler sat in a playpen to one side of the couch, the child stuffing himself with bite-sized pastries. Severus exchanged a quiet greeting with the advocate, who had sped the adoption through the channels. Ignoring Lily’s sister in much the same way as he’d done years before, Severus refused both a seat and a cuppa.

“Well then,” Dursley rubbed his hands together, the greed showing so clearly that it turned Severus’ stomach. “Shall we get on with it?”

“By all means,” Severus responded smoothly, sliding the fat envelope out of his pocket. “Fifty thousand pounds, as we agreed. Where is the boy?”

“Boy! Er, Harry! Come in here,” Dursley bellowed, making the advocate jump as his sausage-like fingers caressed the large parchment envelope bulging with bills.

Severus’ eyes feasted on the tiny child who silently materialized in the doorway. Dressed in some type of playsuit the color of mustard, the clothing at least appeared clean and well-fitting. Harry clutched a paper bag which must have held his possessions and stared at his feet. Handing the copy of the official paperwork over to the matron so that she could witness it, Severus slid it back into his pocket before turning towards Harry. His hand shook as Severus stopped just in front of the child and reached out to gently brush back his fringe.

Lifting his head slowly, Harry’s brilliant green eyes were full of caution and Severus could not resist stroking his cheek.

“Lily’s eyes,” Severus wasn’t aware he’d spoken out loud until he heard Petunia gasp.

“Severus?”

Glancing over his shoulder with a sneer, Severus could see the woman’s eyes widen with recognition. Deliberately turning his back on her, Severus turned back to Harry, crouching down until he was at eye-level with the child.

“Hello, son,” Severus said quietly, his voice rough-edged with emotion. “I have come to take you home with me, if that is alright?”

Harry didn’t even glance at his relatives before he gave a small nod, and allowed Severus to lift him into his arms. The toddler’s stiff body slowly relaxed as Severus held him against his chest. He waited a moment, expecting either Harry or the Dursleys to say something, but his son just stared at him like he was an apparition. Turning slightly, Severus nodded at the smiling matron, ignoring the look of loathing on Petunia’s face. He could see her husband send her a glare.

“Dursley.” Severus barely stopped a disgusted sneer as he looked at the man who had sold him his son. “We’ll show ourselves out.”

Stopping only to reposition the small bag, Severus strode from the house just as the lump in the playpen began shrieking. Down the path and across the street, Severus held his breath that the wards would activate as he cradled his precious treasure to his chest. Harry had relaxed enough to loop his arms around his father’s neck, never looking back at the only home he could possibly remember.

Into the house he had let for the rest of the week, and Severus shut and warded the door with a flick of his wand. Taking the stairs two at a time, Severus moved quickly to the master bedroom and set Harry down on the edge of the bed. Those green eyes were wide and uncertain as Severus took off his suit jacket and waistcoat, tossing them over a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs before kneeling beside the bed, the sharp prickle of tears stung his eyes as his son flinched away from him.

“I can assure you that you will never have to fear that I will strike you, Harry,” Severus said clearly, holding Harry’s gaze. “A father should not hit his child.”

Those beloved eyes narrowed with suspicion and Severus bit back a sigh. Well, he hadn’t expected to be immediately accepted by Harry. Slowly, Severus drew Harry closer and he couldn’t help but wonder how soon he could remove the charms Lily had cast on their son to alter his appearance. They were only going to be in this house long enough to get Harry comfortable with him and their new situation before moving to the cottage in Hogsmeade. Harry’s appearance needed to be changed before he was seen.

“Da…Daddy?” Harry’s voice sounded rusty, as if from lack of use.

Severus smiled at him. “Yes, Harry, Daddy’s here now and I’m going to take good care of you.”

He brushed a hand through the toddler’s soft hair, taking in the wary look in Harry’s eyes. “I know you’re confused and it is hard to explain, but I am here now and I will never leave you again. I promise, Harry, I will always be here.”

Untying one shoe and then the other, Severus dropped them to the floor as he continued to speak softly. “I am going to give you a bath and wash away every trace of those people. I have new clothes for you and you can even pick out what you want to wear, alright?”

Severus laid the child back and began to unbutton the playsuit, pulling it off his arms and shoulders first. As he maneuvered the garish fabric down, Severus was startled to find nothing underneath.

“Harry, where is your nappy?”

The child looked fearful. “No nappy. ‘Rys bad!”

Taking a deep breath Severus wondered how much damage had been done to this innocent child in the past eight months. He had feared this, had even studied several books on dealing with abused children, but it was different when reality slapped you in the face. Stripping off the offensive cloth, Severus stroked a hand down Harry’s arm.

“You are not a bad boy, Harry,” Severus told him quietly as he moved to remove his socks.

A purple mark along the outside edge of one thigh caught Severus’ eye and he swore under his breath. Harry’s eyes grew round as Severus reached to carefully run the tips of his fingers down one leg and then the other. Other bruises in various stages of healing littered the child’s skin and Severus gritted his teeth, knowing an outburst would only scare his son. Reaching into the special pocket along the side of his trousers, Severus pulled out his wand; only to have Harry cry out sharply and scramble to the head of the bed.  
“No! ‘Rhys be good!! Please…” Harry rolled onto his stomach and covered his head with his arms, as if preparing for a blow.

The back of his child’s thighs bore additional bruises and several thin scars marred the soft flesh of his backside. Working to get his anger under control, Severus finished removing his shirt before moving up to sit next to Harry. Setting his wand beside him, he lifted the boy and turned him so that Harry lay against his chest. One hand supported his back as the other cupped Harry’s head. Severus waited until the small body relaxed against him, wondering how in the world to deal with the effects of this level of abuse. The books, both Muggle and wizarding, had all agreed that time and patience were key to getting Harry over the abuse and the fear.

“Harry,” Severus said in a quiet voice, “I want you to listen to me carefully. You are not a bad boy. Your aunt and uncle were bad to treat you so poorly, and I have already promised you that I will not hit you, remember?”

The small head gave a hesitant nod, lifting slightly from where Harry had buried his face in Severus’ chest. “Stick”

“This is not a stick, son,” Severus told him, tilting Harry back slightly and picking up his wand. “It is my wand and it allows me to do magic.”

Something akin to panic lit the emerald eyes. “No magic!”

Holding him steady, Severus brought his wand closer. “Yes, magic, Harry, something your aunt always hated. Your mum and I were able to do magic and your aunt didn’t like that.”

The child’s eyes regarded him solemnly. “No bad?”

“No, magic is not bad, little one,” Severus opened his hand, allowing his wand to balance on his palm. “Feel it, Harry, see if you can feel the magic in it.”

Harry looped one arm around Severus’, reaching tentatively with the other hand and gingerly touched the dark wood with a fingertip. A single green spark shot out of the end, and Harry pulled back anxiously. When Severus did not pull the wand away, Harry laid his palm on it and Severus could feel his wand vibrate at the boy’s touch. If there had been any doubt in his mind that Harry was a powerful little wizard, it would have been wiped out as his own wand heated and shot a shower of gold and green sparks from the tip. Wonderful, a Slytherin Gryffindor, Severus thought with a relieved smile as Harry continued to stroke the wood.

“’ot!” There was a glimmer of something in those brilliant eyes and the beginnings of the very first smile Severus had seen from his son.

“Yes, the wand is hot,” Severus agreed, shifting Harry slightly and using his wand to silently summon a glass vial from a leather bag sitting on the floor. “I want you to drink some of this, Harry, it will make you feel better and then we will see about that bath.”

Harry wrinkled his nose at the taste, but drank the potion obediently. Handing the vial back, the toddler surprised him by snuggling back against his chest. Severus stood up carefully; the warm weight resting in his arms was feather-light. Sliding his wand back into its special pocket, Severus carried Harry through to the loo, halfway scared he would drop the child.

Flicking on the harsh Muggle lighting, Severus leaned down and opened the taps. Harry lifted his head from Severus’ shoulder and darted a glance at the toilet. Adjusting the water to the correct temperature, Severus caught the slight motion of his son’s head, and moved to set the child down next to it. Lifting the lid invitingly, Severus turned to pour a vial of bubbling potion into the water.

Harry still stood in front of the toilet, staring at the floor and Severus waited silently, at a loss to know what the problem was.

Woeful eyes looked up at him. “Rhys not ‘lowed.”

Severus blinked as his mind translated before drawing his wand as anger at the Dursleys flared again. Conjuring a small stool, Severus set it in front of the toilet before unzipping his own trousers.

“I believe we are going to make rules of our own, son. Therefore, if you wish to go without a nappy, you must use the loo properly.”

With exaggerated movements, Severus held his penis in his hand carefully and urinated into the toilet. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Harry carefully climbed up on the stool and copied his movements exactly. Severus was relieved to see his son’s tiny genitals appeared to be whole and unharmed. He had feared the lengths the Dursleys’ might have gone to with the baby left in their unwilling care. He made a face at Harry’s less than accurate aim, but merely arched an eyebrow when the child sent him a fearful look. Tucking himself back in, Severus lifted Harry off the stool and into the tub.

“ ‘ot!”

Harry clung to his arms as Severus knelt on the carpet. He dipped his elbow into the water, only to find it was pleasantly warm. Another, more sinister thought arose in the back of his mind and Severus felt the now familiar surge of anger.

“Harry, bathwater is supposed to be warm.”

The toddler looked at him in disbelief but allowed Severus to settle him into the water. He held perfectly still the entire time Severus washed him, obediently ducking his head under the water for his hair to be shampooed. Swishing water up to rinse off the child’s chest, Severus accidentally splashed Harry in the face. For a split-second, a mischievous toddler escaped and slapped both hands down on the water. The splash caught Severus in the chest and splattered across his face. A giggle escaped before Harry crammed his fist in his mouth, his eyes wide with terror.

His heart in his throat, a reactionary scowl twisting his face, Severus did the first thing that came to mind. He splashed back. An astonished look flashed across his son’s face before Harry slapped the water again. Relief filled him as Severus sent back another wave, careful not to overwhelm the baby. They battled for several minutes, until the bathroom was covered in bubbles and water, his son giggling freely. The twenty-three year old Potions master couldn’t remember ever feeling so giddy or filled with love for the little person who blinked as the water droplets clung to his eyelashes.

Wrapping the still laughing toddler in a large towel, Severus withdrew his wand and cleaned the bathroom with a flick. Holding his son against his chest as he walked through to the bedroom, Severus pressed a kiss into the damp curls.

“Tis for Rys?” Harry pulled back astounded.

“Yes, a kiss for ‘Rys’,” Severus told him softly as he sat down on the bed, brushing the hair off Harry's forehead.

The lightning-bolt scar was a thin red line marring the perfect skin, a reminder of Harry’s survival. Severus ran his fingertip over the mark gently, surprised when Harry tried to pull away.

“Ugly!”

“No!” Severus bit out, chastising himself when the toddler flinched. “No, it’s not ugly, Harry. It is a mark of honor; your mummy’s honor as well as your…other daddy’s. They protected you because they loved you very much and you should think of them every time you see your scar.”

He kept his voice as soft and calm as he could, but it still tightened his chest to talk about his beloved Lily, to realize once again that she was dead. Severus knew he owed it to their son to get past the pain. Deliberately, Severus leaned in and kissed the scar. He was surprised when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Rys tis Daddy, too,” his son told him shyly and then buried his face in Severus’ throat.

A feeling of warmth flooded him as Severus carded his hand through the damp curls and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment. Perhaps he could learn to be the parent he knew Lily would have expected him to be. Gently extracting the child, Severus stood him up on the bed. Carefully examining the small body as he dried the child off, Severus grimly noted more bruises on Harry’s back. Summoning a healing salve from his bag, Severus rubbed it into each of the purpling marks.

With a calming breath, Severus revised his time schedule as he dressed Harry in proper wizarding clothing. The child seemed to be taking everything Severus had told him well and didn’t seem to have any regrets about leaving his relatives behind. Severus could not undo the charms that altered Harry’s appearance here; the magic was too advanced and would undoubtedly be picked up. Spelling the soft leather boots to fit, Severus was startled to hear Harry’s stomach rumble. Casting a silent drying spell on himself, Severus slipped out of the trousers and into his everyday black trousers and robes.

Finger-combing the mop of drying hair back from his son’s face, Severus panicked. He had not given much thought to food, having brought only a baby bottle of milk. Readjusting Harry’s short outer robe, Severus realized the child was half-starved and the bottle might actually be the best place to start. Vowing to start on a nutrition potion the next day, Severus shook his own hair back.

“Harry, would you drink a bottle of milk for me?”

“A bottle for ‘Rys’?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

Severus nodded and was startled when the toddler immediately held up his arms toward him. Picking Harry up, Severus made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle he’d stashed there the day before. The rest of the house was closed up, as Severus had only utilized what was necessary for the Child Services inspection. Casting a warming charm on the clear plastic, Severus sat down. Shifting Harry to lie back against his left arm and feeling very much out of his element, Severus handed his son the bottle. Harry seemed to be as unfamiliar with it and shifted the bottle several times before setting to drink.

Those incredible eyes watched him intently, almost as if judging how much trust his son could put in him, and a feeling welled up in Severus that he couldn’t readily identify. It was a combination of a fierce protectiveness and a deep-seated desire to make sure no one else ever hurt this little boy. Pride in Harry’s stoic ability to accept the changes going on around him and the sudden, deep knowledge that Severus would die for his son swirled inside. Something of the turbulent emotions must have shown in his eyes, a tiny hand reached up and wrapped tightly around Severus’ finger. Tugging his hand to the bottle, Harry wrapped it around the plastic and moved his own hand back to grasp Severus’ finger. Severus felt that hand wrap around his heart as Harry’s eyes grew heavy and closed as he fell asleep.

~~~*~*~~~

Harry slept as Severus wiped out all traces of his time in the house on Privet Drive, including banishing the small bag of worn, overlarge clothing. The only thing he kept was the filthy remnants of the quilt Lily had made by hand, the quilt Harry had been wrapped in the night he was left on the Dursleys’ doorstep. Gathering his suit and the clothing he had brought for Harry, Severus took a final look around before Apparating them both to the cottage.

The toddler awoke whimpering from the squeezing and pulling feeling, clearly scared of the darkness they had arrived in. Severus held him closer, rubbing a hand down Harry’s back in a manner he had already found soothed the little boy.

“We are home, Harry, in our very own house,” Severus told him quietly, his voice startling in the silence that enveloped them.

It was only mid-afternoon, but the canopy of trees that shaded the side of the cottage and the heavy curtains kept out the sunlight. With a wave of his hand, the curtains parted and soft sunlight filtered in as Harry looked around sleepily. Sparsely furnished, Severus’ bedroom had a large four-poster in it, with a matching wardrobe and dresser. The cherry wood was a perfect foil for the navy and emerald bedding and hangings, a touch of Lily’s influence. His best friend had loved the sturdy wood for its warmth and strength.

Severus cleared his throat. “This is my room here and we will share the bathroom between our rooms,” he told Harry as he walked through the loo. “This is your room.”

The curtains stood open, the filtered sunlight illuminating the soft blue walls and ceiling. A small cot stood against one wall and under the window was a child’s bed, as Severus hadn’t known which type of bed a toddler slept in. Another cherry wood wardrobe stood between the two, a rocking chair in the corner, and at the foot of the bed were a small set of matching bookshelves. Several children’s books and a few toys sat on the top shelf. Harry looked around the room slowly, his eyes taking in the soft green rug on the floor and the toys.

“For Rys?”

Severus hated the uncertain quality of the child’s voice, hated the fear Petunia and her walrus of a husband had instilled in his small son.

“Yes, this is your room, Harry, and these things are yours. No one is going to take them away from you,” Severus told him as he carried the child towards the cot. “You can sleep here or…”

Harry stiffened and gasped. “No! Noooooooooooooo!”

His son’s hand fisted in Severus’ robes as Harry threw himself violently away from the baby cot. Severus managed to catch him before he toppled to the floor, puzzled by his son’s reaction and carried him over to the bed. Sitting down, Severus was alarmed to find Harry was shaking as he clung tightly.

“It’s all right, son, you…”

“Bad man, Daddy, bad man ‘urt Rys!”

Harry’s face twisted in remembered pain as Severus’ heart thudded. Could the baby actually remember that night in Godric’s Hollow? Rocking side to side, Severus held Harry close and rubbed his back until the toddler calmed down. Swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat as his mind flashed back to that Halloween, Severus summoned the soft toy unicorn he had bought from the shelf. Easing Harry back, Severus moved the toy toward his son. The emerald eyes caressed the plushy before looking up at him.

“For Rys?”

“Yes, Harry, this is a unicorn,” Severus felt a little ridiculous as his son continued to look at him questioningly. “It is a present for you, something soft to hold when the bad dreams scare you.” Had the child never been given a toy?

“Toy for Rys?” the eyes opened impossibly wide and Harry put out a hesitant hand to stroke down the neck.

The truth hit him as Severus slid the unicorn into Harry’s hand. Of course the baby had never had a toy! How stupid could he be – they didn’t even feed him, why would those monsters have given him something to play with? Harry ran his hands carefully over the white fabric, fingers tracing the horn and mane, enraptured by the simple gift. Severus watched the play of fingers and the expressions that flitted across the expressive face and had never felt so appreciated in his life. An unfamiliar feeling of warmth swept through him and Severus leaned forward to press a kiss to the sweet-smelling hair.

“T’ank you,” Harry told him with a shy smile that threatened to melt something inside of Severus.

“You are welcome,” Severus stood and stood Harry on the bed, helping him to remove the soft gray outer robes. “Let me take these off you and put you in some play clothes, as I want to try and remove the charms your mum put on you.”

An apprehensive look crossed the toddler’s face. “’urt Rys?”

Smoothing a hand over his son’s rumpled hair, Severus could not help the frown that creased his forehead. “I do not believe it will hurt, but it may feel a bit strange when the spell is released.”

Harry didn’t say anything, allowing Severus to change him into a pair of soft cotton trousers and shirt, before he settled down on the bed as directed. Clasping the unicorn tightly, the child lay stiffly, his eyes watching Severus’ every motion. Taking a fortifying breath, Severus moved his wand in an intricate weaving motion as he incanted the counter-spells for Lily’s charm.

_“Aufero Veneficus! Reverto Rectus!”_

An aura of blue pulsed around Harry, his face paling as he felt the magical energy. A quiet whimper preceded a silvery shimmer and the pulse of magic was gone. Harry blinked up at him, a single tear trailing down his cheek and Severus reached down to pick him up.

“All done, I think,” Severus told him in a soft voice that was meant to be reassuring. “I am sorry if it hurt you, but you were a very brave boy.”

“Tis Rys?”

The impossible green of Harry’s eyes remained the same, much to Severus’ relief, as did Harry’s nose and mouth. The eyes were now almond shaped, more like Lily’s had been, and her chin softened the lean lines of the baby’s longer face. Severus could see himself in the more angular profile, high forehead, and the straight, fine raven hair, auburn highlights in its gleaming depths. Severus hugged his son, kissing his forehead obediently.

“Are you hungry?” Severus asked as his own stomach reminded him of its empty state.

Harry nodded slightly, fingers playing with his hair and Severus had to admit that had been the biggest change. Carrying the toddler into the bathroom, Severus stopped, standing his son on the counter in front of the mirror he’d hexed to silence the day he’d moved in. Wide eyes took in his own appearance, but Severus was not sure if that was because Harry had never been allowed to look in a mirror or because of the slight changes to his features. Green eyes studied Severus’ face for a moment, before Harry gave a tentative smile and lifted a hand to Severus’ cheek.

“Like ‘Rys,” his son announced and Severus was surprised to find an answering smile, just as tentative, on his own face.

“Yes, just like ‘Rys.”

* * *

His son lay curled in a fetal position as he slept, Severus observed as he stood in the doorway of their shared bathroom, almost as if the child expected to be attacked in his sleep. The level of trust his son had handed him was staggering, but Severus knew only time would get the toddler over the insecurity and perceptions of what was normal. Harry had acted like the scrambled eggs he had whipped up for dinner was the best thing he had ever eaten, which disturbed Severus profoundly. The toddler had also asked for a bottle before bed and Severus was sure it had been an excuse to be held, as Harry was asleep before he had finished half. It had been less of an inconvenience than Severus would have imagined it would be to sit and rock his son to sleep.

Leaving the connecting doors open, Severus made his way to his own bed. He had cast a monitoring spell on Harry to alert him if the baby needed anything during the night. Harry hadn’t stirred when Severus had clumsily put a nappy on him, so he was certain they would both sleep through the night comfortably. Sliding into bed, Severus felt suddenly exhausted, the tension of the last few weeks having taken their toll. The relief of finally having his and Lily’s son safe and under his care was overwhelming, and the former Death Eater would never have admitted to the tear that slid unnoticed down his face.

As tired as Severus felt, he found sleep elusive. Thoughts of what Harry had suffered through in the past eight months tormented him, as did the guilt of not checking on him sooner. Severus was well aware that Albus Dumbledore was going to be most displeased with him when he found out, but he felt justified in his actions, despite the Headmaster’s wishes. He could not, would not, allow any child – especially a magical child – to be raised in the circumstances Severus had found Harry in. A smile curved his lips, Harry…Rys would be happy here, Severus would make sure of that, he vowed. Although the way his son spoke of himself in the third person concerned Severus, calling him Rys Snape would also help distance him from Harry Potter.

Sleep had not long overtaken him when a sharp cry jolted Severus awake. It took a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. A second cry sent him jumping up and running through the bathroom. His son was thrashing violently on his bed, bedding kicked off to the side and trailing onto the floor, giving mute testimony to the violence of the child’s struggles. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Severus reached out his hand to lay it lightly on Harry’s arm, but the toddler cried out, throwing himself away at the touch.

“No!”

“Har…Rys, its Daddy,” Severus told him awkwardly in what he hoped was a soothing voice. “I won’t hurt you.”

Emerald eyes snapped open, unfocused and frantic. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Rys,” Severus held his hand out, palm up.

With a sob, his son flung himself across the bed and into his arms. Severus shifted until he could settle the child against him, a hand rubbing his little back, trying to comfort him. Small arms snaked around his neck as Harry slowly relaxed; Severus could feel the moisture on his neck from the silent tear that had been shed.

“No one can hurt you here, little one,” Severus assured him, moving off the bed to sit in the rocking chair.

Harry sighed softy as Severus set the chair to rocking. “Bad man hurt Mummy.”

His heart stuttered in his chest and Severus had to take a calming breath. What should he tell his son about the night his mother died, when the baby obviously relived the nightmare regularly? Severus refused to lie to Harry as he knew that wouldn’t stop the memories.

“Yes, he did, but the bad man is gone now, little one, you made him go away,” Severus told him, rubbing his cheek against the toddler’s silky hair. “Your mummy loved you so much; she helped you make the bad wizard go away.”

“Rys?”

“Yes, you,” Severus emphasized the pronoun.

Harry pulled back, a solemn look on his tear-streaked face. He poked himself in the chest with a tiny finger, seemingly unable to articulate what he wanted to say. Severus tapped a finger lightly against the thin chest as well.

“Say 'me',” Severus instructed him.

It looked like the child was going to refuse, but hesitantly, Harry pointed to himself again. “Me?”

Severus smiled and nodded. “Yes, you, Harry James Snape.”

“’Nape?”

“Yes, Snape, because you are mine, Harry, my son for always and ever. We will call you Rys Snape if you would like.”

“Rys ‘Nape,” his son tried out the name then nodding in approval, before laying a tentative hand on Severus’ cheek. “My daddy.”

A lump managed to form in Severus’ throat, his gaze caught by the intensity in the green eyes. “Yes.”

“Tis?”

Severus brushed a stray strand of hair back from Rys’ forehead. “Say, kiss me.”

An impish grin erupted on the small face. “Tis ME, Daddy!” and his son puckered his lips.

Severus kissed him on those ridiculous lips, then his nose, and then his forehead, the toddler dissolving in giggles as he was peppered with kisses. Severus found himself laughing with his son, warmth suffusing his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed with pure glee, not since he and Lily had managed to ditch Petunia the summer before starting at Hogwarts had he felt this giddy. Perhaps this could be a turning point in both their lives, Severus thought as his son snuggled into his chest, a yawn cutting into the residual giggles.

Summoning the unicorn from the tangle of bedding, Severus settled both in his arms as he began to rock. His mind ventured back to the good and bad of his own childhood, picking out the little things his mother had done to offset his father’s violent temper and drinking binges. Lily had always been willing to share her holidays and celebrations with him, making him feel like he’d been a part of them, instead of just hearing of them. Severus wanted their son to have what he had been denied.

~~~*~*~~~

 

The next few days seemed to settle into a semblance of a pattern. Rys awoke early in the morning and crawled onto the foot of Severus’ bed to watch him until he woke up. The child was a quiet shadow. Speaking only when spoken to, the toddler followed Severus everywhere, as if he could not stand to have his father out of his sight. The toy unicorn became Rys' constant companion and Severus spelled it to keep it clean. His son was also fascinated by any display of magic and would make an excited sound every time Severus did something magical. It was astounding just how much magic he actually used on a daily basis, Severus discovered and he began to make notes to better understand how much exposure Rys was getting. The advantage that magical children had was even greater than he remembered as his thoughts flashed onto Lily’s bright-eyed reaction to magic as when they first met.

On Rys’ fourth morning living with Severus at the cottage an owl arrived, scaring the child until Severus had shown him the letter tied to the bird’s foot. Using an owl treat to ensure good behavior, Severus took the small hand in his and showed Rys how to stroke the owl’s feathers. Delight shone in the green eyes when the tawny owl stood still under his stroking fingers, before fluffing her feathers and taking off. The missive was an order for an expensive potion that Severus had developed for an aging witch that allowed her to appear twenty years younger. It would only take a couple hours of intense concentration to brew and the enclosed payment had been too generous to ignore.

Settling Rys down for his afternoon nap, Severus was already going through the brewing steps in his mind and he descended the steps into the basement. It was a comforting routine after the tension of the week and Severus was soon lost in the precision required by a demanding potion. Lost in his brewing, Severus failed to hear the frantic footsteps searching the cottage for him or the muffled sobs as his son tried to find him.

His workspace cleaned and the potion simmering under a stasis field, Severus made his way up the stairs into the kitchen. The cottage was silent and a quick look as his pocket watch showed him that he had been brewing for much longer than he anticipated. With a frown, Severus made his way up to Rys’ room, only to find the bed empty. Panic gripped him and Severus tore through the cottage, searching frantically but the toddler was nowhere to be found. Where could one small boy have gone? The wards on the outer doors were undisturbed, which meant Rys was still in the house, somewhere.

Sitting heavily in the rocking chair, Severus buried his face in his hands and tried to collect his frenzied thoughts. What could the boy have thought when he awoke to find Severus gone? Had he thought Severus would abandon him so soon? A harsh laugh escaped him, of course he would – no one had stuck by Harry for long in his young life. Merlin help him, perhaps Dumbledore was right and Severus was truly not cut out to be a father – a sharp pang cut through him at that thought. Severus had come to love the toddler more than he’d ever thought possible in the past few days and he’d be damned if he was going to give up!

A soft whimper brought his head up with a snap and Severus saw for the first time that the door to Rys’ wardrobe was ajar. He was across the room on his knees in an instant, ripping the door open and the sight that greeted him tore at his heart. Rys lay curled in a fetal position, his unicorn clasped tightly to his chest, eyes swollen from the silent tears that streamed down his face. Reaching in, Severus lifted his son out and settled them both into the rocking chair. The smell of urine told him that Rys had been so upset he’d wet himself and Severus whispered a drying charm. He had to calm the toddler down before he could clean him up.

He set the chair to rocking and tried to speak. His throat wouldn’t cooperate and for the first few minutes, all Severus could do was hold the toddler tightly against his chest and stroke his back. Slowly, a small hand unfurled from around the soft toy and inched its way up to curl in the front of his shirt. They rocked silently for twenty minutes before Severus felt his son finally relax in his arms. Relief welled up inside Severus.

“I will never leave you, my sweet boy,” Severus told him softly. “I was in the basement, Rys, working in my lab, but I promise that I won’t go down there again without telling you.”

His son sniffled, lifting his head up to examine Severus with those emerald eyes. “’cared, Daddy.”

“I am sorry I scared you, Rys, I truly didn’t mean to,” Severus said sincerely. “As soon as we clean you up, I will take you down and show you where I was working. All right?”

“Rys take a bath?” his son asked hopefully.

“I take a bath,” Severus corrected automatically.

Rys face lit with joy. “Daddy take a bath, too!”

Severus just laughed, not wanting to disappoint the toddler, and somehow, Severus even managed to find a potion to make bubbles in the bath.

~~~*~*~~~

The next week went by smoothly as Severus became more familiar with the young Rys. His son was a bright little boy with a naturally happy personality, much like Lily had been when Severus met her. He was eager to learn, but still abnormally quiet. For an only child who was not allowed to play in the colloquial way, it was a learning experience for both father and son. Severus found simple pleasure in teaching Rys how to kick a ball, set blocks on top of each other to form a building, and how to color a picture in one of the Muggle coloring books Severus had bought. It angered him to think that Petunia had hated this precious child so much that she had treated him as a sub-human.

Another owl arrived during breakfast one sunny morning carrying a scroll and a pouch filled with Galleons. The requested potion was a delicate one with intricate timing, but it also enjoyed a lucrative value. Rys was entertained by the large brown bird, carefully holding out a tidbit of bacon as Severus had taught him. A genuine smile curved the toddler’s lips as the owl fluffed his feathers before taking off.

“Come, let’s clean up and walk down to the village,” Severus told his son as he stood and began to stack the dishes.

Rys hurried to help him, still not comfortable enough to ask what Severus wanted him to do. Taking the plate from his small hands, Severus sent him upstairs to get dressed. Severus quickly dealt with the kitchen clean-up before going up to his room. Trousers and a shirt covered with a lightweight over-robe would be formal enough for the merchants of Hogsmeade. A glance into his son’s room showed the little boy struggling to button up one of his shirts, tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth as the toddler concentrated.

Moving forward, Severus knelt on the floor and helped Rys button his light green shirt correctly. Tucking it into his blue knee-length shorts, Severus secured a lightweight cloak in a darker shade of blue around the child’s thin shoulders. Rys looked up at him through his fringe, apprehension in his eyes. Reaching down, Severus smoothed the silky raven hair, truly glad his son’s hair had changed when Lily’s charms had been removed as he was sure that the wild mop of tousled hair would have been James Potter’s revenge. A frown creased his forehead as he spun on his heel, expecting the boy to follow him.

At the door to the cottage, Severus paused, holding the door open as Rys scrambled to keep up. Stepping outside, Severus set the wards with a silent flick of his wand before he took a step down the path. The sight of his small son standing absolutely still, his chin quivering, deepened his scowl. What was the boy’s problem? Tempted to just continue up the path and let the child figure out how to catch up with him, Severus whirled around to see that Rys was visibly trembling now. Suddenly, it struck him with the force of a Dark curse: his son was waiting for Severus to put a leash on him!

The toddler was in his arms before Severus was even aware of his intent to move. A whimper brought his eyes to the fearful look on Rys’ face and Severus eased the tight grip he had on the boy.

“We will not be using any form of restraint, Rys, and I trust you will stay within my visual range at all times,” he bit out, gentling his voice as Rys blinked at him. “Just stay where I can see you and everything will be fine.”

Rys nodded, the relief palpable in his expression; he slipped an arm around his father’s neck, relaxing against Severus. Severus did not have the heart to set the child down as he started off towards the village. It was sunny and warm, a typical July day in the Scottish Highlands, down to the puffy clouds already forming on the horizon.

Hogsmeade was bustling with mid-morning activity as people moved about doing their shopping. Setting Rys down, Severus felt a thrill of pleasure as his son slipped his small hand into his larger one, looking up expectantly.

“We have business to attend to at the grocer and the apothecary,” he found himself explaining before opening the door to the latter business.

The tiny face screwed up at the strong smells inside the shop, but Rys stayed silently beside his father as Severus made his purchases. Taking his purchases from the shopkeeper, he handed over the required Galleons before leading Rys back out onto the hard-packed street. Rys had relaxed enough to look around in wonder, taking in as many of the sights of the wizarding village that he could. A small boy flew by on a toy broom, an older child running alongside him. Another group of children had gathered around the window of Honeydukes, noses pressed to the window as they watched the sweets being made. Severus was forced into the street to get around them and glared at them in displeasure.

The grocer was mercifully quiet, with only a woman and a little girl about Rys’ age shopping. Severus waited patiently for the elderly witch who ran the shop to finish with the man at the counter. Rys let go of his hand to turn and watch the little girl, making sure he was standing right beside Severus’ leg. The proprietor turned her attention to him and Severus began going over the list he had made.

“But I want some biscuits, Mum!” A shrill young voice cut through the conversation he was having and Severus frowned in annoyance.

“No, Jillian, no biscuits!” The harassed woman answered distractedly as she appeared to search for something on the shelf of goods.

“I want some!” the child screamed and the woman threw up her hands in a violent gesture.

“Then you can just bloody well stay right here and find someone to buy them for you! I’ve had enough of your poor behavior, young lady! I’m leaving!”

Severus watched horrified as the woman stormed from the grocer's, leaving the still shrieking child to throw herself on the floor, kicking and screaming. Conducting his business and arranging to have the groceries delivered to the cottage, Severus held his hand out to his son. The toddler’s wide eyes stayed on the little girl as they walked out, before looking up at his father. Unable to school his expression as quickly as he should have, Severus knew his son had seen his expression of disgust. Deciding not to comment on the scene, Severus took Rys’ hand and led him out of the shop.

The walk home was peaceful, the birds chirping in the canopy of trees that lined the lane. Rys tugged at his hand and Severus released it, allowing the child to run ahead as he chased a brightly colored butterfly. A smile tugged at his lips as Severus watched the toddler giggle and laugh like a child should for the first time since he had come to live with his father. For a small child, Rys was still far too quiet, but it was nice to hear the sound of childish delight as he ran toward their home.

After settling Rys in for a nap after lunch, Severus went down to his potions lab to start the base for the commissioned potion. He left the door open as he had told the child he would, with instructions to come down when he woke up. It was the system Severus had worked out so that Rys didn’t panic again. A corner of the lab had a small cleared area for Rys to join him when Severus brewed potions that were not dangerous.

Pulling one of his old journals from the bookshelf in the small office adjacent to the lab, Severus walked to his worktable as he carefully found the potion he’d created that would enable the elderly wizard to excel at sexual prowess as well as father a child. A rejuvenation potion of sorts and one that Severus did not often brew due to the long life of most wizards. The commission came from a one hundred and forty year old man who had outlived his Death Eater son and grandson, and who wished to try once more for a pureblood progeny.

A smirk twisted his face as Severus thought of the war that had brought hate to a new level. Severus’ own culpability to that cause had lost him any chance of being with the one person he’d loved more than his own life. Only a twist of fate had given him the one living piece of her left in this world, their son. A child Severus had not been able to protect as he had vowed to Lily he would; the precious soul he was now determined to nurture and love, while attempting to repair the damage done in eight short months.

Shaking his head, Severus cleared his mind and began to prepare the ingredients for the complex potion. Timing was everything with this potion, as he would have to use the dragon spleen within an hour of preparing it or it would lose its potency. Lining everything up in order, Severus positioned the silver dagger and made his first cut just as a crash from the kitchen above startled him. Dropping the knife, Severus wiped his hands on a towel as he ran up the stairs. He stopped as he crossed the threshold.

Rys stood among the remains of the jar that had held the biscuits Severus served with tea. A jar that was stored on a shelf above the sink. The child’s face was a study in abject terror and Severus felt a flare of anger, at both the broken jar as well as the reaction.

“What did you do?” he snapped, pulling out his wand.

Something sparked in the emerald eyes and Severus was once again reminded of his best friend as his son lifted his chin. “T’at jar flew to Rys, but it broke.”

Severus blinked; Rys had yet to do any accidental magic, but… His eyes narrowed.

“Why did the jar come to you, Rys?”

The chin lifted another fraction. “Wanna biscuit!”

Feeling an eyebrow rise in reaction to the surly tone, Severus tried not to think of the dragon spleen seeping onto his worktable downstairs. “You made the jar come to you because you wanted a biscuit?”

“Yes!” Rys answered defiantly, but the terror was still evident in the green eyes.

The annoyance built as Severus struggled to try and comprehend why his son chose this particular time to act up. His first instinct was to pick the boy up and shake some sense into him, but Severus squelched that idea as quickly as it appeared. This was behavior that was not what he had come to expect from the little boy and it puzzled him. Severus frowned as he struggled to manage his irritation; he hated puzzles.

A half-sob broke from Rys’ throat, a tear silently slipped down his cheek. “Daddy… leavin’ Rys now?”

It all fell into place suddenly; the little girl left by her mother in the grocer. His son was testing to see if Severus was going to abandon him. Blowing out a frustrated breath, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the encroaching headache back. He brought his wand up as the little boy began to tremble.

“ _Reparo!_ ”

The jar, once again whole, leapt back up to its shelf with a flick of his wand, Rys’ eyes following it raptly. Another flick cleaned up the mess on the floor and Severus pocketed his wand before crouching down in front of the teary-eyed, frightened toddler.

“Your timing is inconvenient to say the least, but I have a feeling you knew that, Harry James Snape. We will be discussing this further, but at the moment I have a limited amount of time, so suffice to say, again, that I will never leave you,” Severus gathered the child into his arms and stood. “And I would appreciate it if you would stop trying my patience.”

Relief flooded the emerald eyes with additional tears and Rys buried his face in Severus’ throat as he carried them both down to the lab.

“M’sorry, Daddy.”

Still trying to process all that had happened, Severus rubbed the thin back to let his son know he was forgiven as he moved through the doorway.

“I made magic, Daddy,” Rys whispered, almost as if afraid of his father’s reaction.

Severus settled the child into his corner, summoning his favorite toy from the kitchen floor. “You did and while I am proud of you, Rys, we will talk about it when I have finished preparing the dragon spleen.”

With a kiss to the scarred forehead, Severus cast a protective barrier around his son and went back to work. His fingers sectioned and sliced, independent of his turbulent thoughts, his mind trying to accept that his son still thought that he would be banished at the slightest provocation. The incident at the shop in Hogsmeade had undone more in one moment of a parent’s poor choice of action than the past two weeks of work. A sigh erupted from deep in his chest as Severus glanced over to see his son playing quietly with his unicorn. It was two weeks until Harry’s second birthday, perhaps by then he would feel more secure in Severus’ care.

 

~~~*~*~~~

TBC


	2. My Son/Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farsh means ‘steed’ in Welsh – Legend has it that the Pembroke Welsh Corgi was the steed of the fairies, the white patch around their necks being the ‘saddle’ for the faries to sit on.

Written for Round 7/Vows & Life Debts at [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/thematic_hp/profile)[**thematic_hp**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/thematic_hp/) on lj.

**Title:** My Son/Part 2  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/)  
 **Prompt:** 30\. Severitus: Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Rating:** R for the warnings  
 **Word Count:** 6112  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore  
 **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.  
 **Author's Notes (if any):** Severus struggles to become a father to his young son.  
 **Betas:** The lovely [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/profile)[**rakina**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/)

* * *

 

“Severus?”

The young Potions master closed his eyes at the sound of his employer’s voice booming through the cottage. He’d just put Rys down for an afternoon nap and was hoping to work on one of several potions that he had commissions for. The preparation work always gave Severus time to think, his fingers moving automatically. He needed quiet time to reflect on Rys’ continued behavior, for the toddler persisted to be terrified every time he raised his voice or made a sudden movement. The damage Lily’s sister and husband had managed to inflict in just eight short months was astounding.

“Severus? Are you there?”

The strident voice of Albus Dumbledore demanded a response and with a sigh, Severus wiped his hands on a towel. He made his way up the stairs and into the sitting room, where he opened the Floo. The Headmaster’s head appeared immediately in the green flames.

“Ah, there you are, my boy,” the head said jovially. “May I come through?”

Severus doubted he really had a choice, nervousness making his belly clench. “By all means, Headmaster.”

The Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stepped into his sitting room, bright blue robes swirling around him. Severus knew that any mundane instructions or communications with his employer could be handled by owl, and neither was this a social call. He carefully schooled his face as he offered tea and led the way into the kitchen to prepare it. The all-seeing blue eyes swept the room and Severus didn’t even bother to explain away the Muggle coloring book and crayons that still sat on the table. This confrontation had to come at some time, as the report of the child being with him in Hogsmeade would have gotten back to Dumbledore sooner or later.

The Headmaster seated himself at Severus’ table as if it was his own, but Severus refused to let it bother him. He steeped the tealeaves in the magically heated tea kettle, pulling Rys’ favorite biscuits down from the shelf even as the silence in the room lengthened and deepened until it grew almost unbearable. Albus Dumbledore may have given him a second chance after Lily had died with Potter in Godric’s Hollow, but he would not hesitate to use Severus again if the need arose. It had been an unspoken portion of the Unbreakable Vow Severus had sworn before the Headmaster, one he intended to honor, but not at the expense of his son.

Seating himself next to the coloring books, Severus poured the tea, sliding one cup across the table. He drank his hot and black, as bitter as his heart once was. Blowing across the top of the steaming liquid, Severus made sure his Occlumency shields were firmly in place before looking up to meet the piercing blue eyes of his visitor. Dumbledore held his eyes for several long moments as Severus grew increasingly tense but didn’t look away.

“You appear to be entertaining a young visitor, Severus.” The Headmaster gestured at the children’s books.  
“I have a number of young relations, Professor, and like to keep them entertained,” Severus said as he put his teacup down. “I don’t believe you took the time to come here to inquire about my guests.”

Albus Dumbledore set his teacup down, his eyes hardening. “I had heard you were in Hogsmeade shopping with a child, Severus, and I was concerned…”

“In this instance, Headmaster, your concern in misplaced,” Severus stood abruptly, remembering the state he’d found his son in last December. “Now, I know your time is most valuable and I have a potion that requires my attention. Good day, sir.”

“Severus, I know how you feel about Harry…”

Severus rounded on the older man, barely reigning in his anger and tongue. “You have already elicited my Unbreakable Vow to protect my son from any harm, Headmaster, which I would do with my very life! Has something changed in his situation that needs my response?”

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. “Not that I am aware of, Severus, I simply wanted to remind you of your place and your vow, as well as the vow you made to Lily.”

“I am reminded daily by my own memories,” Severus snarled, his hands fisted at his side, “and I will continue to protect the child from whatever dangers are lurking. No one will hurt our son!”

“Calm yourself, Severus,” Dumbledore said dismissively. “There are no dangers lurking in the wilds of Surrey, I can assure you, although I am heartened by your commitment to what is best for young Harry.”

Severus lifted his head, allowing his fierce devotion to show in his eyes. “I have committed my very life to keeping him safe.”

“Excellent,” Dumbledore muttered, following Severus out of the kitchen. “Thank you for the tea, my boy and enjoy the remainder of your summer.”

Severus was shaking with anger by the time the green flame had died from the fireplace. He took a deep breath, knowing that when Dumbledore finally discovered what he had done in order to protect his son, he would be furious. Nevertheless, Severus would face the wrath of the most powerful wizard alive rather than leave Rys in that hellhole. Even after three weeks of being in his father’s care, the toddler still flinched at every loud sound and trembled anytime he thought Severus was angry. It irritated Severus to no end to feel as if his own son was afraid of him, but he knew it would take time for Rys to learn trust.

He stood silently for several minutes, reigning in his anger as he listened for any indication that the exchange with Dumbledore had disturbed Rys. Silence was all Severus heard and quietly he made his way down to his lab, intent on taking his excess emotion out on the ingredients that needed to be prepared. The Slytherin portion of his mind asserted itself and as his fingers worked independently of thought, he was attempting to figure out a sure way to ensure his son could never be removed from his care in either the wizarding or Muggle worlds.

~~~*~*~~~

Rys played quietly on the floor near the window in the kitchen as Severus cleaned up from their simple breakfast. He was glad that the toddler’s face had lost the gaunt appearance, but the boy was still deathly pale. Tiny baby teeth flashed as Rys gave him a shy smile when he noticed Severus’ scrutiny. His own lips curled up at the ends in an answering smile. Severus was once again surprised by the warmth that blossomed in his chest. Sweet Merlin, what was this child doing to him!

At least there was some visible progress, Severus thought as he wiped his hands on a towel, glad that his son didn’t flinch away from him every time he walked past. The night terrors still plagued Rys with all too regular frequency, but the little boy had learned that Severus was there to hold and comfort him, even though it still seemed hard for Rys to accept that Daddy wasn’t going to leave him. It was that uncertainty, despite his repeated assurances, that bothered Severus the most. How was he to convince his son that he would always be here?

“Daddy?”

Rys stood in front of him, questioning emerald eyes looking up and Severus knew he’d been lost in his thoughts. Severus reached down, pleased when his son lifted his arms to be picked up and immediately looped them around Severus’ neck. He wrapped both arms around the child and pressed a kiss to the soft, silky hair as he gently hugged Rys. Rys snuggled into his chest, burying his face in Severus’ shoulder. A powerful wave of love shot through him, matching the intensity of the protection he felt and it threatened to overwhelm Severus, who would readily admit to never having felt anything this intense.

Rys wiggled, no doubt uneasy with the strong emotions radiating from his father, and Severus shifted to settle the child on his hip. Sun poured through the windows in the kitchen, bringing with it a hint of the heat the afternoon would bring. Since Albus Dumbledore had already heard he was entertaining a child, Severus threw caution to the winds as his son looked up at him, green eyes huge in a pale face.

“Let us venture out into the garden, Rys, and see what mischief we can get into.”

Securing his wand in the special pocket in his trousers, Severus carried Rys out into the sun-washed yard. The herbs he had planted in the spring grew in neat orderly rows, as did the small patch of vegetables and the more common potion ingredients. Tending the garden was something Severus had done while Rys was napping, but the boy seemed to know already which plants were valuable and which were weeds as he bent to pull up one.

“Very good, Rys,” Severus told him, a hand reaching down slowly to pet his son’s hair. “And that one with the three leaves, see? It is also a weed, but the one over here with the dark spiky leaves is part of the nightshade family and is poisonous, so please do not touch it.”

Rys nodded enthusiastically. Pointing out which were the good plants and where the few weeds were, Severus was pleasantly surprised as the toddler paid avid attention. However, as tiny fingers expertly plucked a stray grass shoot from near the flowering lavender, Severus’ eyes narrowed. Something told him that Rys had already had a lesson or two on weeding, and a familiar anger welled. Someday, he vowed silently, Petunia Evans Dursley would pay for her actions.

Conjuring a smile for his son, Severus took the plant Rys offered to him. “Well done, sweet boy!”

He smoothed the toddler’s hair just as a large yellow and orange butterfly flitted by, catching Rys’ attention. As Severus watched his son, Rys’ eyes followed the colorful creature, transfixed as it landed first on one flower and then the lavender.

“Why don’t you see if you can catch the butterfly, Rys?” Severus urged the child. “It won’t hurt you, I promise.”

The toddler looked at him for a long moment and took one step, then another toward the butterfly, who seemed to be waiting for him. The bright wings fluttered where it sat, and it allowed Rys to get close enough to almost touch it with his finger before taking off. With a laugh, Rys charged after it, running in circles around the small patch of grass as the butterfly seemed determined to lead him on a merry chase. Severus watched his son’s face alight with laughter, his green eyes sparkling in the morning sunshine as he acted like any other almost-two-year-old. Arms raised to the sky, the baby laughed aloud as another butterfly joined the first in an aerial dance above his head and Severus watched in fascination, his own face split in a grin.

_“Farsh!”_

A female voice cut through the merriment as a streak of color broke through the hedge to one side of the yard and raced around Rys. Severus’ heart froze as he heard the barking, Rys scream shrilly, and he dove for his son as the dog pounced on the toddler, knocking him to the ground. Grasping Rys in his arms, Severus rolled to the side away from the dog, only to have a wet tongue lick his ear.

“Farsh! Stop this minute! You are scaring the baby!”

A female voice sounded very close and Severus opened his eyes to see a canine face smiling at him, tongue lolling to one side. Little pointed ears gave the dog a fox-like appearance, long body and short, sturdy legs furthered this impression as the little monster began licking Severus’ ear. A corgi, Severus identified, his eyes narrowing as his heart pounded in his throat. About to give a snarl worthy of a mastiff, Severus was stopped as he heard his son giggle. Glancing down to the toddler held fast against his chest, he was astounded to see emerald eyes crinkled in laugher. Loosening his grip, Severus allowed Rys to sit up and grunted as a stone of excited dog jumped on his chest.

“Farsh! Naughty, naughty puppy!”

A young woman dropped to her knees, grabbing the excited dog off of Severus. A little boy about Rys' age ran up behind her, laughing as the dog squirmed in the woman’s arms. His son’s eyes remained glued to the dog even as he still gripped Severus’ arm tightly, assuring himself of his security. Sitting up, Severus stood his son on his feet next to the woman and Rys leaned toward the puppy that immediately began to lap at the toddler’s face. Rys giggled and reached a hesitant hand towards the furry head to tentatively pat it.

“My profound apologies! Farsh heard your little boy laugh and came to investigate. He would never have hurt the baby, I swear!” The blonde woman apologized again, keeping an eye on the squirming dog.

Severus eyed the flash of small white teeth as the dog’s tongue continued to swipe at any part of his son. The toddler’s giggles were enough to curve Severus’ lips into a smile and calm his frantic breathing. Looking up, Severus took in the pale face and blue eyes of a woman about his own age, the little boy at her side looked older than Rys. His pudgy cheeks and blue eyes reminded Severus of Rys’ cousin and he had to fight the sneer that threatened to erupt.

Feeling at a disadvantage, Severus looped his arm around his son’s waist and stood. He was surprised to feel Rys wiggle in protest for a moment, before freezing. With a sigh, Severus lifted the toddler, hugged him briefly and settled him on his hip so that Rys could see the mangy creature that had enchanted him. With a shy smile that warmed Severus’ heart, his son leaned into him as they both watched the woman set the dog down and order it to sit.

“Again, my apologies.” She extended her hand. “Hannah Mays.”

Severus took her hand gingerly, cognizant of his son’s watchful eyes. “Severus Snape, and this is my son, Rys.”

Hannah smiled, pulling the pudgy little boy forward. “This is my son, Kyler, who’s three.”

“Rys will be two next week,” Severus supplied vaguely as his son looked up at him pleadingly and then back down towards the panting pup.

“We’ve just moved into the cottage next door. My husband is in training to be a healer at St. Mungo’s where he works long hours; his family lives in the large house at the edge of the village.” Hannah shrugged. “They wanted the baby and I close in case we needed anything.”

Severus nodded, trying to place the woman’s slightly flat accent. “You’re not from Scotland?”

“No, my family emigrated to Canada during the war and I did my schooling in Edmonton.” The blue eyes seemed to smile. “I understand you teach at the school, at Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” Severus confirmed as Rys wiggled in his arms. “You are certain the dog is harmless?”

“Oh, yes!” The blonde assured him, nudging her son in front of her.

Severus set Rys on his feet and watched as his son cautiously approached the dog. The other boy, Kyler, frowned slightly and Severus had the feeling that he did not often share his mother’s attention. As Rys approached the corgi, the dog jumped up in excitement and began to dance around him on his sturdy little hind legs. Kyler watched for a moment before he broke into a run, drawing Farsh attention. Barking, the dog chased the little boy around the yard as Rys stood watching.

With a glance at Severus for his nodded approval, Rys ran through the grass, his face lit with excitement. As he continued to exchange pleasantries with his new neighbor, Severus watched his son run alongside the other child as they raced the dog. The corgi, true to his breed, turned and attempted to ‘herd’ the boys back toward the adults. While it was clear that Kyler was used to this behavior, Rys delighted in trying to get around the puppy as he spun in different directions. The dog cornered smoothly, cutting back to give chase, leaving Kyler off to the side.

The delighted laughter of his son lightened his heart and Severus found himself smiling in a way he hadn’t since he and Lily were children. The ensuing years of mistakes and regrets had hardened him and threatened to embitter his very soul. This bright, loving being that his one and only love had given him was his salvation. His son would not have the barren, hellish up-bringing that Severus had suffered through.

“Stop!”

Severus’ head snapped up. Kyler had apparently had enough of not being the center of attention and decided to make his displeasure known. Unfortunately, the anger in the child’s voice had Rys dropping into a crouch, arms thrown up to cover his head in a defensive gesture. Farsh thought this was a new way to play and began to jump up on the toddler. More concerned about Rys’ reaction than the puppy’s antics, Severus moved to kneel at his son’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder. The toddler flinched.

“It’s Daddy, Rys. No one is going to hurt you here, all right?”

“Daddy!”

His son flung himself into Severus’ arms and he stood, pressing the child to his chest. Severus leaned his cheek on the top of the soft hair, just holding him close until the slight tremor he felt stopped. How deep did the scars go? How was he to help the toddler overcome the trauma on his own? Did he dare seek the advice of a complete stranger, and could he without raising suspicions about who had abused the baby?

The touch of a warm hand on his shoulder reminded him that they weren’t alone. Severus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to set his face into a neutral mask. He had been so secretive for so long, his first instinct was to lie, hold their little secret close. Rys whimpered quietly and Severus realized he had the child in a bruising grip. Pressing a kiss into the silky hair, Severus glanced up as he unconsciously rocked the child in his arms.

“My son and I were recently reunited. I was unavailable and he was unfortunately placed with his less than pleasant relatives after his mother’s death. I am attempting to overcome the…difficulties Rys experienced there.”

Dark blue eyes studied his face and Severus briefly wondered if Hannah was skilled in Legilimency or if, like Lily, she had that woman’s intuition that had served his best friend well. Kyler ran back towards the row of hedges, the puppy ran around him for a moment before trotting back over to where the adults were as Severus stood unflinching under the woman’s appraisal.

“My husband is specializing in the care of children, Severus,” Hannah told him quietly. “Perhaps he could offer some suggestions to you.”

Severus nodded, hoping she would take it as an affirmative. He had never been particularly gracious and only Lily had ever seemed to understand his brusque mannerisms. The dog, that had returned to sit quietly beside him, stood on its hind legs and used its snout to nudge at Rys’ shoe. The toddler giggled, jiggling his foot. Severus released his breath slowly as he met concerned blue eyes. Hannah Mays smiled at him and nodded in return.

“Kyler, get Farsh, please,” she instructed the boy who stood uncertainly beside her, sucking on his thumb. “Severus, perhaps Rys could come over tomorrow afternoon for pumpkin bread and juice. Phillip will be home by then for his night off.”

Severus inclined his head in a tight gesture of acceptance before turning back towards the garden. The whole exchange with their new neighbors had taken less than half an hour and Severus was determined to get back on course. Setting Rys down, Severus stirred him toward a section of the small patch devoted to medicinal herbs and plants. Pointing out the nettles and parsley, Severus explained to Rys how they were going to harvest each for the potions he would brew that night, his hand absently stroking through his son’s hair. Rys leaned against Severus’ leg as he listened to the instruction.

~~~*~*~~~

Phillip Mays turned out to be a large, quiet man who Severus vaguely remembered from his first year at Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw, Phillip had been in his seventh year when Severus and Lily had started school and he was not surprised that the blond man had no memory of him. Perhaps that was a positive, Severus thought as Rys clung tightly to Severus in the small, cluttered kitchen. It would mean that there were no preconceived opinions to color the man’s assessment of the toddler in his arms. Severus was able to coax his son into eating a small piece of pumpkin bread from his perch on his father’s lap, his green eyes enormous in his face as Rys looked around the comfortable room.

“I understand you’re a Potions master, Severus,” Phillip said as Hannah set tea in front of them, before joining them at the table.

Severus accepted the steaming cup, carefully setting it on the table away from Rys. “Yes, I seem to have a talent for it.”

Blue eyes watched him over the rim of a cup. “A talent for it, or a passion for it, if I might ask?”

Severus returned the gaze unflinchingly. “A passion, I suppose, as I enjoy trying to improve the effectiveness of the potions I am working with and create new ones when I have the time for research.”

Mays smiled suddenly. “Excellent! I have been looking for someone to assist me with some of the potions they are giving to the children at work. More specifically, the adult potions that they dilute, believing they will work the same for a developing body as a fully grown one.”

Severus nodded as Rys shifted on his lap, leaning over to look at the corgi puppy lying near the hearth, its brown eyes watching the boy. “I have encountered that attitude at the school and have been working with the medi-witch there on improvements.”

Rys dropped a piece of pumpkin bread and watched as Farsh caught it before it hit the floor. The toddler giggled and Severus saw him sneak a glance at him as Phillip continued to describe the adaptations he wanted for several common children’s potions. The dog nudged Rys with his snout and he responded by trying to lean down with the rest of his bread. Severus tightened the hand he was using to hold his son and Rys stopped moving immediately, green eyes darting up fearfully. Giving him a slight nod that Severus hoped conveyed that he simply wanted Rys to stay seated, he was grateful when he felt the small body relax against him. A small foot wiggled slightly, just enough to encourage the puppy into butting against it as the toddler quickly ate what was left of his pumpkin bread. Rys looked up at him with a grin and Severus felt his mouth twitch in return.

“He is very uncertain.” Phillip’s quiet voice drew Severus’ attention away from his son.

“Yes,” Severus managed to push out through suddenly clenched teeth and took a sip of tepid tea in an effort to relax.

“How long was he…away?”

“Eight months.” Severus’ answer was terse.

“He is two?” The large man asked in a conversational voice as he watched Rys lean down to tentatively pat Farsh on the head. “Does he remember, uh, anything from before?”

“He will be two next week and yes, with continuing nightmares,” Severus smoothed Rys’ jumper as the toddler sat up straight and reached for another small piece of bread, his bright eyes again darting up to his father’s face.

The corgi stood on his hind feet and stretched up, dancing in a circle. Hannah was bent over Kyler, wiping the remnants of his treat from his face as Rys giggled madly at the dog’s antics. Severus reached over and broke off a small piece of bread, handing it to Rys with a nod. Rys dangled it in front of Farsh and the puppy took it gingerly from the small fingers.

“Patience and reassurance, Severus; lots of reassurance, both verbal and physical will help.” Phillip watched as Rys patted the happy puppy on the head. “It will take perseverance and a fair amount of that patience to repair the damage.”

Severus nodded, finally acquiescing and lifting Rys off his lap. Kyler broke free of his mother and the dog barked happily as he ran between the two small children. Rys leaned against Severus’ leg as he watched Kyler let Farsh knock him over and begin to giggle as the puppy pounced on his head. A look of envy flitted over his son’s face and Severus stroked a reassuring hand through his hair without conscious thought. Phillip’s eyes never left Rys and he leaned forward, extending his hand in a non-threatening manner.

“Would you like to come and play, Rys?”

A small arm wrapped around his leg and Rys shook his head as he dropped his eyes to the floor. Severus knew his son was uncomfortable with the attention and smoothed his hair again, hating the uncertainty in the child. He met Phillip Mays' blue eyes steadily, looking more for reassurance that he was handling the situation in the proper way than anything. Phillip had explained that he was in the last phase of his specialty training and Severus acknowledged this man had the expertise to help.

“Passiveness is to be expected at this stage,” the large man settled back in his chair. “The level of trust he already has in you is exceptional, Severus, but there maybe separation problems when you have to, uh, go anywhere.”

That hit Severus in the chest like a physical blow, the memory of his son curled in his wardrobe, soiled and sobbing, flashing through his mind. He knew he would have to have arrangements eventually for Rys to be watched when the term began, but that was over a month away and Severus had been dealing with other priorities. If teaching wasn’t part of his vow to Albus Dumbledore, Severus would just take his son and disappear until Rys was due to start Hogwarts, but that was not an option. For the moment, Severus needed to concentrate on his son; he would worry about that after Rys' birthday.

~~~*~*~~~

Over the next few days, Severus did his best to be reassuring as Rys had been particularly withdrawn and clingy after the visit to the Mays, even though Kyler had behaved. As Phillip had pointed out, his son might be inordinately subdued, but that was better than reacting to his own abuse with the over-aggression that some children displayed. It was worrisome, Severus acknowledged, that Rys had not been pushed into anger and he wondered how his son would react if backed into a corner. Rys had given him some indication, mostly through accidental instances of magic, that he was a powerful little wizard, and that power, unleashed by anger, could inflict damage on any tormenter.

Mindful of the healer’s words, Severus made a point of leaving Rys alone for short periods of time. Initially, he simply stepped into the next room, as one would do daily, but it was enough for Severus to see the toddler fighting panic when he returned just minutes later. Each time, Severus would patiently explain that he would never leave Rys, he would always return. The panic seemed to ease as the days passed, especially as Rys learned that Severus was still within earshot and did immediately come back when he called. It became useful when Severus was brewing a caustic potion and could leave Rys in the warded kitchen with his coloring book and unicorn.

The morning of Rys' birthday came early as the excited two-year-old climbed onto Severus’ bed at dawn, clutching his soft toy. Magic seemed to fairly radiate from the boy despite his attempt to be as quiet as usual, showing Severus that Rys understood this was a special day. With a mock scowl, Severus lifted the edge of the blanket and beckoned to his son, who slid underneath with only a slight hesitation. Those little reminders that the baby was still cautious where his father was concerned tore at Severus’ heart and he gently tugged Rys against his chest, curling protectively around him. With a sigh, Rys closed his eyes and fell asleep as Severus lay watching him, his mind whirling.

Breakfast was messy as Severus allowed Rys to help him make pancakes, delighting the toddler with simple magic as he conjured flowers for the table and set the dishes to cleaning themselves. After breakfast, Severus directed Rys into the sitting room where he had a small stack of birthday presents. Upon seeing the colorful boxes that Severus had clumsily attempted to wrap, the toddler stopped, his eyes darting nervously up at his father.

“Come over here, Rys,” Severus told him, frowning at the child’s reaction as he settled himself on the sofa.

Rys shuffled over to stand beside Severus’ legs and stared at the packages, his breathing noticeably changing to rapid and shallow. Severus slowly reached for the closest gift, watching as Harry stiffened, breathing faster the closer the package came. When he turned to flee, full-blown panic in his eyes, Severus was ready. With a sinking heart, he dropped the present and looped his arm around the toddler. Waves of powerful magic poured off his son as he silently struggled and Severus turned him to cradle Rys to his chest. Grimly, he reined in his anger even as he wondered what had happened that the sight of a gift would elicit such a traumatized response.

“Rys…”

“No!” Rys screamed and tried to push himself away. “Not ‘lowed! Hurt Rys!”

Severus pulled his son closer, pinning the flailing limbs as he wrapped his arms around Rys. Despite a glancing blow to his cheek, Severus pressed his face against Rys head and began rocking side to side. Waves of magic made his skin tingle as Severus rubbed his cheek against his son’s fine hair and muttered soothingly in the manner he had learned would calm the toddler.

“Breathe, little one, breathe. Daddy has you and no one will ever hurt you again, my little Harry. Rys, you’re safe here, safe with Daddy.”

It took several minutes before his son stopped his silent struggling and sagged against Severus, who continued to speak softly as he rocked side to side. His child had somehow been traumatized and the sight of the colorfully wrapped presents had terrified him. That swine Dursley had hurt this baby, no doubt at Christmas time when any small child would have been tempted by presents around the tree. With a tremendous effort, Severus reigned in his anger and concentrated on the slight weight trembling in his arms.

Bringing one hand up to cup the back of Rys’ head, Severus tilted it up just enough to see wary but calm green eyes staring back. He waited until he was sure the toddler knew who held him, before speaking softly.

“My sweet boy, today is your birthday. These are my gifts to you, Rys,” Severus said in as soothing a manner as he could, eyes holding Rys’. “If you would like, I will take the paper off for you.”

Rys nodded slowly, the hands pressed against Severus’ robe curled into it tightly. A silent hover charm brought the smallest package slowly towards them. Keeping his movements measured and steady, Severus pulled the gift closer. He could feel Rys tense again and Severus banished the wrappings. With one arm still holding his son against him, Severus used the other hand to flip the lid off the small box and tip it towards Rys.

“Reach in and take out your present, son.”

Rys stared at the patch of white cloth that was visible inside the box for a long moment, before his eyes darted up to search Severus’ face once more. Severus could feel the toddler take a deep breath before reaching in and running a finger across the soft fabric. Rys ducked his head slightly, as if expecting a blow and when none came, he pulled his gift toward him. The little shirt unfolded with the movement and Rys gasped as a golden unicorn foal pranced across a meadow.

“Uni’torn, Daddy!” Rys let go of him to hold the shirt up and watch the antics of the foal.

Severus sighed with relief, offering a prayer to whichever gods watched over children. Perhaps he would be able to salvage the day after all. Without another thought, Severus banished the wrapping paper from the other gifts and shifted Rys to his lap. He admired the shirt and helped his son take off the one he’d chosen to wear, pulling the unicorn shirt on. With only a couple of instances of hesitation, the toddler removed the lids from the remaining boxes and exclaimed over each gift. The clothing he received Rys gathered around him; the soft dragon toy went to sit next to his unicorn, but his favorite appeared to be the small child’s cauldron Severus had ordered from Diagon Alley. Rys held it in his lap, one hand caressing it.

“My ‘tauldron, Daddy?” his son asked and Severus nodded solemnly.

“Yes, they are all yours, Rys. It is your birthday and one receives gifts on their birthday.” Severus told him, brushing a strand of hair out of the green eyes. “Do you remember your birthday last year?”

The little brow wrinkled in concentration but Rys shook his head. “No, Daddy.”

Severus hugged him and pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head. “It’s all right, sweet boy. Did you know that special boys receive cakes on their birthdays?”

Rys looked up at him and shook his head, making Severus smile. He shifted Rys and his new possessions to the sofa before standing. A few flicks of his wand took care of the empty boxes and the magic brought a smile to the toddler’s face.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Rys?” Severus replaced several books that had somehow been dislodged by his son’s accidental magic.

“Rys help Daddy?”

Severus frowned at the return of the earlier, stilted speech pattern. “Can you ask correctly?”

Rys frowned, his eyes narrowing in concentration. “Me help Daddy?”

“Can I help, Daddy?” Severus corrected him gently.

“Yes!” Rys answered excitedly as he slid off the couch, gripping the handle of his new toy.

The delighted look on his baby’s face returned the smile to Severus’ face and he held out his hand to the toddler. Together they went back into the kitchen, Severus’ mind wondering about the latest obstacle he’d discovered in his journey to heal his son. What other horrors had the baby endured in those eight months and how did he prepare for his son’s reaction when his memories of them were triggered? Perhaps Phillip Mays could help him, Severus thought as he began to gather the ingredients for a simple chocolate cake. It would definitely be better to know how to circumvent another panic attack and easier on Rys if Severus could identify the signs of impending problems at the earliest opportunity.

As with the pancakes, the mixing of the cake was a messy adventure that the usually meticulous Potions master would cringe at, but Severus found he enjoyed each shy smile that accompanied the spilled ingredients. The cake turned out lopsided and the frosting too thin, but Rys enthusiasm more than made up for the mess. By the time they sat down to tea that afternoon, Rys was chattering at his two stuffed toys, his voice happy, if indecipherable, and Severus found that he was pleased with how his son’s second birthday had gone, overall.

Just as the little boy had blown out the two candles with Severus’ help, a flash of fire heralded the arrival of Albus Dumbledore’s familiar, Fawkes the phoenix. Rys seemed to think the magical creature was another birthday treat as the over-grown pigeon preened, batting his head into the toddler’s questing fingers. It was the scroll of parchment that that Fawkes dropped onto the table that concerned Severus and he stared as it bounced, rolling against the edge of his plate.

It was a summons from the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Note: Farsh means ‘steed’ in Welsh – Legend has it that the Pembroke Welsh Corgi was the steed of the fairies, the white patch around their necks being the ‘saddle’ for the faries to sit on.


	3. My Son/Part 3

  
**Title:** My Son/Part 3  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/)  
 **Prompt:** Round 7 – Vows and life debts Prompt #30. Severitus - Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Rating:** R for the warnings  
 **Word Count:** 7568  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore  
 **Author's Notes (if any):** This story started out very different, but went a completely different way – **this is a WIP** that will be updated in parts.  
 **Betas:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/profile)[**rakina**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/)

[Part 1](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/94054.html)   
[Part 2](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/111809.html)

* * *

Severus Snape strode out the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his heels tapping on the flagstone walkway, beating out the anger surging through him. The summons from Albus Dumbeldore was no more than the powerful wizard exerting his control over him, reminding Severus of his vow. The urgent meeting had been little more than the headmaster giving Horace Slughorn a forum to exalt his own talents as well as foist his preparatory duties for the new term onto Severus. To be assigned the duty of preparing the potions bases for Slughorn’s O.W.L. and N.E.W.T-level classes, in addition to those for his own students, was demeaning and designed to put him firmly in his place. To say the atmosphere had been tense would have been an understatement.

Taking several deep breaths, Severus kept walking as the sun hovered at the horizon. He wanted to be out of sight of the castle and its interfering headmaster before he Apparated to the cottage. His chest tightened as Severus thought about his son. Hannah Mays had been more than gracious about watching the toddler for him so he could attend the unplanned meeting, but Rys had been silent when Severus had left. He wondered if time had meaning for small children as Severus had been gone almost three hours instead of the one he had anticipated. Fear that Rys would be upset made his decision for him and without a backward glance, Severus Apparated home.

Hurrying out the door still clad in his teaching robes, Severus was at the Mays' back door in a half-dozen long strides. Hannah looked relieved to see him and ushered him in without a word. Kyler sat in his highchair at the table, his face bearing the evidence of his attempts to feed himself. Severus looked anxiously around for his son, finally spotting him in the far corner by the fireplace. Rys sat with his face buried in his soft unicorn toy, Farsh lying next to him with his head in the toddler’s lap.

“He was fine at first, but then it was as if he decided you weren’t coming back,” Hannah told him quietly.

Severus nodded tightly as he moved to kneel beside his son. The puppy lifted his head and softly growled as if giving Severus his own opinion. Rys lifted his head slowly and Severus was aghast at the haunted look in his son’s red-rimmed eyes. In a blur of motion, Rys hurled himself into his father’s arms and Severus could only press the small trembling body against him. His arms gripped Severus’ neck tightly and he was sure that was what was interfering with his ability to speak. Laying his cheek on the silky hair, Severus rocked back and forth. Silent tears dampened his robes.

A touch on his arm brought Severus’ head up and he met Hannah’s concerned eyes.

“Take Rys home, Severus; we can certainly talk later.”

With a tight nod, Severus stood and made his way back to the cottage, his son holding on to him tightly, the toy wedged between them. Sinking down onto the couch in the darkening sitting room, Severus rubbed slow circles onto Rys’ thin back.

“I told you I would be back,” Severus crooned softly. “I won’t ever willingly leave you again, baby, I promise.”

Rys shifted and Severus eased him back until he could see the toddler’s face. The green eyes met his, and Severus felt the barriers he’d held in place for so long slip as his son searched for some reassurance. Severus supported Rys with one hand while the other moved to cup his cheek. Imitating him, Rys brought his hand up and pressed it against Severus’ face.

“Wish, Daddy,” Rys whispered, “wish Daddy here a’ways!”

The anguish in the small voice tore at him. “A part of me will always be with you, sweet boy, I promise.” And Severus wished it to be true with his whole heart.

“Yes, Daddy! Rys wish, too!” His son brightened instantly. “Wish, Daddy, wish!”

The toddler’s face screwed up in concentration, as if his whole being was focused on his wish. Severus closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the child in his arms and the absolute desire that his son always know that Severus was there for him. A flash of heat preceded a sharp surge of magic and Severus’ eyes flew open. His son was haloed in a soft white light that seemed to extend to surround Severus himself, all except the black outlining the jagged scar on Rys’ forehead. In the beat of his heart, the light was gone and Rys’ face lit up with happiness.

“Tank you, Daddy.” Rys settled back against him, his soft toy suddenly back in his hand.

Severus could only sit and stare down at the smooth raven hair as his mind tried to decipher what had just happened. Had Rys evoked Wish Magic? One of the rarest and most difficult forms of magic, it required a deep seated desire and exceptional power to achieve the desired result. While he had no doubt that his child desperately desired the security of having him there, Severus wasn’t sure Rys had the magical power necessary at his young age to have truly performed wish magic. Surely even a combination of their magic couldn’t have made the flare of pure magic that Severus had just seen.

“Daddy, Rys have ‘take?” A small, hopeful voice asked.

Pulled from his introspective, Severus looked down into the bewitching eyes and smiled. He lifted Rys from his lap and kissed him noisily on the nose before standing in one fluid motion.

“May I have some cake?” Severus reminded his son as he moved towards the kitchen.

“Yes, Daddy,” came the solemn response.

~~~~*~*~~~~

The nightmare surged within his mind and even realizing that it was a nightmare did not stop the terror from seizing him in an iron grip. He was frozen in place, forced into watching in horror as Rys struggle to escape from Albus Dumbledore’s long-reaching grasp. Every time the child would begin to break away, the dark image of Lord Voldemort would emerge like a wispy vapor from the lightning bolt scar, pulling his son away from Dumbledore in a macabre type of tug-a-war. Severus struggled against the invisible spell that bound him tightly, the anguish tearing at his chest.

“Daddy?”

Small fingers prodded his eyes, attempting to open them for Severus as his started awake, his heart thundering in his chest. Silvery tears slid down Rys’ cheeks, gleaming in the predawn light. Seeing his father’s eyes pop open, the child awkwardly patted his face in an attempt to comfort him. Severus reached up, pulling Rys against his chest in a gesture of quiet desperation. Neither of them had much experience at being comforted, but he was able to recognize his son’s intent.

“Bad d’eam, Daddy?” Rys asked softly, one hand still patting Severus cheek.

“Yes, sweet boy, a very bad dream.” Severus told his son as he stroked the silky hair. “But you are here now and all is well.”

Rys slipped his arms around Severus’ neck and snuggled against him with a yawn. “Good, Daddy.”

The toddler immediately fell asleep and Severus slowly calmed down. Trying not to think of the implications his dream held, Severus was finally able to sleep with his son wrapped protectively in his arms.

~~~~*~*~~~~

“Rys seems to have recovered from his distress.” Phillip Mays commented casually as he sipped his tea.

Severus’ eyes followed his son as he ran through the grass, playing with Kyler and Farsh. Delighted laughter floated back to the fathers as the boys chased each other and the corgi tried to chase both of them at once. His son had seemed to bounce back quickly from the incident two days before; Severus, on the other hand, was still a bit bewildered. Closing his eyes, Severus could feel the small pulsating kernel of magic that seemed to have taken root in his chest since Rys had made his ‘wish’ on his birthday. The magic reassured him that the child was fine and happy at the moment, and it was decidedly unsettling to Severus.

“Have you ever experienced wish magic, Phillip?”

The Healer looked at him sharply before turning his eyes back on the two boys. “I’ve heard of it, certainly, and have seen a lot of accidental magic in children that is attributed as wish magic.”

“And if I told you that Rys wished on his birthday that a part of me would always be with him and now I can feel a link between us?” Severus still watched his son’s animated face.

There was a pause before Phillip seemed to answer with carefully chosen words. “With his history I would believe that your son is powerful enough and determined enough to be able to accomplish wish magic, as well as a familial bond of that type.”

Severus’ head snapped up and he stared at the Healer, as the true meaning of the words sunk in. A large hand settled on his arm and tightened slightly as Severus made to yank his arm away.

“You asked me to act as your son’s Healer, Severus,” Phillip said quietly, “and that carries an oath as strong as any Unbreakable Vow. I merely put together the facts as I know them, from the inseparable friendship you shared with his mother; to the glimpse of the scar I saw when I examined him. Based on those observations and the strength of the magic young Rys has, I do believe that he could handily accomplish wish magic.”

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his thundering heart, Severus met the pale blue eyes, searching them for any deceit. “He and I have much to lose, as you know from your examination. I will do anything to protect my son.”

“As you should, Severus,” the Healer dropped his hand but didn’t look away. “My parents chose to emigrate with my sister and I so that we wouldn’t get caught up in the Death Eaters' rhetoric that turned my older brother against our family. My mother was Muggle-born, you see.”

Severus nodded, his panic easing a bit at the Healer’s words. It was not the first instance he had heard of where the Dark Lord’s beliefs had ripped families apart. His bastard of a father had his own perverse prejudices – hatred based on religion and genetics, much like Tom Riddle’s insanely fanatical beliefs of pureblood supremacy despite being a half-blood himself. Yet Severus had made no attempt to hide the fact that his father had been a Muggle, and it had never seemed an issue when he was serving as the Dark Lord’s chief Potions Master.

“I remember your devotion to his mother, Severus, and hers to you. You loved her very much, it seemed.”

“Desperately,” Severus admitted softly, seeing Lily in his son’s flushed cheeks and eyes alive with laughter. “She thought her husband dead when she came to me for comfort. Lily would never knowingly have betrayed him.”

“Your son was conceived in love, Severus, which makes the bond that much stronger, despite the unfortunate circumstances of the past eight months.”

“He is desperately afraid that he will be sent back, Phillip,” Severus added, “which makes the wish to be with me always hold so much power for him.”

“Precisely,” nodded the Healer as the two little boys shrieked with laughter again and headed back towards them. “His magic is very strong and has manifested itself early, no doubt due to his unique circumstance.”

“Daddy!” Rys squealed, throwing himself at Severus as the corgi nipped at his ankles.

Catching the little boy, Severus swung him around in a circle, his son’s jubilant laughter bringing a smile to his face. Rys wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, giggling madly as his silky hair stuck to his damp forehead. Kyler ran around his father, dropping into the grass where the puppy jumped on him and began licking his face. Phillip Mays chuckled at his son’s antics as Severus ran his hand down Rys’ back, finding his shirt damp with sweat. The child needed play clothes like the lightweight shirt and sturdy shorts Kyler was wearing, as well as a pair of trainers. Rys wiggled in his arms, leaning over to give Severus a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Phillip bent down to pick up his squealing son, groaning as he settled the barefoot three-year-old on his hip. “I’m going to be in trouble for letting him get this wound up so close to teatime,” the Healer muttered to Severus. “Next time I am home, I’d like to examine that scar a little closer, Severus, if I may – there's something odd about it, almost as if there is foreign matter imbedded in it.”

Severus nodded as he noisily kissed the toddler on the nose. Phillip reached over and patted Rys on the head before throwing Severus an encouraging smile and disappearing through the hedge, Farsh dancing at his heels. Rys turned his head and lifted his hand in a hesitant wave as Kyler waved enthusiastically back.

~~~~*~*~~~~

The owl soared in through the open door as Severus was giving Rys his bath, the sleek black eagle owl as dignified as its owner. The bird perched unruffled on the edge of the tub as his son cooed and stroked the soft feathers with wet fingers. Wondering with a touch of apprehension at what his solicitor wanted, Severus took the thick scroll tied to the owl’s leg. Slipping it into his pocket, he wrapped the squirming toddler in a towel and headed for the kitchen as Rys had deemed it his responsibility to dispense owl treats. Socrates followed obediently and Severus smothered a smile as he gingerly took the slightly soggy treat gently from the small fingers.

It wasn’t until Severus had read Rys a story, something Hannah had suggested he try as a way to ease the child into sleep, and tucked him in that he remembered the message. Retreating to the sitting room, Severus poured himself a finger of Firewhisky and settled into his chair before he opened the scroll. His eyes scanned rapidly through the salutation and the short paragraph that followed before blinking in surprise and going back to reread the missive slowly.

It seemed someone wanted to buy his interest in Grunnings. Severus’ eyes narrowed at the carefully worded message, reading the unstated urgency in what wasn’t said as he learned that an appointment had been made for the first thing in the morning. Summoning a quill, Severus used the back side of the missive to quickly pen an acknowledgement, before whistling for the owl who was still loitering in the kitchen. Fastening the parchment securely, Severus leaned back in his chair as he stared unseeingly at the last rays of the setting sun. Something about this news made him fear for his son’s safety and Severus shuddered as his mind conjured up possibilities.

Shaking his head, Severus stood and set his empty glass on the side table. Sitting here would not dislodge the dire thoughts swirling in his mind, but brewing might and he still had all the base potions to make for the coming term. A couple hours of concentration would keep his mind and hands busy, leaving him little time to dwell on nefarious, and imagined, plots. Rys needed some additional clothing and Severus wanted to get him some books as the toddler had been enthralled by the books Hannah had loaned them. How easily Severus forgot the existence his son had endured for the past eight months would have been devoid of anything that would have enriched him or encouraged his intelligence.

Flooing directly to the Leaky Cauldron the next morning, Severus held Rys tightly against his chest. His son whimpered softly at the effect the prolonged spinning had on his empty stomach. Severus stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, keeping the light cloak in place that he’d used to protect Rys from the soot and marched out the front door into Muggle London. A wave of noise and unpleasant smells assaulted him as Severus moved determinedly down the walk. Once he was sure they were no longer in sight of the pub, Severus slowed his pace. Lifting the cloak, Severus wasn’t surprised to see the wary green eyes that blinked up at him. A muttered spell shrank the cloak and Severus shifted the toddler to his hip to brush a hand reassuringly through the straight, raven hair so like his own.

“Daddy?”

“It’s all right, sweet boy,” Severus told him quietly, straightening the simple white shirt. “Is your stomach feeling better now?”

Rys nodded, leaning into his father’s side as he looked around curiously, content to let his father carry him in this unfamiliar place. There were a fair number of people already walking briskly along the sidewalk, all dressed similarly in dark suits and Severus barely contained a sneer at the Muggle sense of convention. Rys’ hand tightened where it rested on the sleeve of his frock coat and Severus felt a stab of guilt as he stepped back into the flow of pedestrians. A walk of several blocks brought them to the front of an elegant old building with a small Parisian-style café on the sidewalk. The morning was warm despite the early hour and Severus chose a table in the far corner which would give him a view of anyone walking along the street.

Seating the toddler beside him, Severus ordered a light breakfast from an impossibly cheerful girl no older than himself who fawned over Rys in excess. His son moved back from her when the girl looked like she was going to pat him on the head, and both were relieved as she walked away. Severus reached over and laid a reassuring hand on Rys’ arm and his son turned uncertain eyes on him. The apprehension visible in them was palatable and Severus couldn’t help but wonder if he was actually feeling the backwash of Rys’ anxiety through the bond the boy had initiated between them.

“It will be fine, sweet boy,” Severus reassured him quietly. “We will eat a bit and then go to my appointment. After that, I am going to take you shopping and we’ll get you some shorts like Kyler’s, all right?”

Rys nodded, his face lighting up and Severus was relieved to see some of fear fading from the green eyes. Did the boy think he was being sent back? He spoke quietly, pointing out all manner of things to the child who hung on his every word. Severus tried not to bristle at Rys’ obvious unfamiliarity with everyday sights and sounds. The smallest things seemed to matter the most to Rys, like Severus sharing his porridge and fresh fruit, allowing his son to ‘feed’ him. It was relatively easy to entertain the child even as Severus kept an alert eye on the crowds that flowed pass the café. The sweet, playful child that emerged from behind the wall of fear warmed Severus’ heart.

Leading Rys up the two flights of stairs, he stopped in front of the highly polished wooden door, which delighted the toddler as it opened to Severus’ touch. The interior of the solicitor’s office reflected the lucrative practice that spanned both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Rys had a bemused look on his face as he sank down into the thick carpeting and gazed around at the antique-filled reception room. Edging closer, his fingers tightening around Severus’, the child leaned against his father’s leg as a well-dressed man appeared in front of them.

“Good morning, Severus; and who is this very handsome young man with you?”

Pride surged through Severus when Rys didn’t shrink back from the solicitor, his grip tightening on Severus’ trousers the only sign of his discomfort. “Good morning, Bernard, I would like you to meet my son, Rys.”

Severus' hand smoothed the hair on the back of the toddler’s head as the other man crouched down.

“I am pleased to meet you, young Master Snape,” Bernard said formally and Severus felt Rys’ head nod against his leg, but the boy didn’t relinquish his grip on Severus’ hand.

His former house-mate stood and ushered them into his elegantly appointed office. Bernard McBride represented his clients in both the wizarding and Muggle world and did it very successfully. He’d been a year ahead of Severus at Hogwarts and had managed the Snape family funds since they had passed into Severus’ control on his father’s death four years ago. Although trained as a solicitor, Bernard had a remarkable insight into money management and Severus had profited steadily over the years. It had been Bernard’s wise investments that had enabled Severus to have the funds to free his son from his abusive situation. Settling himself in the comfortable leather couch, Severus lifted Rys to sit beside him as Bernard set tea and a plate of biscuits on the low table in front of him.

“He seems to be adjusting, Severus,” the solicitor handed him a teacup.

Severus took it with a nod of thanks and blew across the surface, before taking a cautious sip. “Slowly; there was even more…damage than I had thought, but he seems resilient.”

McBride sat back in a matching leather chair and carefully sipped his tea, his eyes never leaving Rys' face. The child sat quietly, hands folded in his lap as he carefully looked at the room from under his lashes, amusing Severus with the show of curiosity. Leaning forward, he chose a shortbread biscuit and extended it to his son. The boy flashed him a small smile before carefully taking it and leaning back against him, looking around the room more openly.

“You said you had an offer for my shares in Grunnings?” Severus prompted the other man as he brushed crumbs off his fingertips.

“Ah, yes,” Bernard set his tea down and summoned a file from his desk.

A flick of his wand at the door, and Severus knew that a strong silencing charm had been cast. He raised an eyebrow at his companion.

“The offer I received is for over twice the amount you paid, Severus.”

That surprised Severus as he had paid well over the market value for his fifty-five percent of the manufacturing company just over six months prior.

“Have they developed some sort of revolutionary new type of drill?” Severus didn’t try to keep the scorn out of his voice.

“Not that I am aware of,” Bernard replied dryly. “Also, the offer was made through Pollux Burke, without naming exactly who he is making the offer for.”

A frown furrowed Severus’ brow. “Pollux Burke? The pureblood Squib who is related to the Blacks and the Malfoys?”

“As well as the majority of the pureblood Wizarding families, yes.”

It felt like a huge hand had taken his chest in a crushing grip as Severus’ mind whirled at the implications. If any of his former associates had found the whereabouts of Harry Potter, the Dursleys would be in jeopardy along with his secret. If Albus Dumbledore became concerned about his precious Boy Who Lived, then he and his son could be in danger themselves. A warm weight in his lap brought his focus back outward and he tried to offer Rys a reassuring smile. The toddler gave him a solemn look, leaning against his chest.

“How did they find out?”

Bernard shot him an incredulous look. “Do you think that the likes of Lucius Malfoy wouldn’t have been searching for the boy since that night in Godric’s Hallow? That the Dark Lord’s most avid supporters would take his demise philosophically and not try to exact revenge on the person who caused it? What did you think they would do?”

“As my paramount concern was staying out of Azkaban, even as I was trying to ensure the safety of my son,” Severus said softly, bringing his arm around Rys, “I had also been revealed as a spy by Albus Dumbledore, which didn’t invite contact by the remaining Death Eaters.”

Bernard nodded his understanding before setting his teacup down and retrieving a Muggle-style file folder. “There were those to whom Galleons were means to exoneration and freedom, Severus. It is those same wizards, I am sure, who are now offering you an exorbitant amount of money for the controlling interest in a Muggle manufacturing company whose director happens to be the uncle of the Boy Who Lived.”

“Exorbitant?”

“A bit over £300,000 – after my fee, of course.”

“Of course,” Severus agreed automatically, his mind trying to sort through the more subtle meanings in offering such a staggering amount, even as a feeling of disquiet stole over him. “They believe they have found him.”

“Dumbledore’s placement of the child was no secret, my friend, but at the same time, the old bastard made it clear that the protections he had in place were too strong for anyone to break.”

Taking a deep breath, Severus concluded that it was now just a matter of time before someone attempted to breach the blood wards that Dumbledore had erected around the house in Surrey. “You accepted the offer, then?”

A shrewd smile curved the corners of Bernard’s mouth as he tapped a well manicured fingernail on the top of the folder. “Not the first offer, this is actually the second and yes, I accepted it on your behalf.”

With that kind of money, Severus wouldn’t have to be concerned about providing financial security for his son. It would be one less worry for him, especially after liquidating the majority of his assets in his scheme to gain custody of Rys. Now, if he could just be assured that same custody was irrevocable, Severus would feel more secure. It wouldn’t matter what Albus Dumbledore demanded if Severus’ claim was solid and gave him the upper hand. Regardless of the solidity, the money would also provide the means needed if an escape became necessary, Severus thought grimly.

“I took the liberty of splitting the funds and putting half in your Gringott’s vault and the other half in your Muggle bank account.”

Severus looked at his former housemate, wondering briefly if the man was a Legilimens. “Excellent idea, Bernard, and thank you for utilizing your exceptional negotiating skills again, which leaves the only thing left to secure is that I am indeed Rys’ biological father.”

Leaning forward and wrapping himself protectively around his son, Severus tried to communicate the urgency he felt. “Is there a way to do that, Bernard? Have the Muggles come up with a way to establish paternity as a certainty? We need to do this quickly, before anything is found amiss in Surrey.”

The solicitor tapped his finger against the file folder thoughtfully. “There are some new tests that I recently had done for another case which use blood typing to determine paternity. I used it successfully in an inheritance challenge. I also think it a wise idea to place a copy of the abuse you witnessed and the condition you found him in as Pensieve proof is readily accepted if copied by a Healer certified in mind healing.”

Shuddering at the idea of subjecting his son to Muggle needles and himself to a mind-probe, Severus nevertheless was determined to use any means available to him. “Can you make the arrangements?”

“Yes, I actually use an excellent Muggle-born Healer from a private clinic here in London who can do both. I’m sure I could have her here by teatime.”

Rys squirmed in his arms and Severus lifted him out of his lap. The child slid off the couch to stand next to him, edging slightly towards the plate of biscuits. Completely oblivious to the seriousness of the discussion, the toddler was nevertheless staying close to Severus' leg, even as he looked wistfully at the treats. So much had been denied the boy in his short life that Severus reached out and drew the plate closer, giving his son something he’d not often experienced, a choice. A shy smile lit the little face as Rys carefully chose a chocolate digestive. He looked up through a strand of hair to make sure Severus approved, before nibbling around the outside of the biscuit.

“Go, Severus, and enjoy your son,” the solicitor said with a smile. “I will see you at teatime.”

Three hours later, Severus had a new respect for the unlimited energy that was wasted on small children. Rys tackled their shopping trip with seemingly boundless energy as he skipped around his father as they walked a number of streets into the heart of London’s shopping district. Still too quiet for a toddler, Rys had finally understood that Severus wanted him to indicate which clothing he liked better. The biscuits he’d consumed in Bernard’s office no doubt fueled some of the exuberance, but Severus himself was to blame when he discovered Rys had never before tasted ice cream. It was worth the price to watch the boy come alive.

Furtively watching the antics of other children in the posh London department store, Severus was appalled at the permissive behavior of some parents. A child of undetermined gender launched into a loud screaming tirade when denied an expensive bobble of some kind. The boorish behavior had Rys clinging to his trouser leg in fright. Thank Merlin it was their last stop, Severus thought as he lifted his son into his arms.

It was only then that he noticed the hideous lime-green tee shirt that Rys had grasped tightly in his hand. The garish color made Severus’ eyes water and he opened his mouth to offer a scathing opinion of the shade, just as the toddler turned towards him with hopeful eyes. Hesitating, Severus realized for all Rys’ enthusiasm the child had not asked for anything all day. He had immediately deferred to everything Severus has suggested and it dawned on the Potions master that his son had never been allowed to ask and had no idea how to.

“Would you like this shirt, sweet boy?” Severus asked softly.

Rys’ nodded, his green eyes huge in his solemn face. “Pwease, Daddy?”

Severus could feel the stiffness in the little body and knew that his son was terrified that he was somehow in trouble for daring to ask.

“If you are sure, son,” he held the toddler closer, “or you may choose another of any color you would like.”

“’tis one, Daddy.”

An over-helpful chit of a sales clerk encouraged Rys to wear the shirt out of the store and his son fairly glowed with happiness when Severus capitulated. It wasn’t until the toddler put it on that Severus saw the picture of a snake on the front, Severus rolling his eyes over the little boy’s head. It was only when Rys stumbled that Severus noticed the exhaustion etched into his face. Stepping into a shadowed alcove, Severus quickly charmed one bag with wizard-space and slid the other bags into it before lifting Rys into his arms. The little boy sighed and melted against him, rousing himself enough to kiss Severus on the cheek.

“T’ank you, Daddy.”

~~~*~*~~~

It was a relief to get back to the cool cottage outside Hogsmeade and Severus sighed as he stepped out of the Floo with Rys still sound asleep in his arms. Carrying Rys up to his room, Severus gently laid the toddler down, sitting on the edge of his bed to take off the new trainers. Leaning closer, he brushed a strand of fine hair away from the jagged scar on his son’s forehead. The angry redness of the mark had drawn the Healer’s attention just as it had Phillip Mays' and Severus had become suddenly concerned for both their safety as the woman bent to examine it closer. Bernard had stayed his wand hand and pulled him aside to assure Severus of the witch’s Unbroken Vow of Silence to him. It had been reassuring at the least.

Rys stirred in his sleep, throwing out his arm across the duvet and making the small puncture wounds in his skin visible. The slightly raised areas had some faint purpling and would soon fade. His son had taken the needle jabs in stoic silence, his hand tightening around Severus’ fingers the only sign of his discomfort. The Healer’s dark eyes had softened at Rys’ shy manner and easy acceptance of her. Severus had been proud of the toddler’s composure and his heart had swelled at the way Rys had basked in his quiet praise. Severus was equally thankful when the child fell asleep as the Healer began the preparation to copy the memories that were so critical to their case. It had been hard enough for Severus to pull them forward and relive them, reminding him of his failure to protect his son, even as Rys lay sprawled beside him on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

The witch had been appalled and angered by Severus’ tight-lipped descriptions of the scenes she was to copy, her own mouth set in a hard line as she used Bernard’s Pensieve to verify each memory before sealing them in separate marked vials. Severus was relieved by the professional demeanor the Healer, who had been introduced only as Lotus, displayed, but could see the stain of red displeasure beneath her dark skin. A terse reminder to him to check the toddler’s immunizations, both Wizard and Muggle, brought Phillip Mays’ name to his lips almost defensively and the witch had given him a slight smile as she nodded her approval. Severus made a mental note to check with the man as soon as he was able.

Leaning down, Severus kissed Rys’ forehead, before rising to begin to put away the clothing he’d bought. The thoughts that he'd managed to suppress since that morning forced their way to the surface: Lucius Malfoy meant to kill Harry Potter. The implications were staggering and potentially deadly for them both. Purchasing the drill manufacturing plant was the first step in getting to the Boy Who Lived, as Severus knew. Had he not taken the steps he had last December, his son very possibly would have disappeared without anyone the wiser.

Severus made his way down to the sitting room and poured himself two fingers of scotch before collapsing into his chair. Leaning his head back against the high back, Severus stared at the unlit hearth. Albus Dumbledore had not checked on Harry Potter since the night he’d left the fifteen-month-old on a cold doorstep in the middle of the night. It was just as obvious that whatever blood wards the headmaster had set on the house, they didn’t depend on the child being there. Given that, there was no reason to believe that Dumbledore or anyone else would discover what Malfoy was up to, any more than he’d found out that his son had been gone for weeks.

Something told Severus that a man of Lucius’ cunning would not simply stop at buying a controlling interest in Grunnings, and Severus’ worry was exactly what lengths a trusted member of the Dark Lord’s inner circle would go to in order to seek revenge. Alice and Frank Longbottom’s fate flashed through his mind, and Severus shuddered. Severus vowed that he would go to any lengths to keep his son safe, including going into hiding in the Muggle world, far from Scotland.

His mind whirled with possible contingency plans as he tried to calculate how much time they had before Rys was discovered missing and how quickly he could put the necessary arrangements in place. Severus was unaware of the passage of time until a slight warm weight wiggled its way into his lap. Looking down, Severus found his son had divested himself of all his clothing with the exception of his new shirt. A pair of red shorts in the toddler’s hand told Severus what had happened and he felt inordinately thrilled at the absolutely normal thing for a two-year-old to do.

“Daddy?”

“Even new shorts require pants underneath them, son,” Severus said gravely, allowing a smile to curve the corners of his lips as he banished his frantic thoughts to the back of his mind.

Rys blinked uncertainly for a moment before erupting in giggles. Severus embraced him tightly, his heart swelling as the small arms slid around his neck, hugging him back. Cupping the back of the small dark head, Severus found he needed to take several deep breaths as unfamiliar emotions welled up. They would manage, the two of them, Severus knew it as he felt the strength of the love they were building and of the unspoken bond between them.

Standing, Severus patted the tiny arse gently. “Well, my son, shall we see to pants and then some tea?”

~~~*~*~~~

The next week passed quickly but quietly, despite the unsettled feelings that kept Severus’ sleep restless. Knowing that the acquisition by Lucius could well be completed within days and the man wasn’t known for his patience, Severus began immediately with his own arrangements. Whatever nefarious plans were being laid, Lucius Malfoy would strike with the swiftness and deadly accuracy of the cobra the Dark Lord was always fond of. Severus knew he had to be ready.

It took three days to brew the potion he felt necessary and to pack essential equipment. An owl to Bernard brought soothing reassurances that everything they had discussed was being taken care of; an elderly house-elf transported Severus’ specialized potions and ingredients to a place his solicitor had deemed safe. A conversation with Hannah Mays reassured Severus that his son would have gotten his most important inoculations during his first year and Phillip would bring the few Rys had missed on his next weekend off. Those items with special meaning went into a small rucksack that Severus had charmed with Wizard space. Rys thought it great fun to put all his clothing into the bag with his Daddy’s.

Picking up on Severus’ worry, Rys had been clingy and Severus had done his best to assure his son that everything would be fine. One particularly stressful afternoon, Severus had lost all patience and snapped at the toddler and Rys had backed himself into a corner, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight had brought a spasm of pain to Severus’ chest, and he’d joined his son on the floor, explaining the situation as best he could. The little wizard narrowed his eyes at the possibility of someone separating them and Severus could feel the magic stirring in him.

“No, Daddy ‘tay with me!” His son insisted, climbing into Severus’ lap. “My Daddy!”

“Yes, sweet boy,” Severus hugged him. “I will always be here with you.”

“Good boy!” Rys patted his cheek, mimicking Severus and pulling a smile from somewhere deep inside him.

Saturday dawned bright and unusually warm, prompting Severus to put aside everything else and spend the morning in the garden with Rys. It was a relief to see the toddler running across the bit of lawn, chasing a small butterfly as Severus watched. The Mays were due home from London that afternoon, Hannah having taken Kyler there to meet Phillip. Severus had invited them all for tea, much to Rys’ delight, although he suspected it was as much for the fairy cakes and finger sandwiches he’d made up as for the company.

The babble of toddler-speak washed over him as Rys tried to coax the butterfly closer and squealed as it flew away. Severus took a deep breath, savoring the fragrance of the flowering herbs and bushes. Bernard had owled him an emergency Portkey yesterday, Severus’ fingers slid into the pocket of his trousers for the hundredth time, to reassure himself it was still there. It was reassuring to him, knowing he had a method of escape should the worse happen. There had been no word from either Severus’ or the solicitor’s contacts in the Ministry and enough time had elapsed that Severus was feeling chagrined at his initial panic.

“Daddy? ‘M hungry.”

Rys leaned against his leg and Severus reached down to finger-comb the tangled hair back into place. “I think a bit of lunch and then a nap would be good before Kyler arrives to play with you.”

Nodding enthusiastically, the toddler ran ahead of him and up the stairs to wash his hands. Severus headed into the kitchen to warm some of the stew they’d had for dinner the night before.

“Severus!”

Albus Dumbledore’s urgent voice rang through the cottage and Severus’ heart froze in his chest. Rys! His son was still upstairs with the most powerful wizard alive standing between them. Dropping the bowl onto the counter, Severus took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway to find his employer pacing uninvited in the sitting room.

“Professor Dumbledore, what brings you here?” Severus quickly checked his Occlumency shields as the piercing blue eyes turned on him.

“There seems to be a problem in Surrey, Severus,” Dumbledore spoke in an even voice just tinged with urgency. “I’d very much appreciate it if you would go and sort it out.”

Severus slid his hand into his pocket, grasping the Galleon and forced out past the heart now thudding in his throat, “A problem?”

“A source in the Ministry has advised me that the Dursleys have vanished, their house has been abandoned, and of Harry there is no sign.”

A Ministry official, indeed, Severus knew Lucius’ handiwork when he saw it. He casually eased along the wall towards the stairs, keeping an impassive mask in place as Dumbledore began to pace again. If he could just get closer to the stairs, Severus knew he could grab his son and be gone in an instant, knowing that Rys had to have overheard the older wizard’s raised voice.

“It seems the house was sold and vacated in the middle of the night…” Dumbledore said, as if it were beyond belief.

“What of the blood wards?” Severus tried but failed to keep the sneer out of his voice, all the time slowly edging towards the steps.

“There was apparently no overt threat to trigger them, Severus. The protections in place had nothing to do with the Dursleys’ choices or actions, only something that directly threatened the boy’s wellbeing.” The blue eyes narrowed at him. “I need you to go immediately to Little Whinging and attempt to locate Lily’s son, Severus.”

Wincing at the pointed reminder more out of habit than anything, Severus inclined his head. “As you wish, Headmaster.”

“This is of the utmost urgency, Severus, and I do mean immediately.”

There was no benevolence in the usually jovial wizard’s demeanor and Severus drew his hand out of his pocket, Portkey held tightly against his palm. He was not leaving without his son, no matter what it took to get up the stairs. A movement midway up caught Severus’ eye and he silently pled with his son to stay hidden.

“Severus? Is there a problem?” Albus Dumbledore stopped his pacing in front of the hearth and turned to face him.

“Not at all, Headmaster, I simply need to get…”

Without so much as a blink from the old wizard, Severus found himself immobilized and feeling the prod of forced Legilimency. Grasping the surge of panic and using it to augment his shields, Severus was able to withstand the agonizing probe. A gasp of pain from his left startled both of the adults and Severus struggled desperately with his frozen muscles.

“Hurting Daddy!” Rys stepped into sight, arms held rigidly by his side and his eyes fixed on Albus Dumbledore.

The blue eyes flickered over his son’s face, ready to dismiss the intrusion as unimportant until Severus saw the edge of the lightning bolt visible through a strand of hair.

“No wonder you were reluctant to go and check on your beloved son, Severus,” Dumbledore brought his wand up as he took a step towards the toddler. “You have already broken your vow to Lily and to me, which is unfortunate and ill-timed, but is does save me from looking for the boy. I will see that he is returned to the Dursleys without any memory of this adventure or of you.”

Severus’ eyes shifted between the raised wand and his little boy, a sharp pain piercing his chest. Rys lost all the color in his face and his eyes seemed to glow with the anger Severus could feel welling inside him. The wand twitched just as Rys threw out his hand towards Albus Dumbledore.

“No! Go away!” The toddler screamed.

A look of bewilderment flashed across Dumbledore’s face and he was thrown back into the fireplace where he disappeared in a burst of green flame. Suddenly free of the body-bind, Severus dove for his son, scooping him into his arms as he sprinted up the steps. Muttering reassuring words quietly in the trembling toddler’s ear, Severus summoned the soft toy Rys had dropped and shoved it into the rucksack. Slinging one strap over his shoulder, Severus held Rys tightly and pressed the Galleon against his hand as he whispered the word to activate it.

“Lily!”

A familiar tug behind his navel told Severus that he had succeeded in getting them safely away. Now, all he could do was hold on and wait to see where the Portkey took them.

* * *


	4. My Son/Part 4

  
**Title:** My Son/Part 4  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/)  
 **Prompt:** Round 7 – Vows and life debts Prompt #30. Severitus – Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Rating:** R for the warnings  
 **Word Count:** +/- 6000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore  
 **Author's Notes (if any):** This story started out very different, but took off on its own journey – **this is a WIP** that will be updated in parts.  
 **Betas:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/profile)[**rakina**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/)

[Part 1](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/94054.html)   
[Part 2](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/111809.html)   
[Part 3](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/126833.html)

 

* * *

The room Severus found himself in was dark; the air held the slightly musty smell of a being locked up for too long. Rys clung desperately to his neck and Severus could feel the dampness of the boy's tears leaking down his throat. Without conscious thought, his wand was in his right hand, the rucksack set on the floor at their feet, and his left lifted to rub his son’s back. Silently, Severus crouched for several long minutes, listening and allowing his senses to become attuned to the room around them. The tingle of powerful wards lingered on his skin and there was a familiar feel to the magic. It took a heart-stopping moment to recognize his solicitor’s magical signature.

“Daddy?”

Rys’ whispered voice shattered the silence and Severus slowly stood up. Allowing his son to slide down to the floor, Severus kept his left hand firmly on the boy’s shoulder as he examined the room. His eyes, now adjusted to the dimness, could make out the leather couch and armchairs set in front of a large hearth. Heavy drapes of some dark color obscured the windows along one side of the room and a doorway opened up at the corner of another.

“Daddy?”

Rys’ voice was slightly louder, making Severus flinch. The hand on the thin shoulder tensed and the boy froze. Casting several revealing spells, Severus concluded that they were in the right place, a safe place, just as Bernard had promised. A flicker of guilt went through him, both at his failure to trust the one man who had sworn him an Oath, and the way his son had reacted to him. Pointing his wand away, Severus crouched down to meet Rys’ eyes.

“I am sorry, sweet boy, but I needed to make sure this was a safe place for us.”

The green eyes beseeched him. “Good here, Daddy, but bad man hurt Daddy…”

Those eyes welled with tears and Severus was at a loss. After an awkward moment, it dawned on him that this little child had been frightened that he was hurt and Severus enfolded his son in his arms. Rys promptly burst into tears, burying his face in Severus’ shoulder. Warmth blossomed in his chest and he rocked the toddler back and forth.

“Daddy is…I am fine, Rys,” he rubbed his son’s back gently. “I’m not quite sure what happened at the cottage or where you sent the headmaster, but we are, for the moment, safe.”

“Rys’…’m in trouble?” The toddler asked, his face still pressed into Severus’ robes.

Severus snorted. “No, sweet boy, you are not in trouble for rescuing me. In fact, Albus Dumbledore may think twice before he attempts to separate us in the future.”

With a whispered spell, the draperies opened and filtered sunlight made the room visible. The furniture appeared of good quality, used but in decent condition, and the room was painted in a light color with dark wood trim. Shifting Rys to his hip, Severus moved towards the doorway and found them in a large kitchen, dominated by an immense table and fireplace. The room’s open beam ceiling and solid construction suggested they were in some type of old farmhouse. There was an unlit green candle in the middle of the worn wood and a piece of parchment propped against it. A spell showed that the note was harmless and Severus reached over to pick it up.

_Severus,_

_Everything should be ready for you when you arrive, the cupboards are filled with stores and your lab is in a room just off the kitchen. This is a converted farmhouse which was purchased for you from the pureblood family of an elderly witch. It seems in her later years she was increasingly paranoid, so the house is Unplottable and undetectable, with Muggle avoidance spells and disillusionment charms. You will have to adjust the wards to recognize both your magic, but otherwise, I think it would be safest not to create any new wards and chance someone noticing your distinct magical signature._

_You are on Beachy Head, quite near to Seaford in Sussex. There is a large wizarding community in Brighton and Hove where the majority of the Muggle population resides, but you shouldn’t have a problem where you are. The Muggle test came back with positive proof and that has been added to your file in the event you need it. Everything is in place, legally, in the event additional problems arise._

_I will be alerted when the Portkey activates and will contact you once I have any information._

_Bernard_

Setting the note to the side, Severus surveyed the kitchen. It was definitely older, but appeared of solid construction and had been well taken care of. A door to the far side seemed the most likely place for his work area, as it stood opposite the single door to the outside and next to the door leading to the rest of the house. It was bright enough for a small child, and the high-set windows allowed a more defensible position as he could see an expanse of green outside. A patch of fog wafted by, obscuring Severus’ view.

Rys lifted his head and looked around, his grip on Severus not loosening. His son seemed to relax slowly as he recognized the purpose of the room, content that they were safe here. The toddler was convinced that the house was good, apparently, and Severus wondered again at the depths of his son’s magical abilities. The bond Rys had initiated with his wish magic throbbed within him, almost like another pulse, alive and reassuring. More than likely it was the bond that had alerted Rys to Dumbledore’s presence in the first place. Severus sneered; the meddling old bastard would think twice before he challenged them head-on.

The thought of Dumbledore made his stomach churn and Severus pressed his cheek against his son’s for just a moment. He had no doubt that the headmaster was seething, more angered by Severus’ seeming betrayal than the disappearance of the Dursleys. The accusation of breaking his Vow was unfounded, Severus knew, as it has centered primarily on keeping his son safe and secondarily being an oath of loyalty to Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Neither of which Severus had violated in the truest sense of the words. Dumbledore might feel betrayed, but Severus’ continued existence proved that he wasn't. It wasn’t as if Severus had actually violated anything; Severus had simply taken the action he deemed necessary to ensure the long term safety of Lily’s son. The effects of a willful violation of a Wizard Oath or Unbreakable Vow would have been instantaneous and Albus Dumbledore, of all people, would recognize that.

That, of course, did not imply that the powerful wizard would acknowledge the fact, nor stop in his efforts to take Severus' son away from him. Harry Potter had always seemed to be Albus Dumbledore’s prize for fighting against the tyranny of the Dark Lord and Severus knew he would not give up control over the boy that easily. His only hope was to convince the headmaster that he and his son would not be separated and whatever plan Dumbledore had, would have to be adjusted to include Severus in it.

“’m hungry, Daddy.”

With a mock scowl, Severus tugged gently at the back of Rys’ shirt. “If you would relinquish your stranglehold on my neck, I will see what Bernard believes passes for food.”

Rys was reluctant to let go of him and Severus settled for shifting the toddler to his hip as he searched the cupboards. The usual staples had been stocked, as well as fresh fruit, vegetables, and meat, Severus was happy to see as he handed his son several carrots. The rest of the house needed to be checked before Severus would be able to completely relax, which meant appeasing Rys until he could feed him a proper meal.

“This should do for now,” Severus told the boy, “now, how would you like to ride on my back while we check the upstairs?”

~~~*~*~~~

The sun was just setting as Severus tucked the exhausted two-year-old into bed in the room across from his own. The farmhouse was spacious, each of the rooms twice the size of the rooms at the cottage. The smell of sea air was strong this evening as the breeze shifted and brought it on shore, the headlands blustery. The bed his son slept in was a standard four-poster and Rys looked lost in the expanse of bedding. Severus made a mental note to shrink it in the morning. Rys had returned to being the clingy, silent toddler that Severus had known during their first days, with the blessed exception of not being wary of him.

Severus stretched as he stood in front of the window of the master bedroom. The view of the headlands was spectacular, the sea churning in the distance. With a sigh, he turned back to the half-full rucksack on the bed and continued to unpack his clothing. Using non-magical means gave his hands something to do as his brain mulled over the events of the day once again. There had been no further word from his solicitor, which only meant that Bernard had neither heard anything, nor been contacted by anyone.

A smirk emerged as Severus once again pictured the look on Dumbledore’s face as Rys flung his hand out and sent the previously omnipotent wizard hurling back into the fireplace. Severus assumed that the burst of accidental magic had sent the headmaster back to his circular tower in Hogwarts – where he assumed the man had come from. It would have been the last point on the Floo network that had accessed their fireplace and seemed to be a logical assumption to make. The backwash of magic that Severus had felt was strong enough to have accomplished that, but hadn’t felt strong enough to have injured Dumbledore. Regardless, it should have given Albus Dumbledore a new perspective on the abilities and manipulations of his son.

Sleep proved elusive that night as each subtle noise and creak of the unfamiliar house had Severus on guard, wand in hand. Even Rys seemed restless, tossing and turning in his bed, settling only when Severus leaned down to whisper reassurances as he stroked a hand through the toddler’s hair. No doubt it would take them a day or two to become used to their home and to regain their sense of security. Severus could only hope that a return to familiar activities would help and he resolved to start the next day as if nothing had happened.

 

 

Rys seemed to be of the same mind as Severus woke to find his son sitting on the bed beside him the next morning, as he had every morning since Severus had retrieved him. Lifting the edge of the bedding, Severus smiled as the toddler scooted up and settled against him. Severus kissed the crown of tousled hair as Rys sighed into his chest.

“Good morning, sweet boy, did you sleep all right in your new room?”

“’morning, Daddy.” Rys squirmed closer and Severus rubbed his back. “’m bed is big.”

“I will make it smaller for you after breakfast,” he told his son, closing his eyes again.

“Pan’takes?”

A smile curved Severus’ lips at the mention of what was rapidly becoming Rys’ favorite food. “I might be able to accomplish pancakes, sweet boy.”

 

 

Going through the familiar routine of dressing and teeth-cleaning, as well as letting the toddler help him mix the batter in a small bowl. Severus was relieved to find the cupboards set up in a similar fashion to the ones in the cottage and silently thanked the house-elf who had taken care of it. As they sat down, Rys seemed reassured by something close to their normal habits. Something in Severus' chest relaxed as a tentative smile appeared on his son’s face as Severus told Rys about their new house.

“You may also come down and help me in my lab this morning, Rys, just as you have before. Would you like that?”

Rys smiled and nodded, Severus wincing at the pancake churning in the child’s mouth. Deciding the lesson on dining etiquette could wait; Severus took his plate and mug to the sink, setting the dishes to cleaning themselves. The toddler sat very still as Severus wiped his face gently and handed him the serviette to allow Rys to clean off his hands. Severus watched, amused, as Rys concentrated on cleaning the sticky off his hands with the tip of his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. So eager to do everything right, so hungry for his father’s approval, and Severus was determined to give that stability to his son.

Finding the appropriate door, Severus led the way in, settling Rys into the closest corner with his toy cauldron and stuffed unicorn. Stopping to ward the area, Severus moved on to inspect the room. Situated just off the kitchen it was smaller than his previous lab, but it would nevertheless serve its purpose well. The walls were covered with a dark stone-like material and Severus could feel the protective charms woven into the surface. Having no information on the previous owner, Severus could only surmise that the room had been utilized in the past as a potions lab, or maybe a room for magical training where it could not be detected from the outside.

Gingerly laying a hand on the cool surface, Severus could feel the set spells to absorb and defuse wayward magical energy, including exploding potions. Shielded as it was, it would be a very safe room for his son to take refuge in if ever the need arose. Glancing back at the corner, Severus saw that the toy unicorn appeared to be taking a bath in Rys' cauldron, the toddler humming softly as he pretended to wash the golden fur. Seeing the small child engaged in a normal, child-like activity brought a warmth to his chest, easing the knot that been there since Bernard’s summons. Yes, Severus thought, with a few modifications, this room would provide a sanctuary for his son in a crisis situation.

The remainder of the lab was as precisely reconstructed as the kitchen had been, mirroring the cottage as much as possible and delighting Severus. Perhaps he would look into the acquisition of the elf from Bernard. Merlin knew he’d be a better master than Lucius Malfoy, whose tirades against his house-elves Severus had witnessed. With a shake of his head, Severus settled into the familiar habit of setting up to brew. Severus rechecked his inventory of stores and the potions he had completed within the past week. All of the potion bases Slughorn had sloughed off on him had already been brewed and delivered by the house-elf. The base potions that his younger students would need still needed to be completed, along with the perishable stocks for the hospital wing.

Severus felt a pang of remorse at the thought. Hogwarts had been a safe haven for him for a number of years, and while teaching might not suit his personality, he would miss the castle. Yet, Severus reasoned as his hands laid out the ingredients for a fever-reducing potion, Albus Dumbledore had a fair amount of Slytherin cunning in him for such an exemplary Gryffindor. The elderly wizard had hired him to teach despite his acerbic manner, and Severus was convinced that if it would benefit Dumbledore, the old wizard would accept Severus raising his son. In fact, the owl with the copies of all Severus’ paperwork, those filed both with the Ministry and the Muggle authorities, should have reached Dumbledore by now, who was no doubt furious. Severus couldn’t help but believe that with all his indignation, the Head of the Order of the Phoenix would still want to keep the Boy Who Lived where he could influence his upbringing.

Two thoughts struck Severus simultaneously: the first was that Albus Dumbledore was calculating enough to send a toddler to a loveless environment in order to mold him into a child who craved love and acceptance; the second was that the powerful wizard did not believe, any more than Severus did, that the Dark Lord was truly dead. Which meant by default that the Prophecy Severus had heard, the one he had dutifully reported to his master, the one that had killed his beloved Lily, had yet to be fulfilled. That was why Dumbledore had denied him his son: Harry Potter would have to have absolute faith in Dumbledore, and being raised by a father would divide the child’s loyalties.

All this struck him like an epiphany, and Severus set down his knife with a trembling hand. Moving slowly, he sank to the floor beside his son as Rys looked up from his play with a smile.

“Hi, Daddy.”

Severus held out his hands and Rys dropped his soft toy into the cauldron to crawl over. Gathering his son almost desperately to his chest without scaring the toddler, he buried his face in the soft hair.

“Daddy sad?” A small hand patted his cheek.

Pulling back, Severus looked into the brilliant eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. He hated the shadow of fear he saw there, even as the boy's love warmed him.

“No, sweet boy, I am very happy we are here and together,” Severus said past the emotion welling in his throat. “I love you, Rys.”

A brilliant smile lit the little boy’s face. “Rys…ME love Daddy, too!”

Severus smiled at Rys’ effort but the obstruction in his throat prevented his speech. Leaning forward, Severus kissed the jagged scar on his son’s forehead and was pleased to receive the exuberant hug and kiss Rys gave him. Rocking his child, Severus was content to stay that way for several long moments.

“Would you like to help me?” Severus smoothed the hair back from Rys’ face.

“Yes, Daddy!”

Transfiguring a spare cauldron into a high stool, Severus sat Rys beside him and retrieved his knife. Settling into a familiar lecture mode, the Potions master began to explain the properties of Echinacea and willow bark. He knew that the toddler wouldn’t understand but it was pleasant to have an eager, attentive audience and Severus chose to ignore the occasional giggle. Besides, they did wonders to ease the tightness in his chest.

~~~*~*~~~

It wasn’t until their third morning in the old farmhouse that Severus felt comfortable enough in their surroundings to venture outside. He’d grown increasingly agitated as he waited, wondering what scheme Albus Dumbledore might be developing. Rys was reacting to his tension in an adverse manner, believing he was the cause, despite Severus’ reassurance. Knowing that Bernard was scheduled to send Masly, the elderly house-elf, that afternoon with news and supplies, Severus decided they both needed a diversion.

Tugging a jumper over Rys’ head, Severus smiled at the face his rumpled son made. Taking the child by the hand, Severus stepped out the front door and down to the rock path. A brisk breeze whipped around them, coming off the bank of fog hanging just off the top of Beachy Head, but the sun was warm on their faces. Severus took a deep breath of the salty air. It set heavily in his lungs, moist, dense, and dredging up long forgotten memories of coming to Brighton as a boy. Memories of his mum from a happy time.

Rys tugged at his sleeve and Severus followed his pointing finger to a wild tangle of overgrown plants that grew alongside the house. Chokeberry and butterfly milkweed he recognized, along with many he didn’t, and bitter switch grass lined the edges. A butterfly took flight and Rys followed suit, laughing as he chased the yellow insect. Severus smiled as he watched, delighted to see the happy little boy emerge once more. Covertly, he began to check the edges of the wards, testing their strength along the low hedge that Severus planned to make Rys’ boundary.

They spent several hours outside, Rys alternating between trying to help Severus sort out the garden and running across the expanse of native grass. They were nowhere near the edge of the headlands, something Severus was thankful for – the last thing he needed to worry about was his son falling. By the time Severus took him inside for tea, the child’s eyes gleamed brightly and his cheeks were apple red.

Bernard’s house-elf popped in just as Severus set tea on the table. Assuring Rys that it was all right to go ahead and eat, Severus took the thick envelope that Masly handed him with no little trepidation. Quietly he murmured words of appreciation as the house-elf moved off on silent feet and Severus sat down at the table. Refusing to give in to his fear, Severus slid his finger under the flap and broke the seal, extracting a neat stack of parchment.

_Severus,_

_The lack of information has been thunderous in its silence! I find myself very curious as to what happened that seems to have so caused an alteration of Albus Dumbledore’s plans._

Severus snorted derisively,

_There was even an article in the_ Daily Prophet _today in which the Hogwarts headmaster announced that old Sluggy was retiring at the end of this term and you were taking over his position as head of Slytherin house. It seemed a conciliatory gesture, especially with the unique timing._

_Nevertheless, rest easy, as all the appropriate paperwork has been filed and should ensure that your son will remain in your custody through any legal challenge. I’ve included duplicates of the paperwork for you. I am also including a note from Healer Mays which was at the cottage when I went to secure the wards. I will forward any other correspondence as soon as it arrives._

_I must admit to being surprised that there have been no inquiries into any of your affairs, official or unofficial. It would seem that Dumbledore is playing this one close to his chest._

_Masly will be back in a week, Severus, please let him know if you have any special needs._

_Bernard_

Severus shuffled through the legal papers until he came to a sheet of parchment from his own desk with a hastily scrawled note.

_Severus,_

_Kyler was upset that he didn’t get to share the fairy cakes, but he understands that tea was simply postponed. Let us know if there is anything we can do to assist you._

_Regards,_

_Phillip and Hannah_

Severus was touched by both notes. Lily had been his only true friend, from the time he’d been an awkward child and a sullen teenager until he’d pushed her away with his obsession with the Dark Lord. It stunned him that these people were willing to be his friends without wanting something from him. Granted, Bernard had started as an acquaintance and then a solicitor, but he’d proven himself as a loyal friend. He summoned parchment and a quill, scratching out short notes for Bernard and the Mays.

“Daddy? More mi’k, pwease?” Rys held his cup out hopefully.

“May I have more milk, please?” Severus coached the toddler as he moved to complete his son’s request.

Trying valiantly to pronounce the words, Rys held out both hands to carefully take the cup from his father. Severus smiled at the child’s labors and brushed his hand over the soft hair. Rys still had the windblown appearance of having played hard, his cheeks were rosy red and the brilliant eyes seemed glassy. Their excursion outside had tired the toddler more than Severus had thought and he decided an early bedtime would suit them both.

 

Something woke Severus from a sound sleep and years of spying kept him silent, listening. The gray light of dawn cast a silvery beam through a gap in the curtains, illuminating his open door as Severus slid his hand under his pillow for his wand. A rustling noise came from Rys’ bedroom and Severus strained to make it out. It sounded as if the toddler was restless, but nothing that sounded of danger. Yet something had awoken him and Severus eased soundlessly out of bed, creeping across the hallway to slowly slide into the room.

 

Rys moved restlessly, Severus noted as he quickly scanned the perimeter, but otherwise everything was in its place. Not taking his eyes off the door, Severus leaned down as he stroked his fingers through his son’s hair in an attempt to calm him, frowning as he felt unusual heat. Quickly, Severus moved past the bed on silent feet to make sure the rest of the house was secure. Knowing the wards hadn’t been disturbed, Severus concentrated his check on the doors and windows in the event an animal had awoken him, but there was nothing.

With a frown, Severus retrieved the vial of fever reducing potion that he had been working on for Phillip, a potion that contained no willow bark extract. The healer had mentioned that small children should not be given the standard potion due to the potential side-effects. Rys was still tossing twitchily when Severus returned to his bedroom and Severus frowned as he wordlessly cast the spell to check the child’s body temperature. How could it be so high in such a small body?

Sitting beside his son, Severus waved up one lamp and could see how flushed the toddler’s face was. Gently laying his hand across Rys’ forehead, he was astonished at the heat emanating from it even after he had seen the reading. Speaking softly, Severus lifted Rys up and positioned the child in his lap while he coaxed Rys to swallow the potion. Rys sputtered and coughed, spewing half the potion down his front, and Severus could only hope enough went into him to help. The child shivered violently and his teeth chattered as if he was freezing.

Casting a heating charm on the sheet, Severus eased Rys back under the bedding and stretched out beside him. Everything else seemed fine, Severus thought as he watched the steady rise and fall of the small chest. Rys was breathing steadily, didn’t sound congested, and didn’t appear to be in any distress. Severus could still feel the heat radiating off the little boy through the covers and tried to tamp down the bubble of unaccustomed panic that tried to well up in his throat. Severus had been around children for the past three years, becoming acquainted with various fevers and colds, but generally there were other symptoms that went along with a fever.

A soft moan drew his attention and Severus could see that Rys had curled up into a fetal position, still shivering. Severus drew Rys against him, the heat searing his chest as he waited for the potion to take effect. The wait seemed interminable to him, but finally, Severus thought his son’s fever had gone down a bit. Severus moved to get up, but stilled as Rys whimpered, allowing the child to curl against him. Severus dozed off finally, only to be to be awakened as Rys once again began to shake.

“Daddy?”

The green eyes were glassy and the toddler seemed frantic as he reached for him. Grunting as a small knee caught him in the ribs; Severus pulled Rys to his chest. The toddler’s skin was once again on fire and Severus frowned. The fever-reduction potion should have lasted several hours at least. It was too soon to give Rys more and Severus searched his mind for other ways to mitigate a high fever. It wasn’t as if he’d never dealt with a sick child before, but nothing readily came to mind.

The isolation of the farmhouse, both literally and figuratively, hit him suddenly. He was truly alone here with no neighbors, a Floo connection that could be traced back to him, no post owl, and a sick toddler. Trying to soothe his increasingly restive son with soft words and touches, Severus struggled against the panic that was rising inside him. There had been nothing amiss when he’d bathed Rys last evening or nothing that alerted him to the fact that the boy was sickening.

“T’irsty, Daddy.”

Pulled from his thoughts, Severus summoned the glass of water he kept on his bedside table and sat up so he could reposition Rys to drink. The toddler drank thirstily, water coursing down his chin and his pajamas. Automatically, Severus spelled everything dry as Rys leaned back against him.

“T’ank you, Daddy.” His son pressed his cheek to Severus’ chest. “M’ head hurts.”

Setting the glass aside, Severus gathered the boy close, carefully keeping him wrapped in the blanket while he brushed sweat-damp hair back from Rys’ scarred forehead.

“Do you feel sick anywhere else, sweet boy?”

Rys shook his head fractionally, leaning into Severus. The sheer heat radiating from his son’s skin frightened him even as Severus attempted to squash the anguish building inside him. Severus rocked the toddler shivering in his arms, trying to push his magic through the bond his son had created between them. Wish magic didn’t seem to be conducive to sharing strength, though, Severus thought with a grimace, knowing he had to do something to lower the boy’s fever.

Feeling helpless, Severus could only hold the boy as the shivering intensified. Wrapping the blanket tightly around Rys, Severus carried him through to the bathroom, wetting a flannel with cool water. Shifting Rys against him, Severus draped the cloth across the toddler’s forehead and cast a cooling charm on the blanket wrapped around him. He had to tighten his grip as Rys began to shake even more violently. Nothing seemed to work as Severus resumed pacing the hallway, an occasional whimper escaping from Rys was the only sound the toddler made. The distress in that plaintive noise tore at him, leaving Severus feeling helpless.

Only the gradual increase in light in the hallway alerted Severus to the passage of time and he made his way down the stairs towards his lab off the kitchen. A sharp intake of breath by his son was the only warning Severus had as Rys stiffened and began to convulse. Severus staggered and almost fell as he tried to hold on to the flailing child. Repositioning Rys so he was pressed to Severus’ chest, Severus supported the small head as it was thrown back but took a glancing blow to his thigh. He struggled to maintain his grip as he stumbled down the steps and sank to his knees on the landing. Rys seemed locked into his rigid pose forever, his limbs jerking wildly and all Severus could do was to keep him from hurting himself.

As suddenly as it started, the seizure stopped and Rys went limp in his arms. Severus’ heart froze when he couldn’t feel his son breathing. His world contracted to the too-still child he held and Severus didn’t stop to consider anything else as he shot to his feet. Severus’ wand was out, and the fire flared as he grabbed the pot of Floo Powder on the mantle.

“St. Mungo’s, Children’s Ward, Healer Mays!”

Rys’ forehead burned against his neck as Severus clasped him, kneeling in front of the hearth. The green flames swirled around him as the connection went through and Severus took a breath before putting his head into the fire. The bustle of early activities seemed to drown out his first call.

“Healer Mays!”

A passing Healer eyed him warily. “Healer Mays just left, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait…”

“Severus?” Phillip Mays was on his haunches in front of the fireplace. “What…”

“Rys had a convulsion and a high fever…” Severus found he had to force the words past the thickness in his throat. “He’s not breathing…”

The healer waved him to one side. “Lean back, Severus, so I can come through, but don’t break the connection!”

“But, Healer Mays, this is highly irregular…” an irritated female voice snapped.

Severus leaned back as Phillip stood and braced his hands on the fireplace. “It’s fine, Mona, Severus lives next to me; I’ll just walk home from there.”

He wasn’t able to make out the witch’s reply as in the next instant Philip was lifting Rys and carrying him to the couch. With wand and hands, the Healer examined the boy rapidly, muttering incantations that Severus couldn’t follow. His heart froze as Rys gasped and his body began to jerk again.

“Severus, I need that baby potion we were working on, please.”

Reacting without thought, Severus flew to his lab, finding the pale yellow vial of experimental potion on one of the neatly stacked shelves. Returning to the sitting room, Severus found that the couch had been transfigured into a freestanding bathtub and Philip was lowering Rys into the water, the boy stripped of his pajamas. Dropping to his knees, Severus set the vial on the low table and leaned over the tub as Phillip setting the child into it. Rys’ eyes flew open as he shrieked, arms flailing.

“No! No hurt! No hurt!” Rys sobbed, the sound tearing at Severus’ heart.

“The tepid water will help leach the heat from him,” Phillip raised his voice above the din, trying to hold on to the thrashing toddler.

Severus slid his arms around his son, freeing the healer to continue his ministrations. Rys alternated between sobbing and beseeching them not to hurt him, as if he had no idea where he was. Leaning closer, Severus began to speak quietly, calling his son’s name and reassuring him, over and over. Phillip asked him what had happened and Severus recounted the night’s events in the same quiet, calm voice as both watched Rys continue to shiver and sob.

Gradually, and Severus had no concept of the passing time, Rys’ sobs quieted into hiccupping breaths that seemed to lodge in his chest. Those brilliant eyes focused on Severus’ face.

“Daddy?”

“I’m right here, sweet boy,” Severus reassured him with a hitch in his own breath.

“Cold, Daddy…”

“Go ahead and lift him out, Severus,” Phillip directed him, “I believe the fever has broken.”

Severus cradled his son to his chest as he stood, heedless of the water splashing down his front. Rys was quickly dried and dressed in clean pajamas, wrapped in his blanket and dosed with the special baby potion. He whimpered when Severus tried to lay him down, so instead, Severus settled against the headboard as the Healer watched with approval.

“He has Roseola or infant measles, Severus, caught most likely from Kyler who has just recovered from the same illness. It is fairly benign, causing high fevers and a skin rash in infants and toddlers.” Phillip explained as he laid a hand on Rys’ head. “He will most likely continue to run a fever for the next day or two and then may develop a red rash, most likely on his torso. Just keep on treating the fever, make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids, and he should recover within a couple of days.”

Severus nodded, relief making him aware of the weariness he felt to his bones. “Thank you, Philip. You have my undying gratitude for your timely help.”

Phillip Mays waved off his thanks, his mouth still set in a grim line. “Nonsense, Severus, this is exactly what I am training for. In fact, the potion worked perfectly and will help many other children with extreme fevers. I just hope…”

Severus frowned as Phillip took a breath.

“Coming through the public emergency Floo from St. Mungo’s may have compromised your safety, Severus, as that Floo is always monitored. If someone has been alerted, they will be able to trace my journey.”

* * *


	5. My Son/Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out much differently, but took off on its own journey – this is a WIP that will be updated in parts.

  
**Title:** My Son/Part 5  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/)  
 **Prompt:** Round 7 – Vows and life debts Prompt #30. Severitus – Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Rating:** R for the warnings  
 **Word Count:** +/- 6000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore  
 **Author's Notes:** This story started out much differently, but took off on its own journey – **this is a WIP** that will be updated in parts.  
 **Betas:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/profile)[**rakina**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/)

[Part 1](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/94054.html)   
[Part 2](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/111809.html)   
[Part 3](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/126833.html)   
[Part 4](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/133107.html)

* * *

The fine rash blossomed across Rys’ torso late the next evening, just as Phillip Mays had predicted it would and Severus had a potion ready to use. Rys had been subdued in the interim, the fever finally breaking just before the rash appeared. Severus wasn’t sure whether the boy still felt ill or was fearful that he’d caused too much trouble, but whichever it might be, he seemed content to allow Severus to minister to him. His son leaned against him as Severus rubbed potion onto his chest.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweet boy?” Severus suppressed a smile as the toddler extended an arm next for attention.

“Rys sweep wit’ Daddy?”

Severus didn’t look into the brilliant eyes, knowing they would implore him with the look he was finding he had trouble refusing. “May I sleep with you, Daddy?”

“May I sweep wit’ you, Daddy?” Rys repeated obediently, his voice muffled as he leaned across Severus’ lap to present his back.

Severus didn’t even try to curb the smile. Perhaps his son was just still feeling his illness and had enough faith in Severus to know he wasn’t in trouble for being sick. The thought of what Petunia Evans…Dursley would have done to the boy if he had gotten sick flashed through his mind - a raw image of a helpless, sick baby, soiled and uncared for - and rage surged in Severus’ chest. Rys encircled his thigh with his arms, hugging it as Severus continued to coat the thin back with potion and struggled to contain his anger. There wasn’t anything he could do about those horrid eight months but hope that they became a forgotten dark memory for his son.

“Perhaps you should attempt to sleep in your own bed first, Rys, and if you wake in the night, then may come into mine.”

A noise from the kitchen made both of them jump, but Severus didn’t stop his ministration, knowing it was simply Masly puttering about. The house elf had appeared this afternoon and promptly announced he was to stay and serve his new masters. Severus had been too weary to argue, relieved to be able to leave his son safely in someone’s care so that he could double-check the wards on the house. He’d shutdown and warded the Floo after Phillip Mays left that morning, but Severus knew if their location had been compromised, a warded Floo would be little protection against Albus Dumbledore’s magic.

The Headmaster’s continued silence had Severus worried. Knowing the man’s methods, he would expect Dumbledore to make the attempt to locate the Dursleys and question them, but he also knew it was likely Lucius Malfoy had Obliviated them before sending them away. Ministry connections could be utilized to trace the documents he had submitted, but doing so would bring out the truth of what had happened to the Boy Who Lived and undermine Dumbledore’s standing in the wizarding community.

The allegation that Severus had broken his Vow or the Wizard’s Oath he had made to Lily still stung. Severus had promised Lily that he would protect their son at any cost, even that of his own life. Dumbledore’s Unbreakable Vow had Severus vowing to protect Harry Potter with his life. Breaking that Vow would be impossible and would kill him if he tried, and breaking a Wizard’s Oath would strip him of his magic – neither of which had happened. He was guilty of defying Albus Dumbledore’s directive, Severus acknowledged, by going to check on his son, but that had not been part of the Vow he’d sworn.

“Master Severus, would you be wanting Masly to carry young Master to bed?”

Too tired now to be startled, Severus glanced down to see that the boy had fallen asleep across his lap as Severus had been lost in thought. Easing Rys up, Severus slipped his arms around his son and stood.

“If you would pull the bedding down, Masly, I will settle him and then go to bed myself. You may retire as well.”

The elderly house-elf bobbed his head in agreement, but as Severus was beginning to learn, chose not to speak. It took little time to straighten Rys' pajamas and tuck him into bed. Severus spelled one taper in a wall sconce to burn low, softly lighting the head of the bed where the boy laid curled around his soft toy. Leaning down, Severus brushed his lips on the small, thankfully cool forehead to kiss Rys good night. When he stood up, Severus made his way to his own bedroom, barely noticing that Masly had changed his bedding and cleaned the room. Stopping only to strip down to his pants, Severus fell into bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

“Daddy?”

Severus hated the timidity that still resonated in his son’s voice, loathed the fear that the filthy Muggles had instilled in his boy, the fear he was still trying to assuage. Each time Rys gathered himself to ask for anything, his body tensed as if ready to flinch away from a blow that might be struck. It was a step forward; Severus reasoned to himself, that the boy was able to ask at all.

“Yes, Rys?”

“Go outside, Daddy?”

The brilliant eyes watched as Severus opened his mouth to automatically correct him and Rys hurried to interject. “Pwease, can we go outside, Daddy?”

A smile curved that small mouth, an increasingly frequent sight and Severus couldn’t help but smile back thankfully. He looked up to see the sun through the window of the kitchen where they were eating their lunch. The fog had cleared and sunshine illuminated the tall grass in the field across from the house. There was no sign of the commotion that had erupted yesterday at the top of the cliffs, just visible through the fog, thankfully. Beachy Head was known as an area that drew the despondent intent on leaping from its heights and Severus was sure many restless spirits inhabited the area around the cliffs. Perhaps the residual magic of those poor souls could actually help mask the magic surrounding the farmhouse.

"Perhaps a walk would be in order." Severus agreed and was pleased as Rys' face lit up.

It was warm in the afternoon sunshine and Severus allowed Rys to dress in his shorts and shirt, keeping a jumper in hand in the event that the fog returned during their sojourn. Rys stayed close to his side as they walked down the dirt lane towards the only gate in the tall fence made of wood and rock. Quietly pointing out various examples of the local flora and their practical applications in potions, Severus was startled by the small hand that slipped into his as they walked. It was a trusting gesture, one that no one but Lily had ever shown him. Severus knew that his son had never had reason to trust since Lily and Potter had died, but was giving him that gift. He squeezed the hand gently before continuing his dissertation.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus caught sight of a moving speck at the far tree line. It moved steadily towards them, but he wasn't worried as the wards repelled any incoming post owls. Looking down, Severus noticed that Rys was skipping to keep up with his longer strides and immediately slowed his pace.

"Are you still feeling all right, sweet boy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

The reply wasn't stilted, but it seemed a bit forced for the child, and Severus opened his mouth to speak when the sound of great wings reached his ears. Spinning, and lifting Rys into his arms, Severus curled his body around his son as he prepared to sprint back to the farmhouse, only to freeze as Rys tried to climb over his shoulder.

"Daddy, warm bird!"

Turning slowly, Severus felt his breath leave him as he watched Dumbledore's phoenix slowly circling above them. It wasn't unexpected, he reflected wryly, but if the old man thought Severus would allow his child to be taken from him, Dumbledore was sadly mistaken. Readjusting his hold on the toddler, Severus wrapped a hand firmly around Rys thigh, so that no Portkey or Apparation spell could whisk him away. Rys squirmed in his arms, trying to reach out toward the magical creature as if compelled to do so.

"Rys! Stop it!" Severus snapped, fear making his voice sharper than he'd wanted and his son instantly cringed.

Cradling Rys tight against his chest, Severus beckoned the phoenix closer. "I had thought you understood, Fawkes. I must protect my son at all costs."

The creature's great eyes blinked slowly as it hovered at shoulder height and Fawkes began to trill softly. The phoenix song seemed to relax the stiff little body in his arms and Severus was thankful that despite Rys' reaction to his tone he'd not tried to pull away. Feeling himself relax slightly under the magically soothing sound, Severus knew he could not afford to let down his guard. He eyed the great scarlet avian, remembering this creature could have compromised their safety once before, and had not given away their secret.

A scroll of parchment was slowly extended towards him, almost if the intelligence in those eyes understood Severus' wariness. A small hand reached out again, although hesitantly, as if desperate to touch the warm feathers while the phoenix continued to hover, huge wings flapping just enough to keep Fawkes suspended in front of him. Taking a step closer, Severus gingerly touched the parchment scroll, before pulling back quickly. Phoenix song continued to reverberate around them and Rys relaxed in his arms as Severus reached out again to take the scroll, then leaned close enough to let his son's fingers brush against the red-gold plumage.

The phoenix stretched his neck, butting against the tiny fingers like a cat wanting to be petted. Delighted green eyes sought his approval and Severus, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around the boy, nodded. Shifting the scroll to his other hand, Severus awkwardly retrieved his wand and cast several revealing spells over the parchment. It was free of enchantments, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore's magical signature. Severus nodded with grim satisfaction; the Headmaster knew what a suspicious git he was.

_Severus,_

_It appears that you have managed to inspire great loyalty in those people you have chosen to take into your confidence, no matter the personal jeopardy in which this puts them or their families. I am pleased and amazed, given the pattern of choices you have made in your young life thus far._

Severus' breath caught in his throat at the implications and the veiled threat.

_Rest assured that I have allowed no harm, implied or from other quarters, to come to your friends despite their less than helpful attitudes. The Ministry has been forced to acknowledge, through thorough documentation and Pensieve testimony, the paternity of the child in your custody. Harry James Snape will legally remain in your custody, Severus, you have secured that much._

_That being said, I must remind you of your Oath to Lily and myself to keep the boy safe, and I can't fathom that would entail taking him away from everyone who cares for him._

Severus snorted bitterly. The manipulative bastard must not have been able to find the Dursleys and had figured out appeasing him was the only way of keeping some manner of control over the boy.

_I now realize that perhaps I should have heeded your concerns about Petunia, but the blood wards were to keep Harry safe from those who would harm him from without. It did not make sense to believe the danger would be from within and doesn't do to dwell on the unfortunate circumstances of the past._

_In tomorrow's_ Daily Prophet _, Horace Slughorn's retirement will be announced, as will your appointment as Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House. The Head of House appointment will require your moving back into Hogwarts. The castle is at this time rearranging rooms between the Slytherin common room and your classroom. Appropriate arrangements will be made for the care of the boy while you are teaching._

_You must remember that Harry is the child of prophecy, Severus, and has a destiny to fulfill, as we both know that the reign of terror created by Lord Voldemort has only been temporarily stilled._

_I await your return, my boy._

With a scowl, Severus let the parchment roll back up, dark thoughts directed at the man who had 'redeemed' Severus after he'd reported half of that vague prophecy to the Dark Lord. It wouldn't have surprised Severus to learn that Dumbledore might have somehow influenced which boy the Dark Lord targeted as being the one in the prophecy he'd overhead. If he ever found any proof of that suspicion…

"Look, Daddy!" Rys fairly bounced in his arms, a small feather from the phoenix's crest clutched in his fingers.

Slipping the scroll into his pocket, Severus brought his free hand up to gently cup his son's. The deep red feather was about the size of his little finger and the edges seemed to be brushed with glittering gold. Severus could feel the warmth of the plum seeping through his skin and glanced at the magical creature still lazily hovering beside them, still softly singing phoenix song.

"It would seem that Fawkes has gifted you with a symbol of loyalty and honesty, Rys, which is a great honor. You will need to take special care never to lose this feather or the Phoenix might lose faith in you."

"T'ank you, Fawkes," his son said solemnly, then giggled as the bird moved to butt its head against Rys gently.

Severus watched with fascination as Fawkes seemed to rub his eye against the jagged scar on Rys' forehead briefly, before rising slowly away from them. Fawkes allowed his singing to fade away as the ancient eyes bore into Severus', trying to convey a sense of safety and security to him, to reassure him that Fawkes meant no harm to either of them. Severus could only nod, hoping he had interrupted the message correctly. With a farewell burst of Phoenix song, the magical bird lifted above their heads and disappeared in a burst of golden flame.

"Oh!" Rys gasped, holding tightly to Severus, his eyes wide.

"I think he has taken a liking to you, sweet boy," Severus said quietly, his eyes lingering on the spot where the phoenix was last visible, hoping Fawkes' approval was a good omen.

* * *

Two mornings later, Severus lay in bed watching the gray light of dawn creep across the floor. The light had that watery quality to it that told Severus the fog layer had returned this morning. Rys lay curled beside him, a nightmare having sent the frightened toddler scurrying silently into his father's room. Unable to resist, Severus carefully brushed the soft hair back from his son's forehead and exposed the ugly scar, lightly tracing the puckered surface. It was almost as if he could feel the Dark magic radiating from the slightly warmer flesh of the scar.

Frowning, Severus bent down for a closer examination, pressing slightly against the marred skin. Rys hissed, pressing his head deeper into the pillow in an attempt to get away. Severus ran his hand down the boy's back and he stilled, slipping back into sleep. Grimly, Severus made a mental note to have Phillip Mays look at the scar and see what he thought as soon as possible.

With great reluctance, Severus slid out of bed, shivering slightly in the cool air. He hurried through his morning ablutions and dressed in his brewing robes. Rys still seemed frail to him, most probably simply the boy's thinness, but Severus didn't want to take any chance on him falling ill again. Tucked up in his warm corner of Severus' lab would be best place for the child on this foggy, cool day. Perhaps porridge would be a good, warm way to start the day, Severus thought as he made his way downstairs.

Masly gave an irritated sniff when Severus insisted on cooking breakfast, but relented enough to let the house-elf serve them. Rys seemed sleepy when he came down to the kitchen already dressed in his favorite black shorts and ate in silence. Severus reached over to lay his hand on the boy's forehead, but it felt fine. The fear of illness was a new one for Severus, but he certainly didn't want to go through another incident like the first. His son looked up with a lopsided smile and went back to spooning porridge into his mouth. Severus found himself smiling back.

The first disruption in the wards came as Severus was opening up his lab, a deep resounding gong that reverberated throughout the old farmhouse. It wasn't unexpected, not after Severus had banished the scraggily rat after that had run across the flower garden in front of them yesterday. He had known the minute he'd used his magic to send the mangy thing to the woods behind the house and outside the wards, that his magical signature had been exposed. Even if the Floo had not been traceable, it would have led anyone watching for him to the general area. Severus also knew that he still didn't trust Albus Dumbledore enough to meet him with Rys beside him and potentially vulnerable.

"Rys! I need you to come here, now!"

Urgency made his voice harsh, and his son ran in from the kitchen with a fearful look on his face, his soft toy clutched to his chest and his Phoenix feather in his hand. Gesturing with his hand, Severus was relieved when Rys scooted to sit down in the corner Severus had fortified and prepared for any possibility. Masly had left to take the carefully worded letter to Bernard and the Mays, confirming what Dumbledore's missive had indicated.

Stopping long enough to press a kiss to the top of the boy's head, Severus stepped to the door. "Please, my sweet boy, do not come out until I come for you."

Sealing the door behind him, Severus cleared the kitchen with a wave of his wand before walking through the sitting room to the front. Wand still in his hand, robes buttoned against the dampness, Severus stepped out the door and positioned himself on the pathway. He could almost feel the ripples in the wards as they were dismantled in sections and he braced himself for the burst of flamboyant color to come into sight. Wand at ready, Severus stood at ready.

Severus was not prepared for the sight of the white-blond hair and immaculate black robes of Lucius Malfoy seemingly parted the fog with his cane.

"Ah, Severus, old friend," The pureblood wizard stopped when he caught sight of Severus. "I find myself saddened at this turn of events."

The cultured voice was even, but laced with dry sarcasm and Severus allowed the neutral mask of his spying days to slide over his features. "Sullying your hands, Lucius? I thought you had Ministry minions to do that for you."

The hands clad in the finest leather curled tightly at each end of the serpent-headed cane and the aristocrat curled his lip. "I had thought you brilliant when you convinced that old fool Dumbledore to testify on your behalf in front of the Wizengamot, had believed you were going to bide your time until our Lord could be resurrected into a new body… and then you steal the boy right out from under the Muggle-loving fool's nose with a brilliant move. You seemed to be ahead of me at every turn, Severus, and I had applauded your Slytherin cunning, until my contacts inside the Ministry informed me that you were actually the father of the Boy Who Lived."

Severus felt his back straighten and his shoulders square proudly as Malfoy's tone slipped into disgust.

"A Mudblood, Severus? How low did you have to sink to crawl to Dumbledore for protection and claim your bastard?"

"It is even lower than you can fathom, Lucius – Dumbledore told the truth to the Wizengamot and I loved that woman." Severus tensed for the response.

He didn't have to wait long as Malfoy burst into motion as the words sank in. Severus twirled and lunged to one side as a hex brushed past his shoulder. Spinning and coming up sharply, Severus began by casting a shielding charm even as he sent a volley of stunners at the his former collogue. For the next several minutes both men were a blur of motion as they dueled across the fog-shrouded pathway. Lucius had been tutored in the Dark Arts by his father, one of the Dark Lord's original followers, and he had even taken lessons from the powerful wizard himself. He had a repertoire of hexes and spells that would make short work of most average wizards.

Luckily, Severus was a gifted wizard in his own right, proving that with fierce determination while he renewed his weakened shield as his slashing hex drew blood. His eyes never left the flamboyant wand hand of his former house-mate, having learned over the years that Lucius Malfoy had a showy dueling style. That, along with the spell light as his opponent cast his hexes, allowed Severus to anticipate and block most of them, but Malfoy was powerful, his magic tainted with Darkness.

A searing pain exploded along his left forearm and Severus lost his concentration, his shield collapsing as he spun away from a blasting curse. The hex caught his left shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Panting, he lurched to his feet, only to find himself facing Lucius Malfoy's wand-tip and arrogant smirk.

"Never attempt to duel with your betters, Severus," Malfoy sneered, drawing back his wand. "As you will always lose, but it's a mute point now, as I will be leaving both you and that abnormality you call a son dead when I leave this place."

Severus held his wand loosely with its tip down, as his mind raced and his lungs struggled to pull in air against the pain. Suddenly, Severus felt a surge of magical power race through him and knew instantly that Rys was pushing magic through their bond, as the blonde wizard started a familiar wand movement.

_"Avada Ked…"_

Severus spun to the right and dove to the ground, his wand-tip snapping up. He could feel the flow of magic tingle his fingertips as he cast his spells.

_"Stupify! Petrificus Totalus!"_

Lucius Malfoy dropped to the ground, the look of shocked surprise frozen across the arrogant features. Severus took as deep a breath as he was able to and stood up slowly. He stood next to the frozen wizard and without a qualm, kicked him hard in the ribs.

"My son is the reason you are laying on your arse in the dirt and weeds, Lucius - the mere son of a Mudblood and a Half-blood. It is a pity that I can't allow you to keep the memory of this humiliation or to kill you now, as you intended to kill both of us, but there would be too many questions asked. So instead, I'll leave you with a mysterious bruise and the vague notion that tangling with a Snape is a bad idea."

Severus smiled dangerously, delighted when the blond's eyes widened with fear.

_"Obliviate!"_

The cold gray eyes lost their focus momentarily and Severus immediately cast a sleeping charm on the prone figure.

"Masly!"

The house-elf appeared at his side with soft _pop_. "Master Snape?"

"Is my son all right?" Severus asked and was relieved when the diminutive creature gave a jerky nod, protruding eyes locked on the prone form.

"I would like you to take and deposit this," Severus curled his lip, "piece of filth in Knockturn Alley and dump him discreetly. I would then like you to advise your master that I will be Fire-calling him in half an hour, please."

Masly bowed deep. "As you wish, Master Snape."

Pressing a finger to the finely cut robes of the blond wizard with what appeared to Severus to be a grimace of distaste, the house-elf disappeared with another _pop_. Ignoring the pain throbbing throughout his arm and shoulder, Severus made his way back into the house, carefully securing the door with wards as strong as the residual combined magic would allow. Severus refused to take any further chances on the safety of his son, he thought grimly, and if Lucius Malfoy could find him then Albus Dumbledore knew exactly where they were.

Easing open the door to the lab, Severus braced himself for the impact of a small body, but it didn't come. He found Rys huddled in his corner, face tear stained and his soft toy crushed against his chest. The expressive eyes were round with fear and Severus' heart clenched, not able to tell if his son was afraid of what had happened or the way Severus would react to it. Holding his left arm tightly to his body, Severus knelt down in front of the toddler.

"Thank you, sweet boy, for helping me," Severus said softly, extending his right hand towards Rys.

The boy dropped his toy and crawled the short distance separating them, carefully pulling himself up on Severus' uninjured arm. His arms circled Severus' neck, clinging with silent desperation. Putting his wand away, Severus slid his arm around his son and hugged him tightly, despite the flare of pain.

"Bad man hurt Daddy." Rys whispered into the neck of his brewing robes, loosening his grip.

"I believe I will survive," Severus assured the boy as he stood, staggering slightly, before settling the boy on his hip.

Summoning the soft toy, Severus moved to one of the neatly ordered shelves. "Rys, can you reach over and pick up the blue jar on the shelf in front of us?"

Looking at where Severus pointed, Rys reached hesitantly toward the correct vial.

"Yes, that's it," Severus assured him. "Hold it carefully now."

The tiny fingers wrapped around the blue crystalline vial and Rys carefully lifted it down, bringing it in to cradle against his chest. With a nod, Severus gritted his teeth against the pain and carried his son through to the sitting room. Remembering to unward the Floo, Severus carefully sat on the couch and settled Rys to the side with the admonishment not to move as he turned slightly away. Gingerly unbuttoning his robes, Severus peeled them back as carefully as he could; trying to shield Rys' from what he was sure would be raw, seared skin. Hissing out a breath, he managed to pull the cloth back from his shoulder and get his garments down past his bicep before the pain made him pause.

Swallowing a groan, Severus closed his eyes against the pain. The couch shifted beside him as Rys moved, but Severus ignored it until he felt the small fingers working the buttons at the cuff of his shirt. Opening his eyes to deliver a biting retort for the boy's disobedience, it lodged on the tip of his tongue as the sight of the small face screwed up in concentration as Rys carefully worked to unfasten his sleeve.

His son looked up triumphantly as the cuff loosened. "Rys help Daddy."

The boy's voice was earnest and quiet, and Severus swallowed anything he might have been tempted to say, reaching out with his right hand to stroke the soft hair. Between them, they were able to get Severus' robes and shirt off, the ugly hex-trail revealed across the top of his shoulder. Rys retrieved the vial that he'd set aside and held it tightly as Severus removed the top. Applying it gingerly to the burned skin, Severus sighed in relief as the pain ebbed slowly. Rys watched silently as Severus finally leaned back.

"Severus Snape!"

Bernard McBride's voice boomed through the room, making Severus start and Rys jump in fear. Severus managed to grab the boy's arm before he could flee.

"It is my friend, Mr. McBride," Severus explained as his shoulder throbbed anew. "Will you go to the fireplace and tell him to come through, please?"

With a hesitant nod, Rys trotted to the hearth, squatting down to peer into the green flames.

"Daddy 'ted come here," Rys said and Severus had to smile at the boy's careful enunciation.

"Rys! Step back, son, I'm coming through."

His son scrambled back to his side, and Severus realized that he'd not shown Rys how the Floo worked as the green eyes widened in surprise when Bernard stepped through the flames.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus!" His friend swore softly as he stepped closer to the couch. "Are you sure that Malfoy got the worst of this?"

Severus couldn't help snorting. "I'm not the one lying in an alley in Knockturn, now am I?"

Bernard shook his head as he sat on the low table in front of Severus. "Maybe not, but you haven't looked this bad since that encounter…" his eyes shifted towards Rys as he knelt next to his father, carefully spreading the healing potion on a smaller burn patch on Severus' bicep, "in your student years."

Severus looked down at the top of his son's bowed head, and the random thought of how like Lily this child was flashed through his mind. "Speaking of students, Bernard…"

"Ah, yes, I believe congratulations are in order for your recent appointment, Professor."

There was a definite smirk in his friend's voice and Severus rebuked him immediately. "You do wish to continue profiting from our friendship, Mr. McBride?"

The boy looked up at him as he heard the bite in Severus' voice and Bernard was almost successful in smothering the idiotic grin that kept attempting to emerge. Fingers itched to wipe the mirth off the other man's face, but Severus knew Bernard didn't mean to be snide; it was just a sore subject for Severus at the moment. Rys put his hand back on his injured arm and Severus reached across to smooth the hair back from the child's face.

"Don't worry, sweet boy, Mr. McBride is just being a prat." Severus narrowed his eyes at his solicitor. "I need a Heritage Amulet, Bernard, before I take Rys to meet with Albus Dumbledore, one with protective runes and a locator spell woven into it. A ring or a bracelet, I am thinking, and the older the better."

It was Bernard's turn to frown. "You can't be contemplating taking your son back to Hogwarts with you, Severus! That's just what the old bast - fool wants!"

Severus met his friend's eyes. "Rys, please show Mr. McBride the gift that Fawkes gave you."

Almost dropping the blue vial in his haste to do as his father asked, Rys turned and carefully slid the small scarlet feather out of the special pocket Severus had made for him. Severus smirked as Bernard blinked at the small splash of color and reached out to touch it gingerly. Rys gave him a tentative smile as he settled back down on the couch, and leaned against Severus' chest, stroking a finger over the feather.

"Albus Dumbledore's familiar gave Rys a crest feather?" Bernard asked incredulously.

There was an undertone of wonder in the solicitor's voice and Severus nodded, wincing as his son's head lay at the edge of the burned skin. "Yes, when he brought the Headmaster's last message."

Bernard leaned forward and took the vial from his hand, re-stoppering it before setting it aside. "Perhaps, then, the castle will also extend its protection as well, Severus, making it truly the safest place for both of you, regardless of the amulet."

Severus slowly manipulated his left shoulder, trying to judge the residual damage as Bernard's words sank in. Rys leaned further across his lap, careful to stay out of the way as he put the feather away. Finding that the skin seemed to have healed well enough and a pain-relieving potion would probably take care of the residual ache, Severus shifted Rys as he tried to put his shirt back on.

"It sounds like you are suggesting the castle is a sentient being, Bernard."

His friend reached over and picked up his shirtsleeve, helping to guide Severus' arm back into his clothing. "Not like a conscious awareness, Severus, more like a life-force, an emotional awareness of its surrounding as well as its occupants." Bernard searched his face intently. "Ask Masly or any other house-elf sometime, Severus, why it is that they serve witches and wizards when their own magic is as powerful. You didn't really think that all those house-elves in the castle were there simply to cook and clean for the students, did you? They also care for Hogwarts herself, and if Hogwarts chooses to protect your little one, the house-elves will do the same."

Hogwarts itself could choose to protect his son? Severus frowned, stilling the now squirming boy with a hand on his shoulder before silently Summoning the letter he'd received from Albus Dumbledore. Handing it to Bernard, Severus laid his wrist in his son's lap, allowing Rys to help button up his cuff, amazed at the gleeful response it provoked from the boy. The adrenaline from discovering Lucius Malfoy in his front yard had run through his system and Severus felt suddenly weary. He had known that it wouldn't be easy when he'd made the decision to raise his son, but he'd hoped to avoid this type of difficulty until the boy was older and better able to protect himself. Even as magically strong as he was at two years old, Rys was still just a toddler, and one that had been subjected to a level of abuse that could have left permanent scaring.

" ' _The Head of House appointment will require your moving back into Hogwarts. The castle is at this time rearranging rooms between the Slytherin common room and your classroom._ ' " Bernard read aloud from the parchment, before looking up at Severus. "That sounds fairly definite to me, Severus, although I'm not sure that Dumbledore realizes why the castle is being so accommodating."

Severus nodded, keeping his injured arm looped loosely around his son. "Could you please do two things for me, Bernard? The first is to find a Heritage Amulet and the second is to set up an appointment with Albus Dumbledore."

His old friend nodded his head slowly, and Severus could feel the intensity of the scrutiny he was being subjected too.

"It's not like you to resign yourself to any fate, Severus…"

"I'm not resigning myself to anything!" Severus snapped, his arm tightening as he felt Rys jump. He took a calming breath. "I'm simply attempting to provide the best protection I can for both of us, with the least amount of interference from all quarters. The last thing I need is the Ministry getting involved, which is what Dumbledore will instigate should I take the boy and disappear. If I can be assured that he is safest there from the likes of Lucius Malfoy and the other rabid followers of the Dark Lord, than I can put up with Albus Dumbledore's attempts at manipulation and remain at Hogwarts. Rys needs time to grow and heal, Bernard, and I will do anything I must to make sure he has that time!"

The solicitor gave into the grin that Severus suspected he had been hiding and narrowed his eyes at being deliberately provoked. "Very well, I will be off to do your bidding, my friend. I simply wanted to make sure that you were set on whichever course you were going to take."

Bernard stood up and brushed off the seat of his trousers as he moved to stand in front of the fireplace. With a nod and a tiny wave at Rys, the solicitor Flooed back to his office, leaving Severus with his son and his thoughts.

The boy was playing with his soft toy silently within the circle of Severus' arm, and he found himself giving into the temptation to kiss the top of the child's head just to see the brilliant smile Rys responded with. The responsibility of keeping Lily's son safe and healthy sat squarely on his shoulders and Severus could only hope to meet the challenges that entailed.

* * *


	6. My Son/Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took off on its own journey, chasing its own way – this is a WIP that will be updated in parts.

  
**Title:** My Son/Part 6  
 **Author:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/lilyseyes/)  
 **Prompt:** Round 7 – Vows and life debts, Prompt #30. Severitus – Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Rating:** R for the warnings  
 **Word Count:** +/- 5300  
 **Warnings:** * Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore*  
 **Author's Notes:** This story took off on its own journey, chasing its own way – **this is a WIP** that will be updated in parts.  
 **Betas:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/profile)[**rakina**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rakina/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/the_minx_17/)

[Part 1](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/94054.html)   
[Part 2](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/111809.html)   
[Part 3](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/126833.html)   
[Part 4](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/133107.html)   
[Part 5](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/140303.html)

* * *

 

Severus Snape watched the first rays of the sun paint the corner of his son's room through a gap in the curtains. The daylight signaled the end of a long, sleepless night for the young Potions master as he continued to have second thoughts about the course he'd chosen to keep Rys safe. The toddler shifted restlessly along his side, his hand tightening in Severus' nightshirt. The early light glinted off the silver bracelet on his son's small wrist, giving Severus the reassurance of the added protection the Heritage Amulet offered.

Bernard had outdone himself locating the rare matched pair of ancient Celtic bracelets, the silver surface had the rich, burnished look of age and was engraved with fine runes for health, happiness, and protection. Separating the runes for strength and protection was the elegantly etched image of a phoenix. Severus had raised an eyebrow at this, only to have his friend shrug.

"These date back to around the time Hogwarts was being built, Severus, and are layered with old magic. I don't for a moment believe that they have anything to do with Albus Dumbledore or his Order of the Phoenix."

Severus had to acknowledge the truth of Bernard's words as he considered Fawkes reaction to his son. Perhaps these bracelets really were destined for them. Rys had been delighted by the narrow band, running his fingertips over the etching as Severus spelled the matching bracelet to his own left wrist. The small fingers lingered over the phoenix and a pleased smile blossomed on his son's face as Rys softly thanked him. Bernard had been insufferably pleased with himself for drawing a smile out of the quiet toddler.

They had Apparated back to the cottage in Hogsmeade at dusk the night before, after Masly had gone first to check that all was well. It was Masly's stubborn assertion that no Dark wizard would even blink an eye at the appearance of an old house-elf that had reassured Severus about the upcoming meeting at Hogwarts. Everything appeared to be exactly as they had left it and Severus sighed with relief. Masly had muttered to himself about dusting, disappearing into the kitchen, and Rys had clung to Severus' neck with a quiet whimper. His son didn't particularly like Apparation any better than he liked the Floo, it seemed.

An abrupt gasp pulled Severus from his thoughts and he looked down at Rys, who had stiffened beside him. The silver band adorning his wrist heated slightly as his son suddenly flinched in his sleep. The hand in his nightshirt tightened for a moment before being yanked away as Rys jerked both hands up to cover his head in a protective gesture.

"No! No hurt!"

Rys seemed to curl in on himself, his night terror taking hold of him. Severus wrapped his arms around Rys, speaking softly as the toddler stiffened. Cupping the back of Rys' head, Severus sat up, rocking his son, until the toddler drew a shuddering breath and went limp in his arms.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweet boy?"

"Bad dream, Daddy, hurt…"

His son fell silent, but sadly, Severus had already worked out who had been terrorizing Rys' sleep. Severus pressed a kiss to the disheveled hair, firmly clamping down on the surge of anger he felt as he held the toddler tightly.

"Those people will never have the chance to hurt you again, sweet boy, I promise you that. _Never again, Rys._ "

Severus felt the small head nod slightly and his son slowly relaxed in his arms. Laying his head back against the headboard, Severus closed his eyes, willing his body to relax like Rys'. They must have dozed off together, as the sun shone brightly when a small finger tracing over his nose next awakened Severus.

Rys gave him a tentative smile as Severus cracked open one eye and gave the boy a mock scowl. Severus moved suddenly, sucking the small finger into his mouth and pretending to chew on it, Rys squealing before dissolving into giggles as he yanked his hand back. Sliding one hand up, Severus attacked the particularly ticklish place under the boy's ribs, a smile curling his lips as Rys gasped with laughter.

"'top, Daddy!" Rys shrieked, throwing himself back.

Letting the boy fall back onto the mattress, Severus smoothed the hair back from Rys' flushed face, loving the playfulness his son displayed at these moments. Smiling, Severus stood, stretching the knots out of his back, while his son calmed down.

"Come, sweet boy, we need to get this day started."

Rys scrambled over the bed and followed Severus into the bathroom. Smothering a smile as his son mimicked his movements, Severus went about his morning routine. He stilled Rys' struggle with his hair by taking the small brush and running it through the chin-length hair, smoothing the stray strands as he did.

"'pe'tial tothes, Daddy?"

"Yes, Rys, you may wear your new 'special' robes," Severus told him, delighted that Rys thought of the very first robes he'd ever worn as special. "I will go downstairs and see what Masly has decreed suitable for breakfast."

Severus occupied himself with feeding his son breakfast and getting Rys ready for their meeting, not questioning the boy's quietness. He was able to hold his own emotions at bay, knowing that everything depended on him being able to articulate his requirements to Albus Dumbledore without allowing himself to get angry. It didn't help the solid knot of tension that sat tightly wound in the middle of his chest. Bernard joined them at the Apparition point just beyond the gates to the castle, where they exchanged quiet greetings. Rys clutched at his neck, his eyes opening wide as he gazed up at Hogwarts castle.

For Severus, it was an uncomfortable repetition of the journey he had made before his son was born, when he'd come to plead with the powerful headmaster for Lily's protection. It had been in the deepest, darkest part of the night that Severus had found himself here that time, and the bright daylight provided a sharp contrast now. Despite the sun, a shiver of apprehension ran down his spine and Rys tightened his grip around Severus' neck, leaning closer to kiss his cheek. Turning his head, Severus smiled into the brilliant eyes and paused in his stride to turn so that Rys could see the castle as it came into full view.

"There's the castle, sweet boy; isn't it magnificent?"

Rys' eyes widened as he took it in the ancient buttresses. "Yes, Daddy, 'nifi'tent!"

Severus nodded, resuming his journey as Bernard glanced back with a smile. As the great oak doors to the entrance came into view, Severus saw a figure in royal blue robes standing on the top of the steps. His steps faltered as Severus' memory flashed back to that day he'd begged for Dumbledore's forgiveness. That day the manipulative old wizard had worn blue as well, and Severus had begun to see blue as the color of redemption, just as he considered the brilliant green of Lily's and Rys' eyes as the color of love. His eyes narrowed as Rys clutched at his neck – Severus would not be manipulated again.

Striding ahead, Severus came to a stop a meter short of the steps. Let Dumbledore come to him this time. Slowly, Severus set his son down and Rys stood at his side, one hand looped around his thigh as the boy looked around in awe. Bernard came to a stop just to his left side, standing slightly behind him as befitted his status as a witness to the proceedings. His most neutral mask on his face, and his mind Occluded, Severus let his wand hand rest on Rys' head as a sign of his willingness to talk.

A burst of golden flame just in front of the Headmaster startled Severus even as Rys exclaimed in glee. Fawkes trilled softly as he circled over them once. Feeling the watchful eyes of the headmaster, Severus wasn't surprised that the phoenix hovered over his son, seemingly at the direction of Albus Dumbledore. His hand tightened as Fawkes allowed his tail feathers to brush the top of Rys' head, as if teasing the child to chase after him. But Rys seemed to realize now was not the time for play and with a burst of phoenix song, Fawkes lifted into the air to resume his circling above them. For some reason, the actions of the magical creature reassured him more than if Fawkes had made an open display of affection, as he had that afternoon on the headlands.

"Severus, my boy," the lined face was set in a welcoming smile as Dumbledore took steps towards the edge of the stone stairs, giving them a stiff bow. "Bernard, so good to see you again."

The barrister inclined his head as Severus watched the blue eyes sweep past his friend to finally acknowledge the toddler at his side – and the term 'prize' came to his mind. He stroked a reassuring hand through Rys' hair as the boy tensed.

"And young Harry," Dumbledore's smile didn't reach his eyes.

Severus felt his son tighten his grip and shift slightly, putting him just behind his father's leg.

"Albus," Severus acknowledged as Dumbledore stopped in front of them.

The powerful wizard slowly crouched down, bringing himself down to Rys' level. The child didn't loosen his grip, but he did move out from behind his father's leg as Severus continued to stroke his hair. It was clear from the tension in the small body that Rys remembered Dumbledore from the encounter at the cottage.

"We seem to have begun badly, so I thought I'd start over. Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry. I am Headmaster Dumbledore."

The tiny shoulders squared. "'m Rys, pwease."

Dumbledore shot Severus an inquiring look.

"The child's given name was used only in anger by Petunia and her husband. He requested the diminutive be used instead."

Something hardened in that ancient face, whether anger at the unspoken accusation or something else, but Dumbledore's voice remained jovial.

"Well, that seems unduly sensitive to me, but nevertheless, we do want to make the child feel welcome, don't we, Rys?" The headmaster straightened up. "Shall we continue our discussion inside?"

With a swirl of robes, Dumbledore turned and ascended the steps, assured that they would follow him. Lifting Rys into his arms, Severus worked to suppress the irritation he felt over the headmaster's attitude. Exchanging a glance with his friend, Severus walked slowly up the stairs, hesitating fractionally as he stepped over the threshold into the Entrance Hall. The thick stone walls were the same as they had been for years, yet Severus felt a welcoming warmth as he stepped into the castle. Dumbledore's heels clicked against the flagstones as he headed up the staircase and Rys' head swiveled as he tried to take in everything at once.

A small house-elf peeked at them from behind the doorway as Severus followed Dumbledore up the stairs, its large eyes lingering on Rys as they moved past. For some reason, this reassured Severus that Bernard's assumption might actually be true, and his chest eased just a bit. Rys twisted slightly to look back at the Entrance Hall and Severus shifted him to his hip, keeping his wand hand free. On the first floor landing, Severus saw a tabby cat watching from the shadows just down the corridor, and wondered what his former professor and now colleague thought of this latest development. Lily had been a particular favorite of Minerva McGonagall's and Severus wished he could count on her support, but the witch's loyalty to the headmaster was well known.

Not a word was exchanged as Severus and Bernard followed the headmaster up the moving staircases to the seventh floor and down the corridor to where the gargoyle seemed to watch them intently. Rys pressed against him as Severus walked by, as if he didn't want to take any chances with the stone creature. They stepped onto the moving staircase and allowed it to carry them up to the open oak door and the daylight-flooded office of the headmaster. Severus blinked in the bright light as he stopped just inside the door.

"Sit down, gentlemen," Dumbledore waved at the two chairs across from his desk.

Bernard moved in front of him and slid into the inner seat, leaving Severus a clear path to the door, if needed. Shifting his son, Severus sat down carefully and eased Rys to his feet in front of him. The boy stepped back until he could wrap an arm around his father's leg and glanced around him with interest. Leaning forward, Severus ran his hands down the dark blue robes Rys wore over a crisp white shirt and black trousers, proud of the way his son was behaving.

"Tea?"

With a flick of his wand, a house-elf appeared next to the large desk with a fully loaded tea tray. Rys smiled shyly at the diminutive creature whose eyes lit with delight at the sight of the child. Severus didn't look as Bernard shifted forward, taking the cup of tea that floated his way. Looking up, Severus found his own cup hovering at eyelevel and retrieved it as he stifled a sigh. He swallowed an irritated groan as Dumbledore dragged out the niceties of serving tea. Replacing the scone that had been handed to Rys with a small shortbread biscuit, Severus trained a glare on their jovial host.

"Ah, yes then, to the business at hand," Dumbledore brushed the crumbs off his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "I am very pleased that you have decided to accept your new responsibilities here, Severus, and I am sure that you will do a splendid job both as Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House."

Dumbledore sat forward and peered over his half-moon spectacles at Severus, who quickly checked his mental shields reflexively. "The castle has prepared a suite of rooms for you situated between the Slytherin dorms and the Potions classroom, and I am sure you and Harry will be quite comfortable. I have arranged for a qualified witch to attend to Harry while you are attending to your duties…"

Severus stiffened and Rys looked up at him as Severus leaned towards Dumbledore. "No!" He took a deep breath. "My apologies, Headmaster, for the outburst. However, I have already made arrangements for Rys' care whilst I am teaching, as well as having acquired a house-elf who will be accompanying us on our return to Hogwarts."

"Now, Severus, I simply can't allow you to be disturbing the delicate balance that the house-elves have in serving the occupants of the castle by bringing in your own," Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I believe that is best left up to the house-elves to decide if it would be suitable, don't you agree, Headmaster?" Severus asked quietly. "It would also be greatly comforting to Rys to have someone with whom he has grown familiar around him."

Something hardened in the blue eyes. "The boy will only suffer from being coddled too much, Severus. Regardless of whose custody he is in, Harry is still the child of prophecy and that necessitates that he be raised in a manner that is conducive to fulfilling that destiny."

Severus felt anger welling in him, remembering the decisions made before Lily's body had even cooled. "Duty and responsibility can be imparted without having to neglect or abuse a child!"

As if oblivious to the fact that he was the object of the discussion, Rys glanced at Severus before inching away to reach for another biscuit from the tray sitting on the edge of the massive desk. Working to master his irritation, Severus looked up as Dumbledore stood from his chair and leaned forward, no longer trying to hide his own annoyance.

"Your allegations have been documented, Severus, although I doubt the experiences of a mere eight months will have made any lasting impression on young Harry here."

Dumbledore swung his arm toward Rys as the child reached for a biscuit. With a startled cry, Rys flinched violently away and threw up his hand as if to ward off the blow he believed was coming. A shimmering wall of magic seemed to form between the headmaster and the toddler, who immediately began to scramble backwards. Severus was on his feet as his son reached blindly for him and scooped Rys into his arms. Clasping Rys tightly to his chest, Severus curled his body protectively around his son and away from the threat. Without conscious thought, his feet carried him towards the door as the silent child clung to him. Severus could feel Rys trembling.

"Severus." Bernard's voice was sharp, demanding his attention.

Just inside the oak door, Severus stopped and drew a deep breath, turning back towards the massive desk. His friend was assisting the headmaster to his feet, a wry smile on his face as he met Severus' eyes. Something unclenched a bit in Severus' chest at the sight of a rumpled and ruffled Albus Dumbledore, a confused look on his face, being helped up from the floor. Silently standing his ground, Severus rubbed a reassuring hand along Rys' back. The headmaster shook himself off as Bernard went back to his chair. The previously silent portraits around the room began to whisper fiercely.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he smoothed his robes with one hand. "I may have underestimated a few things, it seems, and may need to reassess my information."

Severus took a step towards him, his lips curling in a sneer. "Reassess, Professor? Perhaps that will help you to decide on a more appropriate course of action. Leaving a hurt and confused baby in the hands of someone you knew would resent having to care for him was a calculated move. A child who grows up without proper care or affection is almost certainly going to be overwhelmed by a society that views him as a hero when he finally escapes his oppressive environment. My son will not grow up like that, and I would suggest you find a new way to make him trust you enough to do what you deem is necessary at the appropriate time. As for this moment, you will either respect his and my wishes and have us both at hand, or I will resign my post and raise my son without interference elsewhere."

The blue eyes were shrewd as a look of contrition settled over the headmaster's features. "I firmly believe that it is very important that both of you remain within the protective walls of Hogwarts for your own safety. You have my promise not to interfere in the parenting of your son, Severus. Neither of you needs to be watching over your shoulders for those ardent followers of Lord Voldemort who managed to stay out of Azkaban."

Something inside told him to grab Rys and run as fast and as far as he could, but Severus walked slowly back to his chair, still holding his son tightly. "Then you will allow me to make my own arrangements for the care of Rys, as I have someone who will watch him while I am attending to my duties here. To accomplish that, I will need the Floo connection in my chambers to be connected to the cottage in Hogsmeade."

"I would prefer that the boy…"

"I believe you have made your preferences clear, Headmaster," Severus cut across Dumbledore's words. "And for the most part I am agreeing with them. However, I will supply my son with a care provider and Healer of my choice. I believe that the protections in place at the cottage and the Mays' residence can be strengthened enough to create a safe environment for Rys. You, of course, can add your own spells to strengthen them, if you are so inclined."

Rys shifted in his lap and Severus loosened his grip, allowing the boy to position himself with his back against Severus' chest so that he could see the headmaster. Soothing the disheveled hair, Severus was amused to see Rys study Dumbledore, as if trying to resolve whether this man was a friend or enemy. Rys lifted his chin when he saw that Dumbledore was looking back at him, one hand stroking his beard.

"I would be happy to be of service, if you insist on following that course of action," the blue eyes continued to study the toddler. "Ha…er, Rys seems to have developed his own unusually strong protective magic."

Tired of the scrutiny, Rys began to jiggle his foot, his attention having strayed, and Severus summoned one of the shortbread biscuits. Handing it to the boy, Severus' chest tightened as his son flashed him a bright smile as he took it.

"T'ank you, Daddy."

Severus laid a hand over the toddler's restless foot, and the movement stopped immediately. "Yes, it has developed since Rys was told that no one had the right to hurt him and that he was a wizard; that magic was normal for us."

The now familiar burst of golden flame heralded the arrival of the scarlet phoenix and Rys sat forward with a squeal of delight. Letting the toddler slide off his lap, Severus watched as Fawkes settled to the floor and allowed Rys to pat his head. Leaning to retrieve his forgotten cup of tea, Severus glanced at Bernard, who was watching the interaction with a smile. Severus knew the solicitor was making note of everything as he planned to draw up a contract of agreement for the headmaster to sign before Severus took up residency in the castle. They had a week before the Heads of Houses were required to be back to plan for the coming term. On Severus' part, there was no negotiating when it came to who would be caring for his son. Phillip Mays had proven himself a loyal friend and exceptional Healer, and while Severus knew that Poppy Pomfrey was an excellent mediwitch, she was another of those whose loyalties seemed to reside completely with the headmaster.

It was absolutely necessary for Severus to surround himself with only those who would be absolutely loyal to him, especially when the information was leaked, as he knew it would be, that his son was none other than the Boy Who Lived. While he would do everything he could to make sure that Rys Snape had the opportunity to be a normal little boy, Severus was well aware that it was only a matter of time before the truth was known. It was too much to expect that Rys would have the luxury of attending Hogwarts with anonymity, as Albus Dumbledore had his own agenda and Severus was sure it coincided with Harry Potter's arrival at Hogwarts.

"Fawkes seems to be taken with young Rys," Dumbledore said as he watched Fawkes preen as the small hands stroked his feathers, trilling softly.

"Yes," Severus agreed, but didn't offer further comment.

"Professor Dumbledore," Bernard spoke up for the first time. "Just to clarify the arrangements as Severus' solicitor; as I understand it you have agreed to allow Severus to make his own arrangements for the care of his son, including allowing his Floo to be connected to the cottage in Hogsmeade, without interference. In exchange for providing the safety of the castle and the rooms provided, Severus will teach Potions as well as assume the duties of Head of Slytherin House."

Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand at Bernard. "Yes, yes, nothing so unusual as to require a formal agreement."

"Actually," Severus set down his cup, "I believe it does, as I do not want any misunderstandings about our arrangement, Professor. By making this agreement, I reaffirm the Oath I swore to you to protect Lily's son with my very life – an oath you questioned not too long ago – as well as having you acknowledge that this child is my son, in a legal and binding agreement."

Dumbledore's eyes shifted to Severus' and he felt a momentary brush of Legilimency, gone before he could object. "Ever the Slytherin, Severus. Of course, draw up the agreement as you see fit, Bernard."

It was Severus' turn to feel he finally had an upper hand and he smiled slowly. "Perhaps a fealty oath would reassure Rys that you had his best interests at heart, Headmaster."

The clear blue eyes narrowed to chips of ice, Severus could almost feel the rage well up in the powerful wizard. Rys looked up from where he was still stroking Fawkes' feathers, a frown creasing the scarred brow as if the boy could feel the anger-fueled surge of magic. His son moved to stand pressed against his leg as the silence lengthened. Keeping his expression neutral, Severus waited as the tension mounted; knowing that any sign of weakness at this point would be a grave miscalculation. Even the portraits seemed frozen as they watched Dumbledore struggle with his answer.

"I will expect your son to swear the same loyalty oath that you did, Severus, to the Order of the Phoenix and the vanquishing of Lord Voldemort."

_As well as to you,_ Severus thought sarcastically as he repressed an involuntary shudder at the mention of the evil wizard's name. "I am sure that when Rys has attained an age that such an oath would be binding, Professor, he will be able to make his own choice as to whether to swear an oath to the Order of the Phoenix."

Fawkes let out a burst of phoenix song, easing the tension as he flew over them to his perch and the portraits exploded into heated whispers as Severus held Dumbledore's eyes. It was apparent to him that a line had been drawn and for the moment Severus would savor the small victory he had made here this morning. He felt the actions taken had made it known to the headmaster that Severus was serious about raising Rys his way. Never again would his son be subjected to the misery he'd experienced over the eight months he was in the care of the Dursleys.

"Daddy?" Rys tugged lightly on his trouser leg and Severus broke eye contact to look at him. "'m need to go, pwease."

Dumbledore seemed to understand the boy's request, and seized the opportunity to escort them down to the dungeons, with a stop at the boys' washroom in the seventh floor corridor. Showing them to a solid oak door set in a short hallway just past the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, the headmaster excused himself to see to the arrangements they had discussed. Severus glanced at Bernard before he crossed the threshold into a dark room. Both knew that the castle walls of Hogwarts had ears and they would have to wait to discuss what had happened.

Wall torches flared to life as Severus carried Rys into a large room with Bernard following. The ancient stone walls were covered on three sides of the room with rich tapestries depicting what appeared to be the life and times of Merlin. The room was divided by groupings of furniture, with a sofa and wingback chairs arranged in front of a large fireplace at one end, and a large desk at the opposite end. Adjacent to the fireplace was a small dining area on one side and low bookshelves lined the walls under the tapestries. Three doors led off the main room and assuming they were the bedrooms and bathroom, Severus set a wriggling Rys down before walking over to check them.

It struck Severus as he did another, slower, survey of the rooms, that there wasn't a single portrait there. Rys wandered over to the large tapestry, tilting his head back as he took in the scene of an elegantly robed Merlin standing in front of a medieval castle. Bernard moved to stand beside him, a smirk on his face as he rolled his parchment notes into a scroll. Severus didn't need a spell to know that his friend was thinking of the meeting with Dumbledore. He was less than willing to believe that they had scored any kind of a victory until he was sure of the loyalties of the house-elves and the castle.

"Severus, have you looked at this?" Bernard was standing at one of the open doors, peering into the room.

Moving to join him, Severus was astonished to see a slightly larger version of his son's bedroom from their cottage in Hogsmeade. The small bed, the shelves with their books and toys, and even the curtains on the windows had been duplicated. Bright sunlight filtered through the windows and Severus wondered whether these were actually windows along the outside wall of the castle or windows that had been enchanted. The bathroom stood between the two rooms, exactly as it did at the cottage, and Severus knew without looking that his bedroom would also be replicated. The knot of tension in his chest that had been wound tight throughout their meeting, and which had loosened and retightened with the ebb and flow of the discussion, finally seemed to ease to a manageable state. Whether it was the castle or the house-elves or both, the message was that they wanted Rys to be comfortable and safe in his new surroundings.

A soft giggle from the main room drew Severus' attention back to his son and he brushed by Bernard in his haste to get to the boy, but stopped in the doorway. A crowd of house-elves filled the outer room, surrounding Rys as he stood in front of the tapestry. Severus had never seen so many of the diminutive creatures in one place before and felt a surge of uneasiness despite his son's delighted grin. Rys looked up instantly, his smile faltering as he felt Severus' reaction. The gathering parted and an ancient looking house-elf, looking almost regal in his impeccable Hogwarts' tea towel, stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Professor Snape, sir. I be Altor, elder to the younglings."

Severus inclined his head, acknowledging what he believed was the house-elf's rank among his people. "I believe I have you and the others to thank for the excellent work done in these rooms. My son will be particularly pleased with his bedroom."

"Masly is helping Altor and the younglings to make things perfect for the young master, Professor Snape, and they is glad to be helping Master Rys."

"My thanks, Altor," Severus was relieved that the other house-elves would accept Masly's presence among them, as he knew Masly would protect Rys with his magic and his life. "It pleases me that Masly will be coming to Hogwarts with us to watch over my son."

The great brown eyes scrutinized him with an intelligence that Severus had never attributed to the enslaved race of magical beings, but these eyes seemed to hold endless knowledge. Rys had edged his way to Severus, the young house-elves reaching to brush their fingers against him as he passed and the boy hesitantly patting them back. The group seemed to glow with happiness as Rys finally reached him, wrapping his arm around Severus' leg. Bernard stood on his other side, watching the exchange silently, nodding in agreement to Severus' statement.

"Professor Snape, the house-elves of Hogwarts serve her and those that reside within her walls. Hogwarts especially likes young Master Rys and his father, as does the house-elves. The house-elves won't be letting anything happen to the Professor or the young master."

Severus inclined his head again. "Your efforts on the part of my son are appreciated."

Altor took a step forward. "The Professor must not be relaxing his guard. There is those within the castle walls who would do harm to Master Rys if they is given the chance."

* * *


	7. Part 7

* * *

Severus surveyed the large classroom with satisfaction. With the assistance of Altor and Masly, the room had been cleaned of many years of residual soot and potions effluence that clung to the stone floor and walls. Slughorn hadn't allowed the house-elves into his domain to clean up the spills and splatters of his students, believing that assigned detentions were sufficient to keep up with the grime. It wasn't, and Severus was not going to allow his son in a room as filthy as this had been. He needed to remember to leave out another box of the Honeydukes chocolates that Rys had discovered the house-elves loved.

His stomach rumbled and Severus realized it had to be mid-afternoon. Setting the damp cleaning rag aside, Severus straightened the stack of lesson plans on his desk and picked up his outer robe from where he had draped it over the chair. Moving through the door that led to his office, Severus continued down the short corridor to his rooms. Plucking an apple from the bowl on the table, Severus hurriedly ate it as he collected a clean set of robes for his son. He'd learnt that, when left to their own devices, Rys would get every bit as dirty as Kyler when they played.

Flooing through to the cottage, Severus spelled the soot off his and Rys' robes before walking into the kitchen. A sandwich and a mug of tea sat on the table and a grumpy-looking Masly stood in front of the backdoor. With a roll of his eyes, Severus paused long enough to devour the food under the house-elf's watchful gaze. 

Drinking down the perfectly prepared tea, Severus took the time to ponder the rest of the day. He was due to take Rys to meet Phillip May at St. Mungo's later for an in-depth examination, particularly of the curse scar on the toddler's forehead. Both Severus and Phillip believed there had to be a reason that the level of Dark Magic residue was so high in the scar. Severus was well aware of the Dark Lord’s focus a year ago, and shuddered at the thought that the evil wizard had manipulated the Killing Curse in some way that left some kind of residual darkness in his son's scar.

After the whirlwind trip into London, Severus was then taking Rys to Hogwarts to spend their first night in the castle. That included the very first dinner in the Great Hall, with the other members of the teaching staff. Altor's warning continued to plague Severus and he knew that somehow he had to find out who on the staff would hurt his son. Until Severus had some indication of whom he could trust, he had to suspect that everyone was capable of putting the toddler at risk. 

Setting his mug down, Severus picked up the small robes and, with a nod to Masly, headed out of the door. The warm breeze greeted him as Severus strode the short distance between the two cottages, feeling the brush of the protective fields they had erected around Hannah and Phillip's home two days before. If Rys was going to be spending his days here, both Severus and Bernard had insisted the Mays allow them to reinforce the wards. Once that had been dealt with, Bernard had drawn up a contract giving Hannah the ability to seek treatment for Rys if he got hurt, as well as laying out a payment schedule for Rys' care and education. Hannah, who had trained as a teacher, had been delighted when Severus suggested she begin tutoring both boys in their letters and numbers. To keep him from getting anxious about the separation, Severus thought it best that his son's mind was challenged.

"Daddy!"

A dark haired blur impacted against his legs as Severus walked up to the Mays' backdoor, a smile erupting on Severus' face as he grabbed the doorframe. A red and white streak circled them as Farsh barked his own greeting.

"Mis'd you, Daddy!" Those brilliant eyes glowed as they looked up at Severus.

"I missed you too, sweet boy," Severus told Rys, reaching down to stroke a hand through the soft hair. 

"Rys knew you were home before you rounded the corner of your cottage." Hannah told him from the kitchen doorway, Kyler in her arms. 

Severus pried Rys off his legs and lifted him, kissing his nose before setting the toddler on his hip. "Were you a good boy for Mrs. May, Rys?"

Rys glanced at Hannah before nodding his head, leaning close. Severus shot Hannah an enquiring look. 

"We might have had a bit of a bad moment when the boys woke up from their nap, but Rys figured out where he was pretty quickly."

Giving his son a gentle squeeze, Severus leaned down to kiss the silky hair. "That's my good boy. Are you ready to get cleaned-up and go with me to our appointment?"

Rys looked up and gave him a small smile, nodding his head before wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. With a snort, Severus stepped into the kitchen as Hannah beckoned him through to the sitting room, the corgi puppy following them. While listening to Hannah relay the boys’ activities that morning, Severus stripped off Rys' play clothes and put on his robes. The toddler's attempts to help hampered their progress, but Severus had learned to work with the little fingers getting in the way without getting irritated. 

Finally smoothing Rys' little robes, Severus quietly bid farewell to Hannah and Kyler, settled his son against him, and stepped into the fireplace. Rys stiffened, burying his face in Severus' shoulder as they twirled. The Floo deposited them in a bustling waiting room at St. Mungo's, where a harried looking junior healer was waiting. Worried that the mode of travel had upset his son's stomach, Severus rubbed the boy's back reassuringly as the witch stepped forward.

"Mr. Snape?" The girl asked hesitantly.

Severus nodded his head graciously, recognizing her as a Hufflepuff who'd been several years behind him at Hogwarts, and followed her away from the noise. They walked down a quiet side corridor, before she silently ushered them into a small examining room.

"Healer May will be with you in a few moments."

"Thank you," 

Severus waited until the door closed softly before shifting Rys to his hip, forcing the toddler to look at him. The brilliant eyes were anxious as Rys cautiously looked around the room.

"Do you feel sick, sweet boy?"

Rys shook his head, his body relaxing slightly as he resumed looking around the room. A straight-backed chair stood in the far corner, on the other side of a small examining table in the center. A large window lit the pale green walls and Rys giggled as he caught sight of a flock of baby sheep frolicking near the corner of the magical mural. Severus tried not to pace as his anxiety grew with each passing moment. He had been plagued by nightmares of late about the Dark Lord's fanatical activities during the period just before he'd attacked Godric's Hollow, the potions Severus had been ordered to create alone had been terrifying in their purposes.

The snick of the handle turning sent Rys scurrying back to Severus' side, but both of them relaxed when they saw the smiling Phillip May step inside.

"Good afternoon, Severus," the healer’s deep voice greeted them quietly while he watched the boy’s grip on Severus’ leg relax. "Hello, Rys."

Severus stroked the boy's hair reassuringly and was pleased when Rys let go of him to take a step towards Phillip, offering the healer a shy smile.

"M'lo." 

Rys didn't protest as Philip lifted him up and onto the examination table. Severus moved around to stand at his son's head as the healer gently urged him to lie down. 

"That's a good boy, Rys," Phillip crooned as he used hand and wand to examine the toddler. "You're growing so fast!"

A small hand reached up toward Severus, who captured it in his larger one, squeezing it gently and giving Rys a reassuring smile. Only the brilliant eyes moved as Phillip continued to check over the boy, getting closer and closer to his head. Severus could feel the tension in the solid grip around his fingers. Using his other hand, Severus gently brushed the hair back from Rys’ forehead, exposing the jagged scar. The solemn eyes watched his face intently as Severus continued to stroke Rys' hair.

"You are being a very good boy, Rys," Phillip said softly, resting a hand on the tiny shoulder as his wand began an intricate dance over Rys' forehead.

As the wand tip came closer and closer, the fingers wrapped around his tightened, and Severus tried to reassure the wary toddler. The healer's lips moved in a silent incantation and Severus' focus was yanked towards the lightning bolt-shaped scar as it began to glow an eerie green, circled in black: it was the color of the Killing Curse.

The bracelet around his wrist warmed and Severus quickly resumed his stroking of Rys' hair, doing his best to give his son a reassuring smile. Rys’ face tightened as if in pain, but he kept his eyes focused on Severus'. Finally, Phillip stepped back and Rys seemed to launch himself into Severus' arms, clinging to him frantically as Severus held him tightly.

"Phillip?"

The healer seemed pale as he met Severus' eyes, tilting his head towards Rys before shaking it slightly. Phillip clearly didn't want to speak in front of the toddler and so Severus concentrated on calming his son by rocking him gently. Rys clung to him tightly and Severus allowed it, especially when he rubbed his forehead against Severus' shoulder. The healer watched silently for a moment before flicking his wand over the toddler’s head towards the door and the sound beyond the door became muffled. Another flick and all sound was gone.

"Silencing Charm?" Severus guessed as he continued to rock his son.

"Yes." Phillip met his eyes, face still a shade pale. "There is organic matter lodged in Rys' scar, Severus."

It was only by sheer determination that Severus didn't stiffen or stop rocking. He swallowed several times against a sudden dryness in his throat.

"Organic matter?" he repeated softly, glancing down at his son while the memory of what had happened the night Lily and Potter had died played in his mind.

"Yes, Severus." The healer watched him. "I have to assume the contributor is the person who cast the Dark curse that created the scar." 

Severus could feel his heart contract and then expand; his lungs struggle to pull in air as the ramifications of Phillip's words sank in. A physical piece of the Dark Lord had struck his son, but didn't rebound as the Killing Curse had, but what piece? One didn't curse someone with their bodies; they did it with their magic. Severus was well aware of the many potions he had been ordered to brew during those dark days and instinctively he knew this had something to do with the Dark Lord's attempts to make himself immortal. Had either one of the potions or a newly created spell changed the Dark Lord's magic from ethereal to something solid and organic? 

Rys lifted his head and Severus could see that his son's forehead was red from rubbing against the heavy robes. Although he knew it must be a play of the light, the thin, jagged scar seemed slightly raised from the rest of his skin. The brilliant eyes looked up at him solemnly and Severus attempted to give the toddler a reassuring smile. Bringing a hand up to cup the back of Rys’ head, Severus brushed a kiss across the blemished skin and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Is there a way to remove it safely?"

Phillip May tilted his head slightly. "I'm not sure. Possibly."

Severus nodded once. He knew he would have to research the effects of the potions he'd been ordered to brew, along with the other measures the Dark Lord might have employed in his bid for immortality. Albus Dumbledore undoubtedly knew more than he had ever told Severus, as did members of the Inner Circle such as Lucius Malfoy. There should be enough information left to for them to reason out what it would take to remove the organic matter – if he could find it.

Rys leaned in and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "Home, Daddy?"

Severus glanced up to get an affirmative nod from the healer. "An excellent idea, I believe." He met Phillip's eyes, seeing in them all the emotion he felt swirling in his chest. "Perhaps we can get together to discuss this…matter over tea soon."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Still feeling numb, Severus carried his son as he stepped from the Floo into their cottage. Tonight was the first night they would be staying at Hogwarts and Severus wanted to make sure they had everything they would need. Sweeping up the stairs, Severus worked diligently to dissect the news he'd been given and compartmentalize it behind his Occlumency shields. It wouldn't do to have Albus Dumbledore learn of their discovery before Severus had time to research what the Dark Lord had been doing in those chaotic days. There had been so much subterfuge going on, even among those who thought of themselves as the vaunted inner circle. 

Rys squirmed as they entered Severus' bedroom. "Need to go, Daddy."

Setting Rys down, Severus watched as the boy disappeared into the shared bathroom. A glance around the room showed him that the book he'd been reading had vanished off his bedside table, telling him that Masly had already taken the last of their items to their new rooms in the castle. 

"Severus?" 

Bernard's voice filtered up from below as Rys came out of the bathroom, trying to pull the bottom of his robe out of his trousers. Severus automatically reached down to help.

"We are up here, Bernard."

His son gave him a small smile when Severus finished adjusting his clothing and kissed his hair.

"Ah, here you are!" Bernard swept into the room, still dressed in what Severus privately called his supercilious barrister robes, a scroll of parchment in one hand. "I thought I'd deliver you a copy of the signed agreement with Dumbledore before you attended your official meal at Hogwarts." With a broad grin, Bernard bent down, extending the scroll towards Rys. "Will you give that to your dad for me, Rys?"

With a quick look up at Severus, Rys walked over and carefully took the scroll with both hands. "T'ank you."

Severus let Rys hold the parchment as he reached down to pick him up. Bernard took the hint, leading the way out of the room and back down the stairs. They needed to Floo over to Hogwarts in time for dinner.

"What are you working on that has you in your grandiose finery?" Severus asked when curiosity got the best of him.

"Walburga Black wants to change her will again, but she is barking mad, so I just had to make an appearance in the courtroom." 

“And this pertains to me, why?” Severus asked curiously, smoothing a hand over Rys’ hair.

Bernard smiled as his eyes followed the motion. "Because Harry Potter is named as Sirius Black's sole heir and any change in the old bat's will would affect my young client."

The words caught Severus by surprise, even though it certainly made sense – he knew James Potter had named Black godfather for Rys, but the bastard's betrayal of Lily, Potter, and the baby had voided the bond as far as he was concerned. 

"There was a contingent of Malfoy barristers there, supposedly to protect the interest of Narcissa and her son as Black relatives, especially with Regulus dead and Sirius in Azkaban." Bernard glanced at the Floo and took a step closer. "I believe they were petitioning to have Draco Malfoy named as the new Black family heir, but because Orion never disowned Sirius and Walburga, while she disowned him, didn't have the legal authority to change Orion's will."

Severus frowned. "Doesn't a conviction and sentence to Azkaban have any bearing?"

Bernard shook his head. "Sirius was never tried or convicted for any crime, Severus; he was simply thrown into Azkaban and locked away, not that Walburga noticed, I suppose. They say she went round the twist when Regulus' body showed up, mangled and blackened, dead by some incredibly Dark curse, the Dark Mark seared from his arm."

Watching as Bernard shook his head, Severus did his best not to sneer. He remembered when the younger Black was in Hogwarts, rich, pampered, and pompous, and had become an immediate favorite of their Head of House. It had been almost a social event when the prat had taken the Dark Mark at sixteen, proud mother beaming at his side. His stomach churned with the memory of the Dark Lord's incandescent rage just a couple of years later, when Black had become disillusioned. Swallowing thickly, Severus remembered seeing for the first time the effects of a potion he'd developed on the Dark Lord's orders...

"…and it has me curious now, Severus," Bernard was still talking, "but did you ever see Lily's will? Or Potter's for that matter?"

"No, I…" Severus cleared his throat, firmly pushing the memories aside. "I was told there weren’t any."

Frowning, Bernard cocked his head. "I find that hard to believe, given the extent of the Potter family holdings, so I would suspect Dumbledore was involved. I believe that I will see if I can find them, as they might be very informative."

Rys wrapped his arms around Severus' leg, clearly feeling the unease in him. Leaning down to lift the toddler into his arms, Severus made a snap decision. 

"While you are searching, will you also see if Regulus Black left any type of will or other documents?"

Sending Bernard a piercing look, Severus held Rys tightly against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around the boy. "Philip found organic matter in the scar this afternoon, very Dark matter," Severus told his friend quietly.

Taking a step forward, Bernard laid his hand on Rys back for a moment, his expression somber. "I'll do my best, Severus. Take your son to dinner and leave this to me." Then the barrister grinned suddenly. "Besides, I look forward to managing Rys' assets, for my usual fee, of course!"

* * *

"Are you ready, sweet boy?" Severus asked his son, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle from the dark green robes and checking that Rys' fringe still covered the infamous scar on his forehead.

Rys eyed the huge doors to the Great Hall for a moment before tilting his head to look up at Severus. "Yes, Daddy."

Nodding his approval, Severus extended his hand and waited until his son had a firm grip on his fingers before waving his hand at the doors. Creaking open slowly, the doors parted and Severus started down the wide center aisle at a moderate stride, very cognizant of the small child beside him. The murmur of conversation dwindled as he approached the Head Table and then stopped altogether when his colleagues caught sight of the small child clutching at his hand. Rys had picked out robes as close in coloring as he could to Severus' jet-black teaching robes, the white button-down shirt and black trousers a match to his father's. Even Severus had to admit that at first glance the toddler bore a striking resemblance to him, the auburn highlights and almond shape of his son's eyes the only hints to his mother.

The sharp clatter of a spoon dropped into a porcelain bowl startled him and looking quickly, Severus caught the fleeting look of astonished recognition on Minerva McGonagall's face. It was quickly masked and Severus felt a tendril of unease as the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Severus, so glad you could join us tonight."

It was all he could do not to sneer at the jovial tone – as if he'd had a choice in the matter – but Severus simply inclined his head in acknowledgement. Maneuvering behind Professor Sprout, Severus claimed the chair next to Filius Flitwick, transfiguring the legs of the chair between him and Sprout taller, and lifting Rys into it. The Herbology professor looked down at the boy and then nodded to Severus, before turning back to her bowl of soup. 

"And who is this little tyke, Severus?" the diminutive Charms professor asked, looking across Severus to the silent child.

"This is my son, Rys," Severus said formally, scowling as he waited for the food to appear in front of them. "Rys, this is Professor Flitwick." 

Flitwick smiled as Rys glanced at him long enough to nod, before dropping his eyes back down to stare at his hands clasped in his lap. "And the lad's mother, will she be joining us at Hogwarts as well?"

Severus' closed his eyes tightly for a moment and felt Rys lean against his arm. Opening them, Severus looked down and gave his son a reassuring smile.

"No, Professor, she won't be. She died last year,"

"Oh, terribly sorry to hear that, Severus!" Flitwick said in a mortified voice and turned quickly back to his soup.

There was a moment of heavy silence, which Severus ignored as he reached down to help Rys with his napkin. A buzz of conversation began at the other end of the table and slowly worked its way down as Severus prepared a small plate for Rys and then filled his own. Never far from his mind was the warning that Altor had given him, but Severus knew he need not worry about the food the house-elves prepared. He even suspected that the addition of several of the dishes, ones that lent themselves well to little fingers, had been for Rys. 

"I see you've settled in, Severus." Dumbledore's voice cut through the babble around him. "Do you have everything you need?"

A subtle emphasis on words let Severus know that Dumbledore had received his copy of their signed contact and he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Yes, thank you, Headmaster."

"Severus," Sprout gestured with her fork over Rys' head. "I've used the small hothouse to plant those special herbs you requested and the Nightshade is flourishing in there as well."

Severus leaned closer as Sprout described the status of the various plants she was growing for his Potions classes. Rys ate quietly, his eyes on his plate for the most part with only the occasional glance up to look around. It was the first time they had been in a setting with so many other people and Severus knew that the boy was uncomfortable. Other than a bit more use of his fingers as cutlery, Severus was proud of the way his son was behaving and turned his attention back to Sprout while he ate. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Rys lean forward, reaching for the chocolate biscuits that he'd developed a great liking for. Severus saw the sleeve of Rys' robes brush against his cup of milk and the cup tumbled toward Severus' lap. Wide-eyed, the boy slammed himself back in the chair, a hand crammed into his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping as Severus watched the cup tumble over and over. It took everything he had to remain in his seat, to watch the cup land in his lap without spilling. The house-elves had spelled it, Severus thought, relieved.

The bracelet warmed against his skin and Severus looked over to see a terrified Rys, silent tears streaming down his face as he waited for Severus to react. The entire room had gone silent, but Severus ignored those around the table as he slowly, carefully set the cup back on the table and held his hand out to his son. In the blink of an eye, Rys was in his lap, face buried in Severus' black robes as his whole body trembled. Severus ran his fingers through the smooth hair as his other arm held the toddler close; the boy curled into him, grasping the front on his robes tightly.

As the tears eased, Severus could feel the tension slowly drain out Rys, but his hand continued to card through the silky hair. Feeling the weight of numerous eyes, Severus brought his head up, his face set in an emotionless mask. He returned each of the stares directly until each of his colleagues looked away, with the exception of Poppy Pomfrey who gave him a hard inquiring look and Minerva McGonagall, who simply looked stunned. Albus Dumbledore continued to eat the afters he'd chosen for himself without comment.

"Severus, I believe the tyke wanted one of these." Pomona Sprout held out one of the chocolate biscuits.

"Yes," Severus said, shifting slightly so that his son was leaning back against him, pointedly ignoring the mess his crying had made. "He's developed quite a fondness for them. Rys, Professor Sprout has a biscuit for you."

One hand still entangled in his father's robes, Rys dragged his other arm across his face before he looked up at Sprout and tentatively reached for the sweet. Taking it in his hand, Rys brought it back slowly, his eyes on the Herbologist.

"T'ank you," the boy said softly and Severus nodded his approval.

Severus allowed Rys to remain in his lap while he finished his dinner, the boy content to nibble on biscuits as the conversation resumed and flowed around them. He felt no need for an explanation, nor would Severus give Dumbledore any leeway to make some dramatic announcement. His son's identity as the Boy Who Lived would be revealed only when Severus was ready. Until he knew who he could trust and who he couldn't, Severus preferred anyone with ill-intent towards his son to remain ignorant of the boy's presence.

* * *

Childish giggles woke Severus from a sound sleep and he lay still for a moment, trying to convince himself that he'd dreamed the noise. Another burst of giggles had Severus on his feet, wand in hand, and running through the bathroom into Rys' room. The sight of his son's empty bed, illuminated by a single spelled-candle, made his heart stop, even as another burst of giggles came from the sitting room. Gripping his wand tightly, Severus silently made his way toward the sound. 

The boy sat underneath the tapestry of Merlin, giggling as a tabby cat stood on its hind feet and licked his face. Someone or something had lit the torches, so Severus raised his wand, pointing it at the cat. The bracelet hadn't given any indication of danger, but Severus wasn't taking any chances. He moved closer, trying to figure out a way to snatch his son away from the intruder.

"Rys," Severus said softly, careful not to startle the boy. "Come to Daddy."

Both heads turned toward him and Severus almost gasped when he recognized the dark markings around the cat's eyes. Why would Minerva McGonagall be in his rooms at three in the morning, playing with his son?

"Daddy, look!" Rys tried to grab the cat as it danced out of his reach and Severus jumped, scooping the toddler up without ever lowering his wand. 

Rys' initial cry of protest was cut off when Severus tightened his hold, pressing the boy into his shoulder while the cat watched. In a blur, the cat was gone and a disheveled Minerva McGonagall stood in front of him, wringing her hands. Holding his wand steady, Severus waited, desperately wanting to get Rys out of harm's way, but unwilling to turn his back until he knew what the witch's intent was. The Professor McGonagall that Severus had always known was a staunch supporter of Albus Dumbledore and Severus couldn't trust anyone with those ties.

"My apologies, Severus, it was unbelievably rude of me to sneak in at this hour, but I…"

Severus frowned as McGonagall's voice broke, while Rys stirred against his chest, trying to get a look at the talking cat, no doubt.

"Why are you here, Professor?" His voice was harsh.

"To see if this was indeed the baby boy I helped bring into the world," came her soft response.

Severus frowned as the dark eyes lifted to meet his. He knew that Lily had been exceptionally close to the Transfiguration professor when they were in school, so it was possible she might have confided in McGonagall. They had both been part of the Order of the Phoenix at the time James Potter went missing and Lily's only other confidant was Alice Longbottom, now a permanent resident of St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward. 

"I helped her with the charms when…your son was born." McGonagall didn't flinch from his scowl. "I was also the one who told Dumbledore not to leave the baby with those horrid Muggles!"

Severus could see the truth in her eyes and slowly lowered his wand as he shifted Rys to his hip. The toddler looked curiously at the woman and then around the room, no doubt still looking for the tabby cat he'd played with just minutes before. Severus was surprised at the way the woman's face softened when she looked at Rys. As his heart rate returned to normal, Severus realized that had McGonagall meant to harm the boy, she could have done so while he was still asleep. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus set his son down and Summoned his dressing gown. Rys clung uncertainly to his sleep pants, one hand rubbing at a now sleepy eye. 

"Change back, Professor," Severus suggested quietly. "Let Rys see that you are the cat."

There was a shimmer and Rys let go of him to reach for the tabby cat, only to stare at McGonagall in her tartan robes when she reappeared. The boy took a step closer, however, and the witch sank down onto the settee. Looking over his shoulder at Severus, Rys didn't seem to know what to do.

"It's all right, sweet boy," Severus said, wand now held down by his side.

Rys walked closer and then stunned the woman by stopping in front of her and placing his hand carefully on her knee. "You'r a kitty?"

"When I want to be," she told him primly. "Would you…would you like to sit on my lap?"

Glancing back at Severus again, the boy gave a slight nod, but held himself stiffly while he was lifted onto McGonagall's lap. Severus moved to sit beside them.

"Professor?" Severus watched as a silent tear slid down the weathered cheek.

"James knew," the witch said quietly, coaxing Rys to lean back against her. "Lily told him--not who, mind you--but she told him what had happened. He never asked, either, although I believe he suspected…Lily only had one friend she truly loved…James simply accepted, loving the baby and Lily."

Severus couldn't stop the bitter snort of laughter. "That doesn't sound like the Potter I knew."

The dark eyes flicked upwards to meet his. "Whatever happened during that month he was held captive changed him, Severus. James chose to accept the baby as his own and he truly did love him." 

Rys reached out and tentatively patted McGonagall on the arm, allowing her to cuddle him closer.

"Surely Lily's will told you the story, Severus?" McGonagall frowned. "I know that Lily put a provision in hers to make sure you or Sirius Black, Har…the baby's godfather was given custody just to prevent him from ending up with those Muggles, that sister of Lily's was foul! It was also why they didn't make Sirius their Secret Keeper, James was afraid it would make him an even bigger target, especially after Regulus was killed!"

Severus watched as Rys finally relaxed and snuggled into the tartan robes while his mind mulled over everything Minerva McGonagall had just told him. As his son's eyes drifted closed, Severus made the similar decision to trust his old Transfiguration teacher.

"I haven't been able to find Lily's will, Professor," Severus said and watched her reaction carefully. "I actually paid a great deal of money to 'adopt' my son and am now trying to repair the damage done."

A horrified look crossed her face, settling into anger as Severus watched the witch's arms tighten around the boy. 

"There are other ramifications as well, Prof…Minerva, but right now, my greatest challenge is to protect my son from all that would hurt or _manipulate_ him," Severus emphasized the word delicately. "Would you be willing to help me protect him?"

A fiercely protective look settled over her face. "With my very life, Severus."

* * *


	8. Part 8

* * *

"Professor Snape?" A timid first year poked his very red head around the edge of Snape's office door. 

They were only a week into the school year and Severus was already reaching for the analgesic potions with alarming regularity. It was five minutes before his office hours ended and he just wanted to get back to his rooms and relax. Rys had seemed to settle into their routine easily enough, but it had been a long week and Severus didn't want his son regressing. He picked up the boy in the afternoon, had dinner with him, bathed him and tucked him into bed before going back to open his office for students. Masly sat in a small chair beside Rys' bed until Severus returned each evening. 

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Severus snapped, eyes on the clock.

The child's face flushed; whether from anger or embarrassment, Severus couldn't tell.

"It's Parks, sir, he felt dizzy in the library, so I helped him down here…"

Severus stood, wand flicking over his desk with a locking spell as he ushered the young Gryffindor back into the hallway and warded his door. The first-year Slytherin slumped against the stone wall was burning with fever and Severus scooped him up without hesitating.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, I'll take it from here. Back to your common room before Professor McGonagall finds you missing." 

Young William Weasley hesitated for a heartbeat, his eyes on his friend, before scampering off. Severus strode in his wake, robes snapping around his ankles as he reflected on the unlikely friendship between the two boys of rival Houses. Both the Parks and Weasley families were pureblood, but while the Weasleys were adamant supporters of Albus Dumbledore, the Parks had been carefully neutral during the war. Perhaps it was something he could quietly nurture, Severus contemplated as he crossed the first floor landing. Rys had just as much of a chance of being Sorted into Gryffindor as Slytherin and Severus didn’t want his son to be ashamed if that happened.

“Severus?” Madame Pomfrey was there as he crossed the threshold into the hospital wing. 

“Mr. Parks was in the library when he became dizzy and then lost consciousness. He appears to have a high fever.”

“Like the two from my House.” Minerva McGonagall materialized at his elbow, her voice grim.

“Put him in that bed, Severus.” The mediwitch directed him with a hand as she turned toward her work station.

Setting the child down, Severus stripped him of his outer robes and covered him with a blanket, before moving to stand beside Minerva as Pomfrey went to work.

“Actually, your Mr. Weasley brought Parks to me,” he told her quietly. 

“And you awarded points for the act of kindness, I’m sure.” His colleague gave him an amused glance as Pomfrey snorted softly.

“Two points to Gryffindor,” Severus said grudgingly as he watched his student being treated. 

“Definitely Phoenix Fever,” Pomfrey announced as she stepped away from the bed to summon a vial from a cabinet on the wall. “Just like the other two.” She pinned him with a steely gaze. “Not something you want a little one like your son to catch, Severus.”

Meeting the mediwitch without flinching, Severus wondered what she knew as Minerva shifted beside her. “Rys has had all his inoculation potions, Madam, but I will check with his healer to make sure.”

“Perhaps I should have a copy of his records just in case I need to treat him,” Pomfrey told him with a huff as she moved past him to the other side of the bed, lifting the child's head up as she trickled potion into his mouth, before straightening to lay a hand on the Slytherin first-year's head. 

“I will have Healer May send over what you need, Madam,” Severus promised, knowing Philip would only send the information necessary for emergency treatment. 

The mediwitch continued to eye him speculatively. “And if there are any further students who come down with the Fever, we'll need the inoculation potion, Severus."

Minerva laid a hand on his sleeve as Severus opened his mouth to protest. "The two Gryffindor students are both Muggle-born, Poppy, so it is understandable that that they didn't have their potions as babies, but Severus' first-year is from an old wizarding family. How is it possible that Parks wasn't inoculated?" 

The mediwitch straightened and tucked the blanket around the boy in question. "There are those pure-blood families who still adhere to the ancient beliefs that the Earth Mother will provide all they need. There are also those families who can't afford the potion, or end up paying for an inferior potion, believing it will be enough to protect their children."

"In either case," Severus interjected, his mind going back to his careful preparation of each of the inoculation potions that his son took, "it will be necessary to inoculate the Muggle-borns and any other child whose families advise us that they haven't been properly inoculated."

"Or send them home for the duration of the outbreak, if their parents object," Pomfrey said firmly. 

"I'll inform Albus." Minerva spun on her heel.

With a nod to the mediwitch, Severus followed her; Minerva pausing as they turned the first corner. Casting Muffliato, Severus waited while his colleague cast a revealing spell. When the witch was certain they were alone, she turned back to him.

"Albus is not going to want word of this getting back to the parents, Severus," she whispered fiercely. "I have my doubts as to whether he will contact any of the parents, particularly the purebloods."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Severus said grimly. "I'll contact Phillip and at least forewarn him, as one of the students brought this here."

"I think that is wise, Poppy may need help if this spreads." Minerva agreed. "She'll thank you in the end." 

Severus looked at the witch. "I'm still not certain of her loyalties, Minerva – she's always seemed such an ardent supporter of the Headmaster."

Those dark eyes narrowed at him. "Yet she stood up to him for you in your fifth year, Severus, when Sirius Black tried to make light of his actions. I'm ashamed to say he even had me fooled for a while."

Severus closed his eyes briefly, suddenly feeling exhausted. The last thing he needed was to remember that painful night or its aftermath. It had been one of the things that had pushed him into taking the Dark Mark and betraying everything he had always believed of himself. A hand settled on his arm and squeezed reassuringly.

"My apologies, Severus. All we can do now is wait and see, I suppose." Minerva leaned closer. "The baby will be all right?"

"Yes, Rys should be fine; although he may be less than happy that we are going to spend our weekend inside, brewing."

With another pat on his arm, the Head of Gryffindor took her leave and they parted company at the stair. Severus was lost in thought as his feet carried him to his rooms. Would Dumbledore actually give students an inoculation without their parents' approval? It seemed to Severus that the headmaster tended to seek forgiveness after the fact rather than seek to gain permission beforehand. 

His scathing snort made Masly jump as Severus looked in on Rys. With murmured thanks, Severus dismissed the house-elf and sat on the edge of the bed. Brushing a strand of hair out of his son's face, Severus didn't expect the boy's eyes to open and a smile appear.

"Daddy," Rys said sleepily, lifting his arms for a hug.

Severus obliged, kissing the little nose before he settled the boy back down, his unicorn wrapped firmly in his arms. Leaving the door ajar, Severus went directly to the Floo, hoping that half past eight was not too late to be fire-calling the Mays. Taking a pinch of Floo powder, Severus knelt down and tossed it into the low burning fire, watching as the green flames flared.

"May Cottage, Hogsmeade!"

Sticking his head into the fire, Severus was relieved when he saw Phillip kneeling in front of the fireplace in his sitting room. 

"Severus!" Phillip tied the belt of his blue dressing gown. "Rys – is he…"

"Rys is fine, Phillip," Severus hastened to tell the healer. "I wanted to forewarn you, friend to friend, that we have three students in the hospital wing with Phoenix Fever."

Phillip frowned. "The boys had their inoculation potions a fortnight ago, Severus…" The healer's face lost color. "The Muggle-borns…"

"Yes, exactly," Severus agreed grimly, holding Phillip's gaze. 

"And you don't think the proper authorities will be notified."

"I'm fairly positive of it."

Phillip nodded, understanding. "And Pomfrey?"

Severus sighed. Minerva felt that the mediwitch was trustworthy, but Severus wasn't as sure. "Time will tell, but she does want Rys' medical records in order to be able to treat him in the event of an emergency."

"I will owl what she needs, Severus. Let me know if you need any assistance." Phillip flashed him a sympathetic look as he broke the Floo connection.

Standing, Severus absently brushed off the knees of his trousers. He had a feeling it was going to be a long weekend and knew he should sleep while he could, but Severus knew the inoculation potion had to be started immediately. A glance told him that the door to his son's bedroom was open and Severus would be able to hear him if Rys fussed. Straightening his shoulders, Severus headed for his potions lab.

* * *

The weekend did drag on and Severus was amazed that his young son seemed to sense the urgency with which his father brewed. The boy seemed perfectly content to sit in the corner and play with his toys. Masly kept them fed, supervising Rys during baths and dressing, and Severus always managed to tear himself away at least to read his son a story before tucking him into bed. Classes were rearranged for the week; students susceptible to the Fever were isolated from the others and taught modified lessons in smaller groups. Severus set his younger classes to reading their textbooks and writing essays, while the NEWT level classes were pressed into service brewing the simple medicinal potions that Madam Pomfrey needed. 

Rys stayed with him, Severus not willing to take the chance of spreading the illness beyond Hogwarts, even if Kyler had had his potion. Severus lost track of the days, struggling to fulfill all the tasks that were his responsibility as Potions Master, Head of House, and father. He wouldn't put his job, and by extension his son, in jeopardy because he was tired. Pepper-up Potions, and naps when he could, kept Severus going. He didn't even notice that Rys had begun to crawl into Severus' bed at night, clinging to him whenever Severus had a chance to sleep.

Severus' head was pounding as he set the first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors to another essay. Sixty-two students had come down with Phoenix Fever, with most of them already recuperating in their dorms. Pomfrey believed they had prevented at least twice that number of cases by administering the inoculation potion to all the Muggle-born and Muggle-raised students. Severus didn't know to what lengths Albus Dumbledore had gone to prevent other students from becoming infected, but he knew the bland-tasting, colorless potion would have been easily mixed in the pumpkin juice favored by the students.

"Daddy!"

Rys' voice was unusually sharp as Severus felt a tug on his robes. Frowning, he looked down at the boy, irritated with his son's behavior in class. Rys held an apple up at him, an anxious look on the boy's face, but Severus couldn't fathom why. Was Rys hungry and wanted Severus to cut up the apple for him? His own stomach growled at the thought of food, but Severus knew all he needed was another Pepper-up Potion.

"Professor Snape?" The red-headed urchin who had started the whole Fever debacle stood a step behind Rys. 

"Weasley?"

"Can I help the little bloke, sir? He's about the same age as my youngest brother."

Scowling, Severus nodded and pointed at the sink to indicate where they could cut up the apple before turning warily back toward his classroom. The heads bent over the worktables became a blur in shades from tawny to black. Closing his eyes for a moment, Severus attempted to will his headache away. Another tug on his robes sent a flash of irritation through him again. Taking a deep breath, he looked down to where Rys now held up a neatly sliced apple. The look on his son's face was still apprehensive, but the brilliant eyes were determined. 

"Eat, Daddy, puh-lease."

With a poorly concealed sigh, Severus accepted the apple. Rys edged closer with a small smile as Severus bit one of the slices in half. The sweet, crisp flavor exploded in his mouth, reminding him that it had been a long time since he'd stopped to eat. Popping the other half into his mouth, Severus reached down to smooth the hair on Rys' head, before finishing the rest of the apple. Biting the last slice in half, Severus offered the other half to his son, who took it, flashing him a wide smile.

The apple seemed to take the edge off his headache as well as his hunger and Severus launched once again into the cycle of teaching, brewing, and sleeping. Exhaustion dogged him and Severus' greatest wish was simply to sleep for a week, but he knew he couldn't stop until they had mitigated the threat to the other students. Severus also knew that he couldn't give Dumbledore a chance to gain the upper hand, to fail in his responsibilities, as the Headmaster would manipulate any presumed weakness to his own advantage. Severus knew that he needed the protection of Hogwarts Castle to keep his son safe, until he could teach the boy to use his incredible power to help protect himself.

* * *

Severus struggled to open his eyes and failed. Hazy dreams invaded his sleep: Rys sobbing, calling for him, and bone-chilling cold seeping into him. Somehow, Severus knew that his son was there with him, but everything else was a painful blur with every muscle in his body aching. 

Rys!

He had to get up…had to take care of his son! With all his strength, Severus tried to sit up, a hand immediately settled gently on his shoulder and held him down.

"Easy, Severus," a soft voice admonished. "The baby is right here and fine."

Something cool pressed against his cheek, a whisper in his ear. "Daddy?"

Severus found the strength to move his head just enough to rub against his son's cheek, and he felt small arms around his neck tighten just before he slipped back into the beckoning darkness.

When he next surfaced to full consciousness, Severus blinked as he struggled to open his eyes fully, but darkness greeted him. His wand arm was pinned and Severus tried to assess what was going on as the fog in his mind slowly receded. The weight trapping his arm shifted with a whimper and Severus' breath froze in his chest.

"Daddy?"

Rys…Hogwarts…Phoenix Fever…Severus turned his head toward the sound and weight transferred off his arm onto his chest.

"Daddy!" 

There was an anguished, lost note packed into that single word, tearing at Severus' heart. He managed to move his other arm up to drape around the sobbing toddler. A torch flared to life and Severus couldn't stop the groan as he slammed his eyes shut. A rustle of clothing had his arm tightening around his son as Severus tried to roll to one side. 

"You're safe, Severus." A firm hand halted his movement. "The poppet is fine, too, just a little overwrought." 

"I'm here as well, Severus, so be still and let Poppy do what she needs to." Minerva's soft voice was as clipped as ever and reassured Severus as nothing else would have.

Relaxing back into his pillow, Severus became aware of the small hand patting his chest and Rys' snuffling breath as he lay across Severus. Magic washed over him and Severus slowly blinked his eyes until he was able to keep them open enough to look around. The torch over his bed flickered softly as Severus looked down to find anxious green eyes staring up at him out of a pale face framed by tangled hair.

"M' sweet boy…" Severus managed hoarsely and was rewarded with a blinding smile.

"Tsk, Severus, you scared the poppet to death!" Pomfrey admonished him as she moved around to the head of the bed, several potion phials in her hand. "Sit up just a bit so that you can swallow these."

Minerva materialized beside him as well, pausing to stroke Rys' cheek, before helping Poppy prop him up on several pillows. Obediently, Severus drank the potions, recognizing the fever reducer and analgesic as ones he had brewed, but not the third one. He glanced at the mediwitch sharply.

"It's a powerful immune system booster, Severus. Having worked yourself half to death left you vulnerable to simple virus." Poppy Pomfrey's voice was brisk even as her hands brushed a strand of hair from his face before holding a goblet of water for him to drink. 

"What…happen…" The weakness he felt frustrated Severus.

Minerva patted his shoulder, pausing as Masly brought in a tray of food. With swift, efficient movements, the house-elf managed to talk his son into sitting up on the bed, tucked against Severus as Masly carefully set the tray in front of him. Rys halfheartedly began to nibble at a piece of cheese, carefully keeping one hand on Severus' arm.

"Apparently Rys couldn't get you to wake up yesterday morning and Altor summoned me as he was concerned. Masly was still attempting to coax the baby into letting him get assistance when I slipped through the wards," Minerva told him as she petted Rys' hair. "Just as I arrived, Albus was at the door and invoked his powers as Headmaster to enter the sitting room. He must have known, as he had Poppy with him and told Masly to ready Rys as he was going to remove the child for his own good."

Severus felt Rys press closer, ducking his head down to stare at the food in front of him. Minerva continued to stroke the toddler's hair, and Severus struggled to stay alert as the tension built around him. Even Pomfrey had stopped her infernal fussing.

"That was when your son decided that no one was going to take him anywhere and erected a barrier around you and he that not even Albus could get through."

Severus turned his head slightly, catching the furtive glance his son gave him, clearly afraid he was going to be in trouble. 

"She'ld." Rys said softly.

"A what?" Severus frowned, fighting against the fuzziness in his brain. 

"She'ld, Daddy." Rys looked up, his eyes wary. "The man sa'd to."

Severus blinked once, his eyes darting up to meet Minerva's and back down to Rys. "What man, sweet boy?"

"On 'a wall, Daddy." Rys watched his face closely, but Severus could only gape at him.

"I believe he means the tapestry, Severus." Minerva interjected and Rys nodded his head, still watching Severus.

Severus managed to lift his hand and stroke his fingertips down his son's sticky cheek, before dropping it across Rys' thigh. Rys smiled happily and scooted closer, offering Severus a sliver of cheese, which he allowed the toddler to feed him.

"I was able to transform and slip behind the shield, where even in his panicked state, the baby recognized me. Rys apparently thought Poppy was acceptable as well, because he let her come in to take care of you, but Albus never did make it into the room." Minerva smirked, reaching down to nick a piece of meat off the tray.

"It seems the poppet is a better judge of character than some adults." Madam Pomfrey sniffed as she flicked her wand across his chest. 

Severus ignored the prickle of guilt as his mind was still trying to make sense of the fact that his two-year-old son seemed to be able to converse with a woven image of the great sorcerer that hung in his sitting room. Worn out from the short time he'd been awake, Severus felt his mind give up the attempt to think and with the knowledge that his son was in safe hands, let his eyes slide closed. Rys' reassuring weight was nestled against his side as he succumbed to sleep once again.

* * *

Severus surveyed the first years, eyes sharp for anything irregular as the combined Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class worked on the Shrinking Potion. He circled the room once before returning to his desk, sinking gratefully into his chair. Poppy had been furious that Severus had insisted on returning to teaching immediately, but he couldn't take the chance. Any display of weakness would be taken advantage of immediately, Severus knew. Rys had been delighted to see his friend Kyler, but reluctant to leave Severus' side. It had taken a fair amount of reassurance and a promise to pop in at lunchtime before his son settled down. 

"Bottle your potions and bring them up," Severus snapped as he checked the time.

The students scampered to comply with his instructions, none of them wanting to take the chance of being late to lunch. Severus levitated the samples into his office, stripping off his protective outer robes just as the door opened.

"Severus, my boy, a moment please."

Quickly checking his Occlumency shields, Severus turned to face Albus Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"

"Ah, Severus, it is good to see you back on your feet." The elderly wizard studied him, one hand stroking his beard. 

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus inclined his head slightly and waited.

"And little Har…Rys? How is he faring?"

Severus met the blue eyes steadily, chin lifting a fraction in pride. "My son is doing just fine, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, pacing in front of Severus' desk, his hand continuing to stroke his long white beard. "I fear that we have gotten off on the wrong foot, young Rys and I, which truly disturbs me."

"Perhaps," Severus said carefully, "Rys remembers that you are the one who left him on the Dursleys' doorstep, Headmaster."

"Yes, yes, possible." Dumbledore brushed his words aside. "Be that as it may, the child will need to start training his magic, as any child does when they begin to exhibit accidental magic."

Severus refrained from pointing out that Rys' magic had been anything _but_ accidental and seemed well-controlled from what Minerva had described. "I will be seeing to Rys' training, Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

Dumbledore frowned at him as Severus turned. "Keep in mind that I'd be happy to assist in the training as well, Severus, as you may need help channeling that amount of power."

Biting his tongue against the retort that surfaced, Severus moved through to his rooms, pausing to give the tapestry on the wall a nod of acknowledgement as he'd done since his recovery. Tossing Floo powder into the flames, Severus stepped into the fireplace and allowed it to whisk him to the cottage. Masly greeted him, just as the sound of pounding little feet announced Rys' arrival.

"Daddy!" 

Severus caught his son, tossing him high, before hugging Rys tightly. Stepping into the kitchen, Severus was surprised to find Bernard and Phillip conversing around the beautifully arranged table, while Hannah amused Kyler in his highchair. Greetings were exchanged as Severus settled Rys in his chair before seating himself.

"You are still looking pale, Severus," Phillip told him as Masly began to serve them lunch. 

Severus shot him a scathing look as Rys glanced up at him with concern, but Phillip held his eyes steadily. "I am fine, Phillip, truly. I just need a bit more rest tonight."

Gesturing with his knife, Bernard pointed at him. "I've seen you look worse, old man, but you _do_ need to make sure you keep your strength up."

"I realize that," Severus tried not to bristle as Rys leaned toward him anxiously. "I'll make every effort…" 

"I think I've found one of the wills, Severus." 

Bernard's quiet words cut across his retort and Severus snapped his mouth closed. His friend nodded his head slightly to verify the words and Severus swallowed, hard. He could feel Phillip's eyes on him as his son's hand caught at his sleeve. Patting Rys' hand absently, Severus nodded and then concentrated on preparing the boy a plate of food that little fingers could manage. Setting the dish in front of Rys, Severus stroked a finger down his son's cheek, glancing up at the adults at the table. These were his most trusted friends and they knew how important this was to him.

"I believe we are going to play the alphabet game this afternoon." Hannah piped up brightly, steering the conversation to the boy and earning Severus' gratitude.

It wasn't until Severus retrieved Rys that afternoon that he found Bernard waiting for him in the cottage when they returned. Rys gave the big man a shy smile before following Masly into the kitchen for a snack. Silently, Bernard handed Severus a thick sheet of parchment and Severus sat heavily into his chair before carefully unfolding it, willing his stomach to stop fluttering.

It was the will of Regulus Black. The legal document consisted of one paragraph, willing all his possessions to his brother, Sirius. Severus blinked, faintly disappointed as he reread the words the seventeen-year-old had written. 

"Black hated his brother." Severus looked up at Bernard as he helped himself to a drink. "Why make him heir?"

Bernard nodded in agreement. "Look at the phrasing, though, Severus. _"These items are better suited to your aptitudes than mine, especially the serpent's locket with its soul of Darkness."_

Frowning, Severus reread the passage. "Soul of Darkness? I wonder if this locket has something to do with the Dark Lord?"

"That was my assumption, especially given that Sirius was an Auror," Bernard added.

"How did you manage to get a copy of this?" Severus asked as he once again read the cryptic sentence. 

"Told the clerk at the Ministry that I represented Black's heir." The big man grinned impishly and Severus rolled his eyes. "She didn't ask which Black I represented, but it was a good thing I asked about this will as she suddenly remembered a meeting she was late for when I asked for copies of the Potters' wills."

Severus' head snapped up. "Memory Charm?"

"Yes," Bernard swirled the amber liquid in his glass thoughtfully. 

Something was nagging at Severus as he stared at the document in his hand. "It just doesn't make sense! Regulus had become disenchanted as I remember, why would he leave this to the brother he hated, if Black was actually loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Regulus wrote the will two days before he was killed," Bernard said softly. "At the Dark Lord's own hand according to rumor, yet he wills everything to his brother, an Auror whose devotion to Dumbledore seemed unquestionable."

"Who turned around and did the unimaginable!" Severus felt fury surge through him.

"Did he, Severus?" Bernard met his eyes steadily. "Did he really abandon a lifetime of devotion to a way of thinking and betray his best friend? And what self-respecting Auror like Potter would use the most obvious person as a secret keeper?"

Severus attempted to manage the anger that always arose in him at the thought of the two people who had tormented him so much while in school. Admittedly, James Potter had returned from his captivity a changed man, Lily had assured him, but Severus was still deeply embittered by the treatment he'd received while they were all students at Hogwarts.

"Severus?" Bernard extended a glass to him. "There is only one person who can answer the question, but if your hatred is going to blind you to the glaring anomalies in this whole story, then it will be your son who suffers."

Taking a healthy gulp of the whisky, Severus swallowed. Concentrating on the burn as it slid down his throat instead of the anger that threatened to override any good sense, Severus closed his eyes tightly for a moment, before looking again at his friend. He narrowed his eyes at the intense expression there.

"If you have a theory, Bernard, just spit it out!" Severus snapped, taking another, smaller sip of whisky.

A hand settled on his shoulder briefly. "You suffered at the hands of James Potter and Sirius Black, Severus," Bernard acknowledged quietly. "But you must get past that, for Rys' sake. I'm not asking you to befriend Black, just to speak to him."

A sound drew Severus' attention to the doorway where anxious green eyes peered around the edge. Lifting his hand, Severus beckoned his son to him, handing the sheet of parchment back to Bernard before lifting his son into his lap. Stroking a hand through the toddler's fine hair seemed to calm both of them, and as Rys rested his head against his chest, Severus looked up at his friend.

"You don't believe Black did it?"

Bernard knocked back the rest of his whisky. "I have always wondered why Black was immediately thrown into Azkaban without benefit of trial, or even given to the Aurors for questioning. No one ever made an attempt to question him under Veritaserum, Severus. Don't you think that odd? Especially when it appeared that the baby had defeated the Dark Lord?"

Calmed by Rys' presence, Severus considered Bernard's words. The lack of interrogation surprised him, as had the lack of a trial over the past year as he had always believed Black was a prime candidate for a Dementor's Kiss. Not even Dumbledore would have been able to save Black from that!

"Dumbledore!" Severus frowned. "Only Dumbledore would have had the influence to assure that Black was locked away without ever being questioned." 

"And have Lupin sent away," Bernard agreed. "One way to get clear access to a newly 'orphaned' baby – godfather imprisoned, biological father dissuaded from seeking custody, and the one man who might have protested, disappeared."

Severus could only stare as his worldview tilted. A small hand slid under his where it rested on Rys' leg, the tiny fingers playing with his ring, as Severus forced his lungs to draw in his next breath.

"If Black didn't betray Lily and Potter…"

"Then he must have taken off after the only one he knew could have sold them out, the real Secret Keeper." Bernard nodded as he finished Severus' thought.

Closing his eyes, Severus replayed the nightmare of that night in his mind, but instead of making Black the villain, he applied his own grief-stricken rage to the Auror. There was no doubt in his mind that Black would have abandoned his godson to Dumbledore's care in order to pursue…who?

Severus' eyes popped open as it hit him. "Pettigrew?"

"Possibly." Bernard set his empty glass on the table and slid the will back into the pocket of his robes. "It could have been Lupin, but I doubt it – there was a reason Black took off after Pettigrew like he did."

Severus nodded as he grimly remembered the aftermath of the encounter and the Muggles who died. "What do you suggest?"

Bernard reached to pet Rys' hair gently, watching as he was rewarded with a shy smile. "Fancy a trip to Azkaban?"

* * *


	9. Part 9

* * *

Severus edged along the wall as the guard gestured towards the cell at the end of the short corridor. A single torch flickered weakly high on the windowless wall in this special section of the wizarding prison, Azkaban. The bitter cold of the North Sea seeped into the stone walls of the fortress and right into Severus' bones. A flutter of unease made Severus straighten his back as he followed Bernard to the far end of the passage. A wild female cackle raised the hairs on the back of his neck, and Severus wondered idly how Bellatrix Lestrange was enduring her captivity.

Bernard stopped and they both peered into the shadows of the filthy cell, a black shape lying curled up on the soiled mattress. 

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Bernard pitched his voice low but sharp.

The figure started and Severus narrowed his eyes as the shape seemed to lengthen and thin. An unkempt tangle of hair emerged first, the sliver of light illuminating a face that in less than a year had lost the inherent good looks of Black's youth to become gaunt and drawn. Severus tried not to gloat for a moment on how the great Sirius Black had fallen, biting his lip to keep a triumphant sneer from erupting. 

"Who…who're you?" The voice was gravely, as if from disuse, and Black coughed, one hand moving to massage his throat. "I haven't had a visitor in all these months."

"I told them I was the solicitor for your heir," Bernard said quietly. "I think maybe they thought I was _your_ solicitor. Started to tell me you weren't allowed to speak to anyone, but I was able to, er, persuade him."

Black's eyes narrowed slightly and Severus could almost feel the man's brain begin to function, albeit sluggishly.

"A solicitor and a Slytherin, too, if I remember right." Suspicion crept into Black's voice. "Barry, Bernie, something like that if I remember." 

Bernard inclined his head. "Bernard McBride, actually, and I just had a question that needed to be answered regarding the heir you listed in your will."

Severus was surprised when Black went rigid and look on his face raised the hair on Severus' neck. The prisoner drew himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders, the mention of Rys seeming to have brought the life back to Black as his lip curled into a sneer.

"My godson is my only heir. Are you trying to tell me something has happened…?"

"No!" Bernard cut through Black's rising voice. "He is safe at the moment, but it seems that his parents' wills have disappeared and he needs them to ensure his continued safety."

Black seemed to have trouble assimilating the information and Bernard tried a different tactic. "You _have_ seen the wills?"

"Yes, but what do you mean? If he's not with Sn…no! Not the Muggles!"

Bernard held up a hand as Severus felt his jaw drop. Black knew. He knew that Rys was Severus' son, so it had to be in one or the other will! The guard near the door shuffled his feet and Severus knew they weren't going to have much more time; the Dementors didn't like visitors to linger. 

"Were you their Secret Keeper, Black?" Severus leaned past Bernard to make eye contact, the hood of the cloak falling back a little to expose his face. 

Black reared back as if struck, recognition instantaneous, but didn't look away. "No. Pettigrew was."

"And... the Headmaster knew that?"

"Yes."

"And yet you are still here?"

Black looked away, lifting a trembling hand to push the filthy hair back from his face. "Yes, but I had hoped…"

"Would you consent to an interrogation under Veritaserum?" Bernard asked swiftly. 

"Yes, but…"

"Do you want a solicitor? And help clearing your name?"

"You'd do that for _me_?" Black looked between them, sounding incredulous.

Severus gritted his teeth, so wanting to inflict pain, to pour salt in the wound, but they needed Black – more importantly, Rys needed Black. "I would do anything for my _son_ , Black, even assist you in recovering your freedom."

There was a certain satisfaction to watching the nemesis of his youth drop his jaw in astonishment. Perhaps Black had never thought of the circumstances in those terms, and then his mouth snapped shut with an audible click. 

"You're putting a lot of faith in one piece of information," Black hissed between gritted teeth.

"Not really," Bernard interject, also noticing the guard's restlessness. "Only the Secret Keeper could have betrayed your friends, but I do want to know why you pursued Pettigrew instead of taking care of…"

"I didn't have any choice!" The anguish and grief in Black's were genuine, Severus knew. "I wasn't even allowed to hold him or comfort him! So I gave Hagrid my motorcycle to deliver the baby to Hogwarts and went to find the bastard that…"

"Where was Lupin?"

"Full moon that night." Black shook his head. "He couldn't have helped."

"And you are willing to take an Unbreakable Vow to protect your godson and his father?" There was no demand in Bernard's voice, just inquiry.

Severus tensed, torn between his old animosity and the need to ensure Rys' safety with Lily's will to seal his right to custody. He kept his face carefully neutral as he felt Black's gaze flicker over him.

"My best mate was able to accept the unusual situation and loved that baby, gave his life to protect him – and I swore the same thing when I was bestowed the honor of being his godfather. Yes, I would protect them both."

Bernard looked at him and Severus rubbed a finger over the heritage ring before giving a slight nod, emotion swirling inside of him. A devious smile erupted on his friend's face and Severus was very glad he was on the same side as Bernard.

"Guard! Summon the Warden here - _immediately_! Sirius Black is innocent!"

Black's eyes widened and he looked frantically at Severus. "Dumbledore isn't going to be happy, is he?"

"I truly hope it gives him indigestion," Severus responded with a smirk.

* * *

Rys seemed restless as Severus gave him his bath, the toddler throwing the bottle that held the shampoo into the water, splashing Severus in the face. Gritting his teeth, as the toddler seemed torn between contrite and defiant, Severus lifted him out without allowing him time to play. Severus thought he had masked his irritation while drying his son with a towel, until he saw a tear slide silently down Rys face and his chin trembling in an attempt not to cry. 

With a sigh, Severus wrapped Rys in the towel and carried him into the sitting room. Sinking down on the rug in front of the hearth, Severus settled the toddler into his lap.

"I'm sorry I've been cross this evening," Severus whispered softly, smiling as Rys wrestled his arms out of the towel. "You've been a good boy and shouldn't have to put up with Daddy being out of sorts."

Rys leaned his head back against Severus and reached toward Severus' face. Intercepting the hand, Severus brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss into the palm, folding the small fingers over it. The toddler gave him a tentative smile and Severus ran his thumb over the little fist.

"Daddy an'dry?"

"No, sweet boy. I am just apprehensive about things that aren't what they appeared to be," Severus told his son carefully, very cognizant of their setting and suspecting that the walls of Hogwarts had ears. 

"'m sorry, Daddy."

Severus turned Rys in his arms and hugged him, pressing a kiss to the damp hair. "I love you, Harry James Snape."

Small arms slid around his neck and squeezed, Rys' kiss landing just beneath his jaw. 

"I love you, Daddy!" Rys told him, carefully annunciating each word.

Smiling, Severus silently Summoned Rys' pajamas, rocking slightly side to side as he enjoyed the moment of closeness. Rys seemed to relish that his daddy was dressing him like a baby, when they both knew the toddler was capable of dressing himself. Severus just enjoyed an uncomplicated moment of closeness, pushing his concerns and worries to the side. Tickling Rys' tummy, Severus found himself grinning as his son convulsed in laughter. It was nice to see that Rys had gained a bit on weight and no longer looked like a half-starved waif.

"Daddy! Puppy!" Rys gasped, pointing over his shoulder.

Turning, Severus saw a silvery English bulldog flying across the room towards them. He recognized Bernard's Patronus. Righting Rys' pajamas, Severus picked up the toddler as the dog circled them once, before stopping.

_"Exonerated fully under Veritaserum by Bones and Scrimgeour. Sending to Headland House."_

Part of Severus was relieved at the news, but another part wanted to rail at the fact that he had no living individual who he could rage at for his beloved Lily's death. Even Severus knew that the grief he still carried was unhealthy, and for his son's sake, he was trying to overcome it, knowing it would do nothing but embitter him. 

"W'at's that, Daddy?" Rys' eyes were round as he watched the Patronus disappear through the wall. 

Severus smiled, pushing his negative thoughts away. "It's magic, sweet boy, special magic that can bring messages. The dog is a Patronus and it's from Bernard."

"Bern'ard?" Rys grinned widely, his baby teeth gleaming in the firelight and Severus had to laugh.

"Yes, Bern'ard!" Severus mussed the silky hair. "How would you like to have an apple before bed?"

"Yes, p'ease, Daddy!" Rys' face lit up and he clapped his hands together. 

Kissing the toddler's nose, Severus set Rys down on the couch and moved into the small kitchen area. Choosing an apple from the bowl of fruit that Masly kept filled for them, Severus Summoned a small knife. He began to dismantle the apple with quick, practiced strokes, his thoughts returning to the message he'd just received. Sirius Black, a guest in one of his houses, was something Severus never thought would happen. 

The presence of his old nemesis was in reality a small sacrifice to keep his son safe, as long as Black's loyalty was to Rys and not to Dumbledore. It was up to Severus to master his own resentment and come to a fair decision. If Severus couldn't trust the man James Potter had chosen as his son's godfather due to his own prejudices, Rys would be the loser. Black must know something about the locket that his brother had left him, possibly he could even lead them to it _and_ provide an explanation of the Dark organic substance in Rys' curse scar.

Stepping back into the sitting room, Severus stopped as he saw Rys standing in front of the wall tapestry, one small hand brushing along the bottom of Merlin's robes. A feeling of unease swept over Severus, who set down the apple slices and knelt beside his son. He reached out and tentatively laid his fingers against the woven surface. It felt warm to the touch, the yarn alive with a benevolent energy, and Severus' eyes darted upwards, but the figure never wavered. Rys leaned against him with a soft sigh and somehow, through his fingertips, Severus felt reassurance and approval.

"Man likes Daddy," Rys told him softly.

Severus straightened up, his fingers lingering for a moment before he put his arm around his son. "Perhaps your man will like me well enough someday to speak to me as well, Rys."

* * *

The headlands were shrouded in a damp fog as Severus Apparated with Rys. The magic of the protection wards seemed to welcome them, and Rys lifted his head from Severus' shoulder to look around when he felt the tingle. The house immerged from the mist as they grew closer, the cry of a seagull in the distance bringing back the memories of their last walk, and Severus hoped they'd be able to spend time there during the summer hols. 

The front door slowly opened as they approached and Masly stood waiting, impatience etched in every line. Severus hid a smile as Rys' face lit up at the sight of the house-elf, squirming to get down. Setting his son on his feet, Severus watched as the toddler ran to greet Masly. 

Just as Rys got to the threshold, a dark haired man in blue robes stepped out, scaring the toddler. Severus wasn't sure if Rys Apparated into his arms or Severus Summoned him, but in an instant Rys was there, clinging to him as he shook. 

"Brilliant, Black!" Severus snapped, wrapping his arms around his son.

Sirius Black looked crestfallen at his godson's reaction and Severus found that instead of feeling triumphant, he was angry on Rys' behalf. As he glared at Black, Severus was surprised when the man transformed into a large, black dog. Flashing back to the visit to Azkaban, Severus realized that Black had transformed there as well – the shape that lengthened on the bed. An Animagus in his animal form would be more likely to retain their sanity when in close contact with Dementors, the animal mind not possessing the sophistication of higher emotions like a human mind.

"Black! Stay in that form and approach slowly!"

Severus stroked Rys' hair, murmuring to his reassuringly as his son clung to him. The dog padded over to him, Masly following with a disapproving frown.

"Everything is fine, sweet boy, I promise. That man is your godfather and while he may be a bit scary to look at, he is relatively harmless." Severus kissed Rys on the temple, before gently turning the toddler in his arms. "Look here, you wanted to see a dog, didn't you?"

Rys' looked up hesitantly, eyes darting towards the open door before looking down where Severus gestured. Watching carefully, Severus was amused when he saw Rys' eyes narrow at the dog who sat in front of them, a woeful expression on its face. Severus slowly crouched down, bringing Rys down to eye level with Black.

Rys looked at him uncertainly. "Puppy, Daddy?"

"A puppy like Professor McGonagall is a cat, Rys," Severus explained, extending a reluctant hand and awkwardly patting Black on the head.

Rys followed his lead, reaching to pat the dog's head before yanking his hand back. Black, obviously catching on, inched forward and butted Rys' hand to encourage another pat. Looping an arm around Severus' neck, Rys leaned further, petting the dog. Black practically preened under the questing fingers, turning his head to lick at Rys' fingers, pulling a giggle from the toddler. Severus set Rys down, but kept both hands on the small shoulders as the boy patted the dog on the head.

"Master Severus!" Masly all but stomped his foot in frustration. "Breakfast be waiting!" 

Rys' head came up. "Pan'cakes?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, young Master," Masly intoned seriously, hiding a smile.

"Come then, inside with you." Severus ushered the others into the house, shutting and warding the door behind him. 

Rys stayed closed to him as they moved into the kitchen, still a little leery of the shaggy dog. Severus crouched down beside his son, shooting a glare at Black.

"You remember how Professor McGonagall can become a cat, sweet boy?"

"Yes, Daddy." Rys looked up at him.

"Well, this dog is actually a man named Sirius Black, who has come a long way to see you."

Rys curled his hand around Severus' fingers where one hand rested on his waist. "Me?"

"Yes," Severus said quietly, nodding at the Animagus. "This is your godfather, Sirius Black."

Black at least had the intelligence to transform into a sitting position so that he was on eyelevel with the toddler. Rys edged closer to Severus, a finger going into his mouth in what Severus now recognized as a nervous gesture.

"Hi, Harry!" Black said softly, smiling.

Severus stifled a snicker as his son bristled.

"'m Rys!" Eyes narrowing, the toddler announced, damp finger pointing at his own chest.

Black seemed taken aback, his eyes darting towards Severus as a frown creased his forehead. "Rys?"

Rys nodded and Severus pressed a kiss the top of his head. "It's his preference – apparently he only heard his full name when he was in trouble."

Black's jaw dropped. "How could a baby get into any…?"

Severus shot a warning glare at Black, who snapped his mouth shut abruptly. "A lurid tale that is best saved for later." Turning his son slightly, Severus brushed the fine hair out of Rys' face. "Mr. Black was a friend of Daddy James, do you remember?"

Rys seemed to study his godfather face, cocking his head to the side, but ended up shrugging his shoulders. "'lo, Mis'der B'ack."

Black seemed to deflate and Severus watched as Rys took a hesitant step toward him, reaching out to pat his knee. Straightening up, Black reached towards Rys, only to have the toddler flinch back, once again throwing himself into Severus' arms.

"For Merlin's sake, Snape! What the hell have you done to him?"

Sirius Black surged to his feet and took a step forward, only to find himself thrown back as he was zapped by a small bolt of energy as Rys threw up his hand. 

"No hurt Daddy!" Rys yelled and Severus didn't even try to hide the smirk that erupted.

Black picked himself up slowly from the floor, dusting himself off carefully. "You look scarily like your mum when you get angry, Rys."

The statement drew a small smile from his son as Severus snorted. "You can consider yourself lucky, Bl – Sirius, you should have seen what he did when Dumbledore upset him."

Leading the way to the table, Severus didn't even try to get his son to sit in his chair, understanding that Rys needed reassurance that he was safe when Severus was with him. Black appeared to be stunned, even though Severus was sure that Bernard had explained the circumstances in which Severus had retrieved his son. Settling Rys on his lap, Severus fixed a pancake and cut it up into small pieces before handing the fork to the toddler. Clearly delighted by his father's unusual relaxing of the rules, Rys dove into his breakfast.

Severus reached for his tea, noting that Black had a full English in front of him, but had yet to take a bite. His eyes lingered on Rys' bowed head before slowly raising and meeting Severus'.

"I thought McBride was exaggerating, that even Pet…even that _woman_ wouldn't hurt a baby," Black said conversationally, cutting into his sausage. "I can't believe Dumbledore made those arrangements; he knew Lily and James' wishes."

"Yes, just as he was well aware of who their Secret Keeper was, but still sent you haring after Pettigrew while letting everyone else believe _you_ were responsible for the betrayal."

Black's head snapped up and he met Severus' eyes for several long seconds, Severus glimpsing the swirl of emotions there. Guilt and anger blended with betrayal and hurt, and despite his best intentions, Severus felt sympathy for the man. It grated on him, as Severus wanted to feel triumphant and crow at his old nemesis' pain, but instead he felt sympathy and an unwanted kinship.

Rys shifted in his lap, leaning back against him to tilt his head back. "Daddy sad?"

Severus reached to brush a strand of fine hair from his son's face. "Perhaps a little bit, sweet boy, but that is all behind us. Finish eating your breakfast." 

Sipping his tea as Rys carefully ate his pancakes, Severus watched the toddler's eyes dart up to glance at Black, before skittering back down as the man pushed his food around his plate. There was still a little tension in Rys' little body, almost as if he were afraid he'd be reprimanded. Setting his cup down, Severus helped Rys drink his milk from a charmed cup, wincing at the stickiness on the little fingers. 

Lifting Rys down, Severus kissed the top of his son's head. "Why don't you let Masly help you wash up, sweet boy?"

The house-elf appeared beside them at the mention of his name and Rys smiled, shooting a glance at Black before following Masly from the room.

"That fucking bitch!" Sirius Black ground out between clenched teeth as he pushed his plate away from him. "I knew Petunia was a piece of work, but I never dreamed she'd hurt a baby!"

Severus blew out a breath, his own anger threatening to rise. "He was covered with bruises and malnourished when I brought him home, flinching at every movement."

Black's hands clenched into fists on the table and Severus didn't need to be a Legilimens to know what he was thinking. 

"May I ask how you managed to get custody?"

Meeting Black's eyes, Severus couldn't help the sneer of contempt for Vernon Dursley that twisted his lips. "I purchased him."

Black's jaw dropped and in any other circumstance Severus would have felt smug to have dumbfounded the man. Quickly casting a _Muffliato_ as he heard Rys' laughter float into the kitchen, Severus still winced when Black exploded in rage. Severus cleared the table with a flick of his wand and then led the still ranting man into the sitting room. Much of what Black said, Severus himself had expressed at one time or another, both about the Dursleys and about the self-recrimination with which he was flogging himself. 

"Was Remus able to help you or did Dumbledore…?"

"Lupin?" Severus couldn't keep the disgust from his voice. "He hasn't been seen since the funeral!"

Black looked incredulous. "Remus knew I wasn't the Secret Keeper and should have known with me in Azkaban that it was up to him to protect Har…Rys!"

Severus sneered at him, biting his tongue as he waited for Black to see through his own blind loyalties. He had no doubt of the role that Albus Dumbledore had played in Lupin's absence. Lupin had been the quiet, intelligent cornerstone of the four who called themselves the Marauders, but instead of curtailing their cruel tricks, Lupin had enabled Black's and Potter's sense of entitlement. A meek dormouse who wouldn't speak against his mates, despite his full moon alter ego. 

"Dumbledore!" Black spat out, turning his agitation into energy as he paced. "Remus would have followed whatever the Headmaster directed him to do."

Severus nodded, that much he'd worked out for himself, which didn't improve his opinion of Lupin. The Floo flared green, shutting off that train of thought as Bernard stepped through, carefully taking in the scene, as Black paced towards the kitchen.

"That would mean he'd have to be Obliviated or he would have done something." Black's voice held a desperate tone, and Severus knew he wanted to find something redeeming in the last of his friends.

"Hello, Bernard." Severus inclined his head toward the new arrival, before addressing Black. "Lupin was undoubtedly directed away from where Rys was placed, possibly even Obliviated, which seems to fit the circumstances I have encountered."

"As have I," Bernard interjected as he stepped forward to stand beside Severus, sliding a slender package out of his pocket, which he extended to Black. "Here is your wand and I have your Gringotts keys here, too."

"Daddy?"

Severus tore his eyes from the raw emotion of Sirius Black's face as he accepted the wrapped wand to his son standing in the doorway. Canceling the muffling spell that didn't seem to have worked on the toddler anyway. Severus beckoned Rys forward, pleased when his son leaned against his leg instead of hiding behind it.

"Hello, Rys." Bernard smiled.

"'lo, B'nard." Rys gave him a shy smile in return and Severus stroked a hand through his hair in approval. 

"I don't know what to say, McBride…Bernard." Black sat down on the couch, slowly opening the plain, brown wrapper. "How did you get it?"

Bernard made eye contact with Severus before answering. "As you were never charged with, nor found guilty of any crime, your wand was sent to your vault, where, as your new solicitor, I was able to retrieve it. The goblins don't care to get involved in the politics of the Wizarding world, as you know, and had no problem allowing me access."

Black nodded. "Thank you." 

Black carefully removed the parchment before cradling the wand in his hand, as if savoring the feel, before lighting the tip of his wand with a simple _Lumos_ , simply watching it for a moment before whispering _Nox_. It was almost as if they were intruding on an intimate moment, and Severus glanced at Bernard instead. A slight shake of his head told Severus that he'd not found the wills they were looking for.

"Here are the keys to yours and Regulus' vaults." Bernard held out his hand, two small golden keys sitting on his palm.

Black reached for them. "But how? My mother disowned me…"

Bernard held up his hand to stop Black. "Your father did not formally disown you, nor could he under the ancient bloodline laws that are still in place. Add to that the fact that your brother named you his solo heir, cutting even your mother out of any of the Black family assets that he had inherited when your father died." Bernard grimaced. "Your mother retains control of the London house until she dies, although I think she's already gone round the twist."

Black gave a pained smile. "Still treating that foul house-elf like a lap dog?"

Severus could see by Bernard's expression that whatever they were talking about was still going on, but Rys shifted restlessly against his leg and Severus dropped his hand to card through his son's hair. Black's eyes followed the motion as he pocketed the keys. 

"The wills?" 

Bernard shook his head. "I couldn't find them in either of the vaults."

"My copies should have been in my vault!" Black ran his hand through his hair. "I filed the originals with the Ministry myself just after Har…er, Rys was born."

"Do you remember the name of the solicitor who drew the wills up?" Bernard leaned forward.

"The same one that had been used by the Potter family for eons," Black told him. "DuPont was the last name."

"Sean DuPont," Bernard supplied. "He took over from his father about the time James' parents died. The Duponts are strong supporters of Dumbledore, as I remember."

"Which means they have already been turned over to Dumbledore as well." Severus said bitterly and Rys looked up at him.

"Not necessarily," Bernard interjected as Severus reached down, picking up his son. "If the DuPonts _are_ such supporters of Albus Dumbledore, he might not have felt them a threat. Therefore, they may still retain a copy in their offices."

Hope surged in Severus as he settled Rys on his hip and even Black appeared to perk-up. Rys gave Severus a smile as he looped an arm around Severus' shoulder, holding tightly. Bernard grinned, well pleased with himself, Severus thought, the plans already formulating in his head, no doubt. Severus knew he'd chosen well when he'd chosen Bernard McBride. 

A flash of gold startled everyone as Fawkes appeared, hovering near the ceiling, a parchment scroll clasped in a talon. Harry giggled as the phoenix swooped down, flying a slow loop around Severus and the toddler, softly trilling. 

"'lo, Fawkes!" Rys leaned out towards the phoenix, hand reaching toward the scroll. 

Fawkes sounded a sharp note and pulled back from Rys, looking down at Black, but still not coming within anyone's reach. A wingtip brushed the side of Rys face as Fawkes made another sharp sound.

"Is the message for Black, Fawkes?" Severus asked, knowing that Dumbledore would surely summon the man as soon as his release was known.

The phoenix gave a nod as Sirius Black rose to his feet. Severus shook his head as Fawkes moved further backwards.

"I will also bet that the message is spelled to your eyes only and is actually a Portkey."

Again, the great scarlet head bobbed as Black's eyes narrowed. "I think I'd like to have a conversation with the Headmaster, actually."

"Don't be a blood…don't be an idiot, Black! If you touch that without swearing your fidelity to Severus and Rys, Dumbledore will be able to gain access to everything that you have learned here!" Bernard admonished him.

By the expression on his face, it seemed that Black hadn't thought about that, bent on his own goal of confronting the man who left him to rot in Azkaban. Fawkes was once again thrilling, possibly trying to encourage the git, Severus thought waspishly. Rys stirred in his arms, twisting to see what Black was doing. Severus watched as Black looked from the phoenix to Rys, taking a step forward. Rys tensed slightly, but allowed Black to touch his leg.

"What do you think, cub? Would you be all right with that, because I'd sure like to be your godfather, if your dad is willing?"

A slow nod of Rys' head had Black grinning and Fawkes singing louder. Narrowing his eyes, Severus glanced at Bernard before extending his free hand towards Black. There was nothing tentative about the way Black grasped it, and an abundance of determination in his eyes as he met Severus'. The Gryffindor traits that had been used against Black in the past, would serve Severus and his son well. Fawkes settled lower and Severus realized that he knew what was happening, seemingly approving of the vow.

"Who is going to be our binder?" Black asked, looking at Bernard.

"Fawkes!" Rys interjected firmly as the phoenix hovered.

Black frowned, no doubt wondering why the toddler would trust Albus Dumbledore's familiar, but Severus didn't feel like explaining. Black could figure out for himself the connotations of Fawkes' actions. Black shrugged and renewed the grip on Severus' hand.

"I, Sirius Black, vow on my magic and my life to protect Harry James Potter Snape and his father, Severus Snape, from any threat or harm. I will not be able to give information, voluntarily or involuntarily, that might put either in jeopardy. I will uphold this vow with my very soul."

Severus felt Rys shift forward in the middle of Black's impromptu vow and place his hand over theirs. Fawkes screeched loudly, brushing the clasped hands with a wingtip and a ribbon of gold appeared, encircling them. 

"I accept the vow of fidelity for myself and my son," Severus intoned formally.

"Yes!" Rys added, smiling at his godfather for the first time.

Fawkes screeched again and rose, as Severus felt his hand squeezed gently before pulling it away. To his surprise, Black took a step closer, holding out his hand towards Rys.

"Can I just…?" Black seemed to plead with the toddler.

Rys looked up at him and Severus gave him a nod, squelching his apprehension as he did so. Sirius Black had been James Potter's choice for the child he loved as his son; Severus would honor that, for Lily. Rys leaned forward, extending his arms towards Black, who carefully took him into his arms. Severus could feel the hesitation in Rys, but was proud as the toddler slid his arms around Black's neck and giving him a tentative hug.

"Un'ca Sir'us."

Black turned his head and buried his face in Rys' robe, shoulders shaking suspiciously. Fawkes began to trill again, the phoenix song soothing as Rys' patted his godfather's head. He looked over his shoulder at Severus who tried to smile encouragingly at him. The toddler continued to pat Black's hair as he would if the man was in his Animagus form. Black seemed to gather himself together and lifted his head, carefully kissing Rys on the cheek.

"When I get things settled, maybe your dad will let us spend some time together." Black's tone was hopeful and he looked at Severus as he handed Rys back.

"I believe we can arrange something, Bla… _Sirius_." Severus was willing to accept the man's presence in their lives, slowly.

"Excellent!" Black took a deep breath, turning to Bernard. "Would you mind holding onto these Gringotts keys for me, McBride? I'd like to get into Reggie's vault before anyone knows I have possession of it, as there may be something in it to explain his change of heart."

Bernard took the keys and slid them into his pocket with a nod. Black squared his shoulders and extended a hand to the softly trilling phoenix. Severus knew as soon as he read the message, the Portkey would activate and Black would find himself in Albus Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster certainly wasn't planning a warm welcome, especially if Black presented himself with a number of pointed questions. 

"Bla…Sirius!" Severus took a step forward, Rys silently watching. "If you have need of anything, Minerva or Poppy could provide it for you. The house elves have also been a great help to Rys and I since we moved into the castle."

"Thank you," Black said with a slight smile. "Are you going back to Hogwarts now?"

Severus nodded. He needed a few minutes alone with Bernard and then he would Floo through to the cottage in Hogsmeade, walking the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

"I'll take the scroll, Fawkes," Black told the phoenix quietly, who dropped it in his outstretched hand and circled the room once again before disappearing in a flash.

Opening the scroll, Black read it aloud. _Sirius, I think it's imperative you come to Hogwarts immediately for tea. Yours, Albus Dumbledore._

"Well, then..." Was all that Black managed to say before the Portkey whisked him away.

Severus stared at the place where Black had stood, imagining the confrontation that was likely occurring at that moment. Rys wiggled and Severus sent him on his feet.

"Go collect your things, Rys, while I speak to Bernard, please."

Rys ran towards the kitchen and Severus turned to his friend. "Do you think Black will be able to help?"

"If he can survive the Headmaster's _tea_ , I think so. Regulus turned away from the Dark Lord for a reason, and the message he left for Sirius seems to indicate that there is something to find."

"If the idiot can keep his wits about him!" Severus sneered. "We need him to find the locket that Regulus mentioned, and Lily's will."

"I'll work on the wills, Severus. You go back to Hogwarts and see if Sirius remembers the locket."

"Yes, Black may need help after spending time with the Headmaster." 

Bernard eyed him sharply. "Try not to take too much pleasure in his discomfort, Severus. Hanging on to old animosities isn't going to help."

Rys came back in and Severus lifted him up. "I'll do my best, my friend."

"Just try not to gloat so loudly," Bernard said, stepping into the Floo.

Severus snorted with laughter before he pressed Rys' face against his shoulder and followed.

* * *


	10. Part 10

* * *

The knock on his office door made Severus scowl. Glancing at his pocket watch, he confirmed what he already knew; his office hours had ended five minutes ago.

"Come!" He barked, leaving the intruder no doubt as to his feelings on the matter.

A tall figure slid into the room, his Slytherin uniform perfect, Prefect's badge gleaming in the torch light that haloed the golden hair. "Professor?"

Severus completed his correction the first-year essay in front of him before he answered. "Yes, Mr. Bastion?"

"I need permission to do research in the Restricted Section, sir and was hoping you'd write me a slip." 

Severus looked down his nose at the seventh-year, but Bastian didn't flinch, having known Severus since his own student days. His family was one of the moneyed pure-bloods, close associates of the Malfoys, and Severus knew Bastian's father and uncles had been marked Death Eaters.

"I don't recall approving any type of research which would require access to the Restricted Section, Mr. Bastian."

Bastian shifted slightly, throwing a look over his shoulder, before leaning in closer. "May I speak freely, Professor?"

Intrigued, Severus laid his quill down, nodding his head. He could see the apprehension in Bastian's eyes; hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I want to continue something that Reg was working on before he left Hogwarts." Bastian's voice lowered. "He was trying to find way a person could undo death if they died."

Severus frowned at the cryptic statement, but held his tongue as Bastian's eyes beseeched him. The something clicked into place. Reg was Regulus Black, two years older that Bastian and his life-long best friend. The research must have something to do with the Dark magic Regulus had discovered the Dark Lord was using, and led to his disillusionment. The magic that might explain the tainted organic matter lodged in Rys' scar. Severus refrained from looking towards Rys, playing quietly in his corner. 

"Who provided him with the permission to do his research?" Severus asked carefully, trying to get a perspective on the request.

"Slughorn, but he didn't ask Reg why, knowing of his 'outside' interests."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Was this...just prior to his leaving Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Severus watched as Bastian's eyes flashed to Rys, his son looking up and smiling shyly. The decision was easy for him then, and Severus removed a fresh piece of parchment and wrote out the slip.

"I would be very interested in what your research uncovers, Mr. Bastian." Severus handed him the pass. "As would others, so I caution you to take care that you don't mention it to the wrong _audience_."

"Yes, sir," Bastian told him, a grim expression. "I'll not be taking it home over the Christmas hols, if that is what you mean."

Severus inclined his head in agreement and stood. "I will make myself available to you, should you need assistance, Mr. Bastian. Good luck."

Closing his office door behind the boy, Severus leaned back against it for moment as he watched the quiet little boy playing with his soft toy and little cauldron. There were times that the responsibilities of fatherhood seemed overwhelming and he wondered how in the world he'd ever prepare his son for what faced them. Especially after the trauma of being abused and unloved for so many months, seeking love and affection from a man who knew so little of it himself. Then Rys would look up at him, with those eyes, so like Lily's, and the trust in them would rock him to his core. His son gave him the strength to continue. 

Rys had his toy unicorn already packed in his cauldron and stood waiting for Severus to secure his office. Picking him up, Severus settled Rys on his hip and walked through to their rooms. Masly stood in front of fireplace, hopping from foot to foot.

"Master Severus!" Masly wrung his hands.

"Yes, Masly?" Severus set Rys down, hoping that the house-elf didn't have a summons from the Headmaster. 

"Master Bernard is wanting you to have dinner at the cottage, sir."

Severus sighed. It had been a long day, and he'd retrieved Rys early from Hannah as Phillip was coming home after a week-long stretch at St. Mungo's. The smile that lit Rys' face, though, warmed his heart and Severus relented. The toddler had a way of making the little annoyances melt away. 

After a trip to the loo, Severus led Rys back into the sitting room, only to find Altor pacing in front of the tapestry of Merlin. He bowed low as they entered the room and Rys ran up to pat him on the arm.

"Professor Snape, I is carrying a message from Professor Rutledge who be looking for your rooms this afternoon." Altor paused, giving Severus a look that conveyed dislike of the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I is telling him that you were too busy brewing and I be delivering the message."

Severus narrowed his eyes. The only time he'd been unavailable was when he had Flooed to the Mays to pick up Rys. 

"Thank you, Altor, I must say I find his timing, unusual." Severus glanced at the fireplace. "Is there a method of Flooing where no one else would know we have left?"

Altor smiled his understanding, and nodded. "The house-elves broke the fireplace in the kitchen, you would be liking to come with me." 

Allowing a smile to curl his lips, Severus thanked the house-elf, pondering the fact that Altor would have made a marvelous Slytherin, had he been allowed to attend Hogwarts. They followed him down to the kitchens, where Severus and Rys Flooed to the cottage in Hogsmeade. It seemed to Severus that they had to do an extra twist before leaving Hogwarts behind.

The torches flared as Severus stepped out into their sitting room and he gave Rys a kiss on the cheek before setting him down. Stretching his back, Severus smiled as Rys copied his movements and then followed him into the kitchen. It had been a long day and Severus was surprised that dinner wasn't already waiting for them. Glancing down at his son, Severus noticed that Rys also appeared tired. Bending down, Severus lifted him up to sit on the countertop.

"Would you like an omelet for dinner?"

Rys looked at him. "Wit' some cheese, Daddy?"

"I believe I can manage that." 

"Severus!" 

Bernard's voice boomed through the cottage and Rys jumped at the sudden sound as Severus turned towards the doorway. 

"We've brought take-away for dinner!" 

Severus lifted Rys from the counter, glad the toddler had recognized Bernard's voice and relaxed immediately. His solicitor walked into the kitchen dressed casually, followed by Sirius Black. Severus fought to keep the frown off his face as he saw the man. He hadn't seen his former nemesis since their brief conversation at Hogwarts after Dumbledore summoned him. Bernard had relayed the information that Black was petitioning for the immediate return of his money and family holdings, in order to loosen his mother's hold on the estate. The primary interest to Severus was Regulus' property and whatever clues might be found there. 

Black transformed as soon as they came through the door and Severus just managed to refrain from rolling his eyes as the black dog nudged Rys' shoe with his muzzle. Settling his son down, Severus watched as the Animagus pranced around him and Rys' smiled. The smile turned into a grin as Bla… _Sirius_ got Harry to pet him on the head.

"Stop scowling," Bernard told him under his breath. "He's actually very grateful to us for getting him out of that hellhole." 

"Past grievances are hard to forget," Severus tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but Bernard's sharp look told him he'd not been successful. "I _am_ trying, Bernard – I know how important it is for the baby to be protected from those who would hurt him or use him!"

Setting the white take away boxes down, Bernard laid his hand on Severus' arm. "Something is bothering you other than enduring Sirius Black playing with your son." 

Leaning closer, Severus helped open the tops of the boxes, the wonderful aroma of Italian food wafting around them as he told Bernard about the conversations with Bastian and Altor. He hadn't even realized that he'd been on edge since closing his office door. Retrieving plates and cutlery, Severus took a deep breath as he handed them to Bernard, whose face had taken on a grim look during their discussion. Severus could see that _Sirius_ was sitting on the floor, transforming back and forth between his human and Animagus forms, with a softly laughing Rys patting his head.

"What unequivocally determines that you are dead, without hope of coming back to life?" Bernard asked as he watched Severus fix a plate of pasta for the two-year-old. "Something that's organic?"

"Your soul," Sirius interjected, glancing up at them. "That's why the Ministry uses the Dementors at Azkaban, and administers the 'Kiss'. There are ancient rituals, spells, and…," he looked pointedly at Severus, "potions which can be used to resurrect an intact body." 

"Rys." Severus beckoned his son over, running a through his hair to reassure him, before sending him to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sirius was finally allowed into his family's London home, today." Bernard announced, seating himself at the table. 

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Really, and did you discover anything?"

Sirius brushed off the seat of his pants with his hand and sat down as Severus checked Rys' hands and lifted into his chair. Sliding the bowl he'd prepared in front of his son, Severus waited until Rys was concentrating on his foot before turning his attention back to Sirius. 

"I went through his room this morning, which Mother had preserved just as he left it, and found his clothing but not much else. His school truck was in the wardrobe, but it was empty, as was the drawer where Regulus always kept his special possessions." Sirius paused to eat a fork full of pasta. "I think the house-elf may have gone through and hidden everything in there. Regulus was his favorite and the foul thing would do anything for my mother, he's almost as barmy as she it."

Severus nodded, his mind still processing the implications of preserving a soul. "Have you spoken to Dumbledore since the day you were cleared?"

"No, and I expected to, because in amongst his insistence that he'd always believed in my innocence, he mentioned summoning Remus Lupin back from wherever he is." Sirius gestured with his fork. "I still can't believe that Remus never tried to talk to me or to check on Ha…Rys."

"I am certain he was discouraged from doing either by Dumbledore." Severus told him, his dislike of the last of James Potter's friends was evident. "I haven't heard anyone mention him since…that Halloween."

Rys reached over to pat his hand, hearing the tightness in his Daddy's voice, no doubt. Severus managed a smile, and put another fork full of pasta in his mouth. This seemed to appease the toddler, who went back to eating. 

"I don't understand it either, but then again, Dumbledore was the one who cast the _Fidelius Charm_ for James and Lily, and knew I wasn't the Secret Keeper." Bitterness crept into Sirius' voice and Severus found himself nodding his agreement.

"So if you didn't find any of Regulus' personal effects when you searched his room, where would they be?" Bernard interjected, getting them back on track.

Sirius twirled his fork absently in a pile of spaghetti noodles. "There's a lock cabinet in the drawing room that Mother might have had them put in, as well as the large armoire in the upper sitting room, and I wouldn't put it past that blo…." Sirius glanced at Rys, "…house-elf to have taken some of it to where ever the thing sleeps." 

Severus watched Rys move his noodles around his bowl as they continued to discuss where and what they might be looking for. The fact the Remus Lupin would be coming in response to Dumbledore's summons was puzzling, though, unless the Headmaster believed that the last of the Marauders could talk so sense into Sirius. Lupin had been the most intelligent of that band, good at potions, quiet and soft spoken; he'd been someone Lily included in their small study group. That was until their fifth-year when Severus had discovered the secret Lupin, and Dumbledore, had kept from everyone: Lupin was a werewolf. 

"That sounds like a complication we don't need." Bernard met Severus' eyes. "Can we get into the house to do a full search?"

Sirius shook his head. "My dear mother still has control over the house, and while she can't keep me out, I can't go against her will. Any searching will have to be done quietly, like I have been, a little bit at a time."

"Even if Lupin has a plausible explanation for his absence, he wouldn't be allowed to help you with the house." Severus sighed. "And if we are talking about something in which to preserve a soul, then it could be small, right?"

Bernard shook his head. "I don't know. Just how big is a soul?" He looked between Severus and Sirius. "The organic part of it anyway?" 

Frowning, Severus set his fork down. "You can't live without a soul, so we are really talking about a piece of a soul, aren't we?"

A fissure of fear ran down his spine. The thought of someone slicing up their soul in the effort to become immortal both repulsed him and terrified him. It would take the darkest of magic to do something like that, wouldn't it? The other two men stared at him, both with the same reactions reflected in their faces. Had the Dark Lord actually found a way to slice pieces of his soul off and preserve them against his own death?

A movement at his side brought Severus' attention back to his son. Not for the first time, he wondered if Rys understood any of what they were discussing or just reacted to Severus' feelings, but the toddler held himself stiffly and had given up any pretense of eating. And Severus knew a silencing spell would be useless.

Leaning down, Severus kissed Rys' head. "Would you like to try some of my noodles, sweet boy?"

Rys looked up at him and nodded, a smile slowly lighting up his face. Severus slid his chair back, reaching over to lift Rys into his lap. The boy sat stiffly as Bernard continued his conversation with Sirius, and Severus cast a silent _Muffliato_. Rys glanced at him before opening his mouth for the forkful of pasta, slowly relaxing against Severus as he was fed small bites of ravioli. The warm weight of his son leaning against him seemed to have a calming effect on Severus as well.

Next thing Severus knew, Bernard was shaking his shoulder and grinning at him. Rys was curled in his lap, sound asleep. 

"Time to get back, Severus, before you are missed." Bernard cleared the table with the flick of his wand. "Sirius is going to work on gathering anything that might have belonged to Regulus and check the Black library for books on Dark spells or immortality."

Severus yawned as he stood, settling Rys more comfortably in his arms. "I will monitor Bastian's progress and see if Phillip has made any headway in his research."

Reaching up, Bernard brushed Rys' hair back from his face. "Will you consider allowing Sirius to spend some time with the baby, Severus? He really wants that."

Taking a deep breath, Severus released it slowly. "I will consider it, Bernard."

"Excellent!" His friend grinned. "See you Saturday next!" 

Severus nodded, before following him through the Floo.

* * *

"Severus!" 

Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed through the sitting room and Severus frowned as Rys flinched violently. Gathering his son in his arms, Severus stepped out of the bathroom where they'd just completed their morning routine. Dumbledore's head was in the fireplace, the only part of the Headmaster that was allowed into his rooms without invitation.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Ah, Severus, dear boy! I need you to chaperone the children into Hogsmeade this morning as Professor Rutledge has been unexpectedly called away."

Anger blossomed in Severus' chest. "I've made other…"

"Sorry if is an inconvenience, but you _are_ the junior professor, Severus." Dumbledore cut across his words in a hard tone. "Do bring little Harry, he'd have a grand time. Ten minutes in the Great Hall, Severus."

Closing his eyes, Severus wrestled with his temper until he had managed to get it under some semblance of control.

"Masly!"

The house-elf appeared beside him. "Yes, Master Severus?"

"Find Sirius Black and tell him that Rys and I have been assigned to chaperone the students to Hogsmeade, if he could meet us there." Severus ground out, trying to keep his tone level.

Masly nodded and disappeared with a near silent _pop_. Rys leaned closer, kissing him on the cheek, and Severus hugged him to reassure his son the anger he was feeling wasn't directed at him. Hogsmeade was the perfect place for Rys to get hurt, lost, or worse. Severus wondered once again what Albus Dumbledore sought to achieve with all his manipulations. He'd almost succeeded in completely isolating Rys and putting him in a position that might have strengthened the child's character even as it starved him for approval and love. If Dumbledore had stepped in when _Harry_ showed up at Hogwarts, giving the boy his first taste of both, he'd have secured the boy's devotion.

Setting Rys down, Severus Summoned their cloaks and helped the toddler fasten his, making sure his hood properly covered the toddler's head. The weather had turned cold in the past few weeks, reminding Severus that Halloween would soon be upon them. There had been no developments from anyone in the ensuing time and Severus was feeling apprehensive. Sirius had packed a box of objects for them to test for Dark magic residue and Phillip had been discretely researching how organic matter could become tainted with Dark magic. Bernard had petitioned that the Black vaults be returned to Sirius, so that they could be searched as well, but they yielded nothing useful. The wills seemed to have vanished completely.

Double-checking that Rys had his Heritage bracelet on, Severus lifted his son, settling him on his hip before striding out of their quarters towards the Great Hall. The crowd of milling students parted as he approached, and silence fell over the entrance. Checking permission slips at the doors, Minerva raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, looking from Severus to Rys and then back to Severus again. Severus shook his head minutely. Whatever game Dumbledore was playing, Severus wanted someone he trusted in the castle should he need help. 

"In orderly rows, everyone!" Professor Flitwick, leading the students. "Off we go!"

Severus could feel eyes watching him as they walked away from Hogwarts, towering over a streaming of chattering children. The day was clear and bright, but cold and Severus was thankful that his hair covered his ears. Rys seemed fascinated by the cloud of steam his breath created every time he exhaled. The giggles from Rys as Severus blew out a breath helped ease his anxiety a bit. Perhaps Rutledge truly had been called away and Severus was being paranoid, but considering all possibilities had kept him alive during his spying days.

"Professor Snape?" A quiet voice came from his left

Severus glanced to the side. "Good morning, Mr. Bastian."

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." 

The teenager sounded apprehensive and Severus nodded, slowing his steps to allow some distance from the students hurrying towards Hogsmeade. Bastian glanced over his shoulder before leaning closer.

"The last book Reg took out was a book on Quidditch strategy, so I asked Madame Pince if there were any books missing from the Restricted Section that I should look for when I was checking the dorms." Bastian's voice dropped. "She said there were several that had gone missing, one being a book on Dark spells called _"Atrum Veneficus Animus"_."

Severus frowned at the archaic Latin _Dark Spells and the Soul_? Keeping his face neutral, Severus nodded. "The book must still be somewhere within the library or it would have triggered the automatic retrieval spell put on all books in that particular section."

"Really?" Bastian brightened. "I'll have to keep looking then! Thank you, sir!"

Severus inclined his head as his mind continued to grasp the very idea of why a book about Dark spells to use on a soul would be allowed in the library of a school like Hogwarts. He couldn't fathom the type of research that would require a book on the theory and application of any Dark magic such as this one suggestion. Having never been allowed access to the Restricted Section as a student, Severus wondered what other books were housed there. Perhaps he should make a point of looking himself.

"Daddy!"

Rys pointed toward the rear of the Three Broomsticks as they approached Hogsmeade and the large black dog that was waiting for them there. A feeling of relief swept through Severus at the sight of Sirius' Animagus form trot towards them. Even after several meetings, Severus still thought the man was a git, but he'd kept his word, working diligently to help them. Sirius had also proven that he was absolutely devoted to Rys and his son had become more comfortable around his godfather, especially in this form. 

Setting Rys down, Severus took his right hand, keeping his wand hand free, and Sirius fell in on Rys' left side. The toddler was all eyes as they walked down the street, students passing them on all sides laughing and chattering. The line outside of Honeydukes was long, but orderly. The line going into Zonko's was more unruly, settling when Severus scowled at them. The Three Broomsticks hummed with activity as they walked past. 

A shout from The Hog's Head drew Severus' attention as they headed towards Madam Puddifoot's. Turning to look over his shoulder, Severus felt the hair stand-up on the back of his neck as a figure in black stepped from behind a building. Someone screamed and time slowed down as Severus instinctively threw himself at his son, his wand in hand. Grabbing Rys, Severus spun around to face his adversary, and never saw the cutting hex that slammed into his wand-arm. He found himself thrown to the ground

"Give me the brat, Snape!" 

Sirius Black was suddenly between him and their attacker, red spell light shooting from his wand. Rys threw himself across Severus' chest, his small hands trying to stop the bleeding. Severus wrapped his good arm around his son and curled his body protectively. Looking around frantically for his wand, Severus was surprised to see it appear in Rys hand.

"Got it, Daddy!" 

The look on Rys' face was fearsome and Severus could only nod as he dug his boots into the dirt and holding Rys to his chest, surged to his feet. There was another flash, this one blinding Severus as he lurched to one side and he felt Rys flinch violently. Severus pivoted, trying to find Sirius as he felt the magic building in his son.

"No, Rys!" Severus whispered urgently, becoming aware of the silence that seemed to surround them. "Don't show them your magic, sweet boy." 

"Severus!" Filius Flitwick's high-pitched voice rose above the din and Severus could see a jet of purple spell light flash past his face as his vision cleared. 

With a crack the black-clad figure Disapparated and Sirius turned towards him.

"Blood hell, Snape! Your former house-mates don't seem to like you much! That was Avery, I think."

Severus nodded in agreement, as Sirius' larger hands joined Rys' in an attempt to stem the blooding. Multiple cracks of Apparation filled the air and Filius spun around to protect them. The maroon robes identified the new arrivals as Aurors and Severus narrowed his eyes as he exchanged a glance with Sirius. A large, dark-skinned man strode up to them as the rest of the Aurors cleared the area and sent the students on their way. Flitwick followed, herding the back towards Hogwarts. Severus tried to stand up straight as the Auror looked at them suspiciously, eyes lingering on Rys as they took in the scene.

"Stand still, Professor Snape!" 

The Auror reached towards them and Severus felt Rys stiffen, but then relaxed as the Auror gingerly pulled at his robes. "Auror Black, if you can hold the child for a moment, please?" 

Severus frowned briefly. He'd forgotten that Sirius and James Potter had been Aurors together. Rys tightened his grip on Severus' arm, but looked up at the Auror without fear. Knowing that neither he nor Rys was the trusting type, Severus went with his instincts as he met the dark man's eyes. 

"It's all right, sweet boy, let Uncle Sirius hold you for a moment." 

Rys didn't protest as Sirius lifted him from Severus' arms, carefully staying close enough for the toddler to reach out and touch him. Severus turned his attention to where the Auror had ripped the sleeve of his robe to get to the slashes along his arm. The hands were strong and sure as they moved to expose the wounds.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt," the large man said quietly. "You are lucky, Snape, any deeper and these would not be treatable."

With a murmured spell, Shacklebolt sealed the deepest gash on Severus' forearm, the tissues knitting back together, and the skin sealing over it. Rys watched closely one hand resting lightly on Severus' head.

"I'm surprised to see a squad of Aurors suddenly appear in Hogsmeade, Shacklebolt." Sirius said, the question clear in his voice.

Chocolate brown eyes glanced up as him. "The reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ was in the Ministry Atrium after interviewing the Ministry when an owl arrived with an anonymous message that announced the Boy Who Lived would be in Hogsmeade this morning." 

Severus stiffened as Shacklebolt's wand worked down another slash and he could hear Sirius' sharp intake of breath. 

"What!" 

Reaching for his son with his uninjured arm as Rys flinched at the outburst, Severus glared at Sirius. "Brilliant, Black!" 

Rys buried his face in Severus' throat, fists clenched in the front of his robes. Sirius mumbled an apology and the toddler lifted his head to look up at him, but didn't release his grip on Severus. Shacklebolt had paused to watch the scene before returning to his healing of the lacerations on Severus' arm. 

Straightening up, the Auror seemed to consider something before speaking in a soft voice. "I am assuming that this fine looking young man is actually Harry Potter."

Rys reacted by turning his head, the movement pulling his hair back from his forehead and exposing the lower part of his scar. Loosening one hand, Rys poked himself in the chest. "'M Rys 'Nape!"

The Auror smiled broadly at the toddler, his white teeth gleaming against his skin, a smile which Rys returned hesitantly, and Severus relaxed a bit. It seemed that Rys had decided this man was trust worthy. 

"Yes, this is my son, Harry James _Snape_." Severus said in an equally soft voice as the sound of an argument could be heard behind them. 

"James knew, Kingsley." Sirius entered into the conversation. "Severus was Lily's best friend and when we thought James was dead, she turned to him for comfort."

The dark eyes narrowed as they met Severus'. "The Ministry and the Wizengamot was told the baby was placed with his Muggle relatives for his own safety…"

"And they failed him, dismally." Rys frowned at Severus' bitter tone, patting his face gently. "He has been in my custody since June."

"And your guardianship is unchallengeable?" Shacklebolt asked as the heated voices could be heard from a short distance away. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Severus could see the photographer from the _Daily Prophet_ exchanging words with a formidable witch in maroon Auror robes. Had Dumbledore arranged this to expose the fact that Severus was Rys' father and show him how dangerous the world was for both of them? Or was this a way to challenge Severus' custody of his child by Dumbledore or someone with even darker intents?

"Does this have anything to do with a certain blond former Slytherin making frequent visits to the Ministry?"

Shacklebolt said this with a smile, the sunlight glinting off the gold hoop in his ear as he extended his hand towards Rys. Severus' tried to suppress the wave of apprehension that flooded through him at that thought, while he watched his son tentatively put his hand in the Auror's. Watching it be swallowed up, secure in the grip of the large fingers, Severus saw his son shy smile grow. It was almost as if Rys' magic reached out through their contact, Shacklebolt appearing captivated by the toddler. 

"It could," Severus acknowledged. "The Potter wills have disappeared."

"I think we need to get out of here," Sirius leaned closer, nodding his head toward the reporter, whose wand was now shooting sparks in the air. "I don't think the baby needs to be exposed to that."

Shacklebolt squeezed Rys' hand gently, before letting go and straightening to address Severus. "I will see what I can find out, quietly, at the Ministry. Let me escort you to the end of the block."

Moving towards the Hog's Head, the Auror strode in front of them, with Sirius bringing up the rear. As they stepped onto the street, Severus paused in front of Honeydukes to look around, noting the large group of students already disappearing around the curve in the road. Rys wiggled and Severus set him absently on the ground as he rubbed his aching forearm.

"Make sure Madam Pomfrey completes the healing on your arm, Professor." Shacklebolt stood beside him, watching Rys as he stood gazing into the shop window.

"Severus, and I will," Severus answered, wishing he'd had the time to take his son into the sweet shop as he'd planned.

Sirius caught his eye, jerking his head toward the door, before disappearing inside. Keeping an ear tuned to the sound of the raised voices, Severus ignored the ache in his forearm as he watched Rys looked longingly into the window. Tired of his son being denied the simple pleasures of just being a child, Severus opened the door and beckoned Rys forward.

"Five minutes, Black!" He barked at the grinning Animagus, who took Rys by the hand.

"He is extraordinarily quiet for a small child."

"His Muggle relatives didn't encourage him to make any kind of noise." Severus tried to keep the disgust out of his voice. "They weren't exactly enamored of the burden that had been thrust on them."

"Severus," Kingsley met his eyes. "I was in the chambers when Albus Dumbledore told the full Wizengamot that he'd placed the Boy Who Lived in accordance with the wishes expressed in his parents will."

"Yes, so he says," Severus said, the bitterness creeping in. "He is not pleased with my 'high-handed' actions."

Silence stretched out between them and Severus could see the struggle going on in the Auror's mind attempting to reconcile the facts, as he knew them. He vaguely recalled the man from his own student days, Ravenclaws and Slytherins did not socialize as a rule. 

"How would I contact you should I find any useful information?" 

Severus looked into the dark eyes, seeing only sincerity in their depths. "Bernard McBride is our solicitor and Black is staying mostly in London at the moment. Either of them would be happy to talk to you."

"Daddy!"

Rys came bursting out of Honeydukes, his eyes practically glowing with excitement, and a smudge of chocolate on his chin. An answering smile curved Severus' lips and he caught the toddler, lifting him high despite the pain, and hugged him to his chest. 

"Unca Sir'us got Rys toc'late!" His son shoved the half-eaten chocolate enthusiastically into his face and Severus barely avoided a collision with his nose.

"Uncle Sirius got _me_ chocolate," Severus corrected automatically.

Rys' face fell and his lip trembled as he held up the sweet, making Severus feel like crying. "No, sweet boy, you _are_ Rys, remember? Say 'Uncle Sirius got _me_ chocolate.'"

Rys scrunched his face up in concentration. "Unca Sirius got me 'toc'o'late!"

"And he said thank you, about a dozen times." Sirius muttered, coming up beside them. "But now I think we better get you two back."

"Yes," Shacklebolt agreed, his eyes scanning the remaining crowd. "Merlin only knows what headline the _Prophet_ will run on this as it is."

Severus wiped the smudge off Rys' chin, hugging him. "Foul Death Eater kidnaps Boy Who Lived."

"Probably worse," Shacklebolt reached out to lay a hand on Rys' back. "I'll see what I can find."

* * *

The headlines were just as bad as Severus had feared, the picture of him with Rys' clasped tightly against his chest, blood running down his wand arm below the inflammatory words. The terrified look on his son's face twisted his stomach every time he saw it. Bernard had handled the many inquires, official, unofficial, and the downright hostile. Sirius had stepped in when wild accusations were flung at Lily, speaking as James' best friend. In a voice that held barely-contained fury, he had spoken to those that had tried to vilify the act of comforting a friend and the importance of the vows that Lily and James had taken to each other. 

Albus Dumbledore had not spoken to Severus of the incident, beyond an inquiry into his injury at dinner that night. Severus often felt the wizard's eyes on him often as he attended the required meals in the Great Hall. He took to eating at that meal lunch as Severus would not subject his son to prying eyes. The students themselves seemed to take the news in the stride of those with woefully short attentions spans, although several of the older Slytherins seemed to adopt an attitude when Severus dealt with them. They were the ones he was wary of, all children of the Death Eaters, scattered and leaderless, hungry for revenge.

As Halloween approached, Rys seemed listless and even more subdued than normal. Severus knew that part of it was the toddler picking up on his own worry. His godfather had taken up temporary residence in the cottage in Hogsmeade, sleeping in Rys room with a four-poster that they'd moved in where the cot had been. In his Animagus form, Sirius had been accompanying Rys to the Mays, much to Farsh's displeasure. The corgi's throaty growl against a 'dog' so much larger than him had made Hannah and the boys laugh, but didn't stop until Sirius had transformed and shown the fierce puppy that he was not there to take over anyone's domain.

Their thorough actions of documenting Severus' claim to his son was paying off by disputing every claim made so far, with the exception of the Wizengamot, who had the final determination. Rys had been silent and clung to Severus during the interview with Wizarding Child Services, an agency that Severus could barely refrain from railing against for their lack of interest when his son had been suffering at the hands of Petunia Dursley. When Phillip Mays had joined them during the second interview, Rys was happy to see him, even allowing the healer hold him as he answered questions from the inspector. Neither Severus nor Phillip expounded on the circumstances of Rys' condition when he was first taken from the Dursleys or offered additional information on the toddler past was specifically requested. 

The hearing with the Wizengamot was to be held on the 31st of October, a Monday, to make a final decision, the choice of day a bitter irony for Severus. Filius Flitwick had come forward, offering to take Severus' classes so that he could attend the hearing, Minerva helping as well, and Severus was grateful for the support. Albus Dumbledore had simply nodded, an inscrutable look on his face, and Severus still did not know whether the Headmaster would try to take his son away. As Chief Warlock, it put him in a position to influence the entire body, Severus knew.

The closer date approached, Rys seemed to become withdrawn, as if he knew that his father might lose that battle for his custody. Severus seriously considered several times just taking the toddler and disappearing into the Muggle world, but the worry of adequately protecting his son always won out. Most of the challenges to his custody had been from pure-blood Potter relatives who Severus knew had dubious connections to those who supported the Dark Lord. Sirius had also had word that Remus Lupin would arrive in time for the hearing and neither of them knew what to expect from the former Marauder.

The night before the hearing, Rys began running a low fever, his appetite nonexistent, shifting Severus' worry from the hearing to his son. Allowing the toddler to sleep on his chest, Severus managed short catnaps as Rys slept restlessly. His mind didn't seem to be able to settle down and was as edgy as his son. Memories of Lily and their shared childhood adventures, their falling out at Hogwarts, and Severus' resentment of James Potter swirled around. It had taken a near-death experience at the Dark Lord's hands after Regulus had defected and the realization the it was Lily that the Prophecy had spoke of to convince Severus of the error of his ways. He may not have liked James Potter, but Severus grew to admire him after Potter's returned from captivity for his fierce devotion to Lily.

A whimper from Rys had him up at dawn, trying to find some way to soothe the toddler. Coaxing a little porridge down, Severus added a touch of the children's Analgesic Potion to the small cup of milk that Rys was persuaded to drink. Rys stood quietly while Severus dressed him in his best robes, before hurrying through his own preparations. Minerva slipped in silently just before they left, smoothing Rys' hair and patting Severus on the arm.

"Things will be just fine, Severus," she told him determinedly. "No one is going to separate you for the wee one. Off with you now."

Taking a deep breath, Severus nodded and stepped into the Floo. It seemed to take forever before they stepped out into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Bernard and Sirius waited for them, a line of Aurors moving into place between them and a throng of witches and wizards trying to get a look at the Boy Who Lived. Pressing Rys' face into his shoulder, Severus followed Bernard to the lift that was being held for them, riding in silence to Level Nine, before following him down the stairs to the courtroom. Sirius followed them, with the formidable witch from the Hogsmeade incident brought up the rear. 

There was no need to speak; they all knew what was at stake. Rys lifted his head as they stood before the wooden doors, giving Bernard a smile and grasping the hand Sirius extended to him.

"Merlin, Severus, the baby feels warm!" Sirius leaned closer.

Severus leaned his cheek against Rys' forehead and swore under his breath at the heat he felt. "It started last night and I'm not sure what the problem is. I thought he might just be upset about today."

"Possibly…"

The ancient doors creaking open halted their conversation and they filed in silently. The entire compliment of the Wizengamot watched silently as Bernard and Severus approached the chair sitting in the center of the chamber. A second smaller chair, minus the chains, had been placed beside it, presumable for Rys. Stopping alongside the chair, Severus saw that Albus Dumbledore sat in the seat to the right of Millicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic, a sign the Minister would be conducting the hearing. Sirius slipped into a seat in the front row, where Phillip Mays was already seated. A flash of blond hair told Severus there were less friendly people in the audience. 

Minister Bagnold banged a wooden gavel on the desk in front of her to silence the crescendo of voices. "Silence! This hearing will remain orderly or I'll throw the lot of you out!" 

Rys jumped at the noise and shifted his position to look up at the assembled witches and wizards. Bernard stood solidly beside him, his formal robes marking him as an officer of the court. 

"Madame Minister, I stand before you on behalf of Severus Snape and his son, Harry James Snape."

"Mr. McBride, have your client set the child down and be seated." The Minister scowled at Severus.

His heart in his throat, Severus rubbed Rys' back before trying to lift him down. The toddler whimpered and held on tightly to Severus.

"Please, sweet boy, Daddy needs to sit down." Severus pleaded softly, aware of the eyes watching them.

"No! Stay with Daddy!" Rys looked up at the Minister. "P'ease!"

The witch studied Rys for a moment, ignoring Dumbledore as he leaned towards her. "And what is your name, young man?"

Rys glanced at him and nodding, Severus held his breath. "Ha'ry 'dames S'nape."

"And you will be a good boy if you stay with your…Daddy?" 

"Yes, p'ease!"

"Fine, be sure you sit quietly." The Minister paused, nodding pointedly to the chair until Severus sat down, chains rattling ominously. "Now, Mr. Snape, your solicitor has presented all the evidence you provided to justify your claim of paternity and custody, which the Wizengamot has reviewed at length. I speak for the Wizengamot when we say that there are several irregularities that we'd like to ask you about."

Severus settled Rys on his lap, the toddler's head resting against his chest as small fingers played with the buttons Severus' cuffs. Bernard moved to stand beside him, but remained silent. He could not speak unless he was asked a direct question or Severus became incapacitated. 

"What would you like to know, Minister?" Severus spoke in a clear voice hoping it didn't betray his nerves.

"There is the matter of how the child came into your custody." Bagnold consulted a piece of parchment in front of her. "It appears that you paid a large sum of money to Lily Potter's relatives to gain custody."

"Yes, ma'am, I did," Severus acknowledged. "A fee is customary in the Muggle world when a child is adopted through a private source. The Child Services worker reviewed it before she signed the papers."

"What prompted you to take that course of action, Professor Snape?"

Severus looked down at his son; Rys bright eyes seemed dull and afraid. "I knew Lily's sister as we had grown up together, and knew she was jealous of Lily, hating anything that had to do with magic. I had been told to stay away from my son, but I'd taken a vow to protect him. I had to make sure that Petunia wasn't blaming Rys…Harry for what she saw as his mother's sins."

Minister Bagnold frowned at him, her eyes narrowing as she consulted her notes once again. "You went against the wishes of the parents who had raised this child for the first eighteen months of his life, went against the promise you made to Albus Dumbledore not to pursue your claim of paternity, and took him from everything he'd known?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Rys' reassuring weight in his lap. "I understood from Lily that she did not want her son to be placed with her sister, should anything happen to her. The Petunia I knew from my childhood was vindictive and petty, and would not have welcomed Lily's son. I went to Surrey to check that Harry was being cared for properly, but when I saw that he wasn't, I did what I could to gain legal custody of him."

"You believe that would have been Mrs. Potter's wish, but you have no way of proving that?" The Minister's eyes were on Rys, who had dragged Severus' hand into his lap, and was playing with his ring.

"No, Minister Bagnold, I have not been able to find the wills of either Lily or James Potter."

"And the child has had any choice removed as well, then."

Bernard took a step forward. "Madam Minister, perhaps asking the child yourself would alleviate some of your concern. He may be on the shy side, due to the abuse he suffered at his relatives hands, but Rys doesn't seem to have a problem expressing himself."

"Well, young man," the Minister leaned over. "How would you like me to send you back to your aunt and uncle."

"No!" Rys' reaction was instantaneous as he jumped up, flinging his arms around Severus' neck, a wave of magic passing through them as the toddler yelled. "Stay with Daddy!" 

The gavel banged again and Rys flinched with each blow, trying to burrow into Severus' chest. The door at the back of the courtroom slammed open, Severus' tensing as he wondered what was next. 

"Out of the way!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed through the chamber. 

A tiny woman walked in, her back straight and only the curve of her shoulders giving a hint of her advanced age. Her face was wreathed in wrinkles and set in lines of disapproval as she marched towards Severus, Rys still sobbing into his shoulder.

"Millicent Baghold! You ought to be ashamed of yourself for terrorizing the baby like that! Didn't I teach you to protect these precious treasures, instead of frightening the wee lad?

"Aunt Lucy!" The Minister's face paled. "I mean, Madam Burke!"

The elderly witch glared at Baghold. "Seems to me you should be more concerned about the parenting than the parentage of this sweet boy!"

Madam Burke turned to Severus and extended thin, veined hand towards Rys, meeting his eyes. "I was nanny to James Potter and his father before him, Mr. Snape, and met this sweet little boy when his mummy and daddy brought him to see me just over a year ago."

Severus nodded, still unsure why the woman was here, but stayed silent along with Bernard as Auror Shacklebolt stood behind her. Rys lifted his head and turned his tearstained face towards the now soft voice, looking at her first and then at the large Auror. The slender figure in his arms relaxed slightly as the witch lay a gently hand on his leg.

"Your mummy and other daddy brought you to see me last year, sweetums, " Madam Burke told him quietly. "You remember, Miss Lucy?"

Rys hiccupped softly before disentangling his hand to touch the weathered cheek. "Lu'ty?"

The witch smiled, ignoring the increasing murmurs from the crowd. "Yes…"

"Madam Burke, kindly explain this…" Albus Dumbledore's voice had lost its genial tone.

"Oh, keep your pants on, Dumbledore!" The witch snapped, pulling a scroll of parchment out the bag hanging from her arm. "I have copies of the wills of Lily and James Potter, which they left with me last September. I had no idea that the instructions hadn't been carried out."

"Lucena…" Dumbledore started again, only to be cut off.

"Enough! I didn't come forward before because I believed you would do what was best for the baby!" Turning back, Madam Burke handed the scroll to Severus. "This is the final proof you need to validate your claim, young man, and I will expect your regular visits from now on." Leaning forward, the elderly woman kissed Rys' cheek. "I might ask how many Galleons it takes now to make vital records disappear from the Ministry's care."

The witch disappeared behind Shacklebolt as the crowd erupted in a babble of voices. Bernard took the parchment as Severus turned to look up at the Wizengamot, his eyes catching a flash of anger on Albus Dumbledore's face before it was smoothly disguised. An Auror that Severus didn't recognize stepped forward and took the wills from Bernard, moving past them to the front of the Wizengamot where the Minister levitated them up to her desk. Dumbledore didn't even glance at them as Baghold unrolled them and began to read.

Rys squirmed in his lap, whimpering quietly as he rubbed his forehead against Severus' chest. Smoothing the rumpled hair back, Severus could feel the heat radiated off the toddler. It might have been the stress of the situation, but the lightning bolt scar appeared to be redder than usual and Severus brushed his thumb over it. The gavel pounding had both of them jumping.

"Severus Snape, please rise and step forward with the child." Minister Baghold's voice seemed loud in the sudden silence. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus stood, sliding Rys to his hip and, with Bernard at his side, stepped away from the chain-draped chair.

"After reviewing the wills of James and Lily Potter, coupled with the evidence you have presented as the child's sire, full and complete custody of the minor child, Harry James Potter is awarded to you and he will be known from this point forth as Harry James Snape."

The gavel fell again and Severus felt the weight on his shoulders lift. A warm suffused him and Severus had to believe that Lily was finally at rest on this first anniversary of her death. The courtroom exploded with noise, but Severus found himself surrounded by Bernard, Sirius, and Phillip, with Kingsley Shacklebolt and a line of Aurors keeping the crowd back. Rys trembled against him as the courtroom was emptied behind them. 

"Well, Severus," said a familiar voice at his elbow. "Congratulations seem to be in order."

Severus closed his eyes tightly at the smug tone of Albus Dumbledore's voice and was saved any type of response as Rys convulsed in his arms, vomiting all over the Headmaster's boots.

"Caught Kyler's flu, did you?" Phillip Mays' voice was a tad bit too jovial as he laid a hand on Rys forehead, ushering out through the dwindling crowd. 

Severus was glad for the excuse to escape, he just wanted to take his son home and hold him close. While there were so many other uncertainties in their lives, at least he could savor this victory and know that his son could never be taken from him again, by anyone. 

"Did you hear that, sweet boy?" Severus whispered in his son's ear. "You will never, ever have to leave Daddy!"

"T'ank you, Daddy." Rys told him, crying softly into his robes.

* * *


	11. Part 11 / Yule Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** My Son/Part 11   
> **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.  
>  **Summary:** The first Yule/Christmas for Severus and his son. Set in the My Son Universe – a WIP. Written for the December 2010 **Betaed:** The last part 

* * *

**Decisions**

Stripping the leaves and young twigs off the parasitic plant, Severus bruised them slightly, before stirring the mistletoe into the rapidly boiling potion. Phillip Mays had asked him for the special medicinal brew for a very sick little girl and Severus was more than happy for the opportunity to help the healer. He and Rys couldn't begin to repay the Mays for their kindness.

Glancing down at the end of the worktable while counting his anti-clockwise strokes, Severus watched as Rys imitated him. Pretend ingredients went into the two-year-old's toy cauldron, his son mimicking Severus stirring. Little Harry James' eyes were scrunched up in concentration as he worked. The child's face had lost the pinched look of neglect it had worn when Severus rescued him from the Dursleys', giving him a healthy look. Since Severus' custody had been upheld, Rys had finally relaxed.

Completing his count, Severus laid the stirring rod aside and lowered the flame. Watching the potion settle to a gentle simmer, Severus cleaned up the worktable as Rys _finished_ his potion. His son looked up at him as he watched Severus tidy the lab, and leaning down, Severus kissed Rys' head, his heart soaring at the smile that lit the small face.

Christmas was approaching and Severus still hadn't decided whether to celebrate it, as Lily had, or Yule, as his mother had celebrated with him as a small boy, or perhaps a mix of the two to make their own traditions. A scowl furrowed his forehead as Severus' thoughts turned to what type of Christmas Rys would have had the prior year.

"Daddy mad?" Rys looked up at him uncertainly.

Lifting Rys, Severus hugged him. "I was thinking of something unpleasant, sweet boy."

Maybe a bit of both worlds, Severus decided, Father Christmas _and_ the Yuletide.

* * *

**Old Terrors**

Severus Flooed into the Mays' sitting room early, Phillip's decanted potion in a small box of vials. A familiar, heart-wrenching wail assaulted his ears and Severus followed it to the kitchen. Kyler stood holding a large white Christmas candle as Rys crouched in the corner, his arms covering his head in a defensive posture. The puppy, Farsh, looked around frantically for the threat, as Hannah tried to reassure his son.

Severus forced his voice to be soft, soothing. "What happened?"

"A rather bad reaction to the holiday decorations." Hannah kept her voice even. "Rys, your daddy is here."

Setting the box on the table, Severus knelt down, ignoring the corgi's sharp bark. "Come here, sweet boy."

Rys lifted his head enough to peer between his arms and then unfolded in a blur of motion. Severus caught him, absorbing the shock of the small body slamming into him, and stood with his son cradled against his chest. Farsh danced at his feet as Rys' arms locked around his neck in a strangle hold. Severus looked from Hannah's concerned face to young Kyler, whose chin wobbled ominously.

"When Kyler took the candle out of the box, Rys seemed inordinately frightened of it," Hannah told him, lifting her son. 

Severus rubbed a reassuring hand over Rys' back as he sat down at the table, settling the toddler as best as he could across his lap. "I can only imagine why, Hannah," he said grimly before sighing. "The box on the table contains the special potion for Phillip." 

The quiet tone of his voice seemed to soothe Rys and Severus heard him take a deep, hiccupping breath. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Severus shifted Rys in his lap.

"Kyler, may I have the candle, please?"

Taking it into his hand, Severus slowly brought it towards Rys, the red and green striped pillar held loosely. "I'm not sure what happened before, sweet boy, but this is a Christmas candle used to decorate for the holidays. It's not supposed to be used to hurt anyone, nor should anyone be hurt because something happens to it – it's merely a decoration." Severus brought it closer, holding Rys tightly. "And you can pick out one for our rooms in any color you want."

"Won't burn Ry…me, Daddy?" Rys asked hesitantly.

Severus bit off the curse that came to his lips. "Absolutely, Rys, I will make use magic to make sure this or any other candle doesn't burn you, all right?"

A small smile immerged as Rys tentatively touched the candle. "Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

**Snow Play**

Severus woke with a start as he felt movement in the bed. Lighting his wand tip, Severus lifted the blanket and wasn't surprised to see uncertain green eyes peering up at him. Severus reached down to draw his son closer.

"Did you have a bad dream, sweet boy?"

Rys nodded as he burrowed into Severus' side, cold feet tucking under his thighs making Severus grit his teeth.

"Sorry, Daddy." Rys' sleepy voice was contrite, but he didn't move the offending appendages.

Severus patted his son's back as he closed his eyes; no doubt Rys' nightmare was triggered by the unpleasant remembrance of the day before. If he could, Severus would revisit the Dursleys and make them suffer the same terror they had inflicted on an innocent baby. There was no doubt in his mind that Christmas the past year had been terrifying for Rys, newly orphaned and thrust unwanted on uncaring relatives. As his precious child relaxed against him in sleep, Severus renewed his vow to wipe out every bad memory of the eight months Rys had spent with those Muggles. 

As a sliver of gray light illuminated the enchanted window enough for Severus to see the build-up of snow on the windowsill, an idea formed in his mind as Severus slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Rys looked around in awe as Severus led him out a side door from the castle onto the snow-covered grounds. There'd been a few flurries in the last week, but this was the first heavy snowfall of the year. Rys was bundled in a cloak, jumper, muffle, hat, boots, and mittens, with a Warming Charm on his pants and vest. Severus was determined that getting cold wouldn't detract from Rys having fun in the snow. Severus had worn jeans and a jumper under his own cloak, with sturdy boots and gloves. 

The two stood for a moment, watching the snow descend from the sky. Severus wasn't sure how to start, not having much experience with playing as a young child. 

"Right then," Severus stepped into the knee-deep snow, "shall we start with a snowman, sweet boy?"

Kneeling, Severus gathered handfuls of snow, patting them into a ball. After a moment of hesitation, Rys joined him and began to push snow toward Severus, who added it to the growing mound. As the snowman grew, Rys began to get more animated, laughing with delight as he ran further out to get armfuls of snow. Tripping, Rys fell into the deep drift. Severus leapt to his feet, only to find his son giggling as he was lifted, powdery snow coating his eyebrows and eyelashes. Severus couldn't help but laugh as he gently brushed the snow from Rys' face.

The final figure wasn't much taller than Rys and ended up adorned with Severus' scarf and Rys' hat, but his son's eyes sparkled with pleasure as they looked at it. It wasn't perfect, but it was theirs. 

Rys slid a hand into his. "I love you, Daddy."

Severus' heart swelled.

* * *

**Christmas Cookies for Rys**

Severus carried Rys towards the Great Hall for their usual Saturday dinner appearance. Rys looked around them, eyes widening at the holiday decorations that had emerged overnight. Gritting his teeth at the over-done display, Severus carefully monitored his son's reactions. Merlin only knew what else might trigger a nightmarish memory for the child. 

Minerva fell into step with them crossing the Entrance Hall. "How is my best little wizard tonight?" 

Rys smiled brightly at her, reaching over to pat her shoulder, his grip on Severus secure.

"Decorations seem a bit more garish than I remember," Severus observed, adjusting his stride to match Minerva’s.

"Albus has infected, er, recruited Filius to help add some of the flashier elements this year," Minerva said dryly as they moved under an archway outlined in fairy lights that flashed the House colors in sequence. 

"Indeed." Severus held the staff door open for Minerva to precede him into the Hall.

The students were used to seeing Rys at dinner on the weekends, with only Parks and Weasley waving to him. Rys shyly waved back before burying his face in Severus' neck. Holly and ivy garlands were draped along the walls, fairy lights outlined the enchanted ceiling, and an enormous evergreen glowing in gold, red, and silver lights sat across the Hall. 

Severus barely contained a sneer when he saw that the Headmaster was dressed in red robes with a gold design. Leave it to Dumbledore to match his holiday decorations. Settling into his normal seat at Minerva's right, Severus lifted Rys into his special stool; the house-elves had already sent up a smaller set of dishes for his son. Altor always watched over what was served to Rys. 

"Daddy! Un'ca Sir'us!" Rys exclaimed, pointing down the table towards the staff door. 

Severus looked in the direction as he heard Minerva gasp. Sirius Black was walking towards them, his face hard, and behind him was Remus Lupin. Severus was on his feet immediately, putting himself between the werewolf and his son, anger surging through him.

"Severus, I didn't know! Dumbledore…"

Holding up his hand, Severus met Sirius' eyes briefly—this wasn't the time or the place for _that_ conversation.

"Hello, Severus." Lupin's voice was quiet. 

"Lupin."

"Remus!" Dumbledore's voice carried to them. "Come sit here."

Lupin moved passed them and Severus sank into his seat. Sirius took the seat on Rys’ far side, dinner proceeding quietly. Rys ate happily, between his daddy and Uncle Sirius.

Afterwards, instead of the usual puddings, between him and Rys appeared a plate of Christmas cookies. Among the snowflakes and candy canes, there was a gingerbread boy with green eyes and black hair alongside a snowman with black eyes and hair, and a strikingly familiar profile. Rys hesitated, looking to Severus for permission. At his nod, Rys picked up the snowman, stroking a finger over the nose before handing it to Severus with a smile. Snatching up the other, Rys happily bit off the arm, making Severus smile.

"Taste dood, Daddy!"

* * *

**The Headmaster's Games**

The summons from the Headmaster the next morning was not unexpected and Severus thanked Masly for bringing the message with their breakfast. Sirius Flooed through the night before, after Rys had gone to sleep. Remus Lupin's appearance at dinner had startled Severus, but hadn't surprised him, Dumbledore having mentioned weeks ago that he'd be returning soon. 

"Remus says he's been on the Continent, doing business for Dumbledore," Sirius had told him, amazed. "He was told the baby was safe and I'd confessed to everything."

"And you trust him?" Severus had demanded.

"No." Sirius had been grim. "Not until I know where his loyalties lie."

Severus had readily agreed, which made him leery of this sudden meeting, specifically requesting that he bring Rys.

"Daddy?" Rys looked up from his porridge with wide eyes, apparently feeling Severus' agitation.

"It's all right, sweet boy," Severus reassured him. "We get to see the Headmaster this morning."

It was all Severus could do, not to laugh at the scowl that appeared on his son's face. Rys helped Masly by carrying his bowl to the sink before picking out his favorite green jumper to wear. Obediently accepting Severus' hand, Rys walked up to the gargoyle outside the Headmaster's office, where Severus picked him up to ride the circular staircase. 

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called as they approached the top.

Rys tightened the arm looped around Severus' neck as he pushed open the door. It wasn't a surprise to find Remus Lupin standing beside the ornate desk. Stiffly, Severus moved into the room, sitting in the chair in front of the desk with Rys in his lap. 

"Good morning, Severus and…Rys. Tea?" 

A house-elf popped up with a tray before Severus could answer, setting it beside them.

"Hello, Severus." Lupin took a step towards them, appearing thinner and more scared than Severus remembered. "And this fine looking boy is?"

Rys looked up with a frown, examining Lupin, tensing as the man took another step. Severus held his breath as Lupin knelt down in front of them. Swallowing the panic that threatened to strangle him, Severus felt the weight of Dumbledore's scrutiny.

"My name is Remus and I was a friend of your mummy and…daddy James."

Rys nodded, his finger going to his mouth in a nervous gesture, but otherwise didn't move.

"You used to call me Moony." 

Rys nodded again, his whole body relaxing slightly, but he didn't move towards Lupin, instead using his damp finger, to point to himself. "'M Rys and t’is is my daddy."

"Yes." Lupin smiled. "Your daddy and I were in school together."

"Yes, yes, Remus. Please, everyone drink up." Dumbledore seemed impatient. 

Severus picked up a mug of foamy milk and held it while Rys blew on it as he would tea. Lupin retreated and Severus found himself disappointed that Rys hadn't outright rejected the werewolf. His son's reluctance to immediately accept Lupin did make him feel vindicated to some degree, as Rys seemed to have an uncanny ability to know whom to trust. 

"Remus has come back to start a day school for the younger children in the area. I'm hoping Sirius will consider assisting as well, and I am sure that there are those among the staff who would assist." Dumbledore smiled patronizingly. "Professor Rutledge has already volunteered."

"And Lupin's monthly _problem_?" Severus sneered. "How are you going to guarantee the children's safety?"

Dumbledore's smile became glacial. "I don't believe we'll be having the children attending classes after moonrise, Severus."

Rys stiffened at the tone and pushed the mug away from him. "It tas'es bad, Daddy."

Severus looked at Rys' face before lifting the mug and sniffing it. "Eggnog? You gave a two-year-old spiced eggnog?"

Dumbledore sipped at his own mug, eyes sharp, as even Lupin looked down at him in surprise. "Young Rys needs to learn to appreciate the finer things, Severus."

Anger flared through him and Severus set the mug down carefully, as he wouldn't give Dumbledore the satisfaction of seeing it, and stood. "I will educate my son as I see fit, Headmaster, but I'll take your idea of a day school under advisement. Good day."

Pivoting on his heel, Severus carried Rys out the door.

* * *

**Skating Along**

Severus Flooed to the cottage in Hogsmeade at lunch, knowing he had a free period afterwards. Hannah was taking the boys ice-skating on the pond at her in-laws’ property and Sirius was going along to help. Still feeling unsettled about the meeting in Dumbledore's office the morning before, Severus wanted a chance to discuss it with Sirius before owling Bernard for his thoughts.

Concentrating on the Heritage ring Rys wore, Severus Apparated to him. Unfortunately, the toddler happened to be in the middle of the frozen pond. Severus' feet immediately went in opposite directions and Severus found himself flat on his back staring up at the gray sky. 

"Daddy!"

The anguished cry ended with Rys suddenly appearing on his chest, preventing Severus from recovering his breath. Severus could only wrap his arms around his son, the sound of running feet telling him help was on the way.

"Merlin! Did he just Apparate?" Sirius sounded amazed as he appeared beside them.

"I would assume so!" Severus snapped, busy attempting to keep the small skates from damaging him further as he calmed Rys down. "Some help, if you would.”

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sirius reached down, helping Severus to his feet. 

"Severus!" Hannah skated over with Kyler in tow. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my dignity, thanks," Severus ground out as he batted away Sirius' over-helpful hands as they brushed snow off his backside. 

Pressing a kiss to Rys' temple and reassuring the toddler that he was fine, Severus set him down carefully to resume playing with Kyler. A flick of his wand gave his boots traction and Severus moved gingerly to the edge of the pond with Sirius. As he straightened out his robes, Severus relayed to Sirius what had happened in Dumbledore's office the day before.

"The brandy in the eggnog probably burned the baby's throat!" Sirius growled, kicking at the snow.

"Brandy?" Severus blinked. "The nutmeg was so potent, I didn't notice anything else."

“There's a reason that the students don't get eggnog, Hogwarts house-elves only know one way to fix it – with brandy." Sirius ground his teeth. "Manipulative son of…"

"I've come to trust everything from the house-elves, Altor makes sure it is safe, but I'm sure they had no idea the recipient was a child." Severus took a deep breath. "Now, to the subject of a school, I'm not opposed to the idea, as Hannah says many children are schooled at home." 

"I'm not sure I trust Remus." Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets. "How did Rys react to him?"

Severus eyes were on the children as Hannah led them around the edge. "He seemed leery of him, but didn't outright reject him."

"Much to your dismay?"

Closing his eyes, Severus tilted his head back as conflicting emotions battled inside him. Lupin had been his and Lily's study partner the first two years at Hogwarts, before Lupin became best friends with Sirius and James Potter. Before Lupin almost killed Severus. Before Lily had left…

"Severus," his school nemesis stood beside him, "we've all been through life-altering changes in the last year. If you and I can agree, maybe there is hope for Remus and where his loyalties are."

Opening his eyes, Severus met Sirius' without flinching. "I'd embrace the Dark Lord himself if he pledged his loyalty to Rys."

* * *

* * *

Over the next two days, Severus discovered that the house-elves were determined to bring the Yule spirit into his rooms. Monday evening after bringing Rys home from his ice-skating adventure, Severus discovered the first poinsettia sitting in front of the tapestry in their sitting room. On Tuesday morning, Severus found that his office had a pine tree setting in the corner, and Wednesday, the Potions classroom had poinsettias flanking the door.

"Masly!" 

The house-elf appeared in front of him, the picture of innocence. "Yes, Master Severus?"

Severus eyed the diminutive creature, wondering again about Masly's Slytherin tendencies. "This must stop, before my rooms take on the appearance of a pine forest! Please request Mr. Black to find a _modest_ evergreen that we might decorate this weekend at the cottage, and cease with the flood of poinsettias as they aren't conducive to my mood."

A smile might have flitted over the house-elf's face, but Severus wasn't sure as he bowed deeply. "Yes, Master Severus."

Shaking his head as Masly disappeared, Severus realized that he needed to start preparing for the upcoming holidays. If he were to teach Rys about Yule, he would need the traditional gifts for the twelve days of celebration. Father Christmas should make a visit as well, Severus thought as he went about setting up the classroom for his NEWT level students. Knowing that the Dursleys would've never allowed Rys to participate last Christmas, Severus needed to proceed carefully.

What _did_ one get a two-year-old for Christmas?

* * *

**A Special Boy**

_Friday, December 10, 1982_

Severus looked at the date at the top of the essay and sighed. With the end of term approaching, he had so much paperwork to complete, tests to draw up, and final grades to determine. Rys moved restlessly on his stool and Severus leaned over, brushing a hand down his hair.

"I'll be done in a few minutes, sweet boy," he reassured his son, turning back to the essay he was grading.

The office door slammed open, setting the holly wreath jangling, and the rotund figure of Reginald Rutledge filled the threshold. The man's gray robes were tight, as if accentuating his girth, and Severus refrained from rolling his eyes. Rutledge was a pompous dolt, who was unsuited as a teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but had ties with the Board of Governors. 

"Snape! I need a word with you." Rutledge's voice boomed through the small space.

Rys flinched, his eyes never leaving Rutledge. 

Scowling, Severus barely spared the oaf a glance. "What do you want, Rutledge? I'm busy at the moment."

"Ah, the boy is here!" Rutledge exclaimed. "Go ahead with your work and I'll just acquaint myself with the child." 

Severus' eyes darted up just as Rutledge moved towards Rys, a red and white Christmas cracker in his hand. 

"Come on, boy! You can have this if you want." Rutledge frowned, as Rys seemed to shrink away, trying to make himself smaller. "Boy, don't you hear me?"

"Enough!" Severus roared, moving around his desk. "Get away…"

Rutledge threw an arm towards Severus and Rys reared back, flinging out his hand towards the fat idiot just as Severus brought his wand up. Rutledge was flung out of Severus' office and into the dungeon corridor, sliding across the stone floor with a grunt. Scooping Rys into his arms, Severus held the shaking child tightly.

"Severus? What happened?" Remus Lupin stood in the hallway looking between the stunned man on the floor, the silently weeping child, and Severus' enraged face.

"This… _idiot_ entered my office, accosting my son in a threatening manner!" Severus spat at him. "Get this filth out of my dungeon."

With a flick of his wand, Severus slammed his office door shut in Lupin's face, wreath dropping onto Rutledge's face, and carried Rys through to their rooms. Spelling up the fire, Severus sat on the rug, rocking back and forth. Rys had shrunk away from Rutledge, cowering when the man had spoken to him harshly, but had stood up immediately when Rutledge yelled at Severus. 

It was almost as if Rys didn't feel he should defend himself, but had no problem protecting his father. His chest tightening, Severus realized that Rys still didn't feel he was worthy of defending. Severus rested his cheek against Rys' temple as he continued to rock slowly. How long would it take his little boy to heal?

"You can tell someone who is being rude to you to stop, sweet boy," Severus said softly. "You don’t have to listen to them yell at you or say nasty things."

"Like un'ca…" Rys hiccupped into his throat.

Severus rubbed his back. "Uncle? You mean your Uncle Vernon?"

Rys nodded and Severus drew him back far enough to be able to see his eyes. "No one is allowed to treat you like your aunt and uncle treated you, Harry James Snape. You're a very special little boy and I love you very much." Severus brushed the hair out of Rys' face. "You've lots of people who love you."

Rys sniffled, dragging his sleeve across his nose before Severus could stop him. "Love me?"

"Yes." Severus Summoned a handkerchief and finished the job. "Let's see, there's Bernard, and Phillip…"

Rys' eyes brightened. "An' Sir'us, an' Kyler, an' Hanna', an' Masly, an' Alt'r, an' Aun'ie Lu'ty, an'…"

Severus smiled and rolled his eyes. "I believe you've just made our Christmas shopping list for us. Perhaps we should start shopping for presents this weekend."

"Presents?" Rys seemed uncertain.

"Yes, we buy gifts for people that we care about." Severus kissed Rys' nose. "And they send us presents and then Father Christmas comes to all little boys and girls on Christmas Eve."

"No…not to fre…" Rys started to mutter, his eyes losing their sparkle.

"Harry James Snape!" Severus admonished gently. "Father Christmas _will_ be here, all you need to do is believe that you _are_ a special boy."

His son nodded, but Severus could see the skepticism in his eyes. Skepticism that Severus vowed to eliminate.

* * *

**Jingling Bells**

Rys ran through the snow, Farsh at his heels, ringing the sleigh bell in his mitten-clad hand furiously. Severus laughed as Kyler caught up with him, but tripped in the snow, taking Rys with him to the ground. The corgi barked as he ran around the two giggling boys. Severus leaned down to help them up, brushing the snow off them.

Sirius had Flooed that morning to hurry Severus along, surprising them with a horse and sleigh ride out into the woods surrounding Hogsmeade to pick out their tree. Hannah had allowed Kyler and Farsh come with them, thankful for some time to herself. The sleigh driver gave each of the boys an old harness bell off the horse’s harness and taught them to ring them as they tried to sing Christmas carols. It'd been a magical morning.

"Kyler!" Hannah waved at them from the back door as the three-year-old ran to his mother with the dog at his heels. "Thank you!"

Severus picked Rys up, waving goodbye to the Mays, and turned to join Sirius, dragging their tree into the cottage. Helping his son off with his boots and jacket, Severus took Rys upstairs to wash his hands while Sirius took care of the tree. Severus was pleased to see the rosy glow in Rys' cheeks and the sparkle in the green eyes as he helped his son use the bathroom. 

Rys ran down the stairs in front of him, his soft toy in one hand, and the sleigh bell held tightly in the other. A plate of Christmas cookies and a tea tray sat on the low table in front of the couch. It was the sight of Sirius with half his body inside the tree, however, that made Severus stop, and Rys tried to hide a giggle as they stood watching him wrestle with the tree.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" Severus asked as he seated himself on the couch, lifting Rys to sit beside him.

Pulling his head out of the branches, Sirius glared at him. "I'm trying to get this in the bloody holder thing!"

Severus flicked his wand, levitating the tree without a word. Sirius looked between him and the tree, shaking his head before finding his own wand. Together, they managed to get it into the base and secure it. After a brief discussion on colors, Sirius charmed the gold garland and silver fairy lights on to the branches, before turning his attention to the tea tray. Rys had watched their efforts with wide eyes, jingling his bell.

Leaning down, Severus picked up the small two-handled mug and carefully sniffed it to make sure it was hot chocolate. 

"Ah, this smells wonderful!" Severus held the mug out to Rys. "I think you will like this, sweet boy."

Rys looked warily at him before lifting the mug and taking a careful sip, then another, before grinning.

"It's toc'olate, Daddy!" Rys' face filled with delight.

Severus smiled as he sipped his tea and Sirius picked up his own mug as he watched his godson. Rys handed Severus his empty mug, shaking his bell as he hummed. Leaning against Severus, the child closed his eyes and was asleep before the jangle of the bell stopped.

"Perhaps I should just get him a dozen bells to play with," Severus said dryly, glad for the respite from the noise.

"Maybe," Sirius muttered quietly, a pensive look on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen the baby as, I don't know, carefree I guess, as he was today." 

Severus brushed the hair back from his son's face, thoughtful. "Indeed."

* * *

**A Good Boy**

"Daddy?"

The tentative voice jerked Severus awake and he sat up in bed, furiously blinking the sleep away as he waved up the torch. "Rys?"

The little boy stood beside the bed, face tear streaked and eyes red from crying, his toy unicorn clutched to his chest. Severus lifted Rys into his lap, feeling his forehead, only to find it wasn't hot.

"Are you sick to your stomach, sweet boy?"

Rys shook his head no, eyes downcast.

Severus lifted the small chin. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, Daddy." Rys' lip trembled ominously and he gripped the unicorn tightly. "Kyler gotta 'rite a let'r to Tanta 'cause he's a dood boy." He then burst into tears, burying his head in Severus' nightshirt.

Severus gathered Rys close, rocking him as he tried to decipher what the child had said. _Kyler got to write a letter to Santa because he's a good boy_. Bloody hell, Severus swore silently, even though he knew Kyler meant no harm with his careless words. He'd thought Rys had been subdued that evening, but had put it down to him being tired. Now, Severus knew he should have asked. Sometime these parenting moments eluded him and Severus could only hope he'd better recognize them in the future. 

"Rys." Severus stroked his son's back. "You're a good boy, too, even a better little boy than Kyler. You help me and Masly, you pick up your toys, and are very polite."

Lifting his head, Rys sniffled, his eyes sad. "But, Daddy, no let'r for Tanta."

Reaching for his wand, Severus cast _Tempus_ and saw it was four in the morning. Tuesday mornings included Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years, but some things were obviously more important.

"Then, we'll go do it right now."

Setting Rys down, Severus Summoned his dressing gown and slid his feet into his slippers. Taking his son's hand, Severus smothered a yawn as he led the way to the sitting room. With parchment and quill, they sat next to the window, with Rys on his lap dictating his letter to Santa.

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Rys and my daddy says I am a very good boy. I'd like a wand like Daddy's for Christmas, and some blocks like Kyler has, and a toy motorcycle, and Masly needs a new hat, and Uncle Sirius wants a horse. Please bring something special for Daddy._

_Love, Rys._

"Is that all you want to say?" Severus asked after reading the letter back, touched by his son's thoughtfulness.

"Yes." Rys yawned widely, rubbing sleepy eyes. "Daddy? Will Fa'der Ch'is'mas be mad?" 

Smiling, Severus laid the quill down. "Santa _is_ Father Christmas, sweet boy, like you are Harry, even though you like to be called Rys. It's just another name for him." 

Rys nodded, distracted. "Daddy, look!"

The enchanted window showed a clear sky, stars littering the dark depths. Following Rys’ finger, Severus saw the tail of a shooting star arching across the treetops. 

"Make a wish, sweet boy. According to legend, wishing on a shooting star will make it come true," Severus told him, making his own wish to any deity who might be listening for the safety of his son.

"'M wish to be wit' you, Daddy, for'ver." Rys leaned up and kissed him, before yawning again.

Severus felt his heart swell and he kissed the little nose, before standing up with Rys in his arms. "I suspect Masly will know how to get this letter to Father Christmas in the morning. In the meantime, maybe we could sleep a bit more."

Rys didn't answer, already fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Mystical Magic**

"A little more to the left, dear." 

Severus glared at Minerva, juggling an armful of silver and gold ornaments as he decorated the small tree in his sitting room. Minerva simple smiled at him, comfortably ensconced in his chair, sipping on her wassail. Rys sat on the floor next to her, playing with his sleigh bell and a bit of tinsel under Poppy's watchful eyes, a small spelled cup of warm cider next to him.

"No other anxiety attacks, Severus?" the mediwitch asked him quietly, hands wrapped around her mug. 

"Not since that buffoon Rutledge," Severus answered as he levitated a green ball onto an upper branch. "No other _accidental_ magic, either, since that time."

"Any news from Phillip on his _research_?" Minerva inquired, reaching down to pet Rys’ hair. 

Severus was pleased to see that his son didn't flinch away from the contact and he gave Rys an approving smile when the boy looked up.

"Daddy, can I have a bis'cut?"

Severus considered the effect of the sugar versus the pleading in the green eyes. "You may have a small one."

"No, nothing from Phillip, but I know he's been incredibly busy at St. Mungo's with a strain of flu going around. I'll talk to him next weekend." Severus kept his voice carefully neutral. 

There were only a few who knew that Phillip Mays was researching a way to remove the Dark organic matter from Rys' scar, and they always spoke in vague generalities, even after privacy wards had been erected. Sirius acted as a go-between Bernard and Phillip now, with his search for the locket mentioned in his brother's will and protecting Rys his paramount tasks.

"He seems to be doing much better, Severus," Minerva told him quietly. "Although, he's still far too quiet for his age."

"He can get amazingly loud when he and Kyler start chasing each other," Severus said dryly, reaching for his mug as he turned to look at his handiwork. 

"Daddy?" Rys tugged at his trousers. "The man dave me t'is for our tree."

One hand held a half-eaten shortbread biscuit and the other carefully cradled a crystal globe. Inside was a golden dragon clutching a silver sword, breathing fire. Severus took it gingerly, holding it up to watch the dragon fly in a circle. He heard Poppy gasp as he looked as down at his son.

"The man on the tapestry, Rys?"

"Yes, Daddy." Rys leaned against him, eating his shortbread.

Severus met Minerva's amazed eyes. "Well then, you must help me put it on the tree, sweet boy."

Lifting Rys carefully, Severus moved to the tree where they hung the crystal ornament front and center of the branches, seemingly haloed in a glowing gold aura. As soon as Severus let go of the crystal, the dragon curled around the sword and went to sleep. Glancing over at the tapestry of Merlin, Severus inclined his head in silent thanks to the sorcerer.

Severus could have sworn the figure winked at him.

* * *

**New Discoveries**

A soft _ping_ in the wards told Severus that Bernard had arrived at the cottage. He continued to add chopped sweetgrass to the mixture of juniper berries, cedar, and pine resin in the heavy cauldron. Rys held laurel leaves ready to drop in at Severus' direction. 

"Why don't you go to the sitting room and let Bernard know where we are, sweet boy?" Severus told him as the child dropped the leaves carefully into the mixture.

"Yes, Daddy!" Rys looked pleased as he climbed off his stool, disappearing through the door into the kitchen.

Severus smiled after him as he carefully added the rosemary and gave the concoction a final stir as he lowered the flame.

"Daddy! Look w'at Bern'ard dave me!" Rys was fairly vibrating with excitement, a large candy cane clutched in his hand, but he hesitated. "Can I have it, Daddy?"

Severus nodded as he set the stirring paddle aside. "You may have a taste now and we'll save the rest for after the lunch Masly is making."

Bernard filled the doorway, sniffing the air appreciatively. "It smells like Christmas in here." 

"Christmas incense, actually." Severus cast a Stasis Charm over the cauldron, gesturing for Bernard to lead them into the kitchen. "I found an old Yule recipe in one of my mum's old books." 

"Most people just buy their incense these days, my friend," Bernard teased him as Severus lifted Rys into his chair.

Rolling his eyes, Severus straightened up, catching the seriousness in Bernard's eyes, and bit off the retort. "I thought Rys would like to help me make our own this year. Perhaps Masly…"

_pop_ "I is being here, Master Severus. Would you like tea now for you and Master McBride?" Masly bowed.

"Yes, with some sandwiches, please. Rys can join us after his bit of candy cane,” Severus said, bending down to kiss the top of his son's head. "We'll be in the sitting room, sweet boy."

Bernard followed him, moving to the window that looked over the tiny front yard. Severus could see that it was snowing again, the room thrown into shadow. With a flick of his wand, Severus spelled the fire up and lit the candles. 

"Sirius believes he has located the locket that Regulus described in his will, but it's in his family's London home and apparently his mother's decrepit house-elf has taken an unhealthy interest in it." Bernard turned towards him. "The foul thing keeps muttering that Master Regulus entrusted it to him."

"But, at least he found it!" Severus felt excitement well up in him. "Regulus gave his life for whatever is in that locket and it _has_ to give us more information than we have now."

"Yes, exactly," Bernard agreed, giving him a smile. "Sirius thinks that Reg gave it to the elf to destroy, but he couldn't, so Sirius just needs to convince the creature that he could complete Regulus' final request."

Severus nodded, wondering if the vaulted Black charm extended to house-elves. "Phillip will be home tomorrow from St. Mungo's and the students are leaving after breakfast in the morning. Perhaps we can all have dinner together here Monday night."

"And I should have the report on Remus Lupin's activities by then," Bernard told him as Masly brought in their tea tray.

"I look forward to it," Severus said grimly. 

Rys, face shiny clean, helped Masly by carrying in the serviettes. Lifting his son up beside him, Severus handed him an apple slice as Bernard filled a plate with a selection of delicate sandwiches. Masly nodded his approval as he brought a plate of Rys' favorite chocolate digestives.

"With the term ending, you'll have more time to do some research,” Bernard observed between bites.

Glancing at Rys, Severus nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "Shopping first, though, as think we have gifts to buy, don't we, sweet boy?" 

Rys leaned against Severus, smiling.

* * *

**Holiday Discoveries**

"Severus, a word, if I may?" Albus Dumbledore's voice seemed unnaturally loud in the empty corridor outside of his quarters. 

Rys tightened his grip as Severus turned to look the Headmaster. They'd attended the leaving feast early that morning, Severus sitting at the House table with his Slytherins. Rys sat between Severus and Parks, happily listening as the students chattered away about their holiday plans.

"Can I help you, Headmaster?" Severus asked politely. 

“I believe you studied with Damocles in London, while you were pursuing your Mastery.” Dumbledore smiled benevolently.

Severus frowned. "Master Belby? Yes, I did.”

The smile grew smug. "Surely you're aware of his latest research into the properties of monkshood and its ability to improve on the lycanthropy symptoms, with the retention of higher intellect during their cycle?"

Severus stared at the man, realization dawning in his mind. "Belby has perfected the Wolfsbane Potion he's worked on for years, then?"

"Yes, and tested it with tremendous success." Dumbledore reached to pat Severus' arm, pulling back when Rys gasped and leaned away. "Yes, well, it's quite a complex potion and difficult to brew, but I thought you could attempt it." Dumbledore's eyes hardened as he spoke. "I'll ask Remus to bring by the research notes Damocles provided. After all, it's the perfect solution to ease your fears for the children. Enjoy your Christmas shopping, Severus."

The Headmaster turned on his heel and disappeared down the corridor. Severus looked after the man, a bitter taste in his mouth at the feeling that he'd been manipulated once again. Potions master Belby had been a hard taskmaster but Severus had learned quite a lot the summer he spent under the man's tutelage. Severus had even helped him with his research into aconite, having his own experience with a raging werewolf to spur his interest. That didn't mean that Severus wanted to be forced into brewing anything for someone who might have an ulterior motive where his son was concerned.

"Daddy okay?" Rys asked him quietly, as Severus entered their rooms.

"Yes, sweet boy, I'm fine." Severus took a deep breath, refusing to allow the encounter to dampen his mood for the day. 

Flooing to Bernard's office, Severus held tightly to Rys’ hand as they stepped out onto the London sidewalk. Sirius was waiting near the entrance to Leaky Cauldron, taking Rys' other hand as he fell into step. Rys bounced as he watched the bricks re-form, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley, eyes widening at the lavish decoration inside.

Severus soon learned that despite the eight months of terror with the Dursleys, Rys' kind heart had survived intact. The toddler had no problem showing his daddy exactly what he thought were perfect gifts for everyone in his life. Severus had gently redirected his son's efforts to get toys as gifts for everyone, including the house-elves. Sirius took Rys' into the apothecary after a whispered conversation, with Severus loitering outside impatiently.

There was an opposite reaction when Severus tried to get his son to point out things that Rys might want for himself. The child still didn't seem to feel he deserved any presents himself and Severus was determined to change that immediately. Severus bought a number of small Yule gifts to give Rys, as well as several that he had made himself, something he remembered his mum doing for him.

"Daddy!" Rys ran towards him, gripping a small bag tightly in his hand. "Un'ca Sir'us help'd me det you a su'prise!"

Severus caught his son, hugging him before settling Rys on his hip. "So I see, and Uncle Sirius can also help you wrap it."

"Already wrapped." Sirius smirked as he took the bags Severus was carrying from him. "What did you say Masly was making for dinner tonight?"

Severus snorted. "Is your stomach all you think of?" he asked good naturedly, as Rys giggled. "Besides, there may not be any dinner if Masly isn't back from the errand you sent him on."

Sirius' face lost its smile. "I'll settle for his success with Kreacher over dinner."

Nodding in agreement, Severus led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they Flooed to the cottage. The small house smelled of the Christmas incense they had made the past weekend and of meat roasting in the kitchen. The pine tree in the corner was decorated simply with a holly and ivy garland and white fairy lights, more representative of the Yule traditions than of Christmas. Sirius set their shopping down in the corner before Apparating away to check on Kreacher.

Rys yawned and rubbed his eyes as Severus set him down, helping his son off with his cloak. Still clutching his small bag, Rys climbed up on the couch and curled up, eyes drooping.

"Sleepy, Daddy."

Summoning a blanket from upstairs, Severus tucked it around his son, brushing a hand through his silky hair. "Take a bit of a nap, sweet boy, and I will be in my lab when you wake up."

"T'ank you, Daddy." With a soft sigh, the toddler was asleep.

With a smile, Severus took his purchases through to his lab and set to work on wrapping the gifts. His mind drifted as his hands folded the charmed paper around the presents, memories both pleasant and unpleasant playing in his head. Severus concentrated on those memories of his mum when he was little and before his father's drinking had turned violent, stolen moments of fun, and his times with Lily, who introduced him to Christmas. Her unbridled joy of _giving_ to others had a profound impact on Severus, who had always treasured the few gifts he'd received in his life. Lily was never so happy as when she made someone smile. 

The soft ping of the Floo brought him back to reality and Severus set the presents aside, casting a Note-Me-Not Charm on them. As he made his way to the sitting room, Severus heard soft music intermixed with his son's quiet giggle. There was something hauntingly familiar in the tune.

Stepping in the living room, Severus stopped abruptly. Minerva McGonagall sat on the couch with Rys beside her, holding the music box Severus had given Lily when they were twelve. The tiny Christmas tree turned on its red platform, _O Tannenbaum_ playing as it revolved. Minerva set the wooden box into Rys' hands. 

"Daddy! Look! T'is was Mummy's!" His son's face was fairly glowing.

Severus sat heavily beside Rys, pulling his son and the music box into his lap. Together, they watched the Christmas tree go around. 

"Happy Christmas and a Blessed Yule, Severus." Minerva patted his hand.

* * *

**The Wisdom of Friends**

Severus watched through the frosted window as his son ran around the backyard with Kyler and Farsh, the low-slung corgi amusing as he tried to maneuver through the deep snow. Sirius stood at his elbow, both pointedly ignoring the gold locket sitting on the table in front of the couch. Bernard walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray with glasses of firewhisky. Silently, he passed the glasses around as they all stood by the tree.

"A toast to Sirius and Masly: congratulations on getting the Slytherin locket!" 

Severus raised his glass in salute before taking a small sip of the amber liquid filled with orange swirls of flame. It seared his throat as he swallowed, but Severus was determined not to choke. It was a sharp reminder of why Severus didn't care for whisky. He walked over to the table, staring down at the locket, and could almost feel the malevolent pull of Dark magic. 

"Daddy!" Rys burst through the door, hurling himself at Severus.

"Rys! Don't track that snow in!" Severus snapped.

Rys stopped instantly, his lip wobbling, as he looked up, at Severus. Severus frowned, trying to figure out why he was suddenly irritated. A sharp tug on his arm pulled him away from the table, and his head seemed to clear. 

Sirius looked at him grimly. "The bloody thing is like a Dementor, seems to suck the good out of you if you get too close."

Taking a deep breath, Severus knelt and opened his arms. Rys moved into them, although slower than Severus liked. Hugging his son tightly, Severus knew he was forgiven when a cold nose press into his throat.

"I'm sorry, Rys, I didn't mean to be short with you." Severus felt the tears on the cold cheeks, his heart constricting.

A heavy hand fell on Severus' shoulder and he knew that Phillip Mays had come in as well. "Rys told us all about his Yule present; he seems quite taken with the coloured paper."

Easing Rys back, Severus used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his son's cheeks, leaning in to kiss his nose. Rys gave him a small, watery smile as Severus helped him off with his hat and scarf, before taking his jacket and then his boots. Kissing Rys' forehead, Severus stood, fingers smoothing the tousled hair.

"Why don't you go look on your bed, sweet boy? Uncle Sirius brought you a Yule gift as well." 

Smile restored, Rys trotted up the stairs, but not without a look over his shoulder.

"You need to stay away from that _thing_ , Severus," Sirius muttered as they watched Phillip crouch by the table, examining the locket. 

Bernard watched silently, moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with Sirius as Severus stood at the bottom of the stairs so he could intercept Rys as he came back down. Phillip gingerly picked the heart-shaped gold up, holding it in the palm of his hand as he cast several spells on it. The locket crackled with magic and Phillip dropped it back onto the table hastily before standing, rubbing his palm against his cloak. 

Glancing up the stairs, Severus turned to look at the three men lined up across the table from him. "You lot look like an Interrogation Squad from the Ministry of Magic," Severus quipped.

Bernard laughed as Sirius smirked. "More like the Three Wise Men, considering the season!"

"Hardly that, Black." Severus was glad for the lightened atmosphere, until he looked at Phillip's set face. "Phillip?"

"It's the same Dark-tainted organic matter, Severus." Phillip carefully levitated the locket as small footsteps were heard upstairs. "This needs to be secured in something solid, like those stone canisters in your lab."

Severus nodded as Phillip moved towards the kitchen. "Use the black granite one, the white canister is full of stocking stuffers."

"Daddy? T'is Un'ca Sir'us pres'nt?" Rys came slowly down the stairs, a wrapped gift in his hand, a woeful look on his face. 

Swearing silently, Severus extended his arms, lifting his son into a tight embrace. He'd purposely left unwrapped the assortment of coloured paper and crayons he'd given Rys as his first Yule gift, after the little boy's reaction to his birthday gifts. With a jerk of his head, Bernard followed Phillip into the kitchen and Sirius stood nervously beside the couch. Severus met the questioning dark eyes as he carried Rys to the fireplace, sitting on the floor under the stockings hung from the mantle.

"Rys has had a bad experience in the past with wrapped presents," Severus told Sirius with a pointed look between the man and the toddler.

With a grin, Sirius transformed and bounded over as Rys shrieked with delight. Using his paws, the Animagus began to tear the paper and, after a moment of hesitation, Rys joined in. Watching them, Severus tried to keep his mind off the revelation that the Dark-tainted substance contained in the locket Regulus Black died for stealing, was the same as the organic matter in the scar on his son's forehead. A locket that the Black house-elf, even with the formidable magic those creatures possessed, had been unable to destroy.

How was he going to find a way to remove the Dark matter from Rys' scar without hurting his son? Feeling overwhelmed, Severus could only hold on to Rys and make appreciative noises over the beautiful picture book Rys had unwrapped.

* * *

**Santa's Gift**

_"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…"_

Severus pulled the blanket higher as he read to the toddler from the book Sirius had given him as a Yule present. The wind howled outside and Severus could hear snow pelting against the windows as the blizzard raged outside. Stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace, Rys leaned against him, listening with rapt attention to the story. 

_The children were nestled all snug in their bed, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

Severus had told his son about the Yule celebration, the Oak king and Ivy king, and the Earth Mother. Rys seemed to understand, as much as a two-year-old could. The concept of Christmas as the celebration of a baby's birth was something that Rys comprehended, although the spiritual aspects weren't as easy. Surprisingly, Rys remained stubbornly skeptical about Father Christmas, which Severus blamed on whatever he'd experienced the prior Christmas.

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

"Santa?" Rys guessed, excitement in his voice. 

Severus lowered the book as he looked into the inquisitive green eyes, stroking his fingers through his son's hair. The blizzard had snowed everyone in, forcing Severus to postpone the small party planned for that evening. Rys had accepted the small Yule gifts Severus left on his bed every morning, but was still leery of the wrapped presents under the tree. The gathering tonight was to be a gift exchange with the Mays, where Severus hoped that Rys would watch Kyler happily opening his presents and follow his example. Instead, they were snowed in and Rys still skittish about opening gifts.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each tiny hoof._

"Daddy? Can Santa fin' us in the snow?" Rys asked sleepily, wiggling under Severus' arm to snuggle closer.

"Yes, sweet boy, Santa can find us anywhere," Severus said carefully, mindful of the Dursleys’ actions the year before. "As long as you believe in him." 

Rys lifted his head. "I do, Daddy!" A huge yawn overtook him. "Han'na says Santa's an elf, is he?"

Severus smiled and closed the storybook, as Hannah must have already read it to the boys. "He must have some kind of magic to fly around the world in a night, an elf, or a wizard."

Rys nodded his head, tugging Severus' hand up to his chest, fingers playing with his ring. "Santa bring difts for Daddy, too!" Rys said firmly. "Daddy's a dood boy!

"Santa won't be bringing anything if a certain sweet boy isn't asleep soon." 

Severus hugged him before extracting his hand and standing up. It didn't take much coaxing to get Rys into bed, the toddler anxiously watching out his window for Santa and his eight tiny reindeer. It was wonderful to see his son act like a normal toddler.

* * *

"Daddy!" 

The bed bounced as Rys climbed up, excitement radiating from him as he patted Severus' face. Turning his head, Severus pretended to bite at Rys' fingers, sending the toddler into wild giggles. Rolling over, Severus tickled Rys on the tummy before kissing him on the nose. Carrying his son into the bathroom, Severus insisted that teeth were brushed and the toilet used before they went downstairs. 

Severus found himself both anxious and excited. He'd allowed Sirius to buy Rys the same toddler broom that James had given him for his first birthday as a Santa present, adding a set of wizarding blocks, some picture books, a bright red ball, and a wooden train charmed to sound like a real one. Severus didn't have a lot of experience with giving or receiving gifts, especially as a parent, so for Christmas he'd wrapped up some colorful jumpers with socks to match and a warm jacket charmed to repel water and snow. 

"Daddy!" Rys tugged at his hand, and smiling, Severus allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs. 

When they got to the landing, Rys stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. He took a hesitant step forward, gripping Severus' hand tightly as he stared at the toys set out in front of the fireplace.

"Daddy? Santa really tame to Rys?" 

The disbelief in his son's voice tore at Severus' heart and he sank to his knees beside the trembling toddler. "Yes, my son, Santa came to you because you're a _good_ boy!" Severus hugged Rys tightly and then turned him towards the fireplace, giving the toddler a little nudge. "Go, look at your gifts."

The glistening green eyes looked back at him. "No difts for Daddy?"

Severus smiled, pointing to several items off to one side. "I think those are mine, sweet boy." He'd anticipated Rys' reaction and bought himself 'Santa' gifts, a nice Wizarding chess set, and a good quality broom, things he'd never had the money to buy before.

Rys knelt down beside him, staring at the broom for a long moment before reaching to touch it. The broom vibrated, lifting to hover just off the floor and a smile split Rys' face. He stood and lifting his leg, straddled it, grabbing the handle to lift the broom higher. His face shone with happiness and Severus' breath caught painfully in his chest. Rys remembered. Sirius would be beside himself.

Casting his Patronus, Severus watched the doe prance around Rys before disappearing through the wall.

* * *

**Boxing Day Surprise**

Severus howled as he watched Sirius slip and slide along the slick path along house, at one point executing a perfect pirouette as he made his way to the door. Even Rys giggled as his godfather stumbled into the cottage, face flushed after his walk from the lane where he'd Apparated to. 

"You practicing the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies, mate?" Bernard patted him on the shoulder as Sirius dropped on the couch. "Oh, and happy Boxing Day."

Severus watched as Rys carefully carried over the rectangle box they had wrapped together. "Happy Bo'ting Day, Un'ca Sir'us!" 

Sirius glanced up at him and Severus gave him a slight nod. Rys had been hesitant at first the day before with the packages Severus had given him, but after a couple had been carefully opened, he'd been fine. That, itself, had been the best present Severus could have gotten for Christmas as had the delight the toddler had shown for each and every gift. 

The blizzard continued all Christmas Day, making it the best day of Severus' life. He'd spent the day with Rys, just the two of them, with nothing to do but take care of their needs and play. Rys had flown his broom around the sitting room, rolled his new ball across the floor to Severus, and entertained himself for several hours building a 'castle' out of his blocks, decorating it with leftover tinsel from the tree. Severus had marveled at the little boy's ability to come up with creative ways to do things, although Rys tended to rush into implementing them without thinking them through.

"What could this be?" Sirius asked as he turned the box over in his hand, Rys shifting from foot to foot with excitement. 

Severus held his breath as Sirius tore off the paper to reveal a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolates. Rys had chosen it so carefully and Severus could see the toddler's finger nervously going into his mouth. 

"These are my absolute favorites, Rys!" Sirius threw open his arms and Rys stepped into them, barely hesitating to get a hug. 

"Breathe, Severus," Bernard said quietly, clapping him on the back. "He's doing brilliantly!"

Severus closed his eyes tightly for a moment, listening to Sirius thank Rys for the gift. Opening them, Severus watched his son take a small piece of chocolate from his godfather, glad they'd accepted the man in his life.

"Do you wanna see my b'oom, Un'ca Sir'us?" Rys barely got an answer before he was disappearing up the stairs.

"Severus?" Sirius stood quickly. "Remus would like to speak to you tomorrow or Tuesday, before the full moon on Thursday."

"I will have the Wolfsbane Potion brewed by then!" Severus snapped.

"I spoke to him Friday morning, Severus, and the story he was told is similar to the one everyone else was given," Sirius said in a low voice. "I don't think he's spoken to Dumbledore since the Rutledge incident. He said he'd submit to any questioning you had."

"Does Veritaserum work on werewolves?" Bernard asked pragmatically, exchanging a glance with Severus.

Severus looked at Sirius, whose dark eyes were troubled. "You don't trust him?"

"I don't know," Sirius answered, shrugging. "Remus is upset about what happened in your office, but I don't whether it's shaken his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. He seemed sincere in wanting to know what has been kept from him."

Severus looked between Bernard and Sirius, remembering that Lily had trusted Lupin with her life. "All right, arrange a meeting for Tuesday."

"Daddy!" Rys stood at the top of the stairs, carrying his broom. "Help, p'ease?"

* * *

**Protective Mode**

Severus carefully balanced the box of potions in one hand as he led Rys outside. Masly had cleared the path between their cottage and the Mays' with the precision he'd come to expect of the house-elf, sharp corners and dry ground. Rys was bundled in his new green cloak, with matching mittens and hat, looking around at the deep snow that blanketed the area with wide eyes.

Phillip opened the door as they approached, appearing blurry-eyed and exhausted. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you brewing these, Severus."

Passing the box over, Severus waved off the thanks. "How are they doing?"

"Kyler just has a bad cold," Phillip said with a worried frown. "It's Hannah who can't seem to keep anything down. Is the little one doing all right?"

Severus glanced at Rys, who appeared fascinated by the large icicles hanging down from the eaves. "He's fine, Phillip, but I'll keep an eye on him just in case." He put his hand on the healer's arm and gave it a pat. "Let me know if there is anything else you need, I don't go back to Hogwarts until Sunday."

Phillip gave him a tired smile. "Masly has been a tremendous help and I'm hoping these potions will fix them both up. Good luck with your meeting."

Severus inclined his head, bending to pick Rys up. The toddler reached out to tentatively touch one of the larger icicles, before turning back to grin at the two men.

"That's a good lad. Off with you now, Severus, we'll be fine." With a wave, Phillip disappeared into the house.

Severus carried his son back down the path and turned to towards the street, thankful for the reassuring weight in his arms. Concentrating on brewing had taken his mind off this morning's meeting. Sirius' house was a short walk through Hogsmeade and with a deep breath, Severus set off down the lane. Rys seemed full of restless energy, twisting around to look as everything as they approached the shops. 

Reluctantly, Severus set the toddler down, keeping a firm grasp on his hand. There were a number of people out in the village, but no one seemed to pay them any attention, much to Severus' relief. Their last excursion into Hogsmeade hadn't been quite so peaceful and Severus didn't want to go through that again.

"Daddy, loo't! Rys pointed at a toy broom in a shop window. "Li'te Rys'!"

"It's like _mine_ ," Severus corrected automatically, brushing back his son's fringe. "Yes, it's just like yours, Rys."

"Yes, li'te my b'oom." Rys smiled at him. "Can we fly la'der, Daddy?"

"Possibly," Severus hedged as they continued walking. "Let's see how late it is when we get back this afternoon."

Rys loved his 'Santa' gift to the point that he wanted to carry it around like his unicorn, but couldn't without assistance. A tiny jab of jealousy poked at Severus, even though he knew Rys had no way of knowing Sirius had actually bought the broom. Merlin knew the child had been ridiculously thrilled with each gift he'd opened, which he had insisted on doing while seated in Severus' lap. Severus hadn't had the heart to refuse Rys when he asked, a lump in his throat at how far this little boy had come in the past six months.

As they approached Sirius' cottage, Severus lifted Rys into his arms and settled him on his left hip. His wand was in a special pocket, easily accessible. Severus wasn't willing to take any chances with his son's safety. Sirius believed that Lupin was as much a victim of misdirection and manipulation as they themselves had been. Severus wasn't convinced.

Tensing as the front door opened, Severus relaxed slightly when Sirius stepped out to greet them. There was no question of Sirius' loyalty, regardless of whether he believed Lupin or not.

"Un'ca Sirius!" Rys said happily, but didn't loosen his grip on Severus.

Sirius reached up and ruffled Rys' hair. "Come in, come in! Remus is already here."

Straightening his shoulders, Severus stepped inside. Sirius' house was bigger than the cottage and had a large sitting room. Remus Lupin stood in front of the fireplace, hands at his sides, watching them. His former schoolmate bore additional scars on his face and neck, and was thinner than Severus remembered. His threadbare clothing had been replaced with new robes of brown and blue, no doubt a gift from Sirius.

"Hello, Severus." Lupin's voice was quiet and he stood perfectly still, eyes on Rys.

Stiffening despite his best efforts, Severus could feel Rys tense, turning to frown at Lupin.

"Lupin," Severus said curtly.

Sirius stepped between them to sit on the couch and Severus almost snorted as he beckoned to them to sit. Neither he nor Lupin moved.

"Thank you for seeing me, Severus." Lupin spread his hands, palms up, in front of him. "I'd like to give you whatever reassurance you need to prove that I'm not a threat to you or your son."

"Why don't you start with what happened?" Severus snapped.

A wave of sadness flashed across Lupin's face. "What happened? How far do you want me to go back, Severus? To when you and Lily were my only friends, studying in a hidden corner of the library so that our respective Housemates wouldn't see us? Or back to when Sirius and James decided to befriend Peter and me, the Gryffindor misfits, and I chose that acceptance, even though it slowly drew me away from you and Lily? Or back to that terrible day in fifth year when I should have stepped up as a Prefect and stopped James' and Sirius' bullying, instead of turning a blind eye?"

Lupin closed his eyes almost as if he knew that incident, and Lily's refusal to accept Severus' apology, had been the catalyst that had started him down the path to taking the Dark Mark. The subsequent prank, the one that used Lupin's disability to almost kill him, and Dumbledore's refusal to punish Sirius, had sent Severus to the Dark Lord. It was Sirius, in apologizing to Severus after his release from Azkaban, who pointed out that Lupin had been as much a victim of the prank as Severus had. A fact Severus had found hard to swallow.

"I imagine, however, that you are talking about what happened to me when…at the end."

Severus nodded stiffly, holding Rys closer as they both watched Lupin warily.

"After Dumbledore found out about the prophecy involving a baby…"

Severus' chest constricted, threatening to choke him, his thoughts flying back to that time. James Potter had just escaped the band of renegade wizards loosely associated with the Dark Lord's cause, who were more interested in acquiring the Potter wealth than following any pure-blood mania. Lily had sought comfort from him at the beginning of December, and James had made it home for the holidays, after being missing for over six weeks. Severus had just learned of Lily's pregnancy and had sought a job at Hogwarts at the Dark Lord's direction, hoping it would lead to sanctuary with the powerful headmaster. Instead, in bitter disappointment, Severus had relayed what he'd heard at the closed door, both to avoid the Dark Lord's wrath for his failure and to spite Dumbledore for refusing him.

"…and even though it could have also applied to Alice and Frank, Dumbledore made it obvious that he felt the Potters were the target when he sent them into hiding. James and Lily both knew I wasn't a good choice as Secret Keeper, and Sirius was too obvious. Lily wanted you, Severus, but Dumbledore felt that would be tempting fate, apparently. Peter had volunteered but I didn't know who was chosen as I was sent to the Continent on a mission by Dumbledore. It was the only paying job I could get, even though I was working on my mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I was in Brussels when James and Lily…" Lupin cleared his throat. "When I got back, I assumed with Sirius in Azkaban that they had reconsidered, made him Secret Keeper, and the unthinkable had happened. Dumbledore told me that Harry had gone to Lily's sister, in accordance with her will, and would be safest there."

"How could you believe Sirius had turned on one of his best friends?" Severus said bitterly, knowing the anguish betrayal brings. 

Lupin met his eyes. "I thought the Death Eaters had gotten to him – that he'd been broken and wasn't Sirius anymore. Dumbledore didn't dissuade me from that thinking and forbade me from seeing Harry, and sent me to Paris on another assignment."

"Paid, no doubt, knowing money was your Achilles' heel," Severus muttered, the pieces of a long-unsolved puzzle falling into place. "So you believed that you had no option but to bide your time until Dumbledore called you back."

"Or if I heard that Harry…" Lupin paused, "Rys needed something."

Rys lifted his head from his father's shoulder and Severus had no idea when his son had twisted to embrace him. Rubbing his hand over the toddler's back, Severus studied the man in front of him, a part of him still the scared teenager who'd come face to face with a raging werewolf, and a part of him remembering the Remus who had been his and Lily's first friend at Hogwarts. While Lupin hadn't taken part in the bullying as Potter and Black had, he hadn't discouraged them either. Another of the bloody Marauders who had done so much to make his Hogwarts year miserable.

"What is it you want, Lupin?" Severus asked, feeling drained by the emotions swirling through him.

"Whatever lenience I can get from you, I suppose, that would get you to accept me," Lupin told him. "I just want to do what I can to help you and the baby. I've been in London for the past eight months, tutoring several young wizards while I was testing the Wolfsbane Potion. I knew the potion would be the only way I could allow myself to be around children. Professor Dumbledore asked me if I'd be willing to start a school for the children of Hogsmeade."

"Tell Severus what he promised you," Sirius interjected, speaking for the first time. 

Lupin glanced at Sirius, before turning back. "Dumbledore said Sirius was here, insinuating that he'd be helping in some way, and that Har…Rys would be in the class."

Carrots on a stick, pure and simple, Severus thought as he studied Lupin. Sirius had stayed neutral in this situation concerning his former friend and Severus had no doubts where his loyalties were, but Rys had been traumatized enough and Severus couldn't justify putting him in any more jeopardy.

"Daddy?" Rys leaned back in his arms, his hand digging deep into the pocket of his cloak. "Man dood?" 

"I am endeavoring to determine that," Severus said as he watched Rys pull a small pouch out of his pocket. "Why did you bring the feather Fawkes gave you, Rys?"

"Shows who's dood, Daddy," Rys told him as he shook the red feather from the pouch.

Lupin stared at the crest feather. "Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix gave…" 

With a flash of golden light, Fawkes appeared above them, large wings flapping slowly. Rys gasped in delight, reaching his hand toward the phoenix, feather clutched in his fingers. The soft trill of phoenix song filled the air and Severus found himself relaxing as he watched Fawkes settle on Lupin's outstretched arm. Sirius stood, watching with awe. Severus took a step closer as Rys leaned toward Fawkes, the bird's wing tip coming up to brush over father and son, leaning forward so that Rys could stroke his head.

Lupin watched the interaction, speaking carefully. "Severus, what is it I can do to prove to you that I will never be a threat to you or your son?"

Severus watched as Fawkes raised his head, swiveling it from Rys to Lupin. Stretching his wings to embrace Severus, Rys, and Lupin, Fawkes looked at Severus, his trill changing tenor.

"Vow to always be loyal and protect him, Lupin," Severus said, turning Rys in his arms. 

Lupin reached out tentatively and Severus watched his son's face carefully for any flinch, but with a shy smile, Rys touched his hand. Opening his fingers, Rys showed that he now had two crest feathers, red brushed with gold. 

"I swear to protect you, Harry James Snape, and your father, with my very life," Lupin said quietly. 

A golden aura surrounded them, a burst of noise like a hundred carolers with hand bells sounded, and in the next instant, both were gone. Fawkes rubbed his head on Rys' forehead as seemed to be his ritual, before disappearing in a flash of flame, phoenix trill echoing after him. Severus set his squirming son down, watching as he carefully skirted Lupin on his way to show his godfather his new treasure. 

Lupin watched Rys and Sirius before looking up as Severus studied him. It would take time to accept this addition to their circle of loyal friends, but it did reassure Severus that those closest to James and Lily had stepped up to help the son James had adored. Severus met Lupin's eyes.

"Tell Master Belby I'll call on him after the full moon tomorrow and I'll take over brewing your potion while you're here," Severus said stiffly, offering the only olive branch he felt comfortable giving.

Lupin inclined his head in thanks before turning to Sirius. "Do you have a rodent problem, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked over Rys' head with a frown. "Not that I know of, why?"

Lupin tilted his head upwards, sniffing delicately. "This is the second time I've caught the whiff of a rat while I've been visiting you."

Surging to his feet, Sirius put a hand protectively on Rys' shoulder. "Bloody hell! Pettigrew!"

Severus looked between the two of them. "What?"

Lupin had his wand in hand, eyes blazing and nose twitching. "Peter Pettigrew's Animagus form is a rat." 

Sirius had his wand out, cursing vehemently under his breath as he followed Lupin's example. "I didn't cast any wards against Animagi! It didn't occur to me!"

"There was a large, scraggy rat at the Headland house just prior to Lucius Malfoy appearing," Severus said grimly, wand in hand. "Rys!" 

His son was in Severus' arms in a flash and Severus wasn't the least surprised that Rys seemed to have Apparated. He held Rys tightly as Lupin shook his head slightly, seeming to have lost the scent. With the full moon the next day, Lupin's senses would be heightened. If a rat was here, he'd be able to find it. 

"Take the baby and go, Severus!" Sirius snarled, eyes scanning the room. "We'll meet you after we do a bit of vermin exterminating."

Severus held his son protectively against his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. He'd put his trust and Rys' safety in the hands of these men. Nodding, Severus Apparated away.

* * *


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Betas:** sevfan

* * *

The new term started with the returning students still excited over their holidays at home and it took several days to return to a semblance of normalcy. It took several assignments of detention with Filch and losing points to get his first class of third-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to settle to their potions. By that evening, Severus was dreading the quality of the holiday essays he'd assigned. The pile of parchment scrolls seemed to mock him as he and Rys returned to his office after retrieving the toddler from the May cottage. 

It didn't help that Sirius and Lupin hadn't been able to find Pettigrew since that day in Sirius' house. The protective wards around the cottage, the Mays' residence, and the house had been reinforced with Animagus warning spells. It was very frustrating to Severus to know that the bastard who'd betrayed Lily and James was still on the loose and in contact with the likes of Lucius Malfoy. The whole situation had him on edge.

"Daddy?"

Severus almost groaned at the timid note in his son's inquiry. Looking up from the essay he was grading, Severus could see that Rys had his finger in his mouth. Setting down his quill, Severus turned his chair.

"Come here, sweet boy."

Rys scrambled across the floor, his unicorn clenched in one hand. Lifting him, Severus kissed his son's nose, before settling him on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, tugging Rys’ finger gently out of his son's mouth.

"Masly taid it's your bir'fday."

There was a touch of accusation in the statement and Severus closed his eyes. The significance of the day had slipped his mind, not that he'd planned to acknowledge it anyway. No one but Lily had ever celebrated it with him since he'd been a small boy. Back before his father's drinking had become excessive and abusive.

Severus sighed, hoping someday to figure out how a parent is supposed to deal with issues. "I forgot it was my birthday, sweet boy."

The tiny chin quivered and Severus' stomach clenched. He despised it when Rys cried. 

"No p'esent for Daddy," Rys whispered, a silent tear slipping down his cheek. 

Severus' breath caught in his chest. His son was upset because he didn't have a present for him. Hugging Rys to his chest, Severus tried to think of something that would appease the child.

"Professor Snape?" Altor stood beside him. "Masly is needing you at the cottage."

Almost relieved by the interruption, Severus thanked the elderly house-elf and locked up his office. Flooing back to the cottage, Severus stepped out with Rys clinging tightly to him, only to find the cottage crowded with people. Kyler bounced next to a table laden with tea, biscuits, and a large cake in the middle. Severus stood, stunned, setting Rys down as he wiggled.

Bernard stepped forward, shaking his hand as he slapped Severus on the back. "Happy birthday, my friend!"

Severus had never had anyone throw him a party before and he was at a loss as to how he was supposed to react. He saw that Sirius and Lupin were there, along with Phillip and Kyler. Rys had headed directly towards where Minerva and Poppy were sitting with an elderly woman on the couch and it took Severus a moment to identify her as Lucena Burke, the old Potter family nanny. 

Attempting to be as gracious as he could, Severus nodded his thanks as he shook hands, one eye on his son. Grateful when no one seemed to expect him to make any speech and there was no attempt to sing, Severus slowly relaxed. Masly bowed deeply to him and Severus inclined his head in thanks, giving the house-elf permission to serve the cake. Rys and Kyler were trying to help, aided by Sirius who actually had become quite adept at handling the little boys. 

"Happy birthday, Severus," Phillip said as he joined Severus beside the table. "Already an old man of, what, twenty-three?"

Severus couldn't help the smile that twitched his lips upwards. "There are certainly days that I feel much older, Phillip, as I'm sure you do as well."

Nodding, Phillip rubbed a hand across the lines on his forehead. "All too often, unfortunately."

"Where is Hannah?" Severus asked, noting her absence for the first time. 

Phillip sighed as they watched Masly passing out plates to the chattering women on the couch. "She's not feeling well again, and before you ask, she'll be fine. She's pregnant and is having a rough first trimester."

"Congratulations." Severus could see the worry in his friend's face as Bernard appeared at his elbow. "I have a potion that might help ease some of the symptoms, one I refined for Lily when she was pregnant with Rys."

Phillip looked relieved. "That would be very helpful."

"Congratulations, Phillip!" Bernard told him jovially, passing around crystal goblets of firewhisky, saluting first the healer and turning to Severus. "And many happy returns, Severus." 

"Thank you, I…"

"Daddy!" Rys tugged at his trousers, a gaily coloured present in his hand. "Un'ca Sir'us bought a pres'ent from both' us!"

Glancing at his old nemesis, Severus took the gift before lifting Rys into his arms. "Why don't you unwrap it for me, sweet boy?"

Rys gave him an uncertain look, before gingerly taking the long, thin box. Severus could feel the Heritage bracelet warm slightly on his wrist, and gave Rys an encouraging smile. Sirius joined the circle around Severus as the others watched, most of them realizing that this was a hurdle for Rys. Slowly, his son slid a finger under the edge of the paper and tore a small portion of it. His other hand wrapped securely around Severus' wrist and Severus tightened his arm around Rys. 

"Phillip," Sirius spoke up, diverting some of the focus from Rys. "I'd be happy to give Hannah a hand, or even take the boys when she isn't feeling well."

Severus could see the relief on his friend's face. "That would be very helpful, Sirius, if you could. I know Hannah is concerned about letting Severus down, as well as the children."

Sirius grinned. "If Severus doesn't mind, I can use the cottage to mind them, as the protective spells are already in place here."

"And I'd be more than happy to assist as well, young man," Madam Burke interjected, Kyler sitting on her lap as she helped him eat cake. "And if young Remus here does open a school in the village, I'm sure he is going to need some support as well. Mind you, not that I like Dumbledore's manipulations, but there is a need for the children to have a school of their own before they start Hogwarts. It would also allow those little ones who aren't eligible to at least start school with magical siblings and friends."

Her statement prompted Severus to meet her eyes. He'd never given any thought to the way the Wizarding world treated children who were Squibs and would not be afforded any opportunity for formal magical education. Despite it being Dumbledore's idea, with whatever manipulation he intended to subject its students to, a school would definitely be a benefit to the children of Hogsmeade. 

"Perhaps it would be an idea to consider, Madam Burke," Severus said quietly, exchanging a glance with Bernard, who nodded slowly in agreement.

Rys ignored the conversation as he concentrated on slowly tearing the paper. Severus watched his son's face as the wrapping tore away to reveal a box from one of Diagon Alley's best jewelers. Gripping the bottom, Severus helped Rys take the top off as the little boy eagerly looked inside. Nestled in a bed of blue velvet, was a bright green feather capped with a silver quill tip. Around the edge of the metal was engraved _Rys' Daddy_.

"Oh, pretty!" Rys breathed, running a finger along the plume. 

Severus swallowed hard. Of all the inane things he would have expected Sirius Black to give him, an elegant quill boldly proclaiming his paternity wasn't one of them. Looking up, Severus could see that his former nemesis was grinning broadly.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he followed his son's example and ran his finger over the engraving.

Smiling, Severus allowed himself enjoy the party. The people gathered around him had proven themselves loyal friends to both Rys and him. As Kyler slid off Madam Burke's lap, she held out her arms for Rys. Severus didn't hesitate to carefully settle his son into her embrace. A weathered hand patted his arm in approval.

"A piece of cake for the baby, young man." 

Severus turned to retrieve one, unexpectedly thrilled at the approval he saw as Minerva bestowed a rare smile upon him. It was the best birthday Severus had ever had.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" 

Severus looked up from where he was watching students crowd into Honeydukes as Bastian walked up. The seventh-year appeared pale and glanced around nervously as he stopped beside Severus. It was a cold, crisp afternoon in late February and Severus had once again been assigned to chaperone students on their Hogsmeade weekend. This time, however, Rys was safely ensconced in the cottage with Sirius.

"Mr. Bastian?" Severus resumed walking, pretending an interest in the shoppe fronts.

Bastian fell in beside him, and Severus noted the hands clenched into fists at his student's sides. "What benefit would it be to know a spell that would prepare an object with preservation and containment spells?"

"An object?" Severus frowned, resisting the urge to look at Bastian.

"Yes, an inanimate object, I think. There is a string of spells scribbled on a piece of parchment, badly smudged, and I've only been able to decipher the one." Something slid into his hand. "I made a copy, _that_ is original – I am hoping you can figure out what Reg was trying to tell us." 

Severus closed his hand around the note, transferring it casually to his pocket. "I'll do my best, Mr. Bastian. Where did you find it?"

"Hidden in a warded space under the bed Regulus slept in while at Hogwarts." 

There was a tone to Bastian's voice that Severus couldn't quite identify and he frowned. "Why would he leave something like this at Hogwarts?"

Bastian gave him a sideways looks. "Because it was the safest place to hide something from the Dark Lord, and his friends were a tight lot."

Severus' curled his lip. "I wouldn't know as I was hardly in his social circle!"

"Oh yes," Bastian snorted, "you were one of the Dark Lord's elite! His Potions prodigy who wasn't ever expected to get his hands dirty, while Reg and my brother were Marked and immediately sent out to torture and kill for him!" 

Guilt flooded through him and Severus could feel his cheeks heat. "I meant only…"

Bastian stopped him with a raised hand, coming to a stop near the apothecary. "I'm sorry, sir, it's just that my brother’s enjoyment of that sort of thing was his downfall and devastating to watch. Regulus never really espoused the pureblood mania that his family did and was more like Sirius than his parents ever realized. If it hadn't been for his house-elf covering for him...well, I know Reg went spare when the Dark Lord demanded he send Kreacher to him." 

Severus stiffened, he wasn't aware of that fact. "Usually a house-elf given to the Dark Lord didn't survive that service. How is it that Kreacher did?"

"Regulus ordered him to come back from whatever he was supposed to do, but it was then that he became frantic in his search for those certain Dark spells." Bastian met his eyes. "I just want to make sure that the Dark Lord didn't, in fact, find a way to beat death."

"As do I, Artemus," Severus said grimly, knowing his son's life could possibly depend on it.

* * *

Stepping out of the Floo, Severus stopped short at the scene in front of him: a large black dog prancing around the room with two little boys clinging to his back, squealing with delight. It wasn't so much Sirius in Animagus form or that Kyler had joined them, but the look of pure glee on his son's face. Rys' cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkled as he looked up to see Severus, launching himself off his godfather's back.

"Daddy!" 

The exuberance was endearing and Severus blamed the hitch in his breath to the impact of his son against his chest. "It appears you are having a lovely time with Kyler and Sirius. If you and Kyler would like to go wash your hands, I think Masly might have a snack for you in the kitchen."

Rys nodded eagerly, hugging him tightly around the neck before wiggling to get down. It thrilled Severus to see Rys acting like a normal child.

"He still flinches at sudden movement." Sirius had transformed and was standing beside him. "Doesn't like raised voices, either, even in play."

"No," Severus said in agreement. "And I have no idea how deep the damage goes or its lasting effects."

"I wish I could pay those damn Muggles a visit." Sirius maintained a conversational tone as delighted laughter drifted to them from the loo. 

"They seem to have disappeared, helped, no doubt, by Lucius Malfoy's Galleons." 

Severus bit off a sigh, turning towards Sirius. In the time he'd been out of Azkaban, Sirius had lost the gaunt look, his hair trimmed to shoulder length and fashionably styled, but his eyes still remained haunted. Severus recognized that expression from his own short stint in the Wizarding prison and his exposure to the Dementors. Their old animosity had been mostly put aside and Severus was finding that they had this shared experience to strengthen their fledgling friendship.

"I had an interesting conversation with young Artemus Bastian this morning."

Sirius frowned. "Artie? Has he found something?"

Severus nodded. "Regulus left behind a parchment with a spell on it in a warded space under the bed he slept in in the Slytherin dorms. It appears to be a way to prepare something, an inanimate object, to house organic matter. It's a very Dark spell." 

The little boys giggled as they scurried back through the sitting room and into the kitchen. Severus pulled the parchment from his pocket, carefully unfolded it, and handed it to Sirius.

"Bastian relayed to me that Regulus was told by the Dark Lord that he had to provide a house-elf to help him."

Sirius lifted his eyes from the piece of parchment. "Kreacher would have done anything Regulus asked him to."

"I witnessed the Dark Lord send a house-elf off to do a task for him on more than one occasion, but none of them ever came back," Severus told him quietly, eyes on the kitchen doorway. "Bastian said that Regulus ordered the house-elf to return to him."

The color drained from Sirius' face. "And Reg must have made Kreacher tell him what the bastard had him do."

"Yes," Severus agreed, taking no pleasure in the pain on his former enemy's face. "He must have told Kreacher to take him back to wherever he'd gone with the Dark Lord."

"Which is where he got the locket…" Sirius trailed off. "Then Kreacher knows what happened to Regulus and what was put into the locket.”

"I believe so, yes," Severus acknowledged. "And could probably tell us what happened or at least take us back to where Regulus found it. I'm curious, though, what did you say to him that finally convinced him to give you the locket?"

Sirius frowned. "I told him I wanted to destroy the bloody thing."

It made sense to Severus. "That may be exactly what Regulus told him to do with the thing, but for some reason he couldn't figure out how to."

"House-elf magic is powerful in its own way, but I don't know about destroying Dark artifacts." Sirius carefully refolded the parchment before handing it back to Severus.

"Which leaves us to figure it out," Severus said grimly, thinking of Rys' scar.

"Dumbledore could be of assistance, if we can find a way to protect the baby from his plans," Sirius said and Severus bristled.

"I'm afraid the price of Dumbledore's help might be too high!" Severus took a deep breath. "Let's start with putting together the school and see how he responds to that."

"In the meantime, I will see what I can find out from Kreacher," Sirius said, despite a doubtful expression. "Perhaps if I invoke Regulus' name, he'll be a bit more helpful." 

A low tone from the wards preceded a tap on the back door and Severus made it to the doorway as Hannah Mays popped her head in.

"Mummy!" Kyler greeted her, a smear of chocolate across his cheek.

Summoning a flannel, Severus quickly wiped the little boy's hands and face, as Sirius spoke to Hannah. Still slender, Hannah looked pale, resting a protective hand on the small swell at her waist. 

"Thank you so much for minding Kyler this afternoon, Sirius, I was able to get a much needed nap." 

Severus lifted Kyler down from the table and waved at Hannah as Sirius walked them back to the house. Masly already had Rys cleaned up as Severus moved behind his chair. Rys turned his head with a frown, watching as Severus reached down to lift him up.

"Daddy mad?" 

Severus hated that this was still the first thing Rys thought of when he saw that Severus was preoccupied. "No, sweet boy, I simply have something on my mind." 

Rys slid his arms around Severus' neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

Severus smiled, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of warmth holding his son gave him. The locket had to be destroyed, and in doing that, maybe they would figure out a way to rid Rys of the organic matter lodged in his scar. The knowledge that it was there scared Severus, but not like the thought of what they might have to do to remove it.

* * *

Severus took a deep breath before stepping onto the circular staircase to the Headmaster's office. Fawkes had delivered Dumbledore's summons just as his last class was filing out, and Severus was more than a little apprehensive about it. Rys was at the cottage with Sirius and Lupin, and they would keep him there until Severus came to pick him up. Stopping at the oak door, Severus smoothed his robes and raised his hand to knock.

"Come in, Severus!" 

Severus pushed open the door, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall behind the Headmaster. Fawkes trilled softly as he settled himself into the chair across from the desk, finally meeting Dumbledore's eyes. Glad that he'd strengthened his Occlumency shields on his trip up from the dungeons, he felt the brush of Legilimency. Severus arched an eyebrow in question. 

"Oh, my apologies, dear boy, I was merely attempting to ascertain your mood." Dumbledore waved a hand at the tea tray setting to the side. "It appears you could use a spot of tea."

"No, thank you, Headmaster." Severus tried not to grit his teeth. "I'll be having tea as soon as I leave here."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the issue. "How is young Rys faring?"

"Well," Severus answered truthfully. "He seems to be adapting and eager to learn."

"Good, good!" Dumbledore sat back, fingers stroking his beard. "I expect he will benefit from the school Remus and Sirius are opening in September."

"I'm cautiously optimistic, Headmaster." Severus didn't want to give any of their plans away. "It is my goal that Rys have a normal, happy childhood."

Severus' tone was even, but he knew Dumbledore would understand the reference. Surprisingly, Dumbledore simply nodded, as if resigned to the fate Severus had demanded for his son. Dumbledore settled back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him.

"In order to prepare for the future, Severus, we must work together. I believe that Lord Voldemort was working to ensure his continued existence and wasn't truly vanquished that night in Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore peered at him intently over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "We must find out what he did to prepare for his possible demise, for your son's sake as well as all of ours."

Fawkes trilled softly and Severus nodded as he bit back a sarcastic comment. Dumbledore was right, they did need to work together for a common goal, which didn't mean that he would let down his guard were his son was concerned.

"Where would you suggest we start?" Severus asked quietly, gingerly accepting the Headmaster's offer.

"I need you to make a list of every potion that you created for Voldemort during your service. From mundane to the Dark and obscure, as I think that one of them may have been used to try and ensure Voldemort's immortality." Dumbledore reached out to tap a thin book on the desk in front of him. "While you are doing that, I have undertaken to research magic that involves the preservation of one's soul, something that is necessary in order to resurrect oneself." 

Severus frowned; he'd been Marked as soon as he had left school, and immediately began his mastery in Potions in London, which included many diverse and difficult potions. The Dark Lord had kept a close eye on his progress, demanding potions be made from an ancient text that Severus was given and, on one occasion, a crumbling parchment. It would take some effort to remember and list all of the potions he'd been asked to create, and even longer to remember all he'd brewed from other sources.

"I will endeavor to start on it immediately, Headmaster." Severus rose to his feet, shooting a speculative glance at the book, but Dumbledore offered no further information. "There were several of…dubious origin that may be especially enlightening."

"Feel free to utilize my Pensieve if you are in need of clarifying any memory, my boy."

Severus nodded as he moved towards the door, his mind already deep in thought. Had any of the potions he'd made or created during his time in the Dark Lord's service contributed to whatever the organic matter was in Rys' scar? Did Dumbledore already know about Slytherin's locket? His feet carried him through the corridors towards his rooms, while Severus' mind assimilated this new development, and what it would mean for him and Rys.

* * *

A loud cry startled Severus from a sound sleep and he fought to push the bedding aside as the Heritage bracelet on his wrist grew warm. Rys was thrashing in his bed, arms thrown defensively over his face.

"No! NO! No hurt Mummy!" Rys twisted as if trying to avoid a blow.

Severus sat beside him, speaking softly. "Rys, it’s Daddy. You're having a bad dream!" Reaching out, Severus brushed a hand through his son's hair, allowing his magic to reach out to Rys, before lifting him up.

"Daddy!" Rys flung his arms around Severus' neck, crying silently into his shoulder.

"It's all right, sweet boy, he can't hurt you now," Severus crooned, rocking side to side as Rys continued to cry. "I will always do my best to keep you safe."

Lifting Rys, Severus carried him through to the small kitchen off the sitting room. It had become their routine for Severus to fix a cup of hot cocoa for them to share when this particular memory surfaced, giving Rys a chance to wake up and become sleepy again naturally, so that he could fall back asleep. With one arm holding his son tightly, Severus murmured reassurances as he moved about. 

Settling them onto the couch, Severus shifted Rys so that he sat across his lap, cradled in the crook of his arm. He Summoned a flannel and gently washed the tears off Rys’ face, those expressive eyes watching him. Severus bent over and kissed his son's nose, drawing a small smile from him.

"Here, sweet boy, take a little sip of your chocolate." Severus held the mug for him.

_Chocolate is soothing._

The deep voice seemed to resonate in his head until Rys nodded and leaned over to take a drink. Holding the mug steady, Severus raised his head until he could see the tapestry of Merlin on the wall. The sorcerer seemed to stare back at him as Severus looked, and then, slowly, deliberately, Merlin winked.

"Man likes Daddy," Rys said softly, pulling the mug closer.

Severus could only nod, wondering whether this was another of Dumbledore's manipulations or something trustworthy. "I'm glad, sweet boy."

_Trust your magic, young man, and respect the magic of all those around you, even those whom others often overlook._

"Daddy," Rys rubbed his eye with one fist, "you have ta d'ink."

Tearing his eyes from the tapestry, Severus took a sip of the now tepid cocoa. Focusing on Rys, Severus helped him drink the cocoa, glancing up frequently to the unmoving tapestry. Merlin remained silent, even after Rys had fallen asleep in his arms. Carrying his son back to his own bedroom, Severus changed his mind, sliding into his own bed with Rys securely in his arms.

Severus closed his eyes, glad it was a Saturday, as the eerie words echoed through his mind. Whose magic was it that wasn't being respected? Despite his misgivings, Severus respected the power of Albus Dumbledore's magic, as well as the formidable magic Rys had already displayed. Even Kyler had accidentally turned Farsh's fur blue last week, much to the corgi's chagrin.

His last thought before finally succumbing to sleep was, like with Kreacher, there was something he was overlooking, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"The tapestry is now talking to you?" Bernard's tone made Severus wince. "Never experienced _that_ before." 

Severus gritted his teeth, even though he knew that Bernard was just goading him. "I'm trying to decipher the message and thought you might give me some input, _mate_."

Bernard snorted, hiding his grin behind his teacup as they sat in the sitting room of the cottage, Rys standing by the window, looking out at the yard. The rain poured down outside, spring having finally arrived, and Rys seemed as fascinated with the thunder and lightning as he'd been with the snow. The weather brought back less than warm memories from Severus' own childhood and he steadfastly ignored his son's longing looks outside.

"Seriously, Severus, it sounds like the old man was giving you a riddle, making sure you met muster by figuring it out." Bernard set his cup down, his eyes still dancing with mirth, despite his helpful tone. "Maybe he meant those of us whose magic isn't as strong, like a Squib." 

Staring out at the gray skies, Severus pondered how a Squib might help protect Rys or figure out how to rid him of the tainted material in his scar. Masly popped in with a plate of biscuits, no doubt an enticement to lure Rys from the window. Watching the diminutive creature with his son, it dawned on Severus that the house-elf had already been a tremendous help to them, as had Altor and even Kreacher. The unique and powerful magic house-elves had was very much out of proportion with their small stature.

Severus looked up, catching Bernard's eye and inclined his head toward where Masly and Rhys stood together. "Perhaps that is what he meant."

"Yes," Bernard said in a low voice, watching. "Goblins would fit the description as well, as they are fierce warriors and amazingly loyal if you have earned their trust."

"I thought that loyalty could be bought," Severus said, surprised.

"Oh, it can be, but their true fidelity is unswerving once it has been given. It might do to cultivate some ties with them, which is something I can work on." Bernard looked thoughtful, before standing and brushing crumbs from the front of his robes. "Lovely tea, Severus, thank you." He gestured towards the window as he moved to the Floo. "And it even looks like you might be able to get Rys outside this afternoon, now that the rain has stopped."

Glancing outside, Severus could see a shaft of sunshine illuminating the backyard and Rys shot him a hopeful look. Bidding Bernard goodbye, Severus turned to study his son. The look on his face was one of longing, and with a sigh, Severus stood.

"You have been a very good boy this afternoon, Rys." Severus brushed his fingers through the toddler's hair. "Would you like to take a walk outside and check the garden with me?"

"Yes Daddy, please!" 

Rys’ eyes lit up, so much like Lily's when they were children. Sending Rys to the loo off the kitchen, Severus retrieved their coats and wellingtons, having learned that a Muggle-style coat was much more versatile when dealing with a small child. The little green coat with its brown trim and matching boots were a gift from Hannah, ones that Kyler had outgrown. 

"'M ready, Daddy!"

Severus smiled as Rys carefully stepped into the wellingtons and held his arms out as Severus pulled the coat around him. Sliding his feet into an old pair of boots himself, Severus shrugged on his coat before leading the way outside. As always, Severus had his wand in hand, stopping for a moment to look over the area, before allowing Rys to follow him onto the step.

Gray clouds still loitered in the area, but the small backyard of the cottage was bathed in sunshine. Lifting Rys over a large puddle, Severus set him down and took his hand. The rain had washed the area, leaving it refreshed and ready for planting. They would need to clear out the weeds and debris from last summer's attempt and sow heartier strains of plants. Granted, there had been other, more vital focuses last July when they arrived, so this year's garden should be better.

Rys carefully stepped around the puddles of standing water as he held tightly to Severus' hand. Stopping, Severus remembered his own father's harsh tone and the sharp blow he received when he'd excitedly stomped in a small pool after a rainfall, splashing both him and the old man. It seemed Rys probably had been subjected to similar punishment, as he kept his eyes fastened to the ground to avoid them. 

"Rys," Severus said softly. "When you have your wellingtons on, you may splash in the puddles."

His son looked up at him, hesitant. Severus tugged him in front of him, using his own boot to splash down in the middle of the puddle. Rys squealed with delight.

"Now, sweet boy, you do it."

Rys' first attempt was a glancing blow that sent water straying to one side. After looking up to make sure he wasn't in trouble, Rys jumped into the puddle with both feet, splashing mud and water everywhere. Severus couldn't help laughing at the look of wonder on his son's face, as he too, stomped in the puddle. Letting go of his hand, Rys ran to the next puddle and then the next, until his wellingtons were caked with mud and his coat filth. There was a moment where the child gave him an uncertain look, but Severus simply spelled them both clean and dry.

Rys held his arms up in a rare request to be lifted and Severus scooped him up, tossing him in the air as he'd seen Phillip do with Kyler. Rys laughed with delight, throwing his arms around Severus' neck when he was caught, and kissing him on the cheek.

"T'ank you, Daddy!" 

"You are welcome, sweet boy," Severus said as he carried Rys into the cottage. 

Inside, Severus was surprised to find a grim-faced Sirius Black waiting for them.

* * *

Severus Floo'd through to the cottage after Rys had been bathed and put to bed, Masly watching over him in their quarters. He found Sirius slumped in a chair, a half-full goblet of firewhisky in his hand. Pouring himself two fingers from the bottle, Severus sat down on the couch and took a sip. The tendrils of fire burned down his throat as he waited for Sirius to speak.

Sirius shifted, straightening up in the chair. "I told Kreacher today that I wanted to see where Reg…where my brother had died and asked him if he would take me there. I thought he was going to refuse or act like he didn't understand."

Pausing, Sirius drained his glass and grimaced. Severus remained silent as he watched, gripping his drink with both hands.

"He took me to a cave that sits on the edge of a bloody cliff somewhere on the north coast. It was sealed with Dark magic and took a blood offering to open the door. The inside reeked of death and I didn't go past the doorway. There was a small lake with an island in the middle where the Regulus had taken the locket from, but the lake was full of dead people, who aren't really dead, according to Kreacher."

"Inferi," Severus told him grimly. "Something the Dark Lord seemed to delight in was mucking around with dead bodies. I do remember him bragging about being able to enchant corpses." 

Sirius nodded, his voice dropping. "Something killed him, maybe poisonous potion from what Kreacher said, but Reg knew he was dying when he ordered Kreacher to leave and destroy the locket."

Severus leaned forward. "Then Kreacher didn't see the locket being prepared."

Sirius shook his head, staring into his goblet. 

"Sirius?" Severus wasn't sure how to start, as the man looked up. "Dumbledore said he believes the Dark Lord had found a way to preserve his soul somehow."

"But you can't live without a soul."

"No, so he either has to copy it or…"

"Tear it into pieces, somehow." Sirius looked green. "Merlin, what would you have to do in order to tear apart your soul?"

Severus could only imagine. "I'm not quite sure, but it seems that we need to find out and soon."

* * *


	13. Part 13

* * *

Levitating the last of the cauldrons into the storage cabinet, Severus wiped the sweat off his forehead with a sigh. The term had ended a week ago and the house-elves were set to start their summer deep cleaning of the castle tomorrow. No one was allowed to occupy their rooms during the month of July, except the headmaster, and Severus was secretly relieved. Masly had moved all of their belongings back to the cottage this morning and Rys seemed very excited to go home. Severus would be glad for a break from having to watch every word he said and every movement he made. 

Spelling the torches off in his lab, Severus picked the bag of special potion he'd brewed and moved through to his rooms, bothered by the unusual quiet. Rys was spending the day with Sirius and Kyler as Hannah was experiencing a rough pregnancy, even with the potion that Severus was brewing to help. Sirius had taken over the majority of the care of both boys, Lupin joining them most days, and Severus had to admit that both boys were actually learning. Since he'd moved in with Sirius, Lupin had converted the sitting room in Sirius' house into a classroom, devoting short periods to teaching Rys and Kyler their letters. 

Severus walked through quickly, checking both bedrooms for any forgotten items. Masly had been thorough, as usual, and Severus soon returned to the sitting room with just a small satchel in his hand. As he glanced around the room, on impulse, Severus laid his hand on the edge of the tapestry that Rys was so enamored of, the figure of Merlin in his prime woven into the hanging.

A calming energy flowed through him as Severus spread his fingers over the rough threads; it was a reassuring feeling that seemed to calm the growing worry inside him. It was almost as if the hanging had been infused with a life force that was reaching out to Severus, something he knew he should be wary of. Severus could perceive great power and glanced over at the woven image of Merlin, wondering if it were possible to infuse an inanimate object with the magical essence of someone? Like the Slytherin locket Kreacher had retrieved…

_Of course you can, young man! There are actually many ways to do this, to both animate and inanimate objects, although the one you seek is the darkest of them all._

The voice resounded in his head, both warm and reassuring, but charged with confidence. A voice that knew how to win the trust of a maltreated toddler, Severus knew. Setting his bag down, Severus brought his other hand up and leaned into the tapestry, closing his eyes and consciously opening his mind. 

_You are not a trusting man, Severus Snape, and you have been manipulated before, and I realize the difficulty of this. I am pleased, however, that you do this for your son, as the little one is very special. He will need all the help you have gathered for him and more, even the one that lives in areas of gray to accomplish his goals. For your son is the child of prophecy._

Severus winced. He was very familiar with that fact.

_The baby is resilient, young Severus, and he possesses great power, of his own and another's._

That Rys was a powerful wizard, Severus knew, but he was trying to limit access to that information, to protect him from anyone who would attempt to use Rys. 

A deep chuckle reverberated in his mind. _Sound reasoning, however, your son's greatest power is his capacity to love. The sheer force of that power will nullify the deepest Darkness, but only if he is nurtured and taught love. Beware of those with false motivations, as I am not the only one who will realize his gift, but embrace the unexpected, within them you will find hidden allies._

Severus frowned, hating that cryptic type of message, a variety Dumbledore seemed to favor. "Please, can't you just tell—"

"Severus, my boy, are you still here?"

Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Floo, breaking Severus' concentration and he hastily stepped back from the tapestry. Severus willed away his frustration as he moved to kneel in front of the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, Severus stuck his head into the swirling green flame.

"I was just leaving, Headmaster. Was there something you needed?"

Dumbledore's face wore its usual benevolent expression. "Oh no, my boy, I was just checking on everyone's progress."

Severus inclined his head. "My classroom and laboratory are both available, and I shall be Flooing out of my rooms momentarily."

An indulgent smile curved Dumbledore's face. "I'm sure young Harry is excited about the summer holidays."

Severus kept his face neutral, but the continued refusal to use the name his son requested grated on him. "Yes, _Rys_ is looking forward to going away on holiday. Was there anything else you needed, sir?"

It pleased Severus to see irritation flash through Dumbledore's eyes, even though Severus knew that he would need to work with the man in the not-too-distant future. Dumbledore looked at him over the top of his spectacles.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be around for the child's birthday, Severus."

His gut tightened, but Severus made sure he kept his face blank. "I've not yet decided on when we'll take our trip, but I do think that Rys would like to see the ocean at some point, possibly after his birthday."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore was back to the benevolent headmaster. "Perhaps the boy and I could work on getting to know one another before you go, then."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Severus said, keeping his voice deferential. "I'll Floo you when our plans firm up." 

"Excellent, my boy, I look forward to it!"

The flames died as Dumbledore broke the Floo connection, and Severus stood, brushing off his robes. Turning, he paused to study the figure depicted on the tapestry and tried to dismiss the physical similarity to Albus Dumbledore. In two steps, Severus was back at the hanging. 

_"Please_ ," he thought forcefully. _"My son and I will fulfill the prophecy, but until he is old enough to understand what he needs to do, will you help me protect Rys?"_

_I will, young Severus. Realize that your son has the allegiance of many who will perceive his goodness, and they will support you, as well. In addition, remember that you are vital to the child, your presence, love, and encouragement will be his foundation._

Nodding, Severus pushed away from the wall, gathered his satchel and Flooed through to the cottage.

"Daddy!"

Severus wasn't expecting the small body that slammed into his legs, but he'd learned in the past year to be prepared. The satchel dropped from his hand, but he'd thought to protect the vials of potion by a Cushioning Charm. His welcoming smile turned to a frown, however, when he discerned that Rhys was crying not laughing. Looking around, Severus found Sirius on the couch, trying to comfort a sobbing Kyler. He caught Sirius' eye and gave him a questioning look.

"Hannah went into labor."

Severus frowned at him. Hannah wasn't due for another month and Severus could see the worry on Sirius' face as he rocked Kyler side to side. Rys held onto him tightly and Severus rubbed circles on his back as he moved to sit down across from the pair. 

"Phillip fire-called about fifteen minutes ago to make sure it was all right for Kyler to stay with you, so I sent Masly over to gather some of his things." 

Severus nodded, he and Phillip having already finalized those arrangements. "Did Phillip say anything else?"

Sirius shook his head and shot him a helpless look. Looking at the two boys it seemed to Severus that they were reacting more to what he and Sirius were feeling. He kissed Rys' tearstained cheeks and then settled his son into his lap, Summoning a flannel to wipe off his face.

"All right, boys, enough of the long faces. Your mum will be just fine, Kyler, and you boys get to have a sleepover," Severus said, Banishing the flannel as he saw Sirius cleaning off Kyler's face. "Shall we see what Masly has made for dinner?"

Sirius had stayed through dinner, before fleeing, pleading an appointment with Lupin. Severus had just crooked his eyebrow as he ushered the boys towards the stairs. Shaking his head, Severus made sure the door was secure and re-warded before he followed the boys up to the bath. Rys was still on the thin side Severus noted as he washed the two squirming children in the tub, Kyler's frame much sturdier. The boys splashed back and forth, squealing in delight as Severus conjured floating bubbles for them to pop. 

While his head throbbed from the unaccustomed noise, Severus was delighted to see Rys enjoying himself and Kyler smiling instead of crying. He'd congratulated himself on keeping both boys busy until he tried to tuck them into bed. Masly had come up with a camp bed next to Rys' bed in his room, but neither boy would settle and Severus ended up with both boys in his lap as he sat in the rocking chair. Kyler snuffled a bit, reminding him that it had been a long day for both of them and Severus indulged them as he recited Rys' favorite story from memory. 

After tucking Rys and Kyler into their beds, dutifully kissing each forehead, Severus made his way back down to the sitting room. Masly had left a tray sitting on the table in front of the fireplace, and Severus gratefully helped himself to a cuppa. He hoped that all was going well with Hannah, Phillip, and their baby and couldn't help but be pleased that his friends had trusted him enough to leave their son in his care. Lily had been the only other person ever who had trusted Severus to that degree.

"Severus?" Phillip May stepped from the Floo, looking exhausted.

"Phillip!" Severus sprang to his feet, grabbing Phillip's arm as he stumbled and guided him to the couch. "How are Hannah and the baby?"

"She's tired and weaker than I'd like, but she should be fine," Phillip said, taking the cup of tea Severus handed him. "We have a new daughter, Maya, and she's pretty small, but the specialist seems to think she will be all right." Phillip stared at his cup for a long moment. "It was a bit touch and go for a while, but she's holding her own…"

"Good," Severus said, taking in the exhaustion etched into Phillip's face. "Kyler's asleep, so why don't you go do the same while you have the chance?"

Phillip rubbed a hand over his face. "Yes, that would probably be the best, Severus." He stood, draining the cup before setting it down. "Thank you."

Severus walked to the door with him, awkwardly patting Phillip on the back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "We'll see you for breakfast, my friend."

Phillip nodded before disappearing into the night. Severus closed the door and reset the protective spells. He felt weary, but accomplished at the same time on having made it through his first year of teaching. There was a true sense of relief that he'd been able to survive living in the castle and protecting his son, through whatever adversity they had faced. He had gained several friends in the year he and Rys had been on their own, ones that he could have never imagined trusting before. 

Checking that the boys were all right and the cottage secure, Severus stretched out on his bed with a sigh. He was very much looking forward to the next six weeks of relative normality, celebrating Rys' third birthday, a holiday at the sea, and just spending time relaxing. Severus knew there were a number of things they still needed to do, but Severus knew that his son needed a bit of time to just be a little boy, and he was going to make sure they both had that for the next six weeks. For once, his thoughts were pleasant as Severus slid into sleep.

* * *

Severus started awake, instantly aware of his surroundings and the sound of crying.

"Daddy?"

Levering himself up to his elbows, he waved up the light. Rys stood at the side of his bed, holding Kyler's hand as the older boy sobbed. 

"Kyler's 'tared, Daddy."

Severus patted the bed and both boys scrambled to climb up. Shifting to the middle, Severus settled a child on either side of him. 

"Your mum and baby sister are fine, Kyler, and your father will be here for breakfast."

Kyler nodded, rubbing his pajama sleeve across his face and Severus winced. He Summoned a damp, heated flannel and wiped the mess off, before Banishing it.

"Pantakes, Daddy?" Rys asked sleepily, burrowing into Severus' side.

Smiling, Severus marveled at the simple treats that seemed to delight Rys and brushed a hand through his son's hair. Waving down the light, Severus smiled as he gathered both the children close. 

"Yes, we can have pancakes."

"An’ bacon?" Kyler asked hopefully.

"Yes, bacon as well," Severus told them. "Now go back to sleep."

Both boys did, snuggled against Severus. The trust both children had in him warmed Severus to the core and Severus was surprised to find that he followed them quickly into sleep. Breakfast indeed turned out to be a lively meal, filled with happy, giggling little boys munching on rashers as Severus cut up their pancakes. Phillip joined them just after they had started, looking rested, and Kyler flung himself into his father's arms.

"Phillip! Perfect timing!" Severus told him as Masly appeared beside the table with another plate.

"Thank you, Masly," Phillip said, embracing his son and leaning over to ruffle Rys' hair before he sat down. Kyler was allowed to sit on his father's lap while he finished eating, Phillip eating his own breakfast under the house-elf's watchful eye.

Sirius arrived just as Phillip and Kyler were leaving and had breakfast in front of him by the time Severus closed the door behind the Mays. 

"Make yourself at home," Severus muttered dryly, handing Rys another rasher of bacon.

Sirius just grinned at him around a forkful of eggs. Rys reached over to pat Severus' hand and he captured it with his own. Eyes sparkling with mischief, Rys tugged it out, only to put it back on top of Severus' hand. Snatching it away as Severus made to repeat the maneuver had Rys giggling with delight over the silly little game. Severus smiled, thrilled that it took so little to make his son happy. This bright, happy child with the enchanted laugh bore little resemblance to the thin, pale child in the ugly yellow rompers who he'd carried out of the house on Privet Drive. 

Looking up, Severus found Sirius studying him with a solemn expression. "I never thought I'd ever say anything like this to you, but you've done a wonderful job, Snape."

A sharp retort popped into his mind, but Severus pushed it aside and smiled. "I'm very thankful for the improvement and the support I've, _we've_ , been fortunate to have received." 

"Daddy?" Rys reached to wrap his hand around Severus' forefinger. "No work today?"

Severus shook his head. "No, sweet boy, term is over and we get to go on holiday, remember?" He glanced at Sirius. "I was thinking that we would go shopping today, as we need to buy a present for Kyler's little sister. Would you like that?"

Rys studied him for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Perhaps Remus would like to go with us," Sirius said and left the table when Severus nodded in agreement.

Tugging his finger out of Rys' grip, Severus stood and lifted the little boy. Sirius was making a Floo call as Severus carried Rys upstairs and it only took him a few minutes to wash faces and change their clothes. Rys beamed at him, one hand smoothing down the front of his dark blue robes.

"Just like Daddy's!"

Severus stroked the smooth hair. "Yes, my handsome boy, just like mine."

Rys' gave him a brilliant smile, his eyes glowing just like Lily's had whenever she'd been happy. Sirius was waiting in front of the fireplace in the sitting room when they came back downstairs.

"Remus will meet us at the Leaky Cauldron."

Severus carried Rys through the Floo, carefully shielding his face, and found Lupin waiting from them as they stepped out. Waving at Tom, Severus led the way through the vacant courtyard to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Blinking in the sunlight, Rys looked around with wide eyes, his head swiveling back as forth as he tried to take it all in, his finger slipping into his mouth. 

Shortening his stride, Severus hugged Rys before shifting him to his hip. He gently tugged the finger out of Rys' mouth and tilted his chin up. "Did the Floo upset your stomach, Rys?"

Rys shook his head, tucking his head shyly into the crook of Severus' throat. Sirius and Lupin flanked him as Severus kissed his son's head, before heading down the street. Lifting his head as they approached Eeylops Owl Emporium, Rys' cocked it as if listening to the hooting, and Severus paused in front of the window. A small Scops owl preened as they watched, bringing a smile to Rys' face.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Sirius patted Rys' arm as they turned to move on. "I'm sure we can talk your daddy into getting you one when you start at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure your godfather will remind me," Severus retorted dryly as he continued up the cobbled street. 

Rys seemed to lose his apprehension, though, as Sirius continued to point out things that might be interesting to an almost three-year-old. Severus wondered if some memory of his son's time with the Dursleys had surfaced, remembering that Rys hadn't seemed afraid of the shop in Hogsmeade. Sirius and Lupin exchanged glances over Rys' head and Severus could tell they were thinking the same thing, as with a little encouragement, Rys became more and more interested in the things around them

The children's shop was situated midway down, across the street from a small café, and next to Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Setting Rys down as soon as they were inside, Severus held his hand as they walked through, and he watched closely as his son looked around. Anywhere Rys' lingered or showed interest, Severus made note of, as he knew that Rys would never ask for anything. 

Leading him to the area devoted to babies, Severus gave Rys a nudge forward. "Pick something out for Kyler's new sister, Rys."

Stepping forward, Rys' headed right for the soft toys where he spent a few minutes looking before picking out a white kitten with a pink bow. Severus nodded at the questioning look his son gave him. 

"Severus?" Lupin was at his elbow. "Did you want me to have the shopkeeper put the items Rys looked at aside for you?"

Surprised, Severus looked at Lupin. "Yes, please, I'd be grateful."

Lupin gave him a slight bow and moved away as Sirius leaned against the door, effectively blocking it. Severus reflected on what the tapestry of Merlin had told him the day before, knowing he had worked hard to trust these two men and believed they would help him protect his son.

"Daddy?" 

Rys put a hand on his leg and Severus looked down to find him clutching a soft toy in the shape of a corgi.

"For Kyler, Daddy?" Rys asked hesitantly and Severus felt inexplicably pleased that he did.

"Yes, sweet boy, I think Kyler and Farsh both would like that." 

The brilliant smile Rys gave him lit Severus' heart and he stroked a hand through the fine hair. It took only a few more minutes to choose a newborn romper with the same white kitten frolicking on the front. The shopkeeper was happy to help them out and Severus Summoned Masly to take the packages for him, rather than have them delivered by owl post. 

Rys clung tightly to his hand as they stepped outside and Sirius led the way to the busy café. Picking a bright blue umbrella to sit under, Severus sat facing the road and Lupin, _Remus_ , sat with a view behind them. Sirius leaned back in his chair as if he hadn't a care in the world, but Severus knew better. Rys looked between them, but Severus reached over and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. Severus realized that Rys was sensitive enough to feel the tension in them, but hoped that he could relax the little boy. His son's security was Severus' responsibility and the incident in Hogsmeade was still fresh in his mind.

The crack of Apparation near them had both Sirius and Remus on their feet and Severus reaching for Rys before he recognized Bernard McBride standing there.

Bernard looked between them as they all sank back into their seats. "A little edgy, are we?"

"Just being cautious, you prat," Severus muttered as he scooted closer to Rys. "How did you find us?"

"I asked Masly," Bernard said, summoning a waiter with a lazy wave of his hand. "I had an interesting visitor this morning and thought I'd let you buy me lunch while I told you about it."

Everyone remained silent as the waiter took their orders, Rys' preoccupied with brushing the corgi toy they'd gotten Kyler. Severus surreptitiously cast a Muffliato Spell as the men all leaned towards Bernard with expectant looks.

"Narcissa Black, or rather, Malfoy, showed up at the office this morning and decided to wait on the off chance I might have a free moment in my exceedingly busy schedule to speak with her."

Severus frowned as Bernard spoke. "Narcissa was willing to wait?"

"Yes," Bernard said, eyes alight with amusement. "It wasn't hard to work out that she wanted something pretty badly."

"What was it my dear cousin desired?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Funny you should ask, Sirius, seeing as it was the Black family rites of succession that she was inquiring about." Bernard dropped the jovial act. "It's well known in certain circles that I represent Severus, Rys, and you, so I do get the occasional legitimate inquiry about the status of the trust documents or the terms of, say, James Potter's behest to Rys as the acknowledged Potter heir."

"Yes, and you compensate yourself well for it," Severus muttered, despite a feeling of dread.

"Wizard's got to make a living, old chap." Bernard grinned. "Anyway, Narcissa wanted to know if there had been any terms in her late uncle's will for her or her son, but Orion didn't give any annuities to family members, leaving enough in a trust to maintain the house at Grimmauld Place and everything else went to Regulus and you."

"What's she looking for?" Severus wondered, remembering how Narcissa had treated him the last time he'd seen her, graceful and aloof, attending a Death Eaters’ meeting with Lucius.

"Money, I think," Bernard told them. "Some type of provision for her son in the event something should happen to her, or at least, that was the impression I received from her."

"Narcissa never did share her sister's enthusiasm for the Dark Lord, as I recall." Severus brushed a hand over Rys' hair, his son looking up with a smile. "Draco should be about the same age as Rys now and if Lucius is actively working to resurrect the _movement_ , it could have alarmed her enough to look for options."

"Well, her specific request is for me to set up a meeting with Sirius, clandestine, of course." 

Sirius shook his head. "Cissa was nice when we were little, but as soon as she started at Hogwarts, she turned into a real bi…bint."

Despite the Muffliato Spell, Rys giggled as Sirius changed his word midway into it and Severus arched an eyebrow. Sirius had the grace to flush despite the cheeky grin he gave Rys. Lupin hid a smile as Rys continued to laugh, apparently thinking Sirius was funny, and Severus had to squelch a tendril of jealousy.

"How do you feel about the veracity of her inquiry, Bernard?" Severus' question came out a little sharper than he'd intended and Rys reached over to wrap his hand around Severus' little finger.

Bernard smiled slyly. "Well, I might have cast a Compulsion Charm on my office while she was waiting."

Smirking his approval, Severus nodded. "That ensures that Narcissa is truthful in her desire to see Sirius, but doesn't lend any information as to her motivation."

The waiter interrupted them as he served them with the help of a house-elf. Severus prepared a small plate for Rys from his own, tearing off a small piece of fish and making sure there were enough peas and chips. Rys reached for his plate, pausing to look at Severus for approval, before popping a pea into his mouth. Brushing a hand over Rys' hair, Severus picked up his knife and fork and began to eat absently, his mind swirling as he tried to figure out Narcissa's motivation in approaching Bernard.

"If I were in Narcissa's shoes, and my husband was working to resurrect _old conflicts _, I think I'd be seeking an alliance with the strongest faction," Remus stated softly.__

"Why not just go to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, looking up from his stew. "He's the omnipotent Light wizard, it seems to me that would be the first place to start."

Severus snorted; he'd gone that route himself with dubious, and painful, results. 

"You're thinking like a Gryffindor, Sirius," Bernard told him, and Severus met his friend's eyes as he spoke. "A Slytherin would weigh their options carefully, before choosing which one would be most advantageous to them." Bernard gestured at Sirius with his fork. "If you were still in Azkaban and Dumbledore was Narcissa's only choice, I strongly suspect she would just have tried to minimize Lucius' influence and do whatever she could to protect her son."

Slowly nodding, Severus swallowed hard, glancing at Rys. He could understand how Narcissa felt, if that was truly her motivation, but her devotion to Lucius had always been total, and Severus needed proof.

"I think it would be worthwhile to meet with her, Sirius," he said softly, his eyes still on Rys as the little boy carefully ate his fish and chips. "If nothing else than to make sure she's not doing this for her husband."

Bernard nodded his agreement and only Lupin refrained from commenting. "I can contact her and give her the coordinates of the house in Hogsmeade, if you'd like."

Sirius exchanged a look with Lup…Remus, who inclined his head, before turning back to Bernard. "Go ahead, between the protective spells, the two of us living there, and Severus being close, we'd be able to manage most anything, I think."

"I'll send Menky to her this afternoon." Bernard pushed his plate away. "What's on the menu for afters?"

Rys reached for his cup and Bernard nudged it towards him as Severus moved his empty plate out of the way. "I thought Rys might like a bit of ice cream."

"Brilliant!" Bernard and Sirius said in unison.

Severus rolled his eyes as he wiped Rys' fingers with the serviette. His son smiled at him, most of the shadows gone in those brilliant eyes, baby teeth flashing as Rys gave him a smile.

"Bri'lant, Daddy!"

Severus leaned forward and kissed Rys' nose. "Yes, brilliant, indeed, especially as Uncle Bernard and Uncle Sirius can play with you until the sugar wears off!"

* * *

The next several weeks flew by as Severus helped Sirius set up his house as a school for the village children. There were only about a dozen, most between the ages of three and six, and they wanted to make sure every precaution was taken to protect Rys and his fellow students. It had been immensely fulfilling to watch Rys blossom as various children came with their parents to look at the classroom, and stay to play in the large yard to the rear. Things were coming together well, and all with the backing of Albus Dumbledore, who continued to think the entire school project was his.

Severus strolled through Hogsmeade the morning of July thirtieth, picking up the last of the supplies for Rys' birthday party that afternoon. Tonight, they would Apparate to the Highlands house to spend the majority of August enjoying the sun and the sea. To be honest, Severus wanted to be alone with his son when they woke up on his birthday morning, so Severus could enjoy the wonder Rys showed when he found presents waiting for him. It was a petty, jealous thing, but one Severus wanted badly.

Both Sirius and Remus would visit the house regularly, especially as the house was larger than the cottage and had several extra bedrooms. Bernard had made noise about visiting one weekend, and Phillip was going to bring Kyler to play. Even with all the planned company, which Severus knew was vital to keep them safe, he looked forward to those moments when it was just the two of them in the house. It was nice just to be with his son.

A flash of silver caught his eye and Severus stepped between buildings as Sirius' mangy Patronus circled him. 

_Narcissa is at the house with her son. Boys are safe._

Swearing under his breath, Severus gripped his wand tightly and Apparated directly to the sitting room of Sirius' house. Pushing down a surge of panic when no one was there, Severus followed the sounds of voices to find Sirius in the kitchen, where Narcissa sat stiffly in a ladder-back chair. A slender boy impeccably dressed in light blue robes, not a single white-blond hair out of place, stood silently beside her. 

Severus hadn't seen Lucius and Narcissa's son since he was a squalling infant, presented to the Dark Lord at a Death Eaters’ gathering during the Summer Solstice less than a month before Rys was born. He hadn't seen Narcissa since the Death Eater trials, where Dumbledore's testimony cleared him with the information that Severus had been a spy. Even if they have been able to look beyond his _betrayal_ to their cause, Severus simply didn't run in the same social circle as the Malfoys. Sirius stood with his back to Severus and by the rigid posture, Severus knew that Narcissa had already said something boorish.

Stepping into the room, Severus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder for an instant before letting it fall as he moved to stand beside him. Draco took a step back and Narcissa's eyes widened, her hand fluttering up to press against the base of her neck.

"Severus!"

"Hello, Narcissa," Severus said, allowing his arms to hang at his side so that the sleeve of his robes covered the wand in his hand.

She looked between the two of them, clearly assessing this new development with shrewd eyes. "I didn't know you'd become so _friendly_ with cousin Sirius."

Severus didn't feel like playing whatever game Narcissa had in mind. "Sirius is my son's godfather."

"As am I," Bernard said as he stepped into the kitchen and moved to stand beside Severus in the large open-beamed room. "I didn't realize you planned to come directly over, Narcissa." 

"Draco and I were on our way out to shop anyway, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Shopping in Hogsmeade?" Severus interjected an incredulous tone to his voice and Narcissa flushed guiltily. 

"You might want to check the child for a tracking spell," Bernard said quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius were determined to know where his heir was at all times."

Severus' wand was up before Bernard had finished his sentence as he non-verbally cast the detection spell. Narcissa pushed to her feet, her hand reaching to grasp Draco's shoulder and pull him protectively against her. As she did, Severus caught the iridescent glow of a tacking spell on a chain around the boy's neck, as well as on the wedding ring Narcissa wore. It seemed that Severus wasn't the only wizard who wanted the protection of a Heritage amulet. Bernard laid a restraining hand on Severus' arm. 

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Narcissa?" Sirius asked, an edge to his voice.

Narcissa looked between them and Severus could see the thoughts swirling in her eyes without resorting to any spell. "I am seeking ways to keep my son safe and provided for in the event the…there is adversity that might affect him." Her look turned fierce. "I will do anything to protect my son."

The Heritage bracelet flashed out before cooling almost instantly, but Severus whirled around, hearing Rys cry shrilly before he heard running footsteps. Instinctively crouching down, Severus was ready when Rys flung himself into Severus' arms, his body wracked by silent sobs. Ignoring the others in the room, Severus lifted his son, Rys burying his face in Severus' throat. 

Remus appeared from the classroom, holding Kyler by the hand. "You might want to check his knees, Severus," Remus said, stopping in the doorway. "He fell rather hard."

Severus shifted Rys to his hip, one arm holding Rys securely as he reached down to exam the toddler's knee. Several angry abrasions discolored the kneecap of one leg and the other had a small scratch. 

"This is your son, Severus?" Narcissa was watching him closely.

"Yes." Severus frowned as Rys lifted his head and looked around, sniffling.

She took a step closer, looking at Rys intently. "Lucius was exceptionally interested in this child last summer, but then seemed to forget all about him."

"Oh?" Severus replied in what he hoped was a disinterested tone, brushing back Rys' hair as his son rubbed at his forehead. "Why was that?"

"I've no idea," Narcissa said, her eyes widening as she saw the scar on Rys’ forehead. "Draco and I spent most of the fall visiting my mother on the continent."

Sirius stepped forward. "Why don't we let Remus take the boys back to the classroom for a bit of lunch while we talk?"

Narcissa hesitated, looking between Rys and her son, before nodding. Severus carried Rys into the loo to clean him up before giving him a hug and sending him back to play. Masly had everything ready for Rys' party, planned for teatime, and Severus wasn't worried as he watched Rys warily glance at Draco. The boys moved carefully around each other as Remus coaxed them over to the row of little desks, where he had drawing supplies laid out. 

"You were always infatuated with Evans at school, Severus." Narcissa was waiting for him as he moved back down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

"And you were always a steadfast supporter of the Dark Lord, Cissa," Severus retorted, rejoining Bernard and Sirius. 

"I was more a supporter of my older sister and my husband," Narcissa answered stiffly.

"And the pureblood mania was what you were raised with," Sirius supplied with a nod, pulling out a chair. "I remember the family gatherings where it was the main topic of conversation."

Narcissa looked at him, surprised, but sitting when Sirius did. "Yes, and it was easier to simply conform to what was expected of me, to make a good marriage with a moneyed pureblood wizard and produce an heir."

"It helps if you fall in love with said moneyed wizard." Bernard seated himself at the table as a tea tray appeared.

"That doesn't matter now…"

Severus cut her off. "Your husband has influenced you in the past, Narcissa, so it does matter!"

"Why are you here, Narcissa?" Sirius asked as Bernard handed tea around.

"To protect my son and secure a future for him, by whatever means I can," she told him fiercely before taking a sip from the cup of tea Bernard handed her. A smile ghosted across her face as Severus watched. "Veritaserum?"

Bernard inclined his head. "As you have recognized the boy, you understand that we have much to protect."

Severus crossed his arms, acknowledging the tea Bernard nudged towards him, but continued to stand. "What changed, Narcissa? What has you scared?"

Narcissa searched his face, then Sirius’ and Bernard’s in turn, before returning her gaze to meet Severus' eyes, seeming to have made a decision. "Lucius has been different since that _incident_ last summer, almost obsessed with the Dark Lord's possessions. Lucius had some left in his possession when…well, after the Dark Lord disappeared, but he has recently focused his attention on acquiring all the rest of artifacts and property." She took another sip of tea. "There is an old diary that Lucius has taken to carrying around with him everywhere. He's also chatting up the new Minister of Magic, trying to buy a place on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. " 

"I would imagine that Lucius wants only the best for his son," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Draco is a trophy, just as I am!" Narcissa spat out. "And I have no intention of losing everything if Lucius gets himself killed or worse! I'll not end up like Andr…" Narcissa clamped her lips shut, clearly under the effects of the Veritaserum. 

"Andromeda," Sirius finished for her quietly. "You have no idea how happy your sister really is, Narcissa."

Severus watched Narcissa intently, trying to assess her sincerity. It was obvious that whatever Lucius was up to, it was scaring Narcissa enough that she was willing to go to drastic lengths. Making an appeal to Sirius Black of all people was an act of desperation and Severus wondered how far she would go to protect her son. The tapestry's words about hidden allies came to Severus' mind, but so did the warning about people who would want to use Rys and his magic. 

"What do you want, Narcissa?" Severus asked this time, his voice carefully neutral. 

"I'd like to negotiate an Unbreakable Oath. One that assures my son and I will be protected in the event that Lucius is successful in resurrecting the Dark Lord, which is what I believe he is attempting to do," Narcissa said in a strong voice, lifting her chin.

"Why come to me?" Bernard asked. "It's pretty well known that I was neutral in the last war and that I was solicitor to both Severus and Sirius."

"I hadn't had a need until Lucius began to behave strangely after having several meetings with what was left of the Dark Lord's most trusted advisors. I had thought that we'd be able to live a fairly normal life, even though Lucius was certain the Dark Lord hadn't been vanquished as was widely believed. Then, Harry Potter disappeared, Sirius was released from Azkaban and Lucius became obsessed with that diary." Narcissa set her teacup down. "I would abhor turning to the likes of Albus Dumbledore, but I will if I have to. I will secure the protection I need for Draco."

"Daddy?" 

Severus looked down to find Rys standing next to him, holding Draco's hand. "What's the matter, sweet boy?"

Rys patted Draco's hand. "His head hurts, Daddy." 

"That's his mummy over there," Severus told him, curious about Rys' reaction to Narcissa. 

Rys led Draco to Narcissa, who reached out a hand to brush the blond hair, but seemed at a loss as to what to do. Severus wondered if the child was always this quiet as he watched Rys pat Draco's arm, standing in front Narcissa expectantly. Severus stepped over when Rys glanced over his shoulder at him, placing the back of his hand against Draco's cheek.

"He feels a bit warm, Narcissa," Severus said, kneeling. "Do you have anything with you for him?"

"No, I…the house-elves and nanny take care of everything in the nursery, I haven't anything." Narcissa frowned, pressing her hand against Draco's forehead. "I wasn't informed that he might be unwell." 

Looking at her, Severus knew that Narcissa had never soiled her hands on a dirty nappy or cleaned up the vomit when Draco had been sick. That type of thing was left to others in a household like the Malfoys’, but there was no denying the love in Narcissa's touch or the concern in her eyes. His son reached out tentatively to pat the woman on the knee, drawing a smile from Severus.

"Sorry, I was helping Kyler in the loo." Remus appeared in the doorway, taking in the situation at a glance.

"Masly!" 

The house-elf appeared immediately, green and silver ribbon clutched in his hand and a decidedly cranky expression. "Master Severus called?"

Rys giggled as Severus requested a vial of the child's fever reduction potion he'd created for Phillip. With a snap of his fingers, Masly Summoned the vial and passed it to Severus with a bow, before disappearing with a _crack_. Over-bright gray eyes watched the activities, Draco standing stiffly beside his mother as Severus extended the vial towards them. 

"This is a potion specifically designed for children, in collaboration with a healer from St. Mungo's." Severus inclined his head towards Rys. "I developed it for my son."

"Tastes yucky," Rys told them shyly, apparently believing that would help.

Everyone laughed and Rys smiled as Narcissa helped Draco swallow the vial, grimacing at the taste. Narcissa stroked Draco's hair, leaning forward to press her cheek against his.

"Rys," Severus said softly, beckoning his son to him. Severus lifted Rys and kissed his cheek, smiling when Rys kissed him back. "Go back with Remus and Kyler, we'll be done in just a few minutes."

Rys nodded, moving towards the door as Severus set him down, Kyler running out ahead of him. He paused to wave at Draco before following his friend back to the classroom. Remus exchanged glances with Sirius before leaving. Severus turned back towards the Malfoys, but Sirius spoke first.

"I don't have a problem asking Bernard to draw up a will that would include a behest to you and your son, Narcissa, but it is up to Severus to decide on any Unbreakable Vow or Oath, as he already has my sworn loyalty."

"I, too, share Lucius' belief that the Dark Lord isn't truly dead, and neither does Dumbledore." Severus watched as Narcissa lifted a sleepy Draco into her lap. "My son is a central figure in drama that will unfold when he is resurrected, and as such, he will always be my first concern. I can't enter any Vow that would put my son at risk."

"We don't need to be in conflict, Severus," Narcissa said earnestly. "I can help you in your efforts if you agree to protect Draco!"

"You would spy on your own husband?" Bernard interjected.

Narcissa turned towards him, her expression fierce. "I would do anything to ensure my son's safety!"

"How are your Occlumency skills, Narcissa?" Severus pushed, even though he knew most pureblood families taught their children to shield their thoughts. "Would they stand up to inquisition?"

Narcissa snorted. "Lucius maybe a strong Occlumens, but he's a lousy Legilimens!"

"And Veritaserum? There would have to be absolute secrecy!" Severus told her. "There are other lives at stake here as well."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and Severus could see that she was intrigued by the thought of them all protecting Draco, as she assumed they were all protecting Rys. "I would not be opposed to a reciprocity oath, Severus."

Severus resisted the urge to look at his friends; this prospect would require some private discussions. "I believe we all have a great deal to consider, Narcissa. Tomorrow is Rys' birthday and we'll be going on holiday, but Bernard and Sirius are always able to reach me if you make a decision."

Narcissa met his eyes and nodded. Severus lifted Draco off her lap to allow her to stand, comparing this child's solid weigh against that of his son's, his forehead creasing in a frown. Bernard cleared his throat and Severus looked up, taking a deep breath. He knew he had to let go of the deep-seated hatred he felt for the Dursleys, as it would just fester within him. Perhaps an alliance with Lucius Malfoy's wife would help assuage that. He settled Draco into Narcissa's arms and murmured a goodbye, allowing Bernard and Sirius to deal with her.

Severus had a party to throw.

* * *

Waking up with an armful of giggling three-year-old was the best thing in the world, Severus decided as he cracked his eyes open in the pre-dawn darkness. The sunrise was tinted with streaks of fog, turning the sky crimson and orange as Severus diverted momentarily to the bathroom before throwing on his dressing gown and following Rys down to the kitchen.

"Pantakes, Daddy?" Rys asked hopefully, a smile lighting his eyes.

It was such a change from the scene a year ago, with Rys withdrawn and afraid of everything. The difference in his child was staggering and Severus reached out to brush the hair out of his eyes, pleased that there was only the tiniest hesitation before Rys leaned into his touch.

"If you will help me," Severus told him, reaching down to lift Rys up. 

Rys nodded enthusiastically and Severus began to gather the ingredients. By the time the pancakes were finished and on the table, the kitchen was a mess, but Masly didn't seem upset, even accepting the rasher that Rys handed him. Severus had cut up Rys' pancake, dribbling a touch of syrup on it as he chewed on his own piece of bacon. 

"T'ank you, Daddy," Rys said, wrapping his fingers around the impossibly large fork.

Severus started to reach for it, to shrink it down, but stopped as he watched Rys carefully manipulate a piece of pancake into his mouth, grinning in triumph when he did. Severus tried not to cringe as he watched droplets of syrup falling with abandon with each successful bite, but Rys’ delight in his accomplishment made Severus smile. It did make cleaning up a little harder, but Severus took it in stride, allowing Rys to take a morning bath. 

While the Mays were coming to spend a weekend with them, and Sirius had arranged to visit as well, today was for Severus to enjoy with his son. The past year had had more than its share of tense moments and unpleasant discoveries, but it had also been the most blessed and rewarding year of his life. Despite the difficulties of the future, the uncertainties like Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus' increasing belief that the Dark substance in Rys' scar had to be destroyed, they had made some lasting bonds with friends who would give their lives for his son – and Severus wouldn't change a thing. Watching Rys' splash in the tub, Severus knew all his efforts had been more than worth the risks he'd taken. 

It was mid-morning before they were both clean and dressed, Rys bouncing on the couch as Severus brought out the presents he'd gotten. The gifts from Sirius and their friends Rys had opened the night before, containing mostly games and toys. Severus had been very proud of his son, having Kyler help him open his gifts while they'd all watched. Today's gifts were clothing and some books, including a child's book about Merlin, as well as the special magical pouch Severus had found for the crest feathers Fawkes had given Rys.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Rys threw his arms around Severus' neck, scattering shirts and socks on the floor. 

Severus hugged him back, closing his eyes tightly over a wave of emotion as the image of Lily's smiling face flashed in his mind. Kissing Rys' temple, Severus gave him a smile and managed to clear the lump out of his throat.

"Where are your feathers, sweet boy, so we can put them in your magical pouch?" 

Rys twisted in his arms and Severus set him down as he dug into the pocket of his shorts. As if Summoned, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame and phoenix song. Rys laughed aloud, reaching up toward the hovering bird. Fawkes settled on the low table and released the small red-wrapped present Severus hadn't noticed before, as he wrapped a wing around Rys. 

Severus inclined his head. "Good morning, Fawkes."

The phoenix continued to trill softy as he turned his head slowly away from Severus and reached back towards his tail. Turning back, Fawkes pushed a long tail feather into Severus' hand. Speechless, Severus closed his hand around the still warm feather. He watched as Fawkes rubbed his face against Rys' scar before lifting off the table and disappearing in another burst of flame.

"Fawkes gave you a feather, too, Daddy!" Rys bounced, reaching for the gift.

Severus recognized Albus Dumbledore's handwriting on the note " _Happy Birthday, Rys!"_ , but he nodded, knowing Fawkes wouldn't give Rys anything that was spelled or hexed. Turning the feather over in his hand, Severus marveled at the gift he'd been given – a phoenix feather, freely given, was priceless. The potions Severus could create with this feather would be incredible…

"Daddy! A book! Read to me, please?"

Looking up, Severus could see Rys had a slim volume in his hand: _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Severus frowned. He remembered his mum reading them to him, but he was much older than Rys. The book seemed an unusual choice for a small child. 

What was Dumbledore up to now?

* * *


	14. Part 14

* * *

The windswept waves crashed onto the sand, sending their foam fingers up towards the two little boys who scurried to stay ahead of them. The cool edge to the breeze reminded Severus that the fog bank sat just off shore. Neither Rys nor Kyler seemed to notice, though, as they chased each other across the beach. Hannah sat watching under a beach umbrella, with Maya sleeping peacefully in her Moses basket, a Silencing Charm in place. Bernard was arriving that evening for the weekend, Sirius and Remus were descending on them sometime this afternoon, and even Phillip was joining them tomorrow for the last weekend of the summer holidays.

It had been a good summer, one of the best of Severus' life, watching his little boy flourish, happy and carefree, as they enjoyed an unusually warm season. The circle of friends they had been fortunate enough to gather had become an extended family, something Severus had never experienced before. He had spent time with Rys taking walks along the headlands as they had the year before, played with both the boys and Farsh, and held little Maya when Hannah needed a break. There was nothing like having a sleep-warm baby cuddled against your chest and Severus regretted never having held Rys at the same age. With assistance from Remus, Severus had gotten all the medicinal and base potions completed for the new term. Sirius had searched through all the libraries and vaults that he could. 

A tone in the wards had Severus looking over his shoulder as Sirius appeared in the field behind him, his forehead creased with lines. Bernard appeared a moment later with the same grim look on his face. Severus waited until both men were beside him before acknowledging them quietly.

"Gentlemen, from your expressions, you've either been eating lemons or have discovered something equally as unpalatable." 

"Narcissa contacted me this morning, inviting Sirius and me to the manor for lunch. It seems that Lucius was accompanying Minister Fudge to a meeting this afternoon in Paris."

Severus kept his eyes on the boys, who were now digging around in the sand at the edge of the water, his breath trapped in his lungs. "She allowed you access to the diary?" 

"Yes," Sirius spoke for the first time, "and I didn't need a spell to tell that it had the same Dark matter in it that the necklace does."

"And the spell confirmed it." Bernard interjected.

"So we have three of these pieces of organic matter to deal with." Severus observed, taking a deep breath. "One piece too many to call it a coincidence."

"Quite right, and if there are three, how many more might have been made?"

Sirius snorted. "The bloody bastard was trying to ensure immortality, apparently, so he would have made as many of them as he could!"

"Yes," Severus said in agreement. "I don't imagine Narcissa allowed you to take the diary, did she?"

"No, she thought it best to not alert Lucius of our interest in it, but Sirius cast a tracking spell on it." Bernard put a hand on Severus arm. "I do think this shows that Narcissa is serious in her desire to do want it takes to ensure her son's safety."

Severus nodded, knowing Narcissa wouldn't take the chance of being caught with strange men in her home by Lucius unless she was willing to face the consequences. Sirius had already indicated he would be willing to help she and her son financially should the need arise, but was unwilling to put his oath to Rys in jeopardy. 

"So you both believe we should take Narcissa into our confidence?"

Bernard and Sirius shared at look, but Sirius answered. "Not entirely, but I do believe we should tell her that provisions will be made for Draco and vow to protect the child, should the need arise." Sirius gave him a fierce look. "Do NOT believe that anyone is more important to me than Rys!"

Severus actually smiled at the bared teeth. "Of that, I have no doubt. And no matter the motivation, it would be good to have allies so close to the Dark Lord's Inner Circle."

"Daddy!" 

Turning just in time, Severus scooped up his wet and sandy son, grimacing as Rys threw his arms around his neck. "Are you and Kyler done chasing waves?"

"Yes, we're hun'ry, Daddy!" Rys' eyes sparkled and Severus could see a spattering of freckles across his nose.

"Good, as I think you've had enough sun for today, sweet boy. Did you say hello to Bernard and Sirius?"

Rys peer around his neck. "Hi, Ber'nard! Hi, Sirius!"

"Here, put him on my back and I'll give him a ride to the house!" Sirius transformed and Severus smirked as he sat the sand-covered child on his godfather's back. 

Lunch was boisterous and filled with laughter and camaraderie. It was a scene that Severus could never have imagined even a year ago. Bernard smiled at him and winked as Remus Flooed in to join them. Rys slipped out of his chair and came around to lean against Severus' leg, yawning widely. Pushing back, Severus lifted his son into his lap as Remus told them about securing Ministry approval for the day school. 

"Severus?" Hannah smiled down at him, Kyler beside her, as Severus diverted his attention, discovering that Rys was sound asleep against his chest. "I think a nap would help the boys."

With murmured thanks, Severus handed Rys to her and she took them upstairs where Maya was already napping. Hannah was still on the thin side and Severus knew Phillip was worried about her. She seemed to tire easily and Severus hoped she would take advantage of the time the children were down to have a kip as well.

"I think we all should extend our protection to Draco, taking a modified Unbroken Vow, where Narcissa vows her loyalty to Rys as well." Sirius was saying.

Bernard nodded. "It can be done as two different vows between the three of you or do you want to try it as a group vow?"

"Group vows take a powerful bonder to properly set," Remus said thoughtfully, using his fork to punctuate his words. "A wizard of Dumbledore's power..."

"Or Rys," Sirius interjected quietly, looking at Severus. 

The thought jolted Severus and he started to shake his head, only to stop as he saw the look Bernard gave him. "I don't know that I want anyone knowing his potential."

"It might greatly enhance the loyalty portion of Narcissa's vow," Bernard said quietly. "And adding a secrecy clause will be expected anyway."

Severus drew in a deep breath, considering. It was in their best interest, in Rys’ best interest, to ensure Narcissa's vow, with her access to the Dark Lord's old diary. If they could get that away from Lucius, they might even be able to use it to figure out how to get rid of the organic matter in it and in Rys' scar. 

Phillip stepped out of the Floo mid-afternoon, the bags under his eyes attesting to the twenty-four hour shift he'd just completed at St. Mungo's. As one, the group of men seated in the room pointed towards the stairs and a grateful Phillip headed that way. It was after dinner and after the children were tucked into bed before the adults all gathered to discuss Sirius and Bernard's proposal. While Severus knew his duty was to protect his son, each of these people was putting themselves in danger to help him with that task and each had a say in the decision he made. 

After it was said and discussed, they all agreed that having Narcissa as an ally could only help with their research into the spell the Dark Lord had used that resulted in impregnating objects, animate and inanimate, with what Severus suspected were parts of his soul. It had been an epiphany as Phillip discussed the organic matter in the diary, locket, and Rys' scar. There was no other explanation.

* * *

The return to Hogwarts had been easier this year. Rys was familiar with their quarters and had been delighted when Altor and a number of the house-elves had appeared to greet them. The tapestry of Merlin hanging in the sitting room seemed to warm the place and Severus was intrigued as he watched Altor incline his head respectfully towards the tapestry. Rys sat down on the floor, laughing as the smallest house-elves gathered around him. 

"Master Severus?" Altor stood beside Severus, watching the children.

"Yes?"

"The new professor is here and the house-elves is not trusting her."

Severus nodded, absorbing the information. "Rutledge seemed to be a threat to Rys specifically, does this new teacher as well?"

"Professor Adstrum is being mean and cruel to the house-elves, Master Severus."

Severus' eyes narrowed and he reached down to touch Altor lightly on the shoulder. "If this new professor continues to do that or hurts one of the house-elves, Altor, I would like to know about it."

Altor nodded gravely, his eyes meeting Severus. "As you wish, sir. There is darkness to her soul, sir. "

Bowing, Altor turned to watch Rys for a moment before gathering the house-elves and leaving as silently as they arrived. Severus watched his son lean back against the tapestry and moved to pick Rys up. Gingerly laying a hand on the woven surface, Severus watched Rys smile and do the same. 

_Welcome back, young ones, I am glad to see your time away has been enjoyable._

A feeling of warmth flowed through Severus like the gentle brush of Light magic. Rys' giggle told Severus that the child had felt it as well. When the tapestry remained mute, Severus silently expressed his thanks for the greeting and continued support, before caring Rys into his bedroom. Severus watched as Rys picked out a set of dark green robes and a bright yellow shirt underneath, grimacing slightly at the selection, but dutifully helped him dress. 

Choosing a set of his black teaching robes, Severus dressed for the required pre-term dinner as Rys silent played with his little cauldron and his toy dragon. Severus watched surreptitiously as Rys took his special bag from his pocket and looked into it, as if checking to make sure the feathers Fawkes had given him were still inside. A quick pat on his own pouch, reassured Severus that his gift from Fawkes was still there. One last brush of their hair had them ready.

"Shall we go and see what this new professor looks like, sweet boy?" Severus asked as he took Rys hand. "And remember to stay close to Poppy, Minerva, or me, please."

"Yes, Daddy," Rys answered cheerfully, gripping his hand tightly.

The Great Hall gleamed in the light of thousands of floating candles, the enchanted ceiling showing the lingering colors of the sunset. Severus quickly scanned the group of assembled teachers as they quietly made their way up the side aisle.

"Severus!" Poppy materialized at his side, leaned down to scoop Rys into her arms. "And who is this big boy?"

Rys giggled and hugged Poppy as she fell in beside Severus. "The new Defense teacher seems…lovely."

The delicate emphasis made Severus frown as he continued forward toward to where Dumbledore stood beside a tall woman dressed in sapphire blue robes. Poppy fell into step slightly behind him as Severus got his first good look at his new colleague. Statuesque and white-blonde, the woman's finely sculpted features had the name Malfoy written all over them and Severus could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

He was vaguely aware of Minerva intercepting Poppy to exclaim over how much Rys had grown over the summer, her hand skimming his sleeve as he past. As Severus reached the table, he wasn't surprised when Dumbledore stepped back as he approached.

"Ah, there you are, my boy!" Dumbledore swung his arm wide in a sweeping motion that would have made Rys flinch if Severus had been holding him. "May I present Celeste Adstrum, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this term. Celeste, this is our Potions master, Severus Snape." 

Severus extended his hand politely, pressing the cool fingers briefly, before stepping back. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Adstrum."

"Professor Snape, I've heard much about you!" The woman seemed enthused, but her facial expression never changed.

There was a lilting accent to the woman's voice that Severus couldn't quite place and he found the blue-gray eyes intense. Severus thought he felt the brush of Legilimency, but it was gone before he could be sure. He casually took another step back.

"Indeed," Severus answered in an indifferent tone. "Unfortunately, I'm unable to return the salutation." 

The woman gave him a cool smile. "We'll have to have tea and discuss mutual friends soon, _Severus_."

A tug on his sleeve seemed well timed and Severus inclined his head at his new colleague before turning to where Rys stood just behind him. Minerva and Poppy stood behind them smiling as Severus laid his hand on top of his son's head. Rys reached up and took Severus' hand, leaning around Severus' leg to get a look at Adstrum, before pulling back quickly. With a shake of his head, Rys leaned closer and Severus bent to lift him. 

"Shall we sit down, sweet boy?"

Rys nodded, sticking a finger in his mouth as he glanced over Severus' shoulder before burying his face. Severus knew by Rys' reaction that he was uneasy with Adstrum. He exchanged a look with Minerva that told him she shared his and Rys' first impressions of Celeste Adstrum. Lowering him into the special chair, Severus settled Rys beside Filius and took his seat with Minerva on his other side. 

"This one looks a little young for Hogwarts, Severus." Adstrum's voice had a condescending edge to it. "Young children are so untidy to have around, especially at this age."

"My son will be attending the children's school in Hogsmeade, madam." Severus ground out as Rys frowned, tilting his head back to look at Adstrum.

"Severus, I'm delighted that you and young Rys were able to make it back for dinner." Dumbledore stepped in, watching with interest the interaction between Rys and Adstrum. "I'm sure that you and _Harry_ will get along splendidly, Celeste."

Rys' head came up and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Dumbledore. Knowing that his son had inherited Lily's explosive temper, Severus laid his hand on Rys' arm, redirecting his gaze. His small face was set in a scowl, while the eyes held a familiar fire, and under any other circumstances Severus would have chuckled at the fierce look. 

"Concentrate, sweet boy," Severus said in a low voice. "Remember your lessons."

Taking a deep breath, Rys nodded and put his hand over Severus' before looking up at Adstrum. "Please to meet you," he said with careful enunciation and not quite looking her in the eye.

Dumbledore's smile lost its smugness, as if he'd expected Rys to respond angrily to him and Severus smirked. He didn't know what Dumbledore had in mind with this new teacher, but she wouldn't have access to his son, not when Rys reacted to her the way he had.

"How was your holiday, little one?" Filius Flitwick's high-pitched voice caught both Severus and Rys' attention.

"Bril'ant! I went swimmin'!" Rys told him enthusiastically as Severus hid a smile.

_Brilliant_ had become Rys and Kyler's new favorite word during their time at the Headland house, Severus thought as he listened to Rys describe his experiences in the ocean. It didn't escape his notice that Albus Dumbledore and the new Defense professor also seemed to be listening intently. Severus laid his hand lightly on Rys’ knees, pleased when his son looked up at him with a smile. Severus had a great admiration for Flitwick, an expert dueller from a Pure-blood family, but he'd fought beside Dumbledore in the war and Severus had no idea where his loyalties were.

"It sounds like you enjoyed yourself, Rys, and your father looks a bit more relaxed as well."

Severus looked at Flitwick to find a humorous gleam in his colleague's eyes. "We did enjoy the coast, thank you. It is amazing at how much sand a small boy can collect while at the beach."

Flitwick laughed, giving Severus a nod as the food appeared on the table in front of them with a small plate of bite-sized pieces for Rys. Severus tucked the serviette into Rys’ lap, watching for a moment as Rys concentrated on using his spoon and fork to eat. Minerva caught his eye and gave him an approving nod. Allowing his lips to curve upwards, Severus concentrated on eating as he kept an eye on his son, allowing the conversation to flow over him. 

Later, as Severus carried a sleepy Rys down to their rooms, he was surprised to realize that the dinner been relatively pleasant. Dumbledore had spent it telling Celeste Adstrum about the children's school Sirius and Remus were opening. The rest of his colleagues shared stories about their summer adventures, including Flitwick's latest dueling title. Rys seemed very taken with Flitwick the few times they had met. Adstrum, on the other hand, had set Severus' teeth on edge and Rys didn't want to have anything to do with her. 

"Daddy?" Rys lifted his head as they entered their rooms. "I don't like her."

Severus smiled at him. "I'm afraid I don't either, sweet boy, and I think she is one to be watched. Please be careful when she is around."

Rys nodded as Severus set him down next to the tapestry. Curious, Severus watched as Rys lifted a hand and pressed it against the hanging, touching Merlin' robes. Tentatively brushing his fingers along the tapestry, Severus was surprise by the feeling of warmth and welcome he felt.

"Man missed us, Daddy," Rys told him as he stepped away from the wall hanging. 

There was an impression of humor and reassurance as Severus lifted his hand, certain the image of Merlin winked at him. It was still eerie to think that the tapestry had been infused somehow with the spirit of the great wizard, but if it helped him keep Rys safe, Severus would believe in Father Christmas and the Tooth Fairy. 

"I believe you are right." Severus smiled as he guided Rys towards his bedroom. "I think a bath for you and then perhaps a story before bed."

* * *

"Severus!"

The distress in Phillip May's deep voice jolted Severus out of sleep and his feet hit the floor before his eyes were even open. He reached the sitting room just as Phillip stepped through the Floo, a crying baby in one arm and a frightened little boy in the other. Severus automatically took Maya as Phillip bent to set Kyler down.

"Hannah's fever has spiked and I need to get her to St. Mungo's!" Hair rumpled from being raked by his fingers, Phillip looked nothing like the cool, competent Healer Severus knew him to be.

"Go, Phillip, and tend to your wife. The children will be safe until you collect them." Severus held the baby against his shoulder as he settled a hand on Kyler's head. 

With a nod, Phillip turned and disappeared back into the emerald flames. Severus rocked side to side as he watched the flames die down, before reaching for Kyler's hand. 

"Daddy?" 

Turning around, Severus swore as he saw Rys standing in the doorway rubbing his eye with a fist. His son flinched, dropping his hand and Severus sighed. He'd make amends later.

"Rys, why don't you take Kyler and go back to bed. His mummy isn't feeling well, so he and Maya will stay here with us."

Rys gave him a nodded and turned around, Kyler following behind him. Severus shifted Maya so that she was pressed against his chest and made soothing noises at her as he followed the boys into Rys bedroom. 

"Do you want to share your bed or make another one for Kyler?" He asked Rys as he stood patting his friend on the back. 

"Kyler can sleep wi'f me, Daddy." Rys shot him a guarded look.

"All right then, both of you up on the bed." Severus told them, reaching down to give Rys a boast up and letting his hand linger for a moment in apology.

Helping Kyler up, Severus cast a protective spell on the bed and laid Maya down with the boys. "Watch the baby, boys, while I get her things."

Returning to the sitting room, Maya's indignant screams following him, Severus shook his head to clear it. Severus pushed his hair out of his face and Summoned Masly, who was sent after the children's things. The baby's cries had turned into low whimpers as Severus went over all the details of what he needed to do in his mind.

Half an hour later, Maya was fed and changed, sleeping peacefully in her cot. Rys and   
Kyler had settled as well, each clinging to a stuffed toy. Casting a monitoring spell on the children, Severus slid back into bed and sighed as his head sank into his pillow. His last thoughts were of Hannah and Phillip, hoping everything would be okay.

Morning came too soon and by the end of breakfast, Severus had a much greater appreciation for those who cared for children. Rys was atypical in his quiet, agreeable morning nature, Severus determined as Kyler expressed his distaste for porridge. On his last nerve, Severus was thankful when Masly produced a plate of pancakes. Both boys were fascinated by his Patronus, which Severus sent to Sirius. Within a few minutes both Sirius and Remus stepped from the Floo, concerned looks on their faces.

"Have you heard anything?" Sirius asked, holding his hands out for Maya.

Severus relinquished the baby. "No, not a word."

"All right, Remus and I will take the children back to the house while you get your work done here." Sirius told him as Remus rounded up the boys and their things.

Rys wrapped his arms around Severus' leg and hugged him. Leaning down, Severus picked him up and gave him a reassuring hug. Rys kissed his cheek, arms encircling Severus' neck tightly. Severus pressed his cheek against Rys' soft hair before kissing him.

"Be a good boy for Sirius and Remus," Severus whispered in his ear. "They may need to spend some extra time with Kyler and Maya." 

Rys nodded and whispered back. "Okay, Daddy."

It was late that afternoon before Masly alerted Severus that Phillip was in his sitting room. Wiping his hands on a towel, Severus cast a stasis spell on the simmering cauldrons and hurried through to his rooms. Phillip was pale and drawn; his shoulders slumped as he stared into the fire. However, it was the air of defeat that frightened Severus the most.

"Phillip? How's Hannah?" Apprehension gripped him.

"Not good, it turns out she had an allergic reaction to Maya's magic and fighting against it has severely weakened her magical core." Phillip dropped onto the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face. "The one thing that could cure her is an obscure potion that would reverse the effects."

"The Retexamus Magicales Potion." Severus told him grimly, remembering the complex potion that he'd seen brewed once before during his mastery studies. 

Phillip's head came up, a hopeful look in his eyes. "You know of it?"

"I saw it made once, during my mastery in London," Severus said quietly, trying to summon the recipe from the depths of his mind. "Do you know if the hospital has a copy of the brewing instructions?"

"No, I already looked."

Severus paced in front of the hearth, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to think. There had to be somewhere that obscure potions were archived…

"The Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library!" Severus stopped short and swung around towards Phillip. "And I am sure that Poppy would be willing to check for us. Rys and I will go see her later this evening and I will start the potion as soon as I can."

Phillip nodded his head, raking his fingers through his hair. "I know you can't risk alerting _him_ to any of our…"

"Allow me to take care of that, Phillip, and go get some sleep. Between Sirius, Remus, and Masly, the children will be tended to while you rest and I get started on this potion."

"Thank you, Severus." The gratitude in Phillip's eyes made Severus uncomfortable as he waved his friend through the Floo.

It was just before dinner that evening when Sirius brought an anxious Rys to him. His son hung on to him tightly, burying his face in Severus shoulder without a sound. With a clinginess that Severus hadn't seen in a year, Rys was reluctant to be put down and seemed afraid the Severus would leave. Masly served them a simple meal before carrying a note to Poppy as Severus tried to placate his son.

It was only a short time later that Poppy stepped from the Floo, scroll of parchment in her hand. "Severus, I found the potion you need."

Severus lifted Rys out of his lap and stood to greet her. He immediately unrolled the copy of the potion brewing instructions that Poppy had made.

"Rys? Aren't you going to come say hello?" Poppy asked softly.

Rys looked at Severus, who gave him a nod, and slipped off the couch to trudge over. Poppy threw a glance at Severus, before bending down to pick Rys up. Kissing his forehead, she tucked Rys' head into her neck and pinned Severus with an inquiring stare.

"Hannah May is in St. Mungo's with a magic allergy," Severus told her. "And according to Sirius, Rys is afraid that I might get sick, too."

Poppy tightened her arms around Rys, rocking him side to side. "How long will it take to brew that potion?"

Severus glanced up sharply, taking in the protective way Poppy was holding Rys. "If I have all the ingredients, about six hours of actual brewing and then it has to simmer for another forty-two."

"Then go, get started," Poppy sat down on the couch, still holding Rys. "I'll stay with Rys and help Masly take care of him." Rys lifted his head, looking up at Severus. "He knows that you'll be fine while I'm here."

Ryan stuck his finger in his mouth, but nodded as he laid his head on Poppy’s shoulder. Severus leaned down and kissed his cheek, before straightening. He glanced down at the list of ingredients he’d need, his eyes stopping at _feather of a Phoenix, freely given_. Swallowing hard, Severus silently Summoned his pouch from his bedroom.

“Do you have everything you need?” Poppy asked quietly. 

Severus nodded, heading into the small, personal lab off the sitting room. The phoenix feather was priceless, having been a gift from Fawkes, especially in lifesaving potions such as the one Hannah needed. Everything in him screamed for him not to use it, in the event that Rys might someday need it, but Severus ignored it. Phillip and Hannah had become more than trusted friends; they were family.

Pulling the feather out of the pouch, Severus stroked a finger along the scarlet plume and set it aside. Turning quickly, Severus moved through the room, selecting a small cauldron and gathering the rest of the items he needed. Scouring the inside with a flick of his wand, Severus set the cauldron on the stand and filled it a third full with water. As that warmed, he began to prepare each of the things that he’d need to the recipe’s specifics. His mind wandered as his fingers automatically diced and minced, moving from the tapestry to the coming term to the unspoken threat that Dumbledore’s new Defense teacher seemed to present.

The water was at a rolling boil when Severus shut down his thoughts and read through the recipe one more time. With a prayer to the deities, Severus took a deep breath and immersed himself in his brewing. Time flew as he followed the complex stirring and the precise timing for each of the ingredients, Severus rediscovering his love of brewing a perfect potion. By the time Severus adjusted the flame for a slow simmer, almost five hours has elapsed, and he caught himself yawning widely. He wouldn’t be able to use any magic on the potion, as it could affect the way Hannah reacted to it, but it would simmer without him for a few minutes. 

Moving silently through the now darkened sitting room Severus looked into Rys’ room, not surprised to see Poppy sound asleep in the bed, alone. He found Rys was in his bed, one arm curled around his toy corgi and the other hugged Severus’ pillow. Severus smiled tiredly and backed out of the room, heading for the small kitchen and a hurried cup of tea. The potion need to simmer without any change in temperature for another hour and then cool, before he could decant it. 

A flash of light startled him and Severus almost spilled his tea as Fawkes appeared before him. With a soft trill of phoenix song, Fawkes stroked the tip of a wing down Severus’ arm, before contorting to pluck a long feather from his tail. Holding the feather out to Severus, Fawkes eyes seemed to bore into his. Severus bowed slightly as he took the gift, almost weak with relief.

“Thank you so much,” he told the phoenix softly, overwhelmed.

Fawkes seemed to laugh at his lack of faith, titling his head before disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared. With a smile, Severus checked the potion again before stumbling out to the couch. He set an alarm spell and lay down, trusting that it would wake him in thirty minutes. 

When the deep tone of the alarm spell went off, Severus woke to find Rys curled up beside him. Sliding out from behind him without waking his son, Severus moved silently into his lab to check on the potion. After making a slight adjustment, Severus returned to the couch, where he reset the alarm. He then resettled Rys against him and fell back to sleep. This set the pattern for the rest of the twenty hours, Rys shadowing him, ready to help if Severus needed it, with Masly hovering in the background and Poppy checking on them frequently. 

It felt good to share the moment of accomplishment with his son when the potion was done, its color and texture perfect. Even at his young age, Rys understood the importance of the potion to Hannah and held the vial steady as Severus carefully decanted the potion as soon as it was cooled. Despite being after midnight, Severus took Rys and the potion and Flooed directly through to the cottage in Hogsmeade, where Phillip was waiting. He stood as they stepped from the fireplace.

"Did everything go all right?" Phillip looked exhausted, his face pale and drawn.

"Yes, even better than I expected." Severus told him, taking the pouch carefully from Rys, who held it tightly against his chest. "There is enough potion there for five applications at the recommended dosage."

Phillip accepted the black velvet pouch with both hands, holding it much like Rys had, pressed firmly against his chest. "Severus, I don't know what to say, thank you seems so inadequate—" 

Laying his free hand on Phillip's shoulder, Severus shook his head as Rys reached out and patted Phillip's cheek. "No thanks are necessary, Phillip, you have done as much for us. Now, go to Hannah and give her our regards."

With a nod, Phillip stepped up to the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!" 

As he watched the emerald flames die away, Severus felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through him. Rys slid his arms around Severus' neck, kissing his cheek before laying his head on Severus' shoulder.

"You're bril'ant, Daddy!" Rys told him sleepily.

Severus snorted, kissing his forehead. "Thank you for your help, sweet boy." He moved towards the Floo. "We'd better get back before Masly comes looking for us."

Falling into bed without even brushing their teeth, Severus didn't cast an alarm spell. There was still a week before the term started and Severus wasn't concerned about being ready. He knew that Hannah needed to take two doses of the potion, taken twenty-four hours apart, so there would be no news for at least a day. Sirius and Remus had Maya and Kyler with them, deeming it best not to alert the wrong person in the castle of their presence.

Time dragged through the next day and Severus was sure Rys was glad to get away when Severus Flooed him to Sirius' house to play with Maya and Kyler in the afternoon. The potion bases that he needed to prepare for the NEWT level students were simple enough that they took little concentration and Severus was able to reflect on recent developments as he methodically chopped and diced ingredients. 

It was clear that taking a Vow with Narcissa was in Rys best interest and, while protecting Draco as well, it would give them access to the Riddle diary that her husband possessed. The decision to use Rys as the bonder wasn't an easy one for Severus as he hated to have his son and his abilities exposed. On the other hand, if Narcissa were to understand why Rys was special, it would reconfirm to her the reason for their secrecy. The words of the tapestry came to mind:

_Beware of those with false motivations, as I am not the only one who will realize his gift, but embrace the unexpected, within them you will find hidden allies._

Narcissa was certainly an unexpected ally and Draco would be in Rys' year at Hogwarts, so it made sense to have them be friends. Despite Severus' worries, he knew that Rys would need as many good, loyal people around him as he could get as he got older. Severus felt his jaw clench and took a deep breath, his fingers stilling on the pickled murtlap tentacle he was mincing. Dumbledore was the type to sit back and bide his time until an opportunity arose that he could use to his advantage. And that was what Severus feared the most, but he had to have faith in Rys and his ability to see through any subterfuge. 

Phillip May was at Sirius' that afternoon when Severus Flooed in, barely visible behind the pile of children. An exhausted grin split his face as he held Maya against his chest, Kyler and Rys shared his lap, and even Draco leaned against his leg. 

"How is she?" Severus asked without preamble, catching Rys as he slid off Phillip's lap and launched himself at Severus.

"The potion worked!" Phillip's eyes gleamed. "Not as quickly as I would have liked, but none of the healers were aware that her magical core was almost depleted. Hannah has already gained back about half of her magic and they gave her a third dose as a precaution." Phillip met his eyes. "Severus, I can't even begin—" 

"There is no need, Phillip," Severus interrupted him, uncomfortable with the gratitude he saw in Phillip's eyes.

"There is, but I understand," Phillip told him softly. "Hannah could come home tomorrow afternoon, if she continues to improve."

The Floo flared green and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out, stopping as she saw them assembled. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Severus smiled, watching as Draco mimicked Rys and launched himself at his mother. "If fact, you are just in time to celebrate good news." He watched as lifted Draco and kissed his cheek. "We've decided to make the Vow."

"Thank Merlin!" Narcissa exclaimed, hugging Draco tightly.

* * *

After much discussion, they decided Mabon, with its high energy and balance, would be the best time to cast the Unbreakable Vow. Choosing the headlands house at sunset, Severus was nervous as he Flooed through the cottage with Rys. He had spoken to his son the weekend before about the Vow and that is would help both Rys and his new friend Draco. They had been at the cottage and Severus had used the time to teach Rys the spell and wand motion. While Rys had caught on quicker than Severus would have thought, he found his patience was thin and had to stop when he saw a tear slip down Rys' cheek. As he held Rys and apologized, Severus knew he had to get his own anxiety under control.

It was cloudy on the windswept headland as Severus Apparated them to the house, which reflected his somber mood. He opened the Floo as Masly joined them, laying out refreshments. Rys disappeared upstairs as Severus prowled the sitting room before heading into the kitchen. The bottle of firewhiskey that he kept on a shelf over the sink beckoned him, but Severus knew he needed all his wits about him tonight.

He was contemplating checking his lab when he heard the Floo activate and moved back towards the sitting room. He was relieved to find it was Bernard who stepped through, dressed in formal looking black robes.

"You look like shite, my friend!" Bernard greeted him with a grin, patting him on the shoulder.

"I have some—reservations," Severus admitted quietly. "I'm hoping that this isn't a mistake and that I'm not pushing Rys too hard."

Bernard's hand gripped his shoulder firmly and forced Severus to face him. "Rys seems to be very perceptive where you are concerned, probably the wish bond, which means he knows what is in your heart and what you are trying to do for him." Bernard met his eyes. "He may not understand the words or the complexities, but he knows you love him and would do anything to keep him safe."

The words made him feel marginally better and he gave Bernard a smile, just as he heard Rys come down the stairs. Looking up, Severus felt his smile broaden as he saw that Rys had somehow found the formal robes that he'd worn to the Wizengamot hearing. They were a bit small on him now, but the message of how important this was hadn't been lost on the child. 

"Allow me to fix those for you, sweet boy," Severus told Rys, who stood perfectly still as Severus cast a charm to resize the black robes. "Such a handsome boy."

Rys smiled and stood a little taller at Severus' words. "Thank you, Daddy."

The Floo activated again, with Kingsley Shackle stepping out. The Auror had become a trusted ally, having pledged a vow of fidelity over the summer, as had Lucena Burke, who was helping with the children during school.

"Kings'y!" Rys greeting him with a smile, wrapping his arms around Kingsley's legs as he reached down to pet his hair.

"Hello, Rys," Kingsley said quietly, nodding to Bernard before meeting Severus' eyes. "Celeste Adstrum was snooping around the Ministry this afternoon, specifically asking about Sirius' status and the school."

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace in time to hear the last part of Kingsley's statements, Remus Lupin right behind him. Sirius bent to lift Rys and give him a kiss on the forehead before he greeting them, Remus standing quietly and watching. 

"Was she alone?" Bernard asked the question foremost in Severus' mind, his voice sharp.

Kingsley cocked his head, giving them a rueful look. "She arrived alone, but then left with her cousin, Lucius Malfoy, who had been conducting meeting with the Minister."

Severus had suspected as much, Narcissa having already confirmed what they'd suspected with the family connection. Draco had been attending school with Kyler and Rys on a regular basis while Narcissa had kept her eye on Lucius. It seemed impossible to Severus that Lucius pay relatively no attention to his son or what he was occupying his time doing, but it was working to their advantage. Narcissa had actually found that she enjoyed reading to the boys and did so now three afternoons a week. Severus was sure that would stop as soon as the school opened to the children of Hogsmeade the following week. None of them could chance Narcissa being identified directly with the school and Sirius was working on a solution.

A tap on the door announced Phillip May as he joined them, his face for once looking rested and relaxed. He gave Severus a surreptitious nod and Severus felt marginally better knowing that Phillip would monitor Rys and give him a child approved calming potion if needed. Conversation stopped as Narcissa stepped elegantly from the hearth and spelled that ash from her simple blue robes. 

Severus stepped forward as she looked at the men gathered in the sitting room. "Narcissa, welcome to my home." He gave her a formal bow.

The traditional greeting seemed to take her by surprise, but Narcissa recovered quickly and gave him a graceful curtsey. "Your welcome is gratefully accepted, Severus."

Sirius set Rys down and he moved to stand beside Severus, giving Narcissa a small smile. Greetings were exchanged between the adults as Severus took Rys’ hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bernard orchestrated everything, moving the furniture back with a flick of his wand. Remus took up a position near the large front window and Phillip moved to stand close to Rys. Narcissa and Sirius took their positions in front of Severus as he handed his wand to Rys, who carefully took it with both hands. Narcissa's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus extended his hand towards Narcissa, who didn't hesitate to grasp it. "Do you Vow an oath of fidelity and secrecy to my son, Harry James Snape?"

Narcissa squared her shoulders. "I do."

Rys lifted the wand and with exaggerated care, whispered the words of the spell as he moved the wand firmly. A rope of fire shot from the wand and looped around their hands. Severus gave Rys an encouraging smile.

"Do you, Narcissa, Vow to protect my son as if he were your own?"

"I will."

Moving the wand determinately, Rys cast a second rope of fire and it encircled them.

"Do you Vow to assist me in protecting my son and myself from those who would harm us, even as I Vow to protect your son as I would my own, secondary only to Rys?"

"I Vow to the full extent of my magic and my life."

Sirius spoke up as he laid his hand over Narcissa's hand. "I Vow to protect and support your son, Draco, for the rest of my life, secondary only to my godson."

Remus stepped forward, adding his hand. “I Vow to protect your son, Narcissa, secondary only to my protection of Rys."

Bernard and Phillip also joined in the Vow, wrapping their hands around the others and Kingsley covered them with his large hand. The first two strands of fire seemed to entwine through all their fingers. It was as if Severus could feel each and every one of their life forces infusing a part of the bond they were sharing. Rys' magic seemed to stand out, tingling against his skin and Severus gave his son a small nod. 

Rys raised Severus' wand again and, with a look of utter concentration, cast a third rope of fire. This strand seemed to pulsate with power, entwining around the other strands, before flaring white and all three were absorbed into their skins. Narcissa gasped as she felt the strength of the magic Rys had cast. Moving towards Severus, Rys leaned against Severus' leg, hand still firmly wrapped around the wand as he looked up at Severus.

Severus disentangled his hand, ignoring the inquisitive look a Narcissa's face, and reached down to lift Rys. He heard Sirius speaking to Narcissa in a quiet voice as he slid the wand out of his son's hand and put it away. 

"Well done, sweet boy," Severus said quietly, glimpsing a smile as Rys buried his face in Severus' neck.

"He doesn't feel hot, does he?" Phillip was at his side, his wand running over Rys' back.

"No, he feels fine." Severus leaned his cheek against Rys' hair. "He did an excellent job."

"Yes, he did—"

A burst of fire that heralded Fawkes’ arrival surprised them all and Narcissa let out a shriek. Sirius grabbed her shoulders firmly as the phoenix hovered over their heads. Rys' lifted his head and smiled as Fawkes lowered enough to brush over them all with his wings, an action that Severus took as a sign of approval. With a smile, Rys reached up and strained to touch the scarlet feathers. Fawkes lowered his head, allowing Rys to stroke his neck while he rubbed an eye over the lightning bolt scar on Rys' forehead. Pulling back, Fawkes bobbed his head before lifting up towards the ceiling and disappearing in another burst of flame.

"Well, I'm glad that Fawkes seems to approve," Remus said in an amused voice.

"But the phoenix is Dumbledore's familiar!" Narcissa's voice rose in volume.

Bernard gave a sharp snort. "I don't think that phoenix is anyone's familiar, and while it looks like he helps Dumbledore, Fawkes clearly has his own agenda." 

"Fawkes helps us," Rys told her firmly, which drew a snort from Sirius.

Severus ignored him. "Rys is correct; Fawkes has protected us since Rys came to live with me and I would bet my life on his loyalty."

Phillip, Bernard, and Remus nodded their agreement as they made their way to the refreshments Masly has laid out. Sirius pulled Kingsley to the side and Severus started to turn, when Narcissa laid a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Severus, I can't tell you want a relief it is to know that Draco will be protected if something happens to me." 

Rys reached down to pat her hand and Severus watched as Narcissa turned her hand over, capturing Rys' hand in hers. "Does Dumbledore realize what a powerful little wizard you have here?"

"I think he has a bit of any idea, but he isn't aware of the true extent of it."

"I sense a story there." Narcissa smiled as Rys yawned and settled back against Severus' shoulder. "I do know that I would not let Celeste Adstrum anywhere near your son, Severus. She is very cruel according to an aunt of Lucius', who warned me not to let her near Draco. She apparently feels that being harsh with children prepares them for adulthood or some such rot."

Severus nodded his agreement, his arms tightening around Rys. "I don't intend to let her anywhere near Rys."

"Be cognoscente of Port Keys, Severus," Kingsley interjected grimly. "They are easy to conceal and an illegal one is very hard to trace."

Rys held up his arm, his Heritage bracelet catching the light of the torches. "Daddy _always_ finds me!" 

Severus chuckled ruefully. "More like you use it to keep track of me, sweet boy!"

Rys laughed and patted his cheek. "Brilliant, Daddy!”

Looking around the room, Severus smiled at the gathering of friends and allies, nodding. "Indeed it is, Rys, indeed it is."

* * *


	15. Part 15

* * *

The weather cooled as autumn slid into winter and things settled into a routine. The children's school in Hogsmeade had expanded to seven students, with two girls and two boys joining Rys, Kyler, and Draco. There was only one child over the age of five, a Squib who attended with his magical little sister. All the children got along well and none of them seemed to notice young Ari's lack of magic. Hannah had steadily regained her strength along with her magic and brought Maya with her to help out at the school several times a week. Narcissa managed sneak away to read to the children occasionally. Sirius and Remus seemed to be managing well, especially with Miss Lucy helping out the day before and the day after the full moon. 

"Professor Snape?" 

Severus looked up from his grading to see Bill Weasley standing in the doorway to his office with a scowl. "Weasley?

"Professor McGonagall asked me to bring this to you," Weasley laid a note on the desk in front of him. "Will you tell Rys hello for me, please?"

Nodding absently, Severus broke the seal on the folded parchment.

_The peacock is in the roost._

The peacock could only be a reference to Lucius Malfoy, the newest of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors. It wasn't unexpected and Severus had to admit that he was glad it happened while Rys was away from the castle. Severus no problem interacting with Malfoy, but he didn't know what Rys' reaction would be. He didn't want his son to react with a magical display. Severus knew with Rys' temper, Malfoy provoking him would certainly get a reaction.

Fawkes' arrival wasn't completely unexpected either, Severus thought, smiling at the phoenix as he took the note _inviting_ him to the Headmaster's office. Brushing a wingtip across his shoulder, Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame. Severus capped his inkwell and blotted his quill before standing and brushing a hand down the front of his black teaching robes. His stomach churned as he wondered what games Dumbledore thought to play with the new Hogwarts governor. He straightened his cuffs, brushing his finger along the Heritage bracelet; he knew Rys was safe. Severus set his face in a neutral mask and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus, do come in!" Albus Dumbledore looked regal sitting behind his desk, wearing robes of royal purple and gold. 

Malfoy stood and turned slowly, his elegant black robes subtly accented in deep green. Something flared in the gray eyes and Malfoy bowed slightly from the waist as Severus approached the desk. Keeping his face from showing the smirk he felt, Severus gave him a nod before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"You needed me for something, Headmaster?" Severus inquired stiffly.

"Sit down for a moment, Severus," Dumbledore said, flicking his wand towards the top of his desk, smiling when a tea tray materialized on it.

Severus reluctantly sat in the chair next to Malfoy as Dumbledore poured the tea, floating each of them a cup to the table between them. 

"Lucius was just asking about the Children's School, Severus," Dumbledore said as he picked up his teacup. "He was expressing an interest in sending his son there after I told him your son was attending."

Anger flashed through him and Severus ignored the cup at his elbow. "I'm afraid that I am a bit doubtful that a Malfoy would find a small village school adequate for his heir."

The curl in Malfoy's lip wasn't quite a sneer. "I am open to all possibilities when it comes to providing Draco with a well-rounded education, Snape."

Restraining himself from reacting to Malfoy's outright lie, Severus met Malfoy's eyes. "The school welcomes all magical children, both of Muggle and magical families, even Squibs." Severus didn't try to hide his smirk at the distaste he could see in Malfoy's face.

Recovering his composure instantly, Malfoy nonchalantly lifted his cup, taking a sip, before responding. "It must have something special to offer, surely, as your son attends it, but I will wait for Celeste's impressions before I make a decision."

Severus struggled not to frown as Malfoy's meaning became clear, but he simply inclined his head. "Remus Lupin has tutored extensively on the Continent in the last several years and Sirius Black was an Auror whose knowledge of defensive spells is exemplary. I, myself, am volunteering time where I can, as is normal for these types of schools." He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him. "I have no doubt that my son is benefitting from the instruction he is receiving and will be better prepared to attend Hogwarts when the time comes."

"You must feel that the building is suitably well protected, Snape," Malfoy remarked, a dubious tone to his voice. "To allow the Boy Who Lived to attend."

The malice in the voice was subtle, but Severus clearly heard it. He stood up. "The protective wards around the building used for the school are more than adequate, I'd dare say." Severus turned towards Dumbledore. "I'll take my leave now, as I have work to attend to. Gentlemen."

In a swirl of robes, Severus pivoted on his heel and headed out of the office, seething over Dumbledore's high-handed tactics. What was the purpose of summoning him, short of allowing Malfoy to establish his new authority? Malfoy's questions about the children's school were disconcerting, but Severus doubted Malfoy would ever lower himself to go to Hogsmeade himself.

The Heritage bracelet on his wrist heated unexpectedly as Severus strode down the stairs towards the dungeons, followed immediately by a feeling of fear, then pain, coming through the bond with Rys. Severus diverted to his right, heading for the tapestry of fruit and slipped into the kitchens. The house-elves cleared a path for him and Severus was grateful as Altor was waiting with the cracked sugar bowl that held Floo Powder. 

"Thank you, Altor," Severus grabbed a pinch and threw it into the flames. "Sirius Black house, Hogsmeade!"

Emerging from the Floo into Sirius' sitting room, Severus stepped into a scene of chaos. Sirius was on his knees, arms wrapped protectively around Rys and Kyler, Remus had his wand drawn, while Miss Lucy stood in front of the three of the other students, brandishing her cane. Just inside the front door stood Hogwarts’ Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Celeste Adstrum, with an enraged look on her face. Nearby were two men who, from their identical robes, were clearly Ministry. Both men had looks of horror on their faces, quills poised over parchment forms. The noise of the scene hit him like a wave as Kyler cried loudly, Miss Lucy lectured Adstrum, and Sirius yelled.

"Daddy!" Rys' distressed voice rose above the din and Severus saw his son squirm out of Sirius' grasp. "Daddy!" 

Severus, his own wand in hand, scooped Rys up as he threw himself at Severus. "Are you hurt?"

"Mean lady pushed Kyler, Daddy!" Rys sobbed and Severus' eyes narrowed at the red mark he saw one of Rys' cheeks.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on here?" Severus met Sirius' eyes as he stood up with Kyler in his arms. "Sirius?"

Adstrum stared at Severus, a sneer on her face. "The child ran into _me_. I merely deflected him."

Sirius held the still sniffling Kyler protectively against his chest, one hand rubbing soothing circles on the little boy's back. "Most normal adults would have caught and steadied the child, not pushed him away with such force that he fell!"

"How did my son get this mark on his face?" Severus snapped, as Adstrum appeared to want to belabor the point.

"Rys tried to help Kyler and was hit on the upswing of her hand," Sirius spat out and Severus saw red, his hand bringing his wand up and pointed at Adstrum.

"Professor Snape? Auror Black?" One of the Ministry employees stepped forward, quill in hand. "Herman Peski, Department of Magical Education," he introduced himself and waved a hand towards the timid-looking man beside him. "This is my partner, Byron Beeman, and we are on a surprise inspection."

Remus stepped out of the hallway leading towards the classroom and laid a hand on Severus' arm for a second before moving forward. Rys tightened his arms around Severus' neck as Severus took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. The signal from Remus told him that Narcissa and Draco had gotten away without being discovered.

"Gentlemen, I'm Remus Lupin, director of the school." Remus pointedly ignored Adstrum. "How is it we can help you today?"

"We're conducting a surprise inspection of your school, sir," Peski said again.

"Strange," Remus glanced at Sirius. "Our certification was approved just a month ago and already we are having a surprise inspection?"

"Does the Ministry always bring a Hogwarts professor with them for their inspections?" Miss Lucy spat at them.

"Well, no, ma'am, not usually—"

"Madam Burke to you, young man," Miss Lucy snapped. "Then why did you bring _her_?"

The two Ministry officials looked at each other and then at Adstrum, whose haughty expression never changed. 

"Well, the Minister—"

"Lord Malfoy—"

"You've no right to question—"

"Enough!" Sirius barked, lowering his wand and nodding at Remus.

"Gentlemen, I will allow your inspection of the school, but do plan to file a complaint with the Ministry on the disrupted way it was conducted, along with the questionable presence you brought with you." Remus gestured with his hand towards the classroom. "However, Professor Adstrum is not going to accompany you."

Sirius released his grip on Kyler and guided him behind Miss Lucy into the kitchen, no doubt for a distracting snack. Rys lifted his head, allowing Severus to get a good look at the scratch on his cheek. Glancing over, Severus found Adstrum watching them intently, almost as if to gauge Severus' mood. He decided to leave her in no doubt as to his feelings. Wand still pointed at the woman's torso, Severus settled Rys on his hip without breaking eye contact with Adstrum.

"I have my own suspicions as to what you are doing here, _Celeste_ , but you will not be coming back." Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you ever lay a hand, intentional or accidental, on my son again, you will rue the day you were born."

Adstrum's lip curled in distain as she smoothed the front of her robes. "There is nothing about you I fear, half-blood!" She looked down her nose at Rys. "Nor do I share Dumbledore's delusion that your progeny will amount to anything!"

Loathing twisted the witch's face into an ugly mask as she gripped her wand and Disapparated. Severus gritted his teeth at the implied insult of Disapparating without the permission of the homeowner.

"Bloody rude of the bi…woman!" Sirius appeared at his elbow.

"Quite."

"I don't like her, Daddy!" Rys exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"Nor do I, sweet boy," Severus told him as he followed Sirius into the large kitchen. 

"Let me look at the baby, Severus," Miss Lucy said, holding her arms out for Rys, Kyler already sitting on one side of her lap.

Severus watched with a bemused smile as Kyler helped the elderly woman check Rys' cheek, fussing over him until Rys started to giggle. The other children, who had stood silent and scared, relaxed enough to be coaxed to the table where biscuits and fruit had been laid out. Sirius touched his elbow and Severus moved with him to the doorway where they could hear the quiet murmur of voices coming from the classroom. 

"Narcissa?" Severus asked quietly.

"She was able to Floo out with Draco when the wards were triggered," Sirius told him grimly. "Do you think that Malfoy knows they are coming here?" 

Severus shook his head. "No, I think it was Lucius Malfoy's way of showing me that he has the power within the Ministry to have an impact on us." He met Sirius' eyes. "I don't know whether this was a surprise to Dumbledore or if he is playing yet another game."

"Dumbledore is in it for Dumbledore and his 'greater good'!" Sirius snarled. "Why else would he have sanctioned my imprisonment in Azkaban without trial, when he knew Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper?"

"Or leave a baby on a doorstep in the middle of the night without ever checking on him?" 

Sirius nodded. "If he'd just reconsider his strategy and take into account the challenges we face _now_!"

"Exactly," Severus leaned closer. "You would think he'd have already tried to find out why Rys' survived the Killing Curse. I don't think Dumbledore has any idea the true nature of the curse scar."

Sirius' eyes widened and he grinned like a loon. "That's it, Severus!"

"What are you on about?"

"You need to slip him a subtle hint that Rys' scar isn't a normal curse scar!" Sirius actually smirked. "Let him delve into the soul-splitting theory!"

Severus blinked before he found himself smirking as well. "Capitol idea!"

Sirius puffed up as Severus rolled his eyes.

* * *

The first heavy snow on Halloween coincided with the first outbreak of winter colds and flu, which fell, as the fates would have it, on a Hogsmeade weekend. Severus had brewed every waking moment since Friday afternoon and while Rys had been good, the three-year-old was getting restless. After lunch, his last batch of Pepper-up Potion sent up to Poppy, Severus helped Rys bundle up in his winter jacket and boots. Rys fairly vibrated with excitement as they walked up towards the Entrance Hall, grinning at Severus as he held tightly to Severus' hand. 

The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow and groups of students were there, engaged in various activities. Rys dropped Severus' hand to run out into a clear area and dramatically fall backwards in the snow to make a snow angel. 

"Well done, sweet boy!" Severus gave him a tired smile as he bent down and lifted Rys up so they could admire it.

"Make a snowman, Daddy!" Rys face was eager and hopeful.

Severus smothered a groan. Playing in the snow was about the last thing he wanted to do, but he had little resistance to the pleading green eyes. Nodding, Severus sent Rys down, surprised when a burst of happiness came through the bond. Severus chose a spot near the snow angel and knelt down.

"All right, let's start this construction." He scooped up a large handful of snow and packed it into a hard ball. "Now, we roll this around in the snow so that it gets bigger."

Demonstrating the maneuver, Severus soon had a ball big enough for the base of their snowman. Between them, they made a smaller ball and Rys made a third ball of snow for the head. The snowman wasn't much bigger than Rys, but he was thrilled with it. Severus transfigured an empty vial and some parchment scraps into buttons for eyes and a carrot for the nose. 

"He's bril'ant, Daddy!" Rys grinned, patting the snowman's armless shoulder.

"Yes, he is," Severus answered with a smile, taking in his son's happy face.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus looked down to find the young Gryffindor, William Weasley, standing beside him. A small group of others from multiple Houses stood behind him, shifting nervously. Rys pressed against his leg as he looked at the students.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"We're going to build a snow fort, can Rys help us?" Weasley asked with a smile.

Severus could see it was a mixed group of first and second years from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. "I have no objections, as long as you stay within my sight."

Weasley grinned and held his hand out to Rys. "Well, you want to come play?"

Severus watched as Rys moved to the other side of their snowman with Weasley and the others, and began to build up walls of snow. He had no doubt that Weasley would keep an eye on Rys – the boy had proven he was trustworthy and had common sense. Minerva had mentioned he was the oldest of six brothers, which gave him insight on taking care of younger children. The children were partially hidden behind the walls of snow, but the shouts and laughter he could hear reassured Severus that they were all having a good time.

The wind had picked up and Severus pulled his collar tighter to keep out the blowing snow. An owl appeared out of the storm, and Severus frowned at it as it fought against the wind towards him. It looked like a common postal owl, Severus decided as he held out his arm and the grateful owl landed. He almost laughed at the disgruntled expression on the owl's face as it tried to smooth its ruffled feathers. Seeming to remember its purpose, the owl stuck its leg out to Severus and waited while he cast several revealing spells on the parchment envelope.

When he was satisfied it was safe, Severus untied it from the bird's leg. "I'm afraid I have no treat for you, but fly up to the Owlery and you will find some food."

The owl hooted softly before taking off again into the winds and disappearing. Opening the envelope, Severus was surprised to find it was from young Bastian, whom he hadn't heard from since he'd left Hogwarts in June. The letter inside was spelled to Severus' eyes only and a rather nasty hex for anyone attempting to steal it. Severus scanned the message before looking at a second parchment that had been included, recognizing Regulus Black's handwriting immediately. They might not have been friends, but Severus had tutored Regulus in Potions for a time. They'd also exchanged notes when they were young and stupid, newly marked Death Eaters.

In turns horrified and hopeful, Severus knew Hogwarts wasn't the place to exam the accompanying parchment and quickly folded them both back up. Resealing the envelope and a concealment charm on it before sliding it into his pocket. He would need feedback from Bernard and Phillip before he could decide on a course of action.

Looking up, Severus could see the snow had gotten heavier and he'd lost sight of the children. Trying to squash the tendril of panic that tightened his chest, Severus stepped into the knee-high snow towards where the children had been playing. There was no change in the bond they shared, which was reassuring. The area was quiet, half erected snow walls stood waiting for completion and Severus hurriedly followed rapidly disappearing tracks in the snow. Around a large tree, Severus stopped short as he saw Weasley helping Rys up from the ground and Albus Dumbledore looming over them.

"Daddy!" Rys launched himself at Severus, cheeks red and eyes dancing with laughter. "'m fell down in the snow puddle!"

Severus caught Rys and swung him into the air, catching him as he squealed with laughter. Setting him back down, Severus watched as Rys ran back towards the other children, noticing that he kept Weasley between him and the headmaster. Concentrating on not stiffening, Severus kept his eyes on his son as Dumbledore moved to stand beside him. 

"He is growing so fast, Severus," Dumbledore said in a conversational tone. 

Biting back the retort he wanted to make, Severus gave a short nod before an idea popped into his mind. "He's doing well, Headmaster, all things considered."

He could see Dumbledore nod out of the corner of his eyes. "Children are amazingly resilient, my boy."

His hands curled into fists but Severus kept the anger out of his voice. "All except his scar, which seems to bother him on occasion."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked casually. "In what manner does the scar pain the child?"

"Well," Severus said, hiding a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest. "At times there have been sharp pains and at others, more of an ache. I'm at a loss as to why this magical marking, even a curse scar like this, can still cause pain so long after it was cast."

Dumbledore turned his head and looked at Severus over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "That is interesting, especially as no one else has ever survived the Killing Curse." His eyebrows knitted together in thought. "It could have an affinity to certain other Dark magic—" His eyes went distant, as if he'd never considered the possibility of Rys' scar being anything other than a scar. "I'll ponder the problem, Severus."

Severus watched Dumbledore walked back towards the castle, allowing himself the smirk he'd been hiding. It seemed that the old man hadn't taken the time to figure out _why_ Rys had survived that curse or what the lasting effects could be from being exposed to it. He watched as his son played with the students, observing the interaction. Rys was still unsure and stayed closed to Weasley, deferring to whatever the older children wanted. While Rys had come a long way from the abused toddler Severus had rescued, he knew that there was still residual effects that needed to be dealt with before Rys could have the self-confidence he needed. 

First, however, the parchment in his pocket needed to be studied and for that, they needed to be at the cottage, Severus decided. Besides, he'd rather reflect on the anniversary the day represented there. Minerva had already agreed to keep an eye on his Slytherins.

* * *

"And Regulus knew that Voldemort was doing this?" Sirius ran his hands through his hair in an agitated manner.

"I believe he suspected that something horrific had to happen to achieve the splitting of the soul," Severus said softly, mindful of Rys asleep in his arms.

Remus looked up from the scrap of parchment. "I've never seen anything like this spell. It must date back a thousand years." 

Severus nodded warily. "I remember the whispers among the younger Death Eaters at the time and the wild speculation that went around regarding the sheer viciousness going on. I was more focused on my mastery and wasn't involved." He looked at Sirius. "I'm sorry about Regulus."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, me, too. I wasn't much of brother to him then and certainly not one he'd have turned to, but I am proud of Reg for what he did, especially considering that Father had been one of Voldemort's earliest supporters."

"Yes," Severus said, still flinching at the name even two years after the wizard's demise. 

"This spell makes my skin crawl just looking at it," Remus said as he dropped the parchment onto the table. "I—"

The door opening had all of their heads swiveling and hands dropping to wands. Phillip stepped inside with Farsh, who immediately bounded over to Severus and nudged Rys' foot. Severus reached down to scratch the corgi behind the ears.

"Farsh! Stop that!" Phillip gave Severus an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was taking the dog for a walk and saw the light on."

"Bastian owled me with what we think is the spell used to split one's soul," Severus told him, pointing to the scrap of parchment on the table. "We were just talking about the horrific deeds that had to be done to activate the spell."

Phillip leaned over the table, clearly not even wanting to touch the paper. Farsh took this as a sign the he was free to go see if Sirius wanted to pet him while Rys slept on. Remus had a pinched look on his face as Phillip straightened with a shudder.

"I can't even imagine," Phillip shook his head and turned his attention to Rys. "How did the little one do tonight?"

Severus brushed the fringe back from Rys' forehead. "He was a bit quiet but seemed to understand the significance of the day. I think Halloween will always be a day of remembrance for him."

Snapping his fingers at Farsh, Phillip nodded. "I'm sure he was, as he seems very sensitive to different magics and may have been able to feel the difference Samhain brings."

"Yes, he does seem to be very perceptive," Severus agreed, remembering Rys' solemn face as they had watched the sun set that evening. "That does worry me, though, especially with as empathetic as he seems to be."

"Compassion can be an asset, Severus," Remus said softly. 

"Not if it puts him in jeopardy!" Severus snapped, his hold on his son tightening fractionally. 

A reassuring hand touched his shoulder and Severus glared at Sirius, who gave him a crooked smile. "Rys is naturally compassionate, Severus, but I think he had to learn to differentiate between those who he trusts to show that side to and those he keeps it hidden from. Rather like his father does."

The knot in his chest eased a little as Severus looked at the men around him. "I just want him to survive."

"And we are working to ensure that, Severus," Remus told him. "In fact, may I take this and see if I can decode the Latin and if there is any way we can use a counter-curse on it?"

Nodding at Remus, Severus looked up as Phillip sat beside him. He watched as the healer carefully brushed the hair from Rys' forehead, exposing his scar. Phillip traced his finger along the raised edge as Farsh stood on his hind legs and watched. A sudden flare of anger filled Severus.

"I wish that we could just use O'Malley's Magical Wart Removing Potion or a strong willow bark solution," Severus spat out, "and get that _thing_ out of there!"

Phillip looked at him sadly and Severus felt a hand rest on his shoulder. 

"I wish it was that easy, my friend, but I'm afraid at this age, it would do more damage than good for Rys," Phillip told him. "It's embedded in there and covered by two years' worth of scar tissue. Anything we do is going to be invasive and painful."

Signing, Severus nodded, his arms tightening around his son. "I know. I just wish it were different." 

Sirius patted his arm. "We know, Severus, we know."

"And we will find a way to rid Rys of _it_ ," Remus interject fiercely. 

Severus managed a smile, still surprised that his former antagonists had become so devoted to his son.

* * *

Setting the last end of term exam on top of the stack of parchment in front of him, Severus Banished the whole pile to the storage cabinet in the corner of his office. With a sigh, he stood up and pushed his chair back as he arched his back to stretch out the kinks. All his grading was done and Severus smiled as he pushed the chair back against his desk. He took one last look around the neat office before waving down the torches and stepped through the back door into his quarters. 

It was eerily silent with Rys still at school with Sirius, Remus, and Miss Lucy. Severus stepped to the tapestry and laid his hand against it for a moment, his smile widening as he felt a welcoming warmth. It didn't even bother him that the old sorcerer didn't speak to him, something he rarely did, as a feeling of wellbeing flowed through Severus. Patting the tapestry, Severus turned to the fireplace and Summoned his winter cloak. The rest of the term had flow by as things had settled into a regular routine for Severus, Rys, and the people he'd come to think of as his extended family.

Sirius and Remus had the school and the children well in hand, with Remus researching how to destroy the Horcruxes in his free time. Sirius was almost as fiercely protective of Rys as Severus himself, a positive father figure to Draco, and, surprisingly, a trusted advisor. Phillip continued to research how to remove the organic matter from Rys' scar without hurting him, and he was also working with Severus to create a line of specialized potions for children. Hannah added that maternal touch to the group, with Rys as much as Kyler and Maya. Miss Lucy spent as much time at the school or the cottage as she did her own manor house and had asked if she could spend the hols with them. Kingsley Shacklebolt had also been a frequent visitor this winter and while Severus had no reservations about his loyalties, he was a little suspicious about Shacklebolt's interest in Bernard. Shacklebolt seemed to have appointed himself personal bodyguard for the barrister and Bernard didn't seem to be objecting. Merlin knew that Bernard continued to make Severus, Rys, and Sirius richer and richer as he reinvested their money, but more than that, Bernard was his best, and most trusted, friend. 

Straightening, Severus picked up his satchel and Flooed through to the cottage. Masly had put up their holiday decorations and it made Severus smile to see the fairy lights twinkle as he stepped into the sitting room. He, Hannah, and Sirius were planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to shop for gifts while the children were with Remus. The next day they were going to get a tree and decorate it, with a small Yule celebration that night for the immediate family. 

That phrase made Severus smile. He definitely like the idea of giving Rys an extended family, filled with people who loved him. As neither of them had any blood family who were worth knowing, it was up to Severus to create one and he was pleased with the family they had. Severus knew that all of them would put their lives on the line for his son if the need arose, or for each other, and he felt blessed to be a part of the group. Rys had certainly benefited from his relationship with each, learning what it felt like to be part of a family that loved him unconditionally. 

Dropping his bag on the low table in front of the couch, Severus could smell the delicious aroma from dinner that Masly was fixing. He smiled as he heard the house-elf moving around in the kitchen, mentally including Masly in that family group. Masly would do anything for them, Severus knew.

"I'm going to get Rys, Masly," Severus called out and then he Apparated to Sirius' front door. 

Pushing open the door, Severus smiled as he heard children laughing from the direction of the classroom. Rys loved going to school with Kyler, Draco, and the village children. Naturally inquisitive, Rys seemed to soak up information like a sponge. He was already able to help Severus with simple potions and was reading simple story books. He silently made his way through the sitting room and down the hallway to the large room they'd converted to a classroom. Slipping into the back of the room, Severus could see the five older children practicing writing with quills on parchment, while little Ariel used a crayon to trace her name. Remus moved around them, correcting quill positions and encouraging the children in a soft voice. 

"Hello, Severus," Miss Lucy appeared beside him, Maya blinking sleepily in her arms. "All done at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and looking forward—"

"Daddy!" Rys' excited voice interrupted him. "I writted my big name, all by myself!"

Remus flashed them a smile as he stood next to Kyler and Severus acknowledged him with a nod as he moved to Rys' chair. Peering over his shoulder, Severus admired the barely legible _Harry James Snape_ his son had written.

"Very nice, sweet boy!" Severus smoothed a hand over the silky hair and smiled as Rys' leaned against him. 

"Excellent, Rys," Miss Lucy told him before moving around the table to admire the other children's work.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Remus told him with a sheepish smile. "I seem to have forgotten the time."

"Is it our hol'days now, Daddy?" Rys asked, practically vibrating in his seat.

Severus laughed. "Yes, its holiday time, Rys, but you have to clean up your table first."

All the children, with the exception of Ariel, immediately capped their ink wells and put the quills into the cup in the middle of the table. Remus helped Ariel as he supervised the others. Rys grabbed his paper and fidgeted until Remus dismissed them, climbing down to present Severus with his accomplishment. Severus lifted him and gave him a hug before they followed the others out of the classroom. Ari and Ariel's mother, along with the other parents, were waiting with Sirius in the sitting room and Severus winced as the noise volume rose.

As soon as he had exchanged pleasantries, Severus carried Rys through to the kitchen, where he found Miss Lucy sipping a cup of tea. Sitting Rys next to Miss Lucy and Maya, Severus fixed himself a cup of his own.

"Severus?" Sirius called from the sitting room, his voice tense. 

"In the kitchen," Severus answered, setting his mug on the counter and exchanging a look with Miss Lucy.

Sirius led Narcissa and Draco in to the kitchen, both looking unusually pale. Narcissa in particular looked uncharacteristically rumpled and carried a bag, which she held close to her chest. Severus pulled a chair out from the table and helped Narcissa sit down as Remus moved to pour her a cup of tea. Kyler trailed in behind them, leaning against Rys' chair as Draco stood close to his mother.

"I thought you were hosting a ball tonight," Sirius asked Narcisssa as he accepted a mug from Remus.

Narcissa blew across the top of her tea, before taking a cautious sip. "I was to host a large party at the manor for Lucius' business associates and Ministry officials, but in reality, he was bringing together all of the Dark Lord's faithful. He wanted to show off all of the personal property that the Dark Lord left in his care before he…disappeared."

Severus stiffened and took a step closer. "Did you—"

"Yes," Narcissa snapped. "Do you think I'd take a chance and leave something like that in such a situation? Any more than I would expose my son to those barbarians?"

"And you have no other plans, I would guess?" Severus knew if Narcissa had the diary in the bag, it could be affecting her emotions. 

"No."

Severus didn't hesitate. "You and Draco are welcome to stay with us, Narcissa." He glanced at the bag she carried. "Where are your things?"

"I don't have anything," Narcissa said, closing her eyes. "I told Lucius that I felt Draco was unwell and was taking him to my mother's for the holidays."

"It's okay, we'll find some things for you," Sirius said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder as he looked at Severus.

"Yes," Severus agreed, contemplating. "The Headlands house would be the safest, I think, and we could gather everyone there for Yule and Christmas Eve."

"Is this house you speak of big enough?" Narcissa asked, sliding the bag onto the table and sighing in relief.

"Yes, Severus told her quietly, "and one your husband cannot find." He couldn't help smirking at the memory of Malfoy sprawled on the lawn.

"If that doesn't change your plans too much, Severus, we'd be very appreciative."

Severus looked around the room, getting nods from the adults around the room and Rys grinned at him. 

"Daddy?" 

Rys appeared beside him, brow furrowed in worry, and Severus lifted him into his lap. "What's the matter?" 

"Will Fa'der Chris'mas find all of us if we're at the ocean?" He asked in a loud whisper, his eyes beseeching.

Severus smiled and ruffled his hair. "Father Christmas will find you no matter where you are, I promise." 

Rys cocked his head, his eyes watching Severus intently for a moment as if he was measuring Severus' words, and then nodded. Severus couldn't help but wonder if his son remembered the Christmas he spent locked in a cupboard under the stairs. He shuddered at the thought.

"Do you mind sharing Christmas with Draco and his mum?"

Rys shook his head, grinning suddenly. "Draco can sleep in my room and she can sleep with you!" 

Severus exchanged a startled look with Narcissa as he ignored Sirius' snigger. "I think it would probably be better if you slept with me, that way Draco doesn't get upset in a strange house."

"Sleep with Daddy?" Rys' face lit up with hope.

Severus smiled at him, but couldn't help feeling a little sad that Rys could still be uncertain in any way about him. "Yes, sweet boy, sleep with me." He leaned forward to kiss Rys' nose. "Provided you can keep your feet out of my face, young man."

Rys giggled, hand covering his mouth as they both remembered the last time Rys had crawled into bed with Severus. Hugging Rys, Severus glanced around the room, making eye contact with Sirius and Remus to make sure they were in agreement. Each gave him a nod and Miss Lucy smiled as Maya started to stir.

"Well, then, I believe we are in agreement. The Headlands house is large enough to accommodate everyone, although it will be snug, as long as Miss Lucy doesn't mind the small room off the nursery."

"All I need is a bed, Severus," Miss Lucy told him, lifting the baby when she started to fret.

"Good, then we will need to make a few changes," Severus said, setting Rys on his feet and standing up.

The relief showed on Narcissa's face as Severus and the others began making arrangements.

* * *

Christmas morning Severus woke up early, the pre-dawn light casting grayish shadows across the room. He was surprised Rys was still asleep, his head on the pillow beside Severus as he pressed back against Severus' chest. It had been an enjoyable and low-key week, especially considering how full the old farmhouse was with their extra guests. Masly had been a bit put out at the young house-elf Narcissa had brought with her, but had soon learned the value of a younger pair of hands. The elf had been sent by Lucius to keep an eye on his heir, but it turned out he had no love for his abusive master. Using magic known only to house-elves, Masly was able to secure Dobby's loyalty to Draco and prevent him from ever revealing what he'd seen in his time with Severus and Rys. 

Tucking the blanket around Rys, Severus slipped into the bathroom and took a hurried shower. Severus dried off and dressed quickly in casual clothes. He was sure that Masly was already busy with breakfast preparations and he wanted to take Rys downstairs to see the tree and decorations twinkling at sunrise. They also needed to put out the gifts they'd gotten for Masly. It had been a challenge, having so many people in the house, but they had managed. Draco and Kyler didn't always play well together, but Rys was able to mediator the disagreements. It did concern Severus that they'd not had any time to themselves and while it was good that Rys was amenable, Severus hoped it wasn't a left over from his time with the Dursleys.

"Daddy?" Rys was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily when Severus stepped out of the bathroom. "Time to get up?"

"Happy Christmas, sweet boy," Severus said as he scooped Rys out of bed and kissed him. "Let's get you dressed so we can go see what Masly is making for breakfast.”

Letting Rys choose a green jumper, black cotton trousers, and green socks, Severus led the way. His son smothered a giggle as they tiptoed down the stairs. The giggle turned into a gasp when Severus flicked his wand and the fairy lights illuminated the Christmas tree. Presents were stacked under the branches and Father Christmas’ gifts for the children were piled in front of the fireplace, each group marked with a name. Severus diverted him monetarily as he set Masly's gifts on the hearth.

"Daddy!" Rys whispered loudly when he had them arranged to his satisfaction. "Is that a _real_ cau'dron for me?"

"It might just be," Severus said, smiling. "Breakfast first and you can tell me all about the snowball fight with Sirius and Remus yesterday."

Snowball war was a more accurate description of the exchange, according to Bernard, who was pummeled as he Apparated in to the middle of it. Over a stack of Masly's pancakes, Rys told him how he and Sirius had "massa'tered" Remus, Draco, and Kyler. Severus had taken Narcissa, under a glamour, shopping for last minutes items and clothing in Diagon Alley. Taking in Rys' shining eyes, Severus let him talk, enjoying the time they had to themselves. They moved to the couch where Rys snuggled against him.

"—an' Maya is trying to walk, but falls down lots, Daddy, an' she still eats everything, even my toys! That's really yucky, you know." Rys exclaimed with the wisdom of a three-year-old. 

"Yes, indeed it is," Severus answered seriously, smothering a snigger. "How are you getting along with Draco?

Rys raised his shoulders and tucked his chin, the shrug looking more like he was trying to hide his head than anything. "Okay. He and Kyler fight sometimes."

"You and he don’t, though, do you?"

"He and Kyler like the same toys sometimes and I just let 'em have them." Rys looked at him with a serious expression. "They're like Dudley sometimes."

"Ahh," Severus said, understanding perfectly and silently agreeing that both boys were a bit spoiled. "You are allowed to stand up for yourself, sweet boy. It's not selfish to say no if someone wants to play with a special toy."

"Like my uni'torn?" Rys asked.

"Exactly," Severus told him, remembering how Rys had put the stuff toy under his pillow.

Rys picked up the hand Severus had resting on his leg and began to play with Severus' fingers. Watching Rys gather his courage, Severus could hear the first stirrings of the other inhabitants of the house. He felt Rys tense and take a deep breath.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweet boy?"

"Can I have a puppy?"

Severus almost laughed, containing it as he took in Rys rigid shoulders and serious eyes. Lifting Rys on to his lap, Severus kissed the top of his head as he formulated a reply. Rys still hard a hard time asking for anything for himself and Severus didn't want to discourage him, but on the other hand, they simple didn't have time to take on a puppy at the moment.

"I am not opposed to the idea of getting a puppy, Rys, but I think we need to wait for your birthday. It would give us a chance to train it up a bit away from Hogwarts before the term starts."

Rys relaxed against him. "We can get a puppy when it gets warm, then?"

Severus laughed, wondering if he'd been maneuvered. "If you think you're big enough to help take care of a puppy."

"Oh yes, Daddy!" Rys turned and threw his arms around Severus' neck.

Severus patted his back. "Why did you ask about a puppy this morning, Rys?"

"I wanted to put it on my Father Christmas list," Rys told him quietly. "Until Unca Sirius said a puppy wasn't 'llowed at Hogwarts."

Giving Rys another hug, Severus pulled back and kissed his nose, laughing as Rys made a face. "I think we could get permission to have a well-behaved puppy in our rooms."

They were interrupted by the sound of running feet and Draco, followed closely by Kyler, came pounding down the stairs. Narcissa escorted Miss Lucy, with Hannah and Phillip carrying Maya bringing up the rear. Sirius appeared during the chaos of breakfast, in a robe and hair sticking out every which way. Rys giggled as he watched everyone, sneaking furtive glances at the stacks of gifts set in front of the fireplace. 

The boys fairly vibrated with energy as the adults seated themselves with tea and coffee. Hannah sat on the floor near the low table with Maya and her gifts. 

"All right, boys—" Severus started, only to be cut off as Kyler and Draco charged forward. 

Rys hesitated a second before following them. As the others began tearing the wrapping paper off their Father Christmas gifts, Rys knelt by his unwrapped pile, finger in his mouth as he glanced over his shoulder at Severus. Nodding, Severus gave him an encouraging smile and Rys turned back, reaching out with both hands to grab the standard size student cauldron he'd wanted. As he began to look at the items inside, Rys got more and more excited. Severus smiled in relief as watched his son, touched by Rys' unique appreciation of every gift he received.

"A student's cauldron, Severus?" Narcissa leaned towards him. "And did Father Christmas not have time to wrap your son's presents?"

"It's what he said he wanted in his letter," Severus told her quietly. "And as you will see shortly, Rys has a bit of aversion to wrapping paper."

"Why is that?" 

Severus looked at her; he'd forgotten how blunt she could be when she wanted to. "He was disciplined harshly for attempting to touch a wrapped gift the belonged to his cousin while at his Muggle relatives. It made a lasting impression."

"Bastards," Narcissa muttered before setting down her tea and reaching into the pocket of her robe. "Oh, I forgot to give this to you, Severus. It appears to be a potion of some type, but I'm not sure what language it is written in."

Severus took the folded piece of yellowed parchment carefully. "It looks very old. Where did you find it?"

"I believe it may have fallen out of the diary, as I found it in the bottom of my bag."

The parchment had writing on both sides in an unfamiliar language, some of it faded and blurred. It was almost as if Severus could feel Dark magic clinging to the paper and he quickly slipped it into his pocket. 

"Thank you, I think you may have discovered something of considerable value." Severus looked up as Rys came over carrying over a package. "We appreciate your assistance."

He felt Narcissa's gaze as he helped Rys open the present from Miss Lucy, which turned out to be several Wizarding coloring books. Severus forgot about the parchment as everyone began unwrapping their gifts. By mutual agreement, the adults had focused on giving the children simple, educational gifts and games. The adults exchanged bottles of their favorite spirits and Severus given Phillip, Bernard, Remus, and Sirius wizard pocket watches that doubled as port-keys. He'd given Hannah and Lucy golden lockets that would also bring them to the safety of the Headlands house if anything happened. After much debate, Severus had given Narcissa a simple gold hairclip which would do the same. He hoped wouldn't raise any suspicions.

Masly's reaction to the gifts Rys had given him brought smile to everyone's face. Sitting on the floor, Rys threw his arms around Masly as he stared blankly at the warm gloves and scarf. They were green and blue, like the duvet that Rys picked out. Apparently his son was afraid that Masly wasn't warm enough in his small room off the kitchen. The Honeydukes dark chocolate from Severus disappeared from sight instantly as a misty-eyed Masly patted Rys on the shoulder.

Who would have known house-elves had a sweet tooth?

* * *

Severus stepped out of the Floo with Rys in time to see the last rays of the sunset painting the back wall of the cottage with orange light. He wasn't surprised to find Bernard and Kingsley already waiting for him, but the grimness of their expressions made him wary. It'd been a cold, blustery April day and Severus had several students serving detention despite it being a Saturday. Rys had spent time with youngest Weasley and his small group of friends as they played Exploding Snap and gobstones in the corner of his office. 

A sense of foreboding washed over him, but Severus shook it off as he exchanged greetings before leading Rys into the kitchen. Masly was delighted to see them and produced a cup of cocoa along with a book on dog breeds. Rys' eyes lit up and Severus knew that Masly would have a hand in helping Rys decide on the puppy. Masly, who was scared of Farsh and his sharp teeth, was in favor of a little dog, one that both he and Rys could control.

Sirius and Remus had arrived by the time Severus returned to the sitting room, casting a Silencing Charm on the kitchen. Bernard handed him a glass of amber liquid, the orange strands inside marked it as firewhiskey.

"Must really be bad news," Severus commented, bringing the glass to his lips and sipped, grimacing at the burn it left behind.

"Yes and no," Bernard told him, casting a spell to seal the Floo connection. "Kingsley."

The Auror removed a scroll from inside his robes and spread it out on the table. "One of the Unspeakables recognized the language on the parchment Narcissa found as an archaic Albanian dialect. I was able to find a translator who confirmed this and who was able to translate it for me."

Severus set his glass down and leaned over the table. "Did you—"

The door swung open and Phillip stepped in, closing it and locking it behind him. "Sorry I'm late."

Bernard handed him a glass. "We’re just getting started."

"And yes, Severus, I Obliviated the translator at his own request." Kingsley took a long drink.

Following the list of ingredients, Severus went through the brewing instructions as dread settled into the pit of his stomach. "This is a potion that will preserve a piece of a soul."  
He felt sick. "So this is what you are supposed to put in the vessel you've created for your Horcrux?"

"That was my interpretation," Kingsley told him grimly. "The very thought of what you would have to do in order to split your soul is sickening."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius looked slightly green.

"What about Rys? How can he be a _vessel_ , especially if the piece of soul in his forehead wasn't properly prepared?" Severus asked, glancing between Kingsley and Phillip. 

"Well, that's not the only we potion found on the parchment, Severus." Bernard sat down on the arm of Kingsley' chair. "The second potion, on the outside of the parchment, seems to be a potion to do the opposite."

Severus' head snapped up. "The opposite?"

"Yes, it seems to be a potion to destroy a Horcrux."

Severus was on his feet, his heart pounding with excitement as he snatched the piece of parchment Kingsley held out to him. "Are you sure?"

"Easy, Severus," Bernard cautioned him, hand on Kingsley's shoulder as he exchanged a look with Phillip. "Some of the writing was indecipherable due to handling and weathering, so it's incomplete."

"Plus we don't know whether it can be used on a person, Severus," Remus spoke up for the first time. 

Phillip moved to read over Severus' shoulder and Severus' felt his stomach churn as he read over the list of ingredients. "Basilisk venom? Where are we going to get basilisk venom?"

"Daddy?"

Severus looked over to see Rys standing in the doorway twisting the bracelet on his wrist and sighed. He didn't know why he even bothered with privacy spells. Handing Phillip the parchment, Severus beckoned Rys to him and picked him up. Rys clung to him and Severus knew he was reading Severus' emotions through the bond.

"It's all right, sweet boy," Severus reassured his son. "Masly?"

The house-elf brought in the puppy book and Severus sat down, Rys content to sit in his lap looking at pictures. 

"This is good news, Severus," Phillip told him. "It's a direction to start in."

Taking a deep breath, Severus nodded, holding his son just a little tighter. On one hand basilisks were the stuff of legends, but on the other, if one could find deadly basilisk venom, how could they put it into a potion without killing Rys?

Kingsley spoke up again. "Severus, the Aurors have taken a report that Artemus Bastian is missing."

* * *


	16. Part 16

* * *

Severus watched as Rys ran across the lawn with Weasley and Parks, who were kicking a ball between them, making sure that Rys could keep up. It was a warm, cloudless day for the middle of May and Severus was taking a break from marking. Rys had been restless and Severus didn't want to be snapping at him to sit still. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and many of the older students where there, while the rest seemed to be scattered about the grounds in small groups, enjoying the nice weather. 

"Kick it to me, Rys!" Weasley called as Parks tried to steal the ball while they all ran towards Severus.

Rys' eyes sparked and his cheeks were flushed as he managed to kick the black and white ball towards Weasley. He cheered and chased after the other boys as they continued to swap the ball back and forth. Although still slender, Rys had filled out a bit and gotten taller in the twenty-two months he'd been with Severus. He still flinched at sudden movement and angry voices, but otherwise seemed to be a well-adjusted, happy little boy.

Boisterous laughter from further down the lawn drew Severus' attention. He saw Celeste Adstrum standing beneath one of the ancient trees with a group of casually dressed boys. She seemed to be poised seductively against the trunk, her robes decidedly lower cut than those of other female teachers, and Severus narrowed his eyes. The students were all seventh years from different Houses and all of them were pure-bloods. While he'd not heard any rumors of improprieties, Severus knew that there were teachers who preyed upon sixth- and seventh-year students. Students who were of age, but still immature and vulnerable to an older authority figure. 

During Severus' student days, Horace Slughorn had been rumored to _help_ both girls and boys who were willing, almost all of them from old families. Severus himself was never included in Slughorn's Slug Club, despite his aptitude for Potions. Lily had been Slughorn's favorite, but she had always laughed off anything he'd done that might have been inappropriate. Severus remembered Regulus Black and Artemus Bastian had also been part of the Slug Club.

It was worrisome that there had been no new leads in finding Bastian. Even more so when Severus had learned that it had been Bastian's employer who had reported him missing, not his family. Kingsley hadn't specified where he'd been working, but just that he'd been employed by the Ministry of Magic could have caused an adverse reaction from the Bastian family.

"Get the ball, Rys!" Weasley's voice rang out.

Severus turned his head in time to see the ball bounce away from Rys and towards the group under the tree. Adstrum flicked her wand towards it and the ball shot backward. As if in slow motion, Severus watched in horror as the ball struck Rys in the face with so much force that he was driven to the ground.

Moving before Rys came to a stop, Severus cast a silent _Levicorpus_ at Adstrum, not bothering to watch as her outraged screeches filled the air. He slid to his knees, one hand splaying across Rys' chest, as much to feel his heart beat as to keep him from moving. Fear gripped him when Severus saw that Rys was unconscious. He reached to brush the fringe from Rys' forehead as Weasley and Parks flung themselves down beside him. Rys groaned and Severus pulled his hand back, panic filling him as he saw his fingers were bloody.

"Altor!" Severus moved to keep Rys' head still, looking at the boys. "Get inside!"

The elderly house-elf appeared instantly. "Master—"

"Please, take us to the hospital wing!" 

Altor pressed his finger to Rys' chest and Severus felt a pull similar to a Portkey as their surroundings blurred. In the next instant, he was standing in the doorway to Poppy Pomfrey's office.

"Thank you," he told Altor, who nodded. 

"I'll send Masly, Master Severus." The house-elf disappeared with a crack. 

"Severus!" 

The matron's voice sounded behind him and Severus swung around to see Poppy hurry towards him. "Adstrum hexed a ball and it stuck him in the face!" Severus ground out, still holding Rys' neck and head as still as he could.

"Put him over here!" 

Poppy indicated the bed closest to her office and immediately began casting diagnostic spells. Severus carefully seated himself on the bed, never removing his hand from Rys' head as he watched Poppy work. He held his rage at bay with difficulty, focusing on his son. The Heritage bracelet around his wrist had heated to almost unbearable, but Severus didn't even notice as Poppy brushed Rys' fringe back to look at the bleeding scar. The skin around it appeared bruised and raw as blood seeped from area around it. As best as Severus could see, the scar itself didn't appear to have taken a direct hit from the ball. 

Poppy worked in silence, her expression grim as her wand flew back and forth down Rys' still form in a complex pattern. A flick of her wand sent several potion vials sailing her way from the cabinet near her office. Severus supported Rys' head and shoulders as the mediwitch poured them down his son's throat, before she stepped back with a frown. The bracelet around his wrist had cooled slightly, but still pulsed with hot flares.

"No fracture, Severus, but definitely a concussion," Poppy told him, not taking her eyes off Rys. "Unfortunately, it looks like the blow may have caused his brain to bruise. There appears to be some swelling starting there."

The words were like a physical blow, knocking the breath out of Severus. Masly appeared beside him with a quiet pop, his hand reaching out to brush Rys' fingers.

"Masly, please see if Healer Mays is available to come to Hogwarts." Severus was amazed that his voice sounded halfway calm.

Nodding, Masley vanished with a crack of displaced air at the same time as the doors at the far end of the room opened. Albus Dumbledore strode inside, the tap of his boots on the floor covering the sound of Rys' soft breaths.

"Severus! I understand there was an accident?" Dumbledore's voice had just the right amount of concern laced through it to make Severus grind his teeth.

" _This_ was no accident, Headmaster, but rather an assault on a toddler by that bloody bitch!" Severus snapped without raising his voice.

"Now, Severus, I'm sure that wasn't the intention—" 

"I can't speak to intent, Albus, but I can tell you the amount of force that was put into the spell was enough to inflict serious injury!" 

Poppy didn't bother to even look up to see the flash of irritation pass over Dumbledore's face but Severus did. He narrowed his eyes and was about to respond when Altor appeared next to him.

"Headmaster Albus! The castle is not liking what the lady professor is doing! She is being held in your office, sir!"

Dumbledore frowned at the house-elf. "Held? What do you mean, held?"

"Hogwarts has banished her property and she be bound in your office," Altor explained. "The house-elves reported the attack on Master Rys as well as the forgetful students she has ritualed with in the Dark chamber under her office."

Severus felt a rush of rage as he interpreted Altor's words. Adstrum had been Obliviating students after performing some type of ritual with them in a secret chamber under the castle. He didn't even want to know what she'd done to them; his mind was supplying possibilities for him, all of which disgusted him. 

"She leaves, Dumbledore, or we do!" Severus ground out. "If you want Rys to trust you, then show him he can!" 

Masly's reappearance, with Phillip Mays in tow, diverted Severus' attention immediately.   
"Phillip!"

The healer clapped a hand on Severus' shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Masly said that Rys was attacked?"

"Adstrum," Severus spat out as Phillip moved around to join Poppy on the other side of the small bed, turning his back on Dumbledore. 

He watched as Poppy handed Phillip the parchment with the results of her scans, a grim look coming over his face. Exchanging glances with Poppy, Phillip cast his own spell over Rys, concentrating on his head and frowning at the results. He turned toward Severus.

"The impact has caused a large bruise to start to form on the back of Rys' brain," Phillip told him, meeting Severus' eyes. "There is an experimental potion that would dissolve the bruise and prevent a blood clot from forming. But it must be administered with in the first two hours of the injury."

"And it has to be brewed," Severus guessed by Phillip's expression.

"Yes," Phillip said softly. "I have the recipe and can help, but we have to start it now as it will take at least an hour to make."

As loath as he was to leave his son's side, Severus knew he had to. As he stood up, Poppy gave him a nod to let him know she would stay with Rys. Altor had disappeared as Phillip had given his diagnosis, and Dumbledore, a nervous look on his face, had quietly left the infirmary. Severus leaned down and brushed his lips across Rys' forehead, before turning and leading the way down to his personal lab. 

Sirius met them halfway down to the dungeons, clearly out of breath from running. "Severus! The baby—"

"Hospital wing with a head injury." Severus couldn't believe the relief he felt at seeing his old nemesis. "Protect him!"

"With my life!" Sirius growled before sprinting up the stairs.

Entering his rooms, Severus pointed Phillip towards the door to his lab as he shrugged out of his cloak and outer robes. He paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and placing his hand gingerly on the tapestry.

_Please, help me to have the steady hands and the concentration I need to make the potion perfect,_ Severus thought desperately. 

_Have faith in yourself and your magic, young wizard, and know that your son is very strong. The sooner he drinks the elixir, the easier his recovery will be._

Severus allowed himself a second to feel the warmth the tapestry seemed to impart before turning abruptly and joining Phillip in the lab. The potion wasn't difficult to make and the contents were similar to those in the standard Bruise Paste, but the viscosity was radically different, thinner and drinkable. The other difference was the amount of magic that was infused into the potion during the brewing process. His bracelet still throbbed with heat and Severus used it to focus all his energies, magical and emotional, in order to successfully brew the potion.

"How long?" Severus asked in a clipped voice as he carefully decanted the hot liquid.

"Just under an hour," Phillip told him quietly.

Capping the top of the large vial, Severus cast a Stasis Charm over the remainder and they both hurried towards the hospital wing. Ignoring the few students in the hallways who stopped to gape at them, Severus only slowed his steps as he pushed open the doors to the ward. 

As he stepped around the privacy curtain, Severus could see Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Rys' hand while Poppy hovered. They both looked up with hopeful expressions, but Severus didn't see them. His eyes were focused on Rys, lying pale and still against the pillows. Handing the potion to Poppy, Severus took Sirius' place on the bed, as Phillip moved around to speak to Poppy in a low voice. Severus brushed the fringe off Rys' forehead and carefully kissed his cheek. Sirius stood at his shoulder, a silent support for both of them.

"Severus, I'd like you to slide in behind Rys and support his head and neck against your chest as we try to get this potion into him," Poppy told him as Phillip measured a dose out into an eye dropper. 

Moving carefully, Severus helped Poppy lift Rys and reposition him against Severus, Rys' head in the crook of his arm. With the dropper, Phillip squirted the potion into the back of Rys' throat and then smoothed his fingers along Rys' throat, encouraging him to swallow. Sputtering a bit, Rys managed to get down the majority of the dose before he started coughing and began to cry. Severus held him fast, muttering soothing words to keep him still. He could feel Rys' magic start to build around them, the bracelet heating even more as Rys struggled to wake up.

"Shhh, sweet boy. Daddy is right here and has you," Severus crooned in a low voice. "No one is going to hurt you again, little one."

Rys made a mewing sounds, turning his head into Severus' throat as he stopped struggling and went back to sleep. Severus kissed his temple before looking up at Phillip and Poppy. 

"He's in a healing sleep, Severus," Poppy said softly, her wand running over the toddler. "You don't want him awake and in pain, do you?"

Severus wanted nothing more than Rys to be awake, but he had no wish for his son to suffer and shook his head. Sirius dropped into the chair next to the bed when Severus made no move to put Rys down. The small hand on Severus' chest gripped his robes as he moved into a more comfortable position. 

"When will you know whether he took the potion soon enough?" Sirius asked the question Severus couldn't.

"The inner-cranial pressure is still rising, but at a very slow rate." Phillip frowned. "Theoretically, it could be hours until we know whether the potion is working." He laid a hand on the top of Rys' head for a moment. "Poppy will continue to monitor him while I finish my rounds and I'll be back in time for the next dose."

Severus nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly—"

"Goes without saying, my friend. I'll be back as soon as I can." Phillip patted him on the shoulder.

Poppy walked Phillip out as Sirius leaned forward and pulled the light blanket up over Rys. Severus nodded his thanks as he continued to hold onto Rys and worked on clearing his mind of the anger he felt towards Adstrum, knowing his son could feel it.   
Concentrating, Severus closed his eyes and focused on the bond Rys had created between them, feeding his magic and love through the link to help the healing process. He knew that Sirius would keep them safe.

A gasp brought Severus back to awareness, but he was unprepared for Rys to go ridged in his arms. Tightening his arms slightly, Severus lowered his head to whisper reassuring words in Rys' ear.

"Man hold Rys?" A tentative voice whispered.

Severus frowned. Rys sounded different, almost as if he didn't remember Severus. "Daddy's here, sweet boy, does your head hurt?"

"Rys' daddy?" The toddler tried to look at him, but Severus held him firmly. "M'head hurts," Rys told him, slipping his finger into his mouth as he stopped moving.

"Yes, sweet boy." Severus carefully kissed his temple. "Sirius, please get Poppy."

Severus heard Sirius' footsteps retreating; however, his focus was on the incredulous look on his son's face and the silent tears that coursed down his cheeks. Rys kept mouthing the word _daddy_ over and over. 

"What happened, Severus?" Poppy was beside the bed, her wand already casting a diagnostic spell.

"He woke up on his own, but it's like he doesn’t remember me," Severus said, pushing the words out through the lump in his throat.

"Memory loss can be a consequence of a concussion," Poppy murmured quietly as she laid a hand gently on Rys' shoulder.

Rys flinched at the touch, and Severus tightened his arm reflexively as he whispered reassuring words. Kissing his temple, Severus began to rock slightly from side to side, a motion he'd learned calmed Rys whenever he was upset. Rys relaxed against his chest, but didn't release his hold on Severus' robes. 

"Tissing Rys?" 

A small voice whispered, prompting Severus to lean down and kiss his cheek. "Always, sweet boy, I love you."

"Here, Severus, this will help his head." Poppy handed Severus the potion he'd created for children. "I need to do another scan of his brain as soon as that takes effect."

Nodding, Severus sat Rys up a bit before thumbing off the stopper. "Drink this, sweet boy. It will make you feel better."

Rys tilted his head up slightly and after a moment's hesitation, opened his mouth. Tilting the contents slowly, Severus made sure that Rys swallowed all of it. As he started to pull the vial away, Rys stiffened and Severus dropped the vial, tightening his grip. Instead of the seizure he'd feared, Severus heard footsteps approach just as Dumbledore spoke.

"And how is the child, Poppy? All his bruises healed?"

Rys turned his head slightly, enough to bury his face in Severus' shoulder. The reaction comforted Severus, knowing that Rys remembered enough to know that he didn't trust the Headmaster. Gathering Rys closer, Severus looked up as he heard Sirius push back the chair he sat in and stand, his face reflecting both their anger.

"Is that bloody bitch in custody?" Sirius spat as Dumbledore came around the privacy curtain.

Severus tightened his arms as Rys flinched and resumed rocking him gently, side to side. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has taken the appropriate action, Sirius."

Dumbledore nodded, a benevolent smile on his face. "Of course, Celeste has been turned over to the custody of the Aurors for an interview."

"Interview?" Severus ground out, doing his best to suppress his emotions as Rys moved restlessly against him. "What about the students she victimized or the house-elves who were unwitting witnesses to whatever she was doing?"

The smile didn’t waver as Dumbledore nodded. “They have all the necessary facts, Severus. I’m sure the Aurors will sort it out and Celeste will be appropriately dealt with."

Anger surged through Severus and he could see it reflected in Sirius as they exchanged an incredulous look. 

"As I've owled my Injury to a Child form to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'm sure they will." Phillip's voice carried from the door of the hospital wing.

Poppy nodded at her colleague as he walked up. "I have submitted mine as well, Headmaster, as I was sure you would want me to."

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore agreed quickly, but his smile had faded. 

Phillip stepped around Dumbledore and moved up beside the bed. "How's the little one doing?"

Poppy appeared at his elbow, maneuvering so that Dumbledore was just outside the curtains. "He woke up a little while ago and complained that his head hurt. Severus was able to get him to take half a dose of the special analgesic."

"He—" Severus had to clear his throat. "He didn't seem to recognize me."

Phillip frowned, his wand flicking over Rys. "It looks like the swelling is still there, but it hasn't gotten any worse." He moved gently fingers over the back of Rys head. "We'll give him another dose of potion and we should see further results after that."

"And the memory loss?" Severus forced out through his tight throat.

"May or may not be permanent, we won't know until the swelling goes down."

* * *

Something woke Severus from the light doze he'd fallen into. He continued to lie perfectly still, allowing his senses to assess the room. He could hear deep, steady breathing which told him Remus had replaced Sirius to watch over them. The coolness of the air told him it was sometime in the early morning hours. He had no feeling in his wand arm, no doubt because Rys was sleeping on it. Nothing else seemed to be stirring as Severus felt his son's chest rise and fall against him. Even his bracelet was only slightly warm now.

A slight shift of weight alerted Severus to the fact that Rys was awake and he sat up slowly. Rys stiffened in his arms, one hand clutching at the front of his shirt. Remus sat forward as well, setting aside the magazine he was reading.

"Severus?"

"Rys woke me," Severus told him quietly as he shifted the child against his chest, trying to get feeling back in his arm.

Remus flicked his wand at the torches and Severus watched as Rys slowly tilted his head back, looking up at his face. "How do you feel, sweet boy?"

"M'head hurts," Rys whispered, grimacing. "Daddy?"

Severus felt a rush of relief flood through him. "Yes, Rys?"

"Pot'on?"

"Yes, we'll get you a potion, sweet boy."

"Not until I have checked him over, Severus." Poppy stepped through the curtains, tying the belt on her dressing gown. "It's also time for his next dose of Phillip's potion as well."

Severus nodded, sitting up as he moved to lay Rys down, but the child would not relinquish his grip on Severus' shirt. With a sigh, Severus rearranged them so that Poppy could take her readings. A sharp tingle in his abdomen told him that she'd also cast the spell that vanished the liquid in his over-full bladder, for which Severus was grateful. It seemed apparent that Rys remembered him now, but Severus didn't think his entire memory had returned, as he still clung tightly to Severus' robes.

Remus touched his shoulder. "Sirius let me know that Kingsley has been assigned to Adstrum's case and he spoke to Bernard."

"Thank Merlin," Severus muttered, watching as Poppy checked the parchment in her hand. "Sirius came back?"

"No," Remus replied, reaching into his pocket. "Small mirrors charmed with a communications charm."

Severus looked at the small hand mirror and then back up at Remus. "I want one."

Remus smiled. "Sirius just found these in his old school trunk. He's working on replicating the charms for a few more mirrors, so that we can all have one."

"Severus," Poppy interrupted their conversation. "The swelling is finally going down." 

Relief flooded through Severus and he buried his face in Rys' hair. A small hand reached up and patted his cheek.

"Daddy?" 

Severus turned his head and pressed a kiss into the palm of Rys' hand. "Yes, sweet boy?"

"Why's my head hurt?"

"You were hit with a ball when you were playing, Rys," Severus told him. "You were playing football with your friends."

Rys looked up at him with a frown.

"It's all right, you might not be able to remember right now," Poppy told him as she handed Severus the dropper containing the bruise potion. "If you take your potions like a good boy, Rys, then I'm going to send you back to your room with your daddy so that you can rest."

"M'k," Rys told her, still looking at Severus. "S' okay, Daddy?"

"It is absolutely okay, Rys." Severus' relief threatened to drown him as he helped Rys take the bruise potion and then another dose of pain potion. 

"I believe the worst of the injury has been mitigated, Severus," Poppy said in a cheerful voice. "I'd rather Floo directly down to you than keep you here, as you might be bothered by the comings and goings."

Severus looked up at Poppy and caught the glint of anger in her eyes. "Whatever you think is best."

"I've no desire to have either one of you interrogated by whomever the Ministry might send in the morning. It might disturb any other patients I might have."

Severus nodded, grateful for the mediwitch's forethought. "I'll keep him with me until you deem him completely better."

Remus went with him, helping him settle Rys comfortably in Severus' bed, before he Flooed back to Sirius' house in Hogsmeade. Severus checked on the potion he'd made to renew the Stasis Charm, before he lay down with Rys to get a few hours sleep. He would need to decant the potion first thing in the morning to make sure it retained its potency. Returning to his bedroom, Severus stripped his clothes off, gathered Rys against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Rys was able to recover undisturbed over the next few days in their rooms, much to Severus' relief. Bernard and Kingsley arrived in the early afternoon the day after the incident, greatly amused as they recounted the sour look on the Minister of Magic's face as Fudge swept into the hospital wing that morning to find Rys absent. Lucius Malfoy had been at Fudge's heels as Dumbledore led them to where Rys had been and then tried to explain where he had gone. Poppy, having suspected the invasion, had retired to her rooms for a well-deserved sleep and left St. Mungo's on-call should anything come up.

Kingsley took a Pensieve copy of Severus' memory of the incident, as well as taking the time to interview Altor and other house-elves about Adstrum's activities. Bernard stayed with Rys so that Severus could accompany him to the chamber under the Defense classroom as Altor described what sounded like orgies to them. Altor made a passing reference to another chamber under the castle where a monster slept, something Severus made a mental note of to ask about later. Taking all the evidence he'd gathered, Kingsley Flooed directly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement without making a report to the Minister. Bernard stayed to keep Severus company. 

Phillip had Flooed in several times to check on Rys and sat with him while Severus decanted the special potion, giving half to the healer and setting the rest aside for Poppy's stores. Severus kept Rys in bed all week, declining Dumbledore's offer to cover his classes, instead sending his students to the library with research and essay assignments. Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and Poppy had all visited, setting Severus' teeth on edge with their comings and goings. Even Masly seemed to be in a cranky mood, giving Severus a wholly unhouse-elf like look when he picked at his food. Rys had reverted to the quiet, insecure child he'd been when Severus had first rescued him.

Severus had just fallen asleep late Friday night when a shrill cry from Rys' room had him out of bed and across the hall before his eyes were open. In the glow of the nightlight, Severus could see Rys struggling to get out of the tangle of bedding.

"Rys!"

"Daddy!" Rys cried, reaching for him. "That mean lady hurt me with the ball! Are my friends a'right? Bill and—"

Scooping Rys up, Severus hugged him tightly, kissing his temple as he felt himself tremble with relief. "Shh, sweet boy, your friends are fine!"

"You sure, Daddy?" Rys trembled as Severus carried him out to the sitting room. 

"Yes," Severus told him reassuringly, waving up the torches. "How did you remember?"

"I had a bad dream." Rys snuffled, his hand gripping the front of Severus' pajamas. 

Relief flooded through Severus as he realized that Rys had his memory back. He Summoned his pillow and wandlessly cast a Cushioning Spell on the floor in front of the fireplace. Standing, Severus wrapped them in the duvet from the couch.

"Would you like to stay out here and sleep by the fire with me?" 

Rys lifted sleepy eyes to look at Severus. "Like at the ocean?"

Severus smiled, thrilled that Rys remembered the several time the boys were allowed to sleep under the stars last summer. "Yes, like when we sleep on the beach, under the stars."

Rys gave him a broad smile and snuggled against him. Severus felt a ridiculous hot prickle behind his eyes as he realized it was the first smile his son had given him in almost a week. Gathering Rys against his chest, Severus closed his eyes and savored feeling Rys’ heart beating against his.

* * *

Severus sighed as he pushed the last of his grading away from him and capped the inkwell of red ink. Rys made a soft noise from his play area in the corner of Severus’ office as he played with his Quidditch action figures. The students had left the day before and even the castle seemed to embrace the silence. Severus had completed the inventory of potion ingredients, supervised the house-elves cleaning of the classroom, and placed the supply order for the new term. 

A tap of his wand sent the stack of essays into the cabinet in the corner of his office and Severus turned his attention to the grade ledger in front of him. He knew that once he cast the spell, the master grade ledger in the Headmaster's office would be updated and Dumbledore would know he was finished. Severus was not in the mood to be summoned to tea. He was planning on taking Rys on a walk around the small rose garden and then have tea in their rooms before they started packing. He had one last staff meeting in the morning and then they were off on holiday.

The soft crack of displaced air announced the arrival of a house-elf and Severus looked up with a scowl to see Altor standing in front of his desk. The usually calm Altor seemed agitated.

"Altor? What's wrong?"

"Master Severus, Master Rys is needed in the kitchens to serpent speak!" Altor shifted from foot to foot as he looked at Rys.

"To what?" Severus frowned, turning to look at Rys as well.

Rys was grinning at Altor and scrambled to his feet as Severus waved him over.

"To serpent speak, Master Severus! A serpent be lost in the kitchens, scaring the young ones."

Severus beckoned Rys to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We will help in any way possible, Altor, but I don't understand serpent speak."

Altor snapped his fingers and one of Rys storybooks appeared on Severus' desk. "If Master Severus will allow me—"

"Yes, yes, go ahead." Severus lifted Rys into his lap. 

Altor stepped closer and flipped open the book to the picture of a colorful snake coiled in tropical foliage. "Master Rys, please to say hello to the serpent."

The hissing sounds Rys made as he stared at the page hit Severus like a blow to the chest and raised the hair on the back of his neck. Rys pointed at the page and continued to speak Parseltongue, telling Severus something about the picture. Taking a deep, calming breath, Severus reached down and lifted Rys' chin so that he could see his face.

"It appears you like the snake," Severus said carefully and Rys nodded. "Do you want to go help Altor?"

"Yes, Daddy." 

Rys slid down to the floor and Severus stood behind him as Altor took hold of their arms and transported them to the kitchens. Severus was relieved, not wanting to chance an encounter with Dumbledore in the corridor. He was still trying to assimilate the information that Rys had acquired a rare magical ability most likely from the Dark organic matter lodged in his scar.

It was immediately apparent where the intruder was as there was a ring of house-elves surrounding it. A loud hissing was audible above the whispers Severus heard. As they approached, the crowd parted and Rys followed Altor with Severus right behind him. 

Rys looked over his shoulder at him. "She's scared, Daddy!"

Severus gasped as he saw the snake, it's arrowhead-shaped skull identifying it immediately as an adder. Rys had already squatted down and was hissing softly to the agitated creature. He crouched down, a hand on Rys' shoulder so that he could rip his son away if the snake struck out.

"Master Rys, please be telling the serpent that we mean it no harm and can give it food if it would like."

Rys continued to hiss at the snake, which seemed to calm down as he spoke to it. Severus tensed as it slithered closer, his hand tightening as he prepared to make a move, but the snake just seemed to be tasting the air around Rys. He tensed as Rys leaned forward to pet the triangular head gently with his finger, before turning his head to look at Severus over his shoulder.

“Daddy, she’s sick and got lost,” Rys said in a rush. “You have to help her, Daddy!"

"Of course, sweet boy, but we'll need to take her to Hagrid. He'll know what she needs," Severus told him. "Altor? Do you have a box we could use?"

"Yes, Master Severus," Altor said, moving closer. "I be sending an elf out to bring Friend Hagrid inside." He wrung his hands, unusually agitated. "Master Rys, please ask the serpent if it was born of the slumbering monster in the hidden stone chamber."

Rys frowned, looking at Severus.

"Ask her where she came from, where she lives," Severus said softly as Altor handed him a small wooden box lined with a flannel. 

Rys hissed to the snake as Severus reached down, slowly bringing a finger up beside Rys' to stroke the cool scales. He held his breath as the forked tongue lightly touched his knuckle, watching as the snake hissed.

"She likes you, Daddy!"

"Tell her I'm going to lift her into the box and we are taking her to a friend who will help her."

Rys followed his instructions as he helped Severus lift the snake into the box as they talked. Motioning Rys to stand up, Severus settled the box in his arms, making sure it wasn't too unwieldy for the almost four-year-old to carry. Severus beckoned Altor to follow them as they started out of the kitchen towards the Entrance Hall. 

"Snake says she lives in the rocks outside, Daddy, an' a aminal with big teeth tried to bite her! She crawled into a crack and ended up in the kitchen." Rys looked at Altor. "She says that all the snakes know about the serpent king sleeping in the rock chamber."

Altor smiled, clearly relieved and Severus arched an eyebrow as him. "I take it this serpent is large?" He asked softly.

"The serpent is as long as the Great Hall, Master Severus, if it could fit through the doors."

Severus felt his eyes widen as his brain supplied him with an image of a gigantic snake slithering through the corridors as Altor continued to speak in a low voice.

"It was released when I was serving Hogwarts, eating house-elves and killing a student with only its eyes. Friend Hagrid was accused of setting it free, but it were not him!" Altor said fiercely. "The elves know!"

"Professor Snape!" 

Hagrid's voice cut through his thoughts and Severus saw that they were in near were almost to the Great Hall. "Hagrid! Thank you for coming so quickly." He pointed at the box Rys held onto tightly. "The house-elves for a sick snake in the kitchens and we are hoping you can fix her up."

"What's this ya got, Rys?" Hagrid lowered his voice as he went down on one knee in front of them. "Bloody – Professor, that's venomous!"

"She won't bite you, Ha'drid," Rys told him as he held the box out towards the half-giant. "Her tummy hurts. Can you fix her?"

Hagrid looked at Severus, who gave him a nod, before accepting the wooden box. Rys reached in and petted the snake's head, hissing softly. Hagrid watched with a slight frown and Severus could see that he was wary of the sick reptile. 

"It'll be fine, Hagrid," Severus told him in an attempt to reassure him. "The snake knows you are going to help her and won't bite you."

"I hope yeh're right, Professor," Hagrid answered in a dubious tone, watching as Rys continued to hiss as he petted the snake. "Isn't that cute! The little tyke is pretending ter talk ter it!"

Severus put his hand on Rys' shoulder. "Tell her you'll come down and see her before we leave tomorrow, sweet boy."

Rys spoke to the snake, stroking her head before he stepped back. "She's ready, Ha'drid."

Hagrid gave Severus a nod before carrying the box outside. Severus could feel the tension in Rys' shoulder and reached down, lifting Rys up. His son wrapped his arms around Severus' neck as he carried him down to the dungeon. Bits of conversation spun around in Severus' mind, bringing up half remembered facts and legends, like pieces of a Muggle puzzle, but he just couldn’t put them together. Rys kissed his cheek before laying his head down on Severus' shoulder, feeling his agitation. Perhaps they could still take that stroll in the gardens once he'd packed.

It didn't take long, Severus found, especially since Masly had already taken care of the majority of the apartment. While Rys was sent to gather up his toys, Severus packed up the potion ingredients that he needed for the summer, along with his potion journals. As he Summoned the last of his journals, a piece of parchment slipped out and fluttered to the floor. Severus swore under his breath as he bent to pick it up and made to tuck it back into the book, when it dawned on him that it was the partial Horcrux removal potion. He skimmed it quickly, more out of habit than anything.

_Basilisk venom_

The ingredient seemed to leap from the page and Severus gasped, as suddenly all the pieces fell into place. The king of the serpents, the monster slumbering in the hidden stone chamber, was a basilisk.

"Altor!"

A house-elf appeared instantly, giving Severus a low bow. "How can Altor help Master Severus?"

Severus kept his voice low, not wanting Rys to overhear. "When we were in the kitchen earlier, you mentioned a slumbering monster in a hidden chamber. Is that monster a snake as well?"

"Yes." Altor nodded his head. "The monster is a huge serpent that eats rodents and house-elves. It be much feared by all!"

"How large is this serpent?"

Altor seemed to shudder. "It is said to be as long as the Great Hall and as tall as the ceiling in the Entrance Hall."

Severus swallowed hard, thinking of the panic such information could cause. "You said it was _slumbering_?"

"Yes, although it was awoken once in my younger days, when Friend Hagrid was a student here. A student died." Altor shifted from foot to foot and Severus could tell he was uncomfortable discussing the subject.

"Thank you, Altor," Severus said quietly, his mind whirling with the implications.

After Altor left, Severus sat quietly for several minutes, putting his thoughts into a semblance of order. Moving to his desk, he penned a note to Bernard and then called Masly to deliver it discretely. The potential benefits from finding a living basilisk could outweigh the risk of taking his life in his hands by trying to confirm it existed. As long as he was able to get some venom for the potion that would destroy the Horcrux in Rys' scar without killing his son. 

They had a quiet evening, with Rys reading Severus a story from his school text. It was slow and his son stumbled a bit here and there, but Severus was very proud of him as he perserved and made it through. Severus praised him, giving Rys a hug and a kiss along with a cup of hot cocoa as a treat before bed. It was a sleepy Rys who snuggled into his chest as Severus carried him to bed and tucked him in.

When he came back into the sitting room, Severus searched his bookshelves for a book from his childhood, one of the few non-Muggle books his mother had ever given him. Spying its unmistakable red cover on an upper shelf, Severus Summoned _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamandee. He settled down to read up on the creature he was convinced slept in a stone chamber deep beneath the castle. 

That night, Severus tossed and turned, his sleep filled with dreams of gigantic, venomous snakes chasing him and Rys through dark caverns. He woke up early, bleary-eyed and with a lingering headache. A hot shower helped, as did a Pain Relief Potion, and Severus felt almost human by the time Rys stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes. The sight of his small son made Severus smile and he scooped him up for a morning hug, loving the way those little arms circled his neck and snuggled close.

Moving to the table, Severus set Rys into his chair. "Are you all ready for our holidays, sweet boy?"

Rys reached for his fork, nodding his head. "Yes, Daddy! Do we get to go swimming in the ocean today?"

Severus smiled as he poured a small glass of milk while Rys began to eat his breakfast. "I don't know if we'll get to the beach today, Rys. We'll have to see what the weather is like first."

"I hope it's warm," Rys told him between bites and Severus smile at the eagerness in his voice.

"I do, too, son."

The staff meeting turned out to be mercifully short and Severus took Rys down to Hagrid's hut to check on Rys' newest friend. Hagrid was delighted to see them and Severus diverted his attention from Rys while he spoke quietly to the snake. He did seem strangely reluctant to discuss the circumstances surrounding his expulsion from Hogwarts. It was only after Severus reminded Hagrid that he could be trusted, did Hagrid tell him the story in a hushed voice.

Severus was deep in thought as they walked back up the yard, glad that Rys was chattering away about how much better his snake was and how nice Hagrid was treating it.

* * *

The Headland house was warm and welcoming as Severus Apparated them through the wards. Masly had opened all the windows and a fresh sea breeze ruffled the curtains. A few wispy clouds skittered across the blue sky and the ocean crashed invitingly onto the beach below. The sitting room sparkled as they walked into the house and Severus smiled as Rys ran up to his room to put his special things away. It was a new habit that Rys had picked up, insisting that he help Masly by taking care of his own things. Severus found it endearing, although it reminded him that Rys would be four in just a few weeks.

Time seemed to be flying by and Severus knew that too soon, Rys would be entering Hogwarts as a first-year. There was so much Severus had to do, so many things that needed to be figured out before he'd be sure that Rys would be safe. Eradicating the threat of the Dark Lord was the first priority, because with that threat gone, Albus Dumbledore would have no interest in his son. Severus knew he had his work cut out for him, but he'd do anything to keep his son safe.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" An excited Rys clutched his ball to his chest.

Stripping off his teaching robes and waistcoat, Severus led the way out to the front yard as he rolled his sleeves up. The sea breeze was refreshing and Severus loved the way Rys laughed loudly as he kicked the ball back to Severus, who tapped it back at him. His son's eyes sparkled with excitement as he raced to retrieve the ball. Severus found himself smiling in return, a bit of the weight lifting off his shoulders for a while as they played. 

Severus marveled at the improvement in Rys' coordination as he caught up with the ball and managed to stop it with his foot, without falling over. It wasn't as graceful as when Rys was on a broom, but, then again, Rys flew like the broom was an extension of his body. Severus hadn't seen many who had the same level of natural ability, even within the professional leagues. It was heartwarming, though, to see the strides Rys had made in the last two years, from a malnourished, withdrawn toddler to a sturdy, happy little boy. 

They stayed outside long enough to sunburn both of their noses and to wear his son out. It was a relief to carry Rys up to bed scarcely an hour after dinner, with the sun still shining. Summoning a flannel and basin, Severus quickly gave Rys a bath and spread aloe vera gel on his nose to keep it from hurting. He still cast a one-way silencing spell and asked Masly to keep an eye on Rys before going back downstairs. Severus had given up on casting spells to keep Rys from hearing what was said during impromptu meeting with his friends, as they never seemed to work.

He'd just put together a tea tray when Severus heard the Floo activate. Carrying it into the sitting room, he wasn't surprised to see Bernard and Kingsley already seated on the couch. Phillip arrived before Severus could set the tray down, followed closely by Sirius and Remus. 

"Rys in bed already?" Sirius asked as he nicked a piece of shortbread off the tray.

"Yes, he wore himself out running after his ball in the yard this afternoon." Severus handed him a cup of tea. 

"Good," Bernard said, leaning forward to accept the next cup. "I know that Rys seems to be able to penetrate both the Silencing Charm and the Muffle Charm."

Severus nodded. "Annoying that, but I suppose it just shows that he will be a wizard to be reckoned with."

"Just wait until he's a teenager!" Remus quipped as he sat on a chair he'd Summoned from the kitchen. 

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Severus sat down and exchanged pleasantries with Phillip, before catching Bernard's eye. He quirked an eyebrow towards Kingsley, who was engaged in conversation with Sirius. Bernard grinned back at him, a flush coloring his cheeks, and Severus snorted in amusement. It was about time his friend found someone who met his exacting standards. 

"You have all the logistics worked out, Severus?" Bernard asked. 

Severus smiled and nodded. "Hannah and the children will be here at the first of the week. Narcissa and Draco a few days later. Miss Lucy arrives whenever she gets here. Sirius and Remus will share a room, leaving one room for you and Kingsley share." 

"I suspect that most of us will be in and out throughout the summer," Remus observed. "I think we'll be comfortable enough."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, his eyes on Severus. "What is it that has you rattled enough to ask us here just days before we are all due to descend on you?"

Severus looked around the circle of wizards and took a breath. "There is a basilisk hibernating in a stone chamber under Hogwarts." 

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, but Severus just gave him a quelling look and the laugh faded as all of them looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

Biting his cheek to stop the irrational urge to laugh at Sirius, Severus nodded. "Yes, according to the head house-elf and tentatively confirmed by Hagrid. It seems he attended Hogwarts when Tom Riddle was there and became another of Riddle's victims. It was Riddle who woke the basilisk fifty years ago and a student died as a result."

"Hagrid was a student?" Sirius asked, surprised. "And who is Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort," Remus interjected, leaning forward.

Severus winced at the frisson of fear that always accompanied hearing that name. "You do know that name is cursed, don't you?" He tried not to grind his teeth. "The Dark Lord cast it to alert him anytime someone was talking about him and allowed him to Apparate to them."

Remus looked startled. "I did not know that."

Bernard leaned forward, setting his cup on the table. "How would Riddle, a student, even find out about a secret chamber, not to mention let loose a bloody giant snake?"

"Those sorted into Slytherin were told that Salazar Slytherin had built a secret chamber somewhere when Hogwarts was built," Severus told them, Bernard and Kingsley, both former Slytherins, nodding. "Riddle always claimed to be the last heir of Slytherin, so he must have gone looking for the chamber."

"But a basilisk, Severus?" Phillip asked. "How in Merlin's name would he, a teenager, have control a gigantic snake?"

"Riddle was a Parselmouth." 

"A Parselmouth! That would be a handy ability," Kingsley joined in.

"Doesn't that Horcrux killing potion Narcissa found call for basilisk venom?" Remus asked.

"It does," Severus acknowledged, dreading the direction he was sure the conversation was going.

"Well, that's great, but I can't see us knocking on the door of this hidden chamber and asking a great bloody basilisk!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing to his feet, arms waving. "I guess it would be helpful if we had our own Parselmouth!"

Severus sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "We do."

"We do?" Sirius blinked at him.

Severus nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Yes."

"No!" Phillip and Bernard said in unison, Bernard jumping to his feet.

"Severus, you can't let anyone else know! It will mark him!" 

Severus leaned forward to lay a hand on Bernard's arm. "I know, Berny, I know." He used his best friend's old nickname in an attempt to calm him as he Summoned a bottle of firewhisky from the side cupboard. "I'm well aware that most people equate Parseltongue with being Dark, so I've no plans to advertise the talent."

"It's from the Horcrux," Phillip interjected. "Unfortunately, it makes sense for Rys to possess many of the same magical traits that the bastard did. Will you tell us what happened?"

Severus poured some of the whisky into his tea and sat back, cradling the cup in his hands as he watched the others follow suit. Once they were all settled, Severus told them the story, starting with the sick snake in the kitchens and concluding with his discussion with Hagrid that morning. He emphasized that Rys didn't seem to know when he was speaking Parseltongue, but responded to the snake hissing at him. When he finished, Severus sipped at his drink as the rest stared at him for several long minutes.

"So—" Remus began and then stopped, before beginning again. "So, we have a source for basilisk venom, a resource that would allow us to _talk_ to it, but still don't know how to get to it."

"Not necessarily," Severus told him. "I'm sure Altor could probably take us to the chamber. Although, if it is something that Salazar Slytherin constructed, then I would have to believe that it will take a Parselmouth to open it."

"I agree," Kingsley spoke up. "My family has sorted Slytherin for generations and my grandfather considers himself quite the expert on Salazar. He once told me a story about the Chamber of Secrets and said Salazar built it for his heirs, who would probably have inherited his Parseltongue abilities."

"Perhaps you could see what insight your grandfather might have into the chamber, Kingsley." Bernard turned to him. "I know that there have always been rumors told in the Slytherin common room about it, but I don't know anything specific."

"Nor do I," Severus said, "but I think we need to gather more information before we try to take any action."

"It's bloody difficult to not want to rush down there and see for ourselves, seeing how the basilisk venom would destroy the Horcruxes we’ve found," Sirius observed, taking a long drink. 

"Speaking of Horcruxes, I believe we need to recreate Riddle's movements from the time he left Hogwarts, in order to locate the rest of them." Bernard's expression was grim. 

"Yes, we need to dig into his background, especially how he is connected to Slytherin," Remus agreed. "If he has used one artifact, he may have used another in making the foul things." 

They all were in agreement with this and, between them, decided that Sirius and Remus would try to track Riddle's movements after leaving Hogwarts, while Bernard and Kingsley would look into the Dark Lord's background. Kingsley put forth the idea of a scouting expedition when Severus went back to the castle in August, if he felt Altor would show them where the chamber was. A lively debate ensued as to what, exactly, woke the basilisk from his hibernation, a prospect that made Severus very uneasy. 

"Severus?" Remus stopped just as he and Sirius were about to Apparate back to Hogsmeade. "Did Hagrid actually see Rys speaking to the snake?"

"Yes." Severus nodded as everyone stopped to listen. "Although, he believed that Rys was just mimicking the snake, not actually talking to it."

"Which is fine, unless he lets it slip while in a conversation with Dumbledore." Bernard's expression was hard. "Dumbledore has a way of ferreting things out and Hagrid—"

"Couldn't keep a secret in a bucket!" Severus finished with a sigh. "Let's hope that conversation never comes up."

"I'd be prepared for it," Bernard told him. "You know how Dumbledore is."

Severus nodded, indeed he did.

* * *

The weather was only partially cooperative the next afternoon, with blue skies and warm temperatures, but gusty winds that whipped up the ocean waves. So Rys' birthday picnic had not included time at the beach. The children from the village school Portkeyed to the house with Sirius to attend to attend the party. The older children spent time flying on children's brooms, Ari riding with Sirius, and kicking balls across the wide expanse of yard. Hannah and Miss Lucy entertained Maya, who wasn't interested in the brooms yet, but she joined in running after the balls.

All the children had gasped when Masly appeared with Rys' birthday cake, a small sandcastle with blue icing waves ebbing and flowing around it. Rys threw his arms around the stunned house-elf and gave him a hug. Severus smothered a smile as Masly looked like he'd never been hugged in his life, at least not by a wizard. Despite Rys' request that no one bring a gift, each child had made him a card and a homemade treat. Rys carefully opened each one and exclaimed his delight in the sweet. It was a relief to Severus to know that Rys' hadn't become spoiled in the last two years. 

After three hours of trying to curtail the unbridled energy of seven young children, Severus had developed a new respect for Sirius and Remus, as well as a headache. He Summoned an Analgesic Potion from his stores as he ushered Rys, Kyler, Draco, and Maya into the house for much needed naps. Using the time to start the base of the potion for Remus, Severus headed upstairs to shower the fumes off. Their extended family was gathering tonight for dinner to celebrate and Severus was looking forward to giving Rys his special birthday surprise.

Severus came out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair. A movement at the edge of his peripheral vision startled Severus and he whirled towards it, only to see that Rys had crawled onto his bed while he was showering. Moving closer, Severus could see tear tracks on his son's cheeks and surmised he'd had a bad dream. Severus Banished the towel in his hand back to the bathroom and combed his fingers through his hair as he sat down beside Rys. 

Brushing a strand of hair out of Rys' face, Severus leaned down and kissed his forehead. Rys stirred, turning into his touch, and smiled as his eyes opened.

"Daddy," Rys whispered sleepily. 

"Did you have a bad dream, sweet boy?"

Rys nodded and Severus picked him up, cradling Rys in his lap. He rubbed his hand down Rys' back as he rocked side to side as Rys buried his head in Severus' shoulder. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Rys snuffled and tilted his head back to meet Severus' eyes. "A giant snake was trying to eat Altor and he wouldn't listen to me, Daddy!"

Severus smoothed back Rys' hair. "Altor is a very wise house-elf, sweet boy, and I'm sure that he'd be able to get away. House-elves have their own powerful magic and Hogwarts takes care of them, just as they take care of her."

"Oh—" Rys started, only to be interrupted by a sudden flash of golden fire and Fawkes was hovering over them.

"'lo, Fawkes!" Rys smiled at the phoenix as he reached towards him.

Fawkes trilled softly and drew the brown box he carried on his talons away from Rys. He dropped a card into Severus' lap and lowered his head so that Rys could pet him. Picking the card up, Severus recognized the loopy handwriting and ripped the envelope open.

_Happy Birthday, ~~Harry~~ Rys!  
I hope you enjoy your new pet – I'm sure Hagrid can help you with what he eats and how to take care of him.  
Albus Dumbledore_

Severus gritted his teeth in irritation. Dumbledore knew, probably courtesy of Hagrid and his tendencies to ramble, that Rys was a Parselmouth.

"Daddy? The box is talking."

Severus looked at Rys and frowned as he listened intently. The hissing was faint, but definitely sounded angry. "I think that snake is unhappy."

Rys nodded, pointing toward the box. "Somebody took him away from his home and he's mad!"

"I would be as well," Severus told him, turning his attention to the phoenix. "Fawkes, I think you need to take this _gift_ back to Hagrid so he can release him." Another thought struck Severus. "Would you know how to get into the secret chamber under the castle?"

Fawkes brushed a wingtip over Rys' head before inclining his head in what Severus took as an affirmative answer. He nodded his head in understanding, quietly thanking Fawkes as he trilled softly. Leaning down, Fawkes rubbed his eyes against Rys' forehead in an affectionate gesture, before disappearing in a burst of scarlet flame. Rys exclaimed in delight when he noticed that Fawkes had left behind a long, slender feather for him.

Severus ignored the looks that Bernard was shooting him during dinner and birthday cake, hoping the others were too engaged to notice his preoccupation. Narcissa and Hannah were entertaining the children, all engrossed in Rys' new puppy, and ably assisted by Miss Lucy, when Severus nodded toward the kitchen. The men followed him as Severus Summoned the firewhisky, pouring a finger of fiery liquid in each a glass. He tossed his back with a flick of his wrist and stared at the glass as it burned down his throat. 

Severus coughed to clear his throat and then looked at the men gathered at the table. "Dumbledore knows."

"What?" Sirius leaned forward.

"Fawkes delivered a quite angry snake in a box just before we came down for dinner," Severus told them. "I'm sure Hagrid must have said something about Rys appearing to talk to the ill snake we took him."

Bernard nodded. "It wouldn't take much for Dumbledore to put it together."

"Especially if he was looking for it," Remus said softly.

"Because he knows the scar is more than it appears," Severus finished.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius swore, reaching for the firewhisky. "What did you do with the snake?"

"I had Fawkes take it back to Hogwarts and deliver it to Hagrid. I don't think Rys needs two new pets."

"Especially one that only he can talk to." Sirius poured himself another small shot. "What does this mean?"

"Well, I did confirm that Fawkes knows about the hidden chamber and where it is." 

Bernard drew a breath as if to interrupt him, but Severus forged ahead. "I also spoke to Altor before we left Hogwarts and he will also help us access the chamber."

Philip shook his head. "You're going to try and go after the basilisk venom for the potion."

Severus nodded, watching the faces of the men. "If we use the unmonitored Floo in the kitchen, with Fawkes' and Altor's help, we might be able to get in."

"It'll be a suicide mission if you wake up the monster," Kingsley observed, swirling the liquid in his glass. "When are you thinking of doing this?"

"I'm hoping to take sufficient precautions when I go and it would need to be done prior to the staff returning in late August."

Sirius raked a hand through his hair. "Merlin, Snape, you don't do things in half measures, do you? Count me in."

Sirius' volunteering was echoed by each of them to a man, for which Severus was grateful. And then, they all gathered around to plan the mission.

* * *


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for all your patience with this story, it is no abandoned - **this is a WIP** that will be updated as real life allows.  
>  **Betas:** No one at this time, but I'd love to have a volunteer!

* * *

Severus stepped out of the Floo; Rys held securely in his arms. The noise of the large atrium packed with people assaulted his ears and Rys buried his face in Severus' shoulder. Someone jostled Severus from behind as he paused, looking for Kingsley in the crowd. Stepping out of the main flow of people emerging from the line of Floos, Severus scowled at anyone who came near them as he scanned the crowd.

"Professor Snape."

Kingsley appeared at his elbow; his voice pitched so that only Severus could hear him and gestured with his hand. "This way, please."

Severus followed the Auror's tall figure as it cut a swath through the crowd and led them to a lift set at the far end of the public lifts. Carefully keeping his face neutral and Rys held tightly against him, Severus stood silently beside Kingsley, waiting for the doors to open. Only Severus' closest friends knew of Kingsley's affiliation to them, even though he'd moved in with Bernard. Rys knew that his friend Kingsley was a secret and kept silent. 

A tinny ping signaled the arrival of the lift and they stepped inside, Kingsley leaning forward to press one of the buttons. Surreptitiously, Kingsley cast a privacy spell, still looking straight ahead.

"Lot of press gathered around the courtroom," Kingsley said softly. "Hang on to your dad, Rys, we don't want him to get lost."

Rys giggled and lifted his head but didn't answer. 

"I still don't understand why we need to be here, the assault against Rys was only one of the charges Adstrum was facing."

"Her attorney used her right to face _all_ her accusers," Kingsley bit out, his tone angry. "There were a number of students who tried to withdraw their charges when they found out they would have to face the her during their testimony. Although, why they waited a week into the trail to decide Rys—" 

The lift banged to a stop and prevented Severus from answering. He followed Kingsley out into a corridor packed with people milling around. Rys hid his face in Severus' shoulder again and Severus didn't turn his head as he followed Kingsley into the courtroom. Kingsley ushered them into a section of benches roped off as the seating area for victims. About a dozen older Hogwarts students were already seated there, many with grim-faced parents. Severus nodded to them as he seated himself at the end of the row and settled Rys beside him. He removed the books he'd put in his pocket and resized them, handing them to Rys to look at.

Scanning the gallery, Severus kept his face expressionless as he noted the number of pureblood families sitting around him. The Aurors had determined that Adstrum cast the Imperius Curse on most of her victims and also used illegal potions on many of them. Two seventh year boys, one of his Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, had participated voluntarily, having agreed with Adstrum's homegrown pureblood breeding program. Once the students had been isolated and interrogated, the plan had become clear and four of the victims were found to be pregnant. 

Rys fidgeted next to him, swinging his legs, and Severus put a hand across his son's knees to stop the motion. Rys gave him an apologetic smile. It was already the middle of August and there was less than two weeks before he was to be back at Hogwarts to prepare for the new term. Their plans to get into the castle were originally scheduled for today, when Severus knew Albus Dumbledore would be at the trial, but had been moved back to the evening. Although Severus had major misgivings about the whole plan and subjecting his son to a basilisk, it seemed to be their only option.

A hand touched his shoulder and Severus looked up to see Bernard, clothed in full solicitor's robes. Leaning down, Bernard whispered in Severus' ear. "You'll be called first, well, you and Rys. Shouldn't take too long, I wouldn't think."

Severus nodded and Bernard continued down the aisle towards the prosecutor's desk, where he took a seat next to a slender witch in court robes. A slight rustle in the crowd behind them told Severus that someone of importance had entered and he wasn't surprised when the headmaster walked by their row, heading down to the front. Normally members of the Wizengamot observed trails from the gallery, but Dumbledore, clad in blue and gold robes, wanted to be in the thick of the proceedings. It was impossible to keep a sneer from twisting his lips. Where had Dumbledore been while his students were being used in such a heinous manner?

Rys leaned against him, his hand slipping into Severus' trustingly. Severus smiled down at his son as he gave Rys' hand a little squeeze. Rys looked the proper little wizard in his dark green robes. He'd grown tall and filled out, his short, dark brown hair had auburn highlights and a bit of curl that came from Lily. Rys had flourishing in the two years he'd been in Severus' care. A strong and sturdy little boy, happy and healthy, but Severus knew that he still suffered from the occasional nightmare of his time with the Dursleys. Severus smiled grimly, knowing he had Lucius Malfoy to thank for the disappearance of Rys' abusers. It was only one of Malfoy's plots, but one which had a side benefit of making Severus a rich man, a fact that would horrify Malfoy if he knew.

"Quiet!"

The barked order made Rys jump and Severus' eyes darted to the raised platform in front. He was surprised to see that two wizards and a witch now occupied the seats. It would seem that the trial had a triad of judges, something Severus hadn't heard of before. Madam Bones sat to one side in full dress Auror robes, glaring as a ripple went through the audience. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and Severus scanned the crowd slowly, his eyes coming to rest on a cloaked figure sitting on the opposite side of the room. His instincts told him that the man was Lucius Malfoy.

"Madam Prosecutor!" One of the wizards bellowed, banging a gavel. "Time's a wasting! Begin!"

The witch rose to her feet and faced the trio. "This morning we are addressing the specific charges of felonious assault on a magical child and the violation of the Wizarding statute of 1981, The Boy Who Lived Protection Act."

A murmur ran through the gallery like a cresting wave and Severus bit the inside of his lip to keep from showing any reaction. He'd forgotten about the statue, having dismissed it as rubbish when it was passed after the events in Godric's Hollow. It specifically addressed crimes related to Rys' fame, such as stalking or hurting him because he had defeated Voldemort. Severus had looked into it when he'd discovered the Dursleys mistreatment of his son, but it didn't apply to that situation. They had hated Rys because he was magical, with no knowledge of his standing in the wizarding world.

"I call Harry Snape, the Boy Who Lived, to the stand."

Severus took a deep breath and stood, giving Rys a nod as he slipped off the bench. Rys gripped his hand hard as they made their way down to the witness stand. Beyond that, Severus could see Celeste Adstrum sitting regally in the dock. Just the sight of her made Severus' stomach churn with rage and he could feel Rys stiffen. Turning them both away from the sight, Severus sat down in the chair and lifted Rys into his lap.

An oily looking wizard dressed in black velvet robes at the table shot to his feet. "I object! It is the child who is testifying, not the parent!" 

The prosecutor stepped into his path. "I will not have the child traumatized any further by forcing him to testify without his father's support. Besides, Professor Snape was also a witness to the criminal behavior."

The trio conferred for a moment before waving the barrister away. "The child can have his father with him!"

The witch turned and approached them, a reassuring smile on her face. "Good morning, Mr. Snape."

Rys tensed against Severus' chest. "Hello."

"I'm going to ask you and your father to swear on his wand."

Severus slid his wand into his hand, very glad that he hadn't needed to surrender it in the atrium like most visitors. He wrapped his hand around the end and brought it down so that Rys could curl his hand above his. Several green and gold sparks shot out the end and Rys flashed a grin over his shoulder at Severus. 

"Good! Now, do you swear, on your magic, that you will tell me the truth?"

"Yes!" Rys' voice was loud and clear.

"I do swear," Severus said, prompting Rys.

"Me, too!" 

A titter of laughter when through the courtroom and the prosecutor smiled. "I think that's good enough. My name is Abigail Fawcett and I'm going to ask you some questions."

Rys continued to grip Severus' hand after he put his wand back into his sleeve and sat up straighter. "Okay."

Prosecutor Fawcett moved closer. "Do you know why you are here today, Harry?"

Rys frowned at her. "My name's Rys."

"All right, Rys. Do you know why we are here?" Fawcett smiled, as a rumble of laughter went through the room.

"Because the mean lady hurt me."

Fawcett's expression didn't change. "And do you see that lady in this courtroom?"

Rys nodded and pointed towards Adstrum behind them with his free hand.

"Can you please tell me, Rys?"

Rys frowned and Severus squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "P'fessor Ads'um, over there. She hates me."

"The court will note that Mr. Snape has pointed out the defendant, Celeste Adstrum." Fawcett turned back to Rys. "Why do you think the lady hates you, Rys?"

"When she looks at me, she has an ugly face and it makes my tummy feel sick." 

"What does that look like?"

Rys screwed up his face in a good imitation of a hateful sneer and Severus had to bite his cheek not to laugh. The wizard with the gavel had to pound it to restore order in the gallery. 

"I agree, that is a nasty face, Rys—"

"Can we just get to the point?!" The barrister said nastily and Severus' fingers twitched with the desire to hex the git.

Ignoring the man, Fawcett spoke to Rys calmly. "Tell me about the time Professor Adstrum came to your school, Rys."

"She came in and pushed my friend Kyler and she hit me in the face," Rys told her in a clear, firm voice, but Severus could feel him tense. "She made Kyler cry and left a red mark on my face. Then she called us names."

Fawcett nodded, her attention focused on Rys. "What happened the day you were playing football with your friends at Hogwarts?"

"I was kickin' the ball to Bill and he kicked it back, except he kicked it hard. The ball bounced towards the mean lady—"

"What's her name, Rys?" Fawcett asked patiently.

"Professor Ads'um," Rys pronounced carefully. "She used her wand to make the ball go really fast and it hit me in the face!"

"What happened then?"

Rys shook his head. "I dunno, it made me go to sleep."

Fawcett gave him a smile. "I believe your father was there as well, Rys, so I'm sure he can tell us what happened." She looked up at Severus. "Professor Snape—"

"I object! I have questions for the boy as well!" Adstrum's barrister jumped to his feet. 

The wizard who seemed to be in charge waved him back. "Madam Fawcett, have you finished your questioning of the lad?"

Fawcett glared at oily man before she turned to smile at the bench. "Just one additional question, sir." She moved closer to the chair they were sitting on. "Rys, I understand that you are exceptionally sensitive to magic that is Dark."

Rys looked up at him and Severus gave him an encouraging smile, careful not to make any indication on what he thought of the question. The small fingers tightened their hold on his hand.

Fawcett put her hand on the wooden rail. "Let me see if I can rephrase the question. Rys, can you tell when a witch or wizard uses Dark magic?"

Cocking his head, Rys studied Fawcett with eyes wise beyond his years. "Nice people are glowy and nasty people aren't."

A whisper went through the gallery and Severus kept his eyes moving so he wouldn't be tempted to roll them. He was surprised when Fawcett let the simple comment go without pursuing it. She quietly thanked Rys for his answers and sat down. Severus tried to not to tense as Adstrum's barrister made a show of sorting through scrolls and a stack of parchment before moving over towards them. The closer he got, the stiffer Rys sat, his back ramrod straight and his fingers pulling Severus' hand into his lap. 

"Now, Harry," The man started, glancing at Rys. "May I call you Harry?"

"No!" Rys snapped, scowling at him.

"Yes, well, my name is Sylvester Smudge and I'm going to ask you a few question." Smudge leaned closer. "You _do_ know how to tell the truth, don't you?"

Rys bristled and Severus could feel his magic start to stir. He tapped down his own irritation at the imbecile, pulling Rys tighter against his chest.

"Yes," Rys answered looking directly at Smudge, his hair ruffling in the sudden breeze.

Smudge sneered at him. "I'm not so sure about that, as I've heard you are a nasty, lying little boy! Perhaps you need to take this Veritaserum!" He pulled a vial from his pocket.

Bernard shot to his feet as did Fawcett, both shouting their objection, but they were drowned out by the witch on the tribunal. The lead wizard pounded on the desk in front of him.

Severus was also on his feet, turning Rys towards his chest and wrapping him tightly in his arms. "You will _not_ be giving my son any potion! I will take Veritaserum, but my son will not!"

A self-satisfied smirk gave Smudge's face an evil look and Severus tried to control his rising anger. Smudge might think that he'd maneuvered Severus into using the truth serum, but the final laugh would be theirs.

"Why, Mr. Snape—"

"That's Professor Snape or Master Snape," Severus snapped as he sat back down with Rys still clinging to his neck.

" _Professor_ Snape," Smudge began, brandishing the vial at him.

"If it pleases the tribunal!" Bernard shouldered Smudge out of the way, Kingsley close behind him, while Fawcett nodded her approval.

"We recognize Officer of the Court McBride," the wizard on the dais waved his wand at the gallery. "The rest of you be quiet or I'll cast a Silencing Charm on the lot of you!"

Bernard reached into his pocket and withdrew another vial. "Master Snape is not going to be taking any potion of undetermined origin. I have a vial of quality Veritaserum—"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Smudge snapped. "Unless you have another Potions Master in the room, then we will use this one!"

"Actually," Kingsley bowed towards the dais. "If I may, your honors, Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Potion Mistress Clarke is certainly qualified to decide which vial should be used."

A short, thin witch with mousy brown hair and the badge of a Potion's expert on her robes stepped into the aisle from a seat in the gallery, walking regally to the dais. Kingsley collected the two vials, handing them to the woman. Severus watched as she held each up to the light of the closest torch and then uncorked each to sniff the contents. She handed one back to Kingsley before stepping towards Fawcett.

"This vial is tainted and would have made anyone taking it violently ill!" Clarke threw a suspicious glare at Smudge as she held out the vial. "It would have been especially toxic to the child."

Fawcett looked appalled. "I would appreciate it if you would thoroughly analyze it, Mistress Clarke, as I think charges would be pressed against anyone who intentionally planned to give the Boy Who Lived a tainted potion. And the other vial?"

"Perfectly brewed and safe to use," Clarke gave Severus a small smile. "I'm be happy to administer it to Master Snape, if the court approves."

With a nod from Bernard, Severus opened his mouth, adjusting Rys to sit across his lap with his head pressed against Severus' chest. Clarke administered precisely three drops onto Severus' tongue, paused to pat Rys' cheek before she backed away. She watched him closely from beside Kingsley, as Bernard moved to stand next to the chair. Fawcett quickly led Severus through the events that had happened since Adstrum began teaching at Hogwarts. He described what he'd observed during the inspection of Remus' day school and, finally, the assault of his son at Hogwarts. 

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Fawcett inclined her head towards the tribunal and took her seat.

Smudge tried to get up, but Kingsley moved to drop a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I demand to be able to questions him!"

"You are in no position to demand, Smudge!" The wizard pointed his wand at the solicitor and Smudge subsided. "Now, Professor Snape, did you ever do anything to aid or abet Celeste Adstrum in her nefarious activities while she was a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"No!" Severus snapped, struggling to keep his anger in check, which was harder to do while under the influence of Veritaserum. "I was too busy trying to make sure she had no access to my son, as she'd already given indications that she hated him for being the Boy Who Lived." 

The wizard eyed his fellow judges and then nodded at Severus. "I think that's all we need, Professor. You and your son are dismissed."

Severus needed no further encouragement, standing with Rys wrapped tightly in his arms, and headed towards the doors. Bernard fell in beside him, followed by Kingsley. He felt every eye in the courtroom on them, but two pairs burned into the back of his head, their malicious evil sending a shiver down his spine. Severus knew without looking they belonged to the Malfoy cousins; Dumbledore would never give himself away like that. 

Rys buried his face in Severus' shoulder as they pushed their way through the crowd of press and people gathered outside the courtroom. His son stiffened when he felt hands grab at his legs and feet. Severus not surprised when he felt a pulse of magic and heard several people yelp as they stepped quickly back. A space opened up and Kingsley led them away from the public hallway and up a broad staircase. Severus recognized that they were moving upwards into an area he wasn't familiar with and took more interest in their surroundings. 

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Kingsley announced as he pressed his hand on a nondescript wooden door, waiting until it clicked to pull it open and usher them through. 

Rys lifted his head and looked around with curiosity as he felt Severus' tension start to abate. "Oh look, Daddy, paper birds!"

Severus glanced up to see a steady stream of folded parchment birds flying about the large office space. Even half-empty, the room seemed to vibrate with activity and Severus looked around interestedly at all the cubicles.

"Those are memos, little one," Kingsley told Rys. "Like small letters that people write each other and then charm into tiny bird to fly to the person they are address to."

Nodding with understanding, Rys looked around as Kingsley led them to an area at the far end of the room. There was a wooden platform that was set just above the floor. 

"The Aurors' Apparation platform." Kingsley waved a hand. "It's the only one inside the Ministry, save for the emergency platform in the Minister's loo." 

Severus blinked but didn't bother to ask whose idea that had been. "Thank you, Kingsley."

The Auror nodded, lowering his own voice. "I'll see you this evening." He smoothed a hand over Rys' hair and stepped back. 

Severus gave a short nod, before gently tucking Rys' face into his shoulder as he Apparated them both to the Headland house. The journey to the Chamber of Secrets was scheduled tonight and Severus knew Kingsley wouldn't miss it. They had waited too long for this opportunity.

* * *

Rys had cooperated remarkably well for a four-year-old, taking a long nap with his puppy after they had returned from the Ministry. It was a silent group that gathered in the cottage in Hogsmeade at sunset, Rys still yawning as Masly set a bowl of stew in front of him. Severus sat beside him, attempting to eat but his stomach churned at the very thought of putting anything in it. Worry and guilt gnawed at him and, not for the first time, Severus wander why he was putting his son into such a dangerous situation. He fervently wished there were another way to destroy the Horcrux in Rys' scar.

The Floo went green and Kingsley step gracefully out. Severus smirked as Bernard moved forward to greet him with a bright smile; pleased that his friend had found someone to love. Glancing at Rys, Severus was surprised to find his son watching the two closely, but before he could question the reaction a flash of gold filled the room. Rys grinned as Fawkes appeared in the middle of the room, a scroll in on talon. 

"Fawkes!" 

Severus took the scroll thrust at him as Fawkes landed on the top of Rys chair, setting the youngster into a fit of giggles as he brushed Rys' hair with a wingtip. Quickly unrolling the parchment, Severus scanned the neatly printed missive. 

"Minerva says Dumbledore left for the International Conference of Sorcerers in Manila right after returning from the trail." He glanced around the room. "She and Poppy will keep watch." 

Sirius gave him a worried look before nodding. "I think we're all ready, Severus."

"I'm ready, too, Daddy." Rys set his spoon down, Fawkes still half covering him in feathers.

Remus, Sirius, Bernard, and Kingsley moved towards the Floo as Severus helped Rys wipe his hands. He leaned down to pick Rys up and collect their special glasses, as Fawkes lifted into the air with a soft thrill. They were to Floo into the kitchens and Altor would transport them to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes rose to the ceiling, his thrilling increasing in volume as he spread his tail feathers.

"Daddy, Fawkes can take us," Rys told him quietly, his head cocked as if he were listening to something.

Giving the others a questioning look, Severus nodded when everyone seemed to be in agreement. He reached up to grab hold of one of Fawkes long tail feathers, not surprised to find it warm. Rys giggled as he grasped a feather of his own even as Severus [picked him up. As soon as everyone had ahold of a feather, the cottage blinked out and they were plunged into absolute darkness. After a moment of disorientation, a wand tip flared to life and Severus found they were standing in a hallway that seemed hewn out of the bedrock Hogwarts stood on. Wand already in hand, Severus cast his own silent Lumos in time to watch as Fawkes rubbed his head against Rys' forehead, before disappearing with a flash.

"Bloody—" Sirius bit off whatever expletive he was going to say as they all looked around.

Severus took a step, grimacing as something crunched under his boot and Rys tightened his grip around his neck. 

"Looks like fish bones or maybe small animals," Kingsley commented softly, his voice still echoing off the walls. 

Everyone had their wand tips lit by now and were moving cautiously along the corridor as Severus examined the walls. Rys looked around wide-eyed as he chewed on a finger, the only sign that he was apprehensive, Severus noted. He tightened his hold on his son as he continued to search for a way into the Chamber.

"Here."

Remus' voice was hushed, his wand illuminating an elaborately carved door. Severus and the others moved to stand beside him as they examined the find. The stone door was decorated with entwined snakes, looking so life-like that Severus expected them to rear up and strike. Rys didn't seem to feel the same way as he reached out a finger and trailed it down the length of one of the snakes. Turning his attention back to the door, Severus could see there was no visible sign of any way to open it. 

"Blood wards?" Bernard asked, thinking the same thing Severus was.

"No." Kingsley and Remus answered at the same time.

"Password of some kind, I believe," Remus continued, as he and Kingsley leaned closer to examine the door.

Sirius and Bernard murmured their agreement as they checked further along the corridor for anything else of interest. 

Severus set Rys down, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he watched his friends. A tug on his pants redirected his attention downward as Rys looked up.

"Feel the magic, Daddy?" Rys asked him as he traced the carving on the door.

"Yes," Severus answered, surprised that he could feel the tingle of magic. "We could go in if it would just open."

Rys turned his head to stare at the door for a moment, before opening his mouth and hissing. With a loud grinding sound, the door slowly parted into blackness. Severus scooped Rys back up into his arms, as Remus and Kingsley immediately flanked him. Sirius and Bernard appeared at his elbow as Severus took a deep breath.

"Rys, what did you say to the doors?" he asked calmly.

Rys' expression was a cross between smug and surprised. "Open, please." 

Strongly tempted to roll his eyes at the logic of a four-year-old, Severus gave him a quick hug. "Well done, sweet boy!

His son beamed as Severus carefully stepped over the threshold. As soon as he did, torches flared, illuminating a vast chamber. Two towering pillars flank a huge statue of a wizard and Severus knew it had to be the image of Salazar Slytherin. The man must have been quite narcissistic to erect such a statue of himself. Granted, the wizard had been brilliant at potions, Legilimency, and a master dueler, but this seemed to be a monument to his own greatness. Severus examined the stone face of the Hogwarts founder, renowned for his beliefs on blood purity, and wondered if only he could see a resemblance to simians. 

Rys wiggled and Severus lowered him to his feet, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Stay close to me." 

"Severus?" Bernard called from near the statue's base. 

Severus walked towards him, making sure that Rys was following. "Did you find something?"

"This appears to be an entrance of some kind," Kingsley answered, stepping out from behind the leg. "There are at least two more of those stone doors, similar to the one at the entrance to the Chamber."

"Slytherin's laboratory?' Bernard offered, his eyes still scanning the shadowy corners of the large room.

"Possibly," Severus acknowledged. "I would have to think that there would be some kind of office or even a library, if he went to the trouble to build all this." 

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both had suites of private rooms at the tops of their towers," Remus remarked as he joined them.

Severus frown in concentration, trying to remember the information he'd found on Slytherin. "I wonder if there is an outside entrance to this, where Slytherin could have accessed it after he'd left Hogwarts." 

"He must have," Bernard commented, stepping towards where Kingsley had been. "He'd left at least one basilisk inside the Chamber; he surely intended to check on—" 

"Perhaps," Remus' interrupted him, "Rys could ask all the doors to open and we could see what is on the other side."

Rys' nodded from beside his father where he was craning his neck to see the doors they were discussing.

Severus hesitated, his mind running through all the possibilities, even as he heard Rys begin to speak in Parseltongue. He looked down with a frown, prepared to quiet Rys when a grinding sound resonated through the Chamber. Automatically reaching for his son, Severus pulled the spelled glasses from his pocket and handed Rys his pair. Severus hesitated with his own, sliding them back into his pocket when no immediate threat appeared. He gripped his wand tightly as Kingsley disappeared around the corner. 

"There's an office and lab in there, with a passage that leads deeper into the bedrock." 

Kingsley's voice drifted to them and Severus exchanged a look with Bernard. Every Slytherin had heard the story of Slytherin's hidden chamber, although most, like Severus, had discounted it as sheer rumor. Rys griped Severus' robes with one hand as he slid the glasses on and off, delighted in the difference the lenses made. Severus made sure Rys followed him as he stepped to the doorway and looked in. Slytherin's office was huge, carved out of the bedrock on which Hogwarts stood. A fireplace took up a whole wall with a large ebony desk standing among floor to ceiling shelves stuffed with books. Three other doors led off the office area and Severus knew one would be Slytherin's laboratory, although the others were a mystery.

A grinding sound froze Severus in his tracks. "Rys! Glasses!"

Severus started to back out of the office, pushing Rys behind him as he heard the sound of movement. "Kingsley!" he shouted in warning, slamming his eyes shut.

There was a soft hissing sound and Severus' heart stopped as the sound came nearer. He didn't dare move for fear of the basilisk seeing him. To his horror, he felt Rys shift behind him, turning toward the sound. Severus grabbed at Rys, his hand finding his shoulder just as he heard his son begin to hiss furiously. He felt frozen, unable to move a muscle as his baby, _Lily's_ baby, put himself in mortal danger. 

All his senses became hyperaware. Severus could hear the sound of scales against the stone floor, feel the displacement of air as something flicked near his cheek, and hear his own blood rushing through his veins. Severus seemed to be able to feel the vibration of Rys' hissing through his shoulder and a presence looming in front of him. Biting the inside of his cheek, Severus tried to will away the panic threatening to overwhelm him.

"Daddy?" Rys said softly. "Custos says he won't hurt anyone, he just wants to know if the other one is coming back."

"The other one?" Severus was baffled, taking the chance to slowly slide his special glasses on. He fell back a step as a huge snake reared up in front of him, before lowering its head to focus on his son.

Rys hissed at the serpent, his hand coming up slowly as he in turn listened to the snake hiss. "The evil one, Custos says, the one that killed his…mate?"

Severus couldn't fathom two of the beasts in the Chamber. "Tell…Custos, that we are doing all we can to make sure the evil one never returns."

Rys softly hissed at the basilisk, Severus tensing as he reached out and patted the beast on the nose. Swallowing hard, Severus slowly sank down into a crouch, terrified to have his son so close to the venomous fangs of the basilisk. For his part, Rys seemed to have relaxed, as if he was no longer afraid of attack. Severus wished he felt as optimistic. 

A soft trilling brought everyone's head up, the rest of the group having frozen in place the minute the basilisk appeared. Fawkes circled over their heads, Rys smiling widely at him as the basilisk flicked its tongue in Fawkes' direction. The hissing became even louder as Rys continued to pet the serpent's head with one hand and point up at Fawkes with the other. Severus shifted impatiently, wishing Rys would tell him what was happening, when Rys turned towards him.

"Daddy? Custos says the bad man isn’t gone, really.” Rys looked at him, his eyes seeking reassurance from Severus.

“Tell him that is why we are here, to keep the bad man from coming back, Rys,” Severus said with as much sincerity as he could. “We need some of his venom to do it, however.”

Rys nodded and began to speak again in Parseltongue. Fawkes trilled as the tip of his wing brushed over Rys, a gesture that Severus could only interpret as protective. Fawkes’ tone became sharp and Severus looked up to see a tear forming in the phoenix’s eye. He quickly removed one of the potion vials he'd brought and caught several tears as Fawkes produced them. 

"Thank you, Fawkes," Severus told him quietly as Rys continued to speak to the basilisk. 

"Daddy, Custos says he'll give you some of his—hunting potion, but he doesn't know how," Rys said, one hand on Fawkes' wing and the other petting the head of the basilisk. "He knows he isn't to hurt us or Fawkes or the house-elves with it, either."

"Perhaps, I might make a suggestion?" Remus took a step closer. 

"I'm open to all suggestion."

Remus eyed the serpent. "I've seen reptiles _milked_ of their venom, by having them bite through a membrane so the venom is injected into a collection vial."

"That's going to have to be one big vial," Sirius muttered.

"There was a large cauldron in Slytherin's office," Bernard said, turning to go back through the archway.

Kingsley followed him. "I'll see if I can find something to use as a membrane." 

In the end, Kingsley used his outer robes stretched taunt over the opening of the scrubbed cauldron, none of them wanting to take the chance that magic might affect the properties of the basilisk venom. Custos cooperated with Severus' instructions and they were able to carefully harvest several vials of venom. Rys stood beside Sirius, far enough not to be in danger from splashing venom but close enough to communicate with Custos. The soft hissing from the two reassured Severus while he completed sealing the remaining venom in the cauldron with several spells. 

"Daddy, Custos says he gets really hungry sometimes."

Severus looked up from where he'd been casting Cleansing Charms on his clothing and dragon-skin gloves, frowning. A hungry basilisk in a school full of children was not a good thing to have.

"Rys, will you ask Custos if there is another entrance to the Chamber?" Kingsley asked, stepping up beside him. 

At Rys' blank look, Remus crouched down. "Are there any other doors, Rys? Like one we could open for him to go hunting or we could get back into the Chamber without going through the school?"

Rys carried on a brief hissing conversation with the basilisk. "Yes, there is one that would allow him to hunk deer in the big woods away from the school, but the evil one closed it."

Custos moved his head slightly forward, nudging Rys with his nose and Severus took a step towards him. Rys gave him a smile.

"He wants us to go with him, Daddy, so you can fix it." Rys' looked excited. "Custos wants us to ride on his back!"

Several gasps were heard but Severus ignored them as he nodded his head. He trusted Rys' instincts, plus the basilisk could have killed them all at any time in the last forty-five minutes he'd been there. At this point, Severus knew they were pushing their luck to stay in the Chamber much longer. 

"Tell Custos we will go, but first let him know I am going to call a house-elf here and to please not frighten him as he will be the one arranging Custos to receive food when the deer are not plentiful."

"Okay, Daddy," Rys said before turning to the basilisk.

Severus moved to the doorway that led to Slytherin's office, where Bernardo stood. "I will Apparate us to the house from the other entrance, it will hopefully come out on the other side of the Anti-Apparation wards. If there is a viable way into the Chamber without Dumbledore knowing, we can search Slytherin's office for any information on the Horcuxes."

"Do be careful, Severus," Bernard implored him and Severus clasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Altor!" Severus called softly.

The house-elf popped in immediately, but Severus could see he was wringing his hands in agitation. Severus leaned down and spoke softly.

"The serpent is friendly and has helped us, Altor. He's also promised to help protect the castle, the students, and the house-elves. Rys is speaking to him and has explained that we will allow him to hunt as he needs to, but I think if the house-elves could make sure Custos was able to eat regularly, he would be very safe."

Altor gave him a skeptical look, but after he was _introduced_ to the basilisk and had Rys negotiate clear boundaries, he even rode with Severus and Rys to the end of a long, dark tunnel. Severus was able to remove the magic that held the door shut while Altor _spoke_ to Hogwarts to make it possible for Custos to come and go as he needed to. The tunnel came out into the middle of the Forbidden Forest, in a dense section where there were no magical creatures, but plenty of rodents and deer. 

It was a relieved Severus who Apparated them home.

* * *

Severus Vanished the potion in the cauldron with an angry flick of his wand. Although he had a seemingly inexhaustible supply of both basilisk venom and phoenix tears, Severus hated wasting them trying to figure out the portion to put in the Horcrux potion. A feeling of uneasiness hung over him and Severus couldn't shake it. Part of it was the fact that he had to feed the finished product to his child and the other was that it was the last full day in the house before they had to head back to Hogwarts. Casting a strong Scourgify on the cauldron, Severus Levitated it over to the sink.

Wiping his hands on a rag, Severus was about to put the vial of basilisk venom away when his eyes strayed to the heavy container sitting on the shelf. Frustrated over the lack of progress with the potion to destroy the Horcrux lodged in Rys' forehead, Severus made an impulsive decision. Levitating his oldest and heaviest cauldron to the center of the table, Severus reinforced the wards around the lab door. Even though Rys should sleep for at least another hour, Severus didn't want him coming in while he was destroying a Horcrux. Especially as Severus had no idea whether raw basilisk venom would even work.

Carrying the black stone urn over, Severus took off the lid and Levitated the diary into the cauldron and quickly replaced the lid on the urn. Severus set the cauldron in the rock cooling cradle and cleared the area around it. Carefully picking up the half full vial of venom, Severus took a deep breath to quell the nervousness he felt, and let two drops fall into the cauldron.

An unholy screech filled the room and a black oily substance fountained up, causing Severus to drop the remaining venom into the cauldron. The resulting blast threw Severus across the room and everything went black.

* * *

A substantial weight pressed against Severus' chest, making each breath difficult. His head throbbed with every beat of his heart and for a moment, Severus couldn't remember where he was or why he hurt so bad. The last time had been when the Dark Lord had been particularly unhappy with him…

"Daddy?" 

A tearful voice whispered near his ear and Severus could feel something wet drip on his neck.

"I think your daddy is starting to wake up, poppet."

A familiar voice, one Severus trusted, spoke and he forced his eyes open. And immediately closed them again as light blinded him. A small hand gently patted his cheek, an action that soothed him for some reason.

"Severus, you've taken a blow to the head and have a mild concussion; an explosion of some type in your laboratory. I've lowered the lights, so you can open your eyes, as Rys is very worried about you."

Rys? Severus frowned, forcing open his eyes to see a huge pair of red-rimmed green eyes staring back at him. Rys—his son! 

"Rys!" Severus rasped out, groaning as he tried to move, one arm wrapping around the boy.

"Lie still!" Poppy's voice was sharp. "I don't know what idiotic thing you were doing, but you should be thankful you have a son who remembers what to do in an emergency and has the power to get to you!"

Rys was sniffling, Poppy muttering about mad experiments as she flicked her wand over him, and the Floo flared.

"Severus!" Bernard's voice seemed an octave too high. "Masly said there'd been an accident?"

Severus made to stand up, ignoring Poppy's eye roll, and Rys slid off to help him up. Poppy grabbed him by the elbow as Rys grabbed his leg as if to support it and somehow they made it to the couch. Rys hovered close, as if he wasn't sure whether he could sit down or not, but determined he wasn't leaving.

"Can you check my lab?" Severus held Bernard's eyes for an instant longer than necessary. 

Poppy clucked her tongue at him as she continued to work on him. Severus could feel the bruising on his back and the throbbing lump on the back of his head. His memory of what happened came back in bits and pieces as Rys edge closer and climbed on the couch to lay against him, sticking his finger in his mouth. A sign of anxiety that Severus hadn't seen in months. Severus brought him closer, maneuvering Rys so that his head laid on his chest. Rys' puppy, Scamp, jumped up beside them, cuddling against Rys. 

"I'm going to retrieve the potions I need from the infirmary," Poppy told Severus. "Do not move!"

She disappeared into the Floo as Bernard came back from his lab. There was a grim look on his face and guilt swirled in Severus' stomach. He was fairly sure Bernard was going to tell him exactly how stupid he was, but Severus had already come to that conclusion.

"Why?" Bernard asked as he sat heavily into the chair across from the couch. 

Severus didn't bother to hedge, Bernard knew him too well. "I was frustrated with my inability to decipher the proper portions for brewing the recipe and just wanted to accomplish _something_."

"So you decided to see if the basilisk venom would, what? Purge it? Kill it? Destroy everything?" Bernard kept his voice low, his eyes on Rys, but there was anger in the undertone. "You almost bashed your head open in the process!"

Rys whimpered softly and Severus brought a hand up to stroke his hair. "I promise I won't try that again." He gave Bernard a pointed look. "I had no idea it would fight back."

Barnard pursed his lips in a silent whistle. "And that one didn't have as much _ambient_ magic as the other one does."

Severus started to nod and stopped immediately. "Yes—"

The Floo flared and Poppy stepped out, several potion bottles in her hands. "Severus, I want you and Rys to return to Hogwarts with me so that I can monitor you. If you protest, I'll bind you and tie you to a bed."

Severus rolled his eyes but agreed. "Fine. What happened, exactly?"

Poppy shook her head. "I'm not really sure. Masly appeared in the hospital wing announcing you'd had an accident and by the time I got here, Rys was already in your lab with you."

"Masly alerted me as well," Bernard said as he got up to move out of Poppy's way.

"Can you sit up, Severus?"

With Poppy's help, Severus sat up, pulling Rys and the puppy fully into his lap. Wrapping one arm around his son, Severus took the potions she handed him dutifully as his head was still throbbing painfully. He frowned when he didn't recognize the last potion.

"It's full strength version of Philip's potion," Poppy told him, her cheeks reddening. "I've been working on it this summer and you're the first to benefit from it. "I _do_ remember how to brew, Severus!"

"Of course, Poppy." Severus attempted to smile. "I'm grateful you had this on hand."

"Feel better, Daddy?" Rys lifted his head to look at him.

"Yes, sweet boy, Poppy is making me feel much better."

"Severus!"

Sirius' voice managed to come through the Floo before he did and Severus swallowed a sigh. Had Masly told everyone? The pain in his head was down to a dull pounding, he knew his back and arse were both badly bruise, and he'd scared his son. Not bad for trying to do himself in, all in one afternoon. He hoped Bernard had returned the stone urn with the locket back to its warded shelf. The cauldron—

"Bernard, can you Vanish the cauldron I was using, please?"

"I have," Bernard answered as he pulled Sirius aside to explain to him what happened. 

Poppy was a force to be reckoned with when she had a patient and before Severus knew it, he was lying propped up in his bed in the dungeons. Rys sat next to him, helping him with a tray of weak tea, fruit, and sandwiched. He'd been banned from anything stronger, Poppy reminding him about the dangers of caffeine and head injuries. Rys had been quiet since they'd used a Portkey Poppy had to return to Hogwarts, busy keeping an eye on Scamp as he sniffed everything. Masly had packed up the rest of their belongings while Bernard and Sirius had closed and rewarded the house.

Rys was playing with his food more than eating it and Severus gently removed part of a mangled sandwich from his fingers. He used his serviette to clean off Rys' fingers before tossing it onto the tray as well.

"Masly!"

Altor popped into the bedroom and bowed low. "Master Severus, sir, Masly is asking us to be taking care of you while he was busy."

Severus gingerly gave a slight nod. "Thank you, Altor, we were just done with the tray is all."

The house-elf bowed again before disappearing with the tray. Rys looked up as him through his lashes and Severus sighed.

"Rys, come up here and sit by me," Severus said quietly, patting the bed beside him.

Crawling over, Rys sat where Severus indicated and leaned against his side. Small fingers reached to take his hand and begin to play with his Heritage bracelet. Pressing a kiss to the soft hair, Severus turned his hand over and captured the nervous fingers.

"Can you tell me what happened, sweet boy?" Severus asked Rys softly, holding his hand.

Rys reached over and lifted Severus' elbow to scoot closer, before settling against him. "I felt the bad magic, Daddy, and it made my head hurt. I heard it scream and could feel how angry it was." He looked up at Severus. "My room shaked and then the bad magic was gone, but my bracelet got very hot. An' then the door wouldn't open! Not even Masly could open it, but I had to get inside, Daddy, even though I know I'm not 'llowed to go in when your door is closed."

Severus tightened his hand slightly to get Rys' attention. "It's all right, sweet boy, it was an emergency and I'm glad you were there to help. I am curious on how you did get the door to open."

Rys shifted slightly before looking up at Severus. "I told your magic to let me in, Daddy, and it did." 

Severus blinked, wondering if his four-year-old son had manipulated his magic or his magic had capitulated to Rys' request. Either way, it spoke to the power of Rys' magic.

"While I am very glad you were able to help, I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt," Severus tried to explain as Rys looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"The bad magic was gone, Daddy." Rys seemed confused.

Severus sighed and hugged Rys. "I love you, sweet boy, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Please promise me that you'll never go anywhere if you feel the bad magic there."

"Yes, Daddy," Rys told him solemnly.

* * *

The term began quietly with Severus and Rys slipping easily back into the routine they had established in the past two years. Severus welcomed another new year of students while Rys spent his days with his classmates at the day school. Even Scamp, Rys' tiny Yorkshire Terrier puppy seemed to have settled right in. Scamp might be small, but he had already become fiercely protective of his masters, even Masly, and was thoroughly entertaining. Severus often wondered if there was Crup somewhere in his ancestry.

Severus' experiments with the Horcrux Potion were confined to weekends when they could get away from Hogwarts as Severus couldn't risk having the basilisk venom stored in his lab here. Progress was excruciatingly slow and Severus was more than frustrated by it. Add to that, they seemed to be stalled on where to continue their search for additional Horcruxes. It had also taken Severus weeks to write up the list of potions he'd brewed for the Dark Lord, which the headmaster had asked Severus to complete, and Dumbledore had quietly thanked Severus when he'd delivered it, without further explanation. 

Albus Dumbledore had been quieter since Adstrum's trial and subsequent sentence to Azkaban. Severus hoped she'd been given Sirius' old cell, as there was poetic justice in that. As always, there was a glint in Dumbledore's eye when he looked at Rys, but he hadn't done anything to raise Severus' normal paranoia any higher. It was bothersome that Dumbledore was aware of Rys' Parseltongue ability, especially as Severus was sure he'd figure out some way to exploit Rys' ability. Severus also believed Dumbledore was trying to find out what the Dark Lord had done to make himself immortal. The request for the potions list was proof of that, however, none of the potions on there were designed for longevity. He suspected Dumbledore had found out about the Horcruxes, but had no proof. 

The new Defense professor, Matthew Morse, seemed unremarkable; a quiet, unassuming Muggleborn who had graduated a year before Severus. While he favored book learning over practicals, Severus hadn't seen any evidence that the man was a threat to himself or his son. If anything, it seemed like the man had been warned to stay away from Severus and Rys, who he'd been obviously avoiding. Rys hadn't given any indication that he was afraid of Morse, nor had he shown any desire to meet the former Hufflepuff. Severus was content to follow Rys' lead in the matter.

Fall had quickly turned to winter, with a dusting of snow on the ground for Halloween. Sirius and Remus had accompanied Severus and Rys to Godric's Hallow that evening, where they spent time visiting Lily and James' gravesite. Rys had been solemn and Severus had a bad moment when Rys appeared to recognize the cottage. While rare now, his son occasionally still had a nightmare of that night three years ago, and Severus wasn't surprised by Rys' recognition. While Rys' had held onto Severus with a tight grip and seemed content to be carried, he didn't cry for which Severus was grateful.

November blew in cold but dry and Severus found himself once again brewing for an autumn bout of flu. Having anticipated the need, Severus had all his OWL and NEWT students assisting with the bases and the finished potions. Even Remus and Bernard, both having been top Potions students in school, were pressed into service. Severus and Rys were fortunate enough to have avoided getting sick, thankfully, although most of the school hadn't been as fortunate. His classes were going as well as could be expected and Rys continued to thrive at the day school, where there were now ten students attending, ranging in age from Maya's two up to a ten-year-old Muggleborn. 

"Daddy?"

Severus looked up from his musings to see Rys and Scamp standing in front of him, Rys holding his warm jacket and Scamp's leash. "Yes, sweet boy?"

"Scamp wants us to go outside, Daddy." 

Rys gave him a wide-eyed imploring look that Severus was sure he'd learned from Kyler. " _Scamp_ wants us to go outside?"

His son wasn't able to hold the expression and broke out into giggles. "Both us want to go, Daddy! Please?"

Severus recapped his ink well and stood, pushing the essays he was grading out of the way. He arched backward, trying to stretch out the ache in his lower back, the result of being hunched over his desk for too long. With an mock exaggerated sigh, Severus nodded, smiling when Rys grinned up at him.

"Come along, you two," Severus said as he helped Rys into his jacket. "A short walk around the small garden as it is cold this afternoon. Do you have your hat and mittens?"

Rys ran back to his room and Severus Summoned his winter cloak. When his cloak didn't appear, Severus frowned, trying to remember where he might have left it. He'd had it day before yesterday when he'd wrapped it around Rys in the courtyard where they'd been playing with Scamp. He must have left it on the bench.

"Altor!" Severus called as Rys came back, trying to pull his cap back from his eyes.

The house-elf appeared with a soft _pop_ , bowing down. "Master Severus called?"

Rys gave a delighted smile upon seeing his friend and Severus paused to allow him a quiet greeting. "Is there a place were lost items are stored until their owners come for them."

Altor nodded. "Yes, Master Severus, the Come and Go Room on the seventh floor. The Room will provide you with whatever you require. Altor will show you!"

Severus was surprised when Altor led them up to the seventh floor, to the left corridor, where there was a particularly hideous tapestry of a dancing troll. He couldn't remember ever being in that particular hallway before.

"Master must think of what he needs, walking three times in front of the wall," Altor explained, before disappearing.

Puzzled and feeling slightly foolish, Severus paced in front of the section of wall that Altor had indicated, focusing on finding lost things. On the third pass, a door appeared in the wall, much to Rys delight. Drawing his wand, Severus approached the door cautiously and turned the handle. He eased the door open and was amazed by the vast room laid out in front of them, stacked high with all manner of items. From furniture, to clothing, to cages, and clothing. The bust of some long-dead philosopher sat on a desk with a broken leg, a dusty diadem on top of his head. 

" _Accio Snape's cloak_!" Severus felt ridiculous as he snapped out the spell, but was immediately greeted with a rattling sound and his cloak came flying towards him.

"Daddy?"

Severus flung his cloak around his shoulders before turning to find Rys several steps into the room, staring at the bust. There was an odd look on his son's face.

"Rys? What's the matter?"

Looking up at his with wide eyes, Rys pointed at the diadem. "Bad magic, Daddy!"

His head snapped up and Severus leaned closer, noting that the headpiece and the bust it sat on were the only two objects in the vast room which were covered with dust. Although piled haphazardly, all the other items were clean and tidy. As he studied the diadem, Severus began to feel the same dark, depressing magic he'd felt in Slytherin's locket. Backing up, he laid a hand on Rys' shoulder, amazed once again at Rys' ability to _feel_ magic.

"Very good, sweet boy," Severus gently squeezed his shoulder. "I want you to stand back by the door, please."

Rys followed his instructions, picking Scamp up at Severus' nod. 

"Masly!" Severus called quietly for the house-elf. 

Masly popped in instantly. "Master Severus?"

"I need the stone urn on the shelf in my lab at the Headland house, quickly, please."

Rys stood obediently just inside the door, Scamp curled in his arms, as they waited. For Severus, time seemed to stretch out and he hoped Masly would hurry. The last thing they needed was the headmaster coming in and asking what they were doing. While he suspected that Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes, Severus didn't want the man to realize that they were aware of them. Especially as Severus was absolutely certain that Dumbledore was suspicious of the scar on Rys' forehead. The birthday gift he'd tried to give Rys had convinced Severus of that, considering the Dark Lord had been the first known Parselmouth since in centuries.

_crack_

Severus jumped as Masly reappeared, knowing the loudness meant he'd come from a distance. Masly had the stone urn and carefully set it on the desk beside the bust, lifting the lid. Severus gestured for Masly to back up and then Levitated the diadem into the urn. Masly immediately replaced the lid and, without a word, disappeared with it.

"Severus?" 

Only his years of spying for the Light allowed Severus to not show how startled he was by the sudden appearance of Albus Dumbledore. Rys had no such experience and jumped so suddenly Scamp yelped when he was almost dropped. Severus stepped around Dumbledore and scooped Rys and the puppy into his arms.

"Headmaster," Severus ground out, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed the door ajar, Severus, and came to see who was here." 

"I was retrieving my lost cloak, Headmaster," Severus told him as he moved towards the door. "If you'll excuse us, we have a puppy to walk."

Dumbledore lifted a hand in acknowledgement, looking around at the broken and forgotten items in the room as his other hand stroked his beard. Severus knew the headmaster was curious as to how Severus knew about the strange room, which made his appearance all that suspicious in Severus' mind.

* * *

"It was eerie," Severus told his friends over dinner at the cottage the next day. "It was like Dumbledore knew we had entered the Room, although I didn't even know it existed until Altor took us there."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then down at their plates. Severus paused and exchanged a glance with Bernard, while Rys' looked up from his plate with a frown as he felt the undercurrent of tension. Remus sighed and lifted his head, looking first at Rys before meeting Severus' eyes.

"He may have a way to track you within the castle, Severus."

Swallowing the bite of potato he was chewing, Severus set his fork down gently as his temper flared. "How would that be possible?"

"Well," Sirius started, guilt turning his face pink. "We, James, Remus, and I, charmed a map that shows all of Hogwarts and the people in it."

"You what?" Kingsley blinked. "Merlin, I'd love to know what charm that was!"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer when Severus glared at him. "Tell me more about this _map_!" he demanded. "Why would Dumbledore have it? If it's yours, why can't you get it back?"

"Last time I saw it, was when Filch caught James and I out after curfew our seventh year. James had his Invisibility cloak, but Mrs. Norris found us anyway, and Filch confiscated the map." Sirius told them, waving his fork around as if to punctuate his statement. "Although, I don't think that Filch had enough magic to activate the map."

Remus shook his head, anger flashing in his eyes. " _That's_ what happened to the map? Because you wanted to sneak to the kitchens, as I recall? And you never told me."

"How did this map work?" Severus cut across Remus' angry remark, seeing Rys' head tense at the tone. 

Remus took a deep breath. "The Marauders' Map is what we called it, Severus. It was a charmed piece of parchment which, when activated, showed a map of the castle and a flag for every person within her walls."

"You know," Kingsley said slowly. "Dumbledore has Hogwarts herself to tell him where people are, plus the portraits and the house-elves. While helpful, he really doesn't need that map to give him information. Besides, do you think he even knows about a charmed piece of parchment Filch took off a student?"

Severus nodded in agreement as considered what Kingsley said. "Filch stores everything he confiscates from the students, almost like a trophy. I'm wondering if he doesn't still have that map, especially if it looks like a piece a parchment."

"It looks a bit shabby as well," Sirius told them. "We didn't take the best care of it."

"I still want you to teach me the charm you used to make it," Kingsley interjected. "It could be very useful."

"I want to know where the invisibility cloak went to," Bernard added quietly. "Dead useful, that."

"Dumbledore has it." Sirius laid his fork down and clasped his hands together tightly. "He borrowed it from James when he and Lily went into hiding."

"No doubt he has been planning to give it to Rys when he started Hogwarts," Severus said, throwing down his serviette. "As, of course, that's what every eleven-year-old child needs!" 

Rys slid out of his seat and came to stand beside Severus, who scooted his chair back and lifted him into his lap. "I will speak to Argus and see if he still has that map."

Sirius blinked in surprise. "You're on friendly terms with Filch?"

"Yes," Severus answered with a smirk. "His magic may be weak, but he is from a pure-blood family. Most Slytherins respect that."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "How are we going to get James' cloak back?"

Severus shook his head as he watched Rys sneak a green bean off his plate. "I don't know if we will be able to, but I can ask Altor if he knows where it is. At least then we'll know where the headmaster is keeping it."

"Dumbledore can see through the cloak," Remus commented quietly. "I remember James talking about that."

"Mad-eye Moody can see through it with that crazy eye of his, as well." Sirius laughed. "He caught James trying to sneak around a couple times when we were in the Auror academy."

Severus nodded, absently sliding another green bean close enough for Rys to slip it off his plate. "Great, there's someone who has always hated me."

Bernard reached out to lay a hand on Severus' arm. "As much as I'm delighted to learn we've found another of the Horcruxes as well as these wondrous items, Severus, there is something else bothering you."

"Sinistra and Flitwick are both leaving for Christmas and we won't be able to leave the castle." 

Rys slipped his hand underneath Severus' hand and he didn't even wince at the feel of sticky fingers. His son hadn't seemed to mind the news when Severus told him the day before, asking only if Father Christmas would find them in the castle. Smiling up at him, Rys' eyes examined Severus' face and he managed to return the smile. 

"No matter, Severus, we can always celebrate at Yule," Remus said softly. "I don't think someone really cares which day we pick."

Severus nodded, curling his hand around Rys' fingers. "I think that's a brilliant idea."

* * *

By the time the Winter Solstice arrived, Flitwick had agreed to cover his Slytherins students and Severus managed to gather everyone for the night at the Headland house. Draco, Kyler, and Rys were all sleeping in Ry's room together for the first time, and Severus wondered what had possessed him to agree to the arrangement. Especially as they were in the room next to his. Three giggling little boys would take forever to go to sleep and Severus glared at Narcissa and Miss Lucy's insistence on hot cocoa for every one before bed. Sirius entertained the boys in his Animagi form, winding them and Scamp up even further. Outside the wind howled, but there was no snow as it had been a dryer than normal winter.

Their Yule had been wonderful, a blending of holidays and traditions, with mulled wine, plum pudding, and roasted goose, a Yule log, and presents to unwrap. Severus and the others decided to celebrate stockings and Father Christmas' gifts on their own. It was a day filled with loudness, laughter, and good friends, and priceless to Severus as he watched the people who had become their family gathered around them. Rys had even insisted on helping wrap presents, something he'd never wanted to do before. 

The Christmas hols blew in with frigid temperatures and snow flurries, with few children staying over for the holidays. Minerva and Poppy entertained Rys, showing him all of the decorations around the Great Hall and laughing at Scamp's antics. Severus took advantage of the time to go through the file cabinets full of Filch's confiscated items. Filch helped, a bit befuddled as to why Severus wanted a ragged old scrap of parchment. 

"Daddy?"

Severus smiled but held himself still as Rys climbed up onto his bed. 

"Daddy? You have'ta get up, Father Christmas came!" Rys patted his cheek softly.

"Daddy! Time to get up!" 

Severus twisted suddenly, catching his son under the arms and began to tickle him lightly. Rys shrieked with laughter and threw his arms around Severus' neck. Sitting up, Severus brought Rys with him, loudly kissing his ear as Rys laughed. As he stood, Rys wrapped his legs around Severus like a primate and clung as Severus took him back to his own room, where Severus dropped him on the bed. 

"Robe and slippers, young man, then bathroom and breakfast before presents."

Severus took care of his own needs, before heading into the small kitchen. Masly nodded to him as he continued to flip pancakes, tea and toast already on the table. Rys came running in, tooth cleaning potion dribbled down his chin and Severus refrained from laughing as he caught his son in a hug. Wiping his face, Severus kissed his forehead before lifting Rys on his chair.

"Happy Christmas, sweet boy."

"Happy Christmas, Daddy!" Rys bounced in his seat.

The Floo activated with a whoosh as Sirius and Remus stepped out. They had no more than sat down when a knock at the door announced Minerva and Poppy's arrival. Severus was glad that Bernard and Kingsley weren't arriving until tea time, he wasn't sure where he'd fit them. Breakfast was a noisy affair with laughter filling the room and Severus watched his son's eyes glow with happiness. Minerva and Poppy were delighted to be included and Rys insisted that Masly join them as they moved into the sitting room.

Rys' Father Christmas gifts were a mix of wrapped and unwrapped, his son having slowly gotten over the Dursleys' harsh treatment of him. He still brought the presents over to unwrap as he leaned against Severus' leg. Severus shot Sirius a look as Rys found a child's broom in with his gifts, one that Severus knew hadn't been there before. Sirius gave him a shrug and a sheepish smile as Severus had to explain why Rys couldn't immediately go flying on his new _big boy_ broom. Scamp pounced on the remnants of the wrapping paper, distracting him as Rys chased after the puppy and Sirius transformed to dive into the paper as well. 

"Severus?" 

Looking up, Severus saw Remus standing beside his desk, looking at what looked like a well-used piece of folded parchment. "Argus had it still, tucked away in the back of a file. He was happy to give it to me, as it kept insulting him."

Remus smiled. "That was James' idea. Although, thinking back on it, that was probably not a smart idea. Anyone who foubd it would be able to tell it was magical when it wrote to them."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How does it work?"

Remus spread the parchment over Severus' desk and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Of for the love of—" Severus bit down on his sarcastic retort as a map of Hogwarts appeared before him. 

Leaning closer, Severus was amazed as the entire castle was laid out. He could see flags with each person's name identifying them and where they were. The flags also moved, as he watched the headmaster walking down from his office towards the Great Hall. Following along the corridors, Severus found his own rooms, where a number of flags overlapped each other. _Harry Snape_ was in the sitting room and Sirius' name appeared, even though he was still rolling on the floor in his Animagus form. His own flag stood a little apart from Minerva and Poppy, Remus close beside him. 

"This is amazing," Severus said softly as he looked at Remus, surprised to find a look of guilt on the man's face. "It even shows Sirius in his mangy mutt form."

"It is a piece of magic that I'm both proud of and ashamed of at the same time."

Severus looked down at the map with, his eyes following the progress Dumbledore was making towards the kitchens. Realization hit him.

"They used it to track me down when we were students." Severus couldn't keep his voice from flattening as he realized, old wounds rising to the surface for a moment.

"Yes." Remus sighed, guilt obvious in his eyes. "You can't know how sorry I—"

"Daddy?" 

Rys tugged at his robe and Severus bent down to pick him up, holding him close. 

"I'm fine, sweet boy." His eyes scanned the map, as Rys slid his arms around his neck.

A flag moving around the Defense classroom caught his attention and he shifted Rys to point it out to Remus. "It appears Morse has a guest."

" _Perius Pyrites_ " the flag said as it walked from the office across the classroom, to the corridor. 

"Pyrites?" Sirius had come over and was peering over Remus' shoulder. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Padric Pyrites was a Death Eater," Severus told them, watching the flag move toward the Great Hall. "One I was sure had died during the Auror roundup after…"

Rys' tightened his hold around his neck and Severus brought a hand up to rub small circles on his back in a soothing gesture. "It might be another ploy by the headmaster."

"To what end?" Minerva asked as she and Poppy joined them. 

Severus shook his head, resting his cheek on Rys' hair. "To test us? To test his savior? I wish I knew, Minerva."

"It may be more nefarious, Severus," Poppy spoke up. "If this map shows a person's name even when they are in their Animagus form, what name does it show if they are using Polyjuice Potion?" 

A feeling of dread filled Severus as he saw Remus and Sirius exchange questioning glances. It was clear that the two of them had no idea. Holding Rys just a little tighter, Severus couldn't help but feel they were facing another threat to his son's safety. 

TBC~~

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** thematic_hp - Round 7 – Vows and life debts, Prompt #30. Severitus – Snape knows he is Harry’s father, but his desperate attempts to gain custody fail. He vows that even if he cannot tell Harry who he is, he will always protect his son.  
>  **Pairing:** None at this time  
>  **Rating:** R for the warnings  
>  **Word Count:** +/- 14950  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and child selling, manipulative!Dumbledore  
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is made off this fanfiction.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This story took off on its own journey, choosing its own way – **this is a WIP** that will be updated as real life allows.

* * *

Severus sat at the Head Table, his eyes automatically scanning the student tables as he ate. Rys was on his right, drawing in his mashed potatoes, as far away from the Defense professor as he could be. Arching an eyebrow at the four-year-old's antics, Severus ignored the snort of amusement from Minerva and returned his attention to watching Morse covertly. A frown creased the brown, pudgy face as if aware of Severus' scrutiny, but Morse, or whomever he was, didn't look up.

The new term had started quietly enough, the fifth and seventh-years were busy with exam preparation and the other years weighed down with homework. Severus had assigned third, fourth, and fifth-years research essays which would keep them busy and quiet, he hoped. Severus had spent an inordinate amount of time listening to students, trying to gather intelligence from the usual drivel gossip. Morse, it would seem, was especially hard on Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, with William Weasley a particular target. His Slytherins hadn't complained, although Morse was known to hex the older years who displeased him. Curiously, Severus had yet to catch the man sipping on anything, eliminating Polyjuice Potion in use; yet, Morse had never shown up on the Marauders' Map.

Another curious piece of information Severus had discovered was Morse didn't spend his nights in the castle. While not against the rules, it was highly unusual for a teacher to live outside Hogwarts during term. Minerva had asked Dumbledore, who'd waved her concerns off with the explanation that Morse had family in Hogsmeade. Severus had sneered, wondering how much Dumbledore knew and how much was his failure to check the background of his newest teacher. If Morse was Perius Pyrites, Severus was at a loss as to how the man was maintaining his disguise, as Severus could not detect the magic complex glamours would use, either.

"I get pudding. I get pudding," Rys said under his breath in a sing-song voice, grinning at Severus from under his lashes.

Pulled from his thoughts, Severus gave him a mock scowl and pointed at a lone pea on his plate. Rys giggled as he snatched it up with his fingers and popped it into his mouth.

"Bloody spoiled brat." 

Morse's mutter was loud enough to carry to Severus, whose head snapped around to look at him as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Minerva's hand on his thigh and a slight nod towards the watching Albus Dumbledore made Severus bite his tongue, hard. Leaning towards his son, Severus forced a smile as he nodded at Rys.

"You absolutely do," Severus said in a stage whisper. "In fact, you have earned two puddings!"

Rys' eyes widened. "Two, Daddy? Can I have ice cream _and_ cake?"

Severus gave a genuine smile at his son's awed tone, as Severus wasn't one to allow many sweets. "I do believe we can arrange that, son. Shall we have our pudding in our rooms?"

Rys nodded enthusiastically and slid off his chair as Severus pulled it back. With a nod to Minerva and Poppy, Severus took Rys' hand and led the way through the staff door to the rear of the platform. This was the first time Morse had ever acknowledged Rys in any manner and Severus didn't like it. The headmaster required he eat at least one meal a day in the Great Hall and dinner twice a week, but there was requirement for Rys to accompany him. Severus normally at lunch during the week and brought Rys with him to dinner on the weekends, when he'd noticed Morse wasn't present. Tonight had been an exception, but Severus wasn't going to allow anything similar to happen again. 

His son held onto his hand and chattered on as they walked down the stairs, Severus making appropriate noises to encourage him. Morse wasn't the only mystery on his mind, as he was still working on determining the proper portions for the potion to rid Rys of the Horcrux in his scar. There was still an ingredient missing, which Severus hadn't been able to decipher on the scrap of parchment or discover a successful substitute on his own. The safety of his son weighed heavily on Severus, especially when a scheming headmaster was added to the mix.

"Daddy?" Rys asked in a worried tone. "Does your head hurt?"

Severus looked down at Rys, realizing they stood in front of the door to their rooms and opened it with a wave of his hand. "No, sweet boy, I was just lost in thought." He followed Rys into the sitting room, smiling as his son ran over to release Scamp from his corner. "What were you saying about Sirius' cousin?"

"Dora," Rys told him, obviously for the second time, as Scamp licked his face. "She can make her face look just like me!" 

Headed towards their small kitchen, Severus frowned. _"She can make her face look just like me."_ He continued on as Harry followed him, carrying Scamp. "Is that so? How can she do that?"

Nymphadora Tonks was a Hufflepuff second-year, a Black cousin, and a Metamorphmagus. Severus stopped suddenly and pivoted towards the hearth as Rys scowled at him. 

"Dad!"

"Just a moment," Severus told him, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it in the fire. "Sirius Black's cottage, Hogsmeade!" 

"Severus?"

"Can you come through?" Severus asked tightly and then moved back to allow Sirius through. 

As Sirius stepped out of the Floo, he looked around wildly for a moment, and Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "We are not under attack, Black."

Rys giggled as Scamp wiggled free and bounded over to greet Sirius, who scooped him up with a grin, pausing to kiss Rys' head. Waving him over to the small table, Severus retrieved Rys' cake with a small amount of ice cream, sent Scamp back to his corner, and poured two small measures of firewhiskey before turning to Sirius.

"Tell me about Nymphadora's talent," Severus asked as he settled himself into a chair.

Sirius eyed him suspiciously, fingers turning the crystal glass. "You called me here, at this time of the evening, to ask about my twelve-year-old second cousin?"

Severus took a small sip of his drink, feeling Rys' eyes on him and knowing he was feeling Severus' turmoil through the bond they shared. He reached over and smoothed Rys' hair back away from his face.

"Rys mentioned that Nymphadora could change her appearance to look like him," Severus asked in a questioning tone. "Would you agree with that assessment?"

Frowning, Sirius took a sip and grimaced before answering. "Dora can copy just about any face that she sees, although she's not very good at matching complexions." He took another sip. "Sometimes she has a bit of a problem with the shape of the eyes, but she's still learning."

"Does the ability run in your family?"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "The Blacks were a lazy lot, really, as I never heard of anyone else who had that particular gift."

Nodding, Severus raised the glass to his lips when a sudden thought hit him. "You are an Animagus, doesn't that use the same principals and theories?"

"I'm not sure."

Leaning forward, Severus gave him an intense look. "Perhaps you could see if there is a connection to the Pyrites on the family tree."

Sirius' eyes widened. "You think—" 

"It might be a possibility." Severus watched Rys carefully eat his cake and ice cream for a moment. "It would explain a few things."

"True," Sirius agreed, tossing back the rest of his drink. "The guy is creepy."

"Creepy, Daddy!" Rys agreed, without spilling a crumble. "I don't like him."

"Neither do I, kiddo," Sirius said, reaching over to ruffle Rys' hair. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Rys smiled and waved as Sirius got up and headed back to the Floo. Severus watched him silently, trying not to get his hopes up that they had solved the puzzle of Morse and Pyrite. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to his son.

* * *

Severus stood in Salazar Slytherin's office in the Chamber of Secrets, half listening to Rys talking with Custos just outside the door. Sirius was with them and Remus was helping Severus with his search of the office. The place had been dusted and cleaned by the house-elves now assigned to Custos' care, for which Severus was grateful. It did little to alleviate his frustration over not being able to read most of the parchments lying around or the labels on many of the jars shelves near the large cauldron. The writing looked more like hieroglyphs than any language Severus had ever seen. 

Although Kingsley had checked the room and its contents, Severus was very cautious a he reached to take a large vial of silvery liquid down from a high shelf. Lighting his wand tip, Severus held the bottle up to it and tilted it slowly. The liquid didn't move like mercury should and the only other substance this color was—Severus gasped, almost dropping the vial.

"What did you find?" Remus asked, moving to his side. 

Severus set the vial, labeled in an unknown language, down gingerly on the counter. "It looks like unicorn blood."

"What!"

Remus' face had gone as pale as Severus was sure his own was. To kill a unicorn was unthinkable and to take one's blood, unconscionable. Unicorns had pure, powerful magic of their own and to take the life of one would stain the soul of the killer for eternity. Just the thought of such an action nauseated Severus as he stared at the liquid.

"Daddy?" Rys had materialized at his side, fingers wrapping around Severus' left hand, as the right was still poised above the vial.

Severus squeezed Rys' fingers gently. "I'm fine—"

"Why does that say "unicorn", Dad?" Rys stared at the vial. "It feels bad, like someone hurt a unicorn to get it."

"Unfortunately, I think you are right, sweet boy," Severus answered gravely. 

Suddenly, something clicked into place in his mind. _Unicorn blood_! It was the missing ingredient for both of the potions Severus had been working to recreate. One used blood taken by killing the creature and the other required a gift of blood to prevent death. Rys standing beside him, head leaning against Severus' hip brought to mind what he had said.

"Rys, can you read this?" Severus pointed at a piece of parchment on the top of the table.

"Some of it," Rys told him, looking hesitant. "I don't know what all the words mean or how to say them but I can read it."

Severus went down on one knee, taking care not to move too fast as he saw Custos poke his head through the door. "Can you tell me what the top of this paper says?"

Rys nodded and pointed at the top of the parchment. He hissed softly.

"Rys?' 

"Yes, Dad?"

"What does it say in English?" Severus asked, wanting to cringe as he heard an edge to his tone. 

"Oh, sorry." Rys looked down and then back up to meet Severus' eyes. "It says 'Making of a-' something."

"Can you spell the word for us, Rys?" Remus asked, slipping into his teacher role.

"Yes, H O R C R U X." Rys glanced up with a frown. "What is that, Dad?"

Severus closed his eyes tightly, before opening them to meet Rys' curious ones. "It is a very evil thing, son, and I promise I will explain it to you when you are older."

Cocking his head to one side, Rys accepted what his father told him and began to read Severus the names of other items he asked about, many of them one letter at a time. Despise the situation, Severus was impressed with Rys' reading abilities and praised him accordingly. Custos continued to watch them from the doorway, hissing his own commentary which made Rys laugh several times and Severus tried not to feel jealous.

"Severus?" Remus appeared at his elbow, several scrolls in his hand. "I had Altar bring some blank parchment, if you wanted to try and copy those others."

"Thank you," Severus took them. "I hope the manuscript isn't too frail, I don't want it to disintegrate under the copying spell."

In the end, Severus was able to copy several manuscripts which he believed were written by Salazar Slytherin himself, as well as the two Horcrux parchments Severus was sure the Dark Lord authored. Rys had insisted they wrap the _bad stuff_ up in a piece of cloth and take it back to the Forbidden Forest where the unicorn herd was, so the spirit of the dead unicorn could be at peace. Altar was able to transport Sirius and Remus to the cottage with the fragile documents, while Custos gave Severus and Rys a ride to the edge of the Forbidden Forest closest to Hagrid's hut. 

A light snow filtered through the canopy of trees as Severus led Rys down the trail, coming to a sudden stop when something came crashing and banging towards them. His wand in his hand and Rys automatically stepped behind him, but it took only a moment to recognize Hagrid's large form.

"Profess'r Snape? Wha'cha doin' out here?" Hagrid lowered his crossbow, his other hand clasping a large burlap bag. 

"Actually, my son and I were looking for you," Severus told him, sliding his wand into back into its holster. "We have a vial of tainted unicorn blood that Rys is insisting we give the proper ceremony—" 

"Then come with me," Hagrid barely paused as he moved past them, veering onto a trail which led deeper into the forest. "Bane fetched me, as there's a unicorn foalin' and she's haven' a bit a trouble." 

Ushering Rys in front of him, Severus followed Hagrid deeper into the forest, where the canopy was so thick no snow reached the ground. The trail forked, and they followed Hagrid to the left, through a small opening in the thick underbrush. Rys gasped in delight as they emerged into a large glen, which seemed warmer and was devoid of snow. A stream ran along one side, softly trickling over the rocks, despite Spring being weeks away. A herd of unicorn were at the far end of the clearing and seemed to be gathered around a mare on a bed of evergreen branches. 

Hagrid moved towards the unicorns and Rys followed, but a large stallion immediately tossed his head and moved towards Severus, snorting and pawing the ground. Hagrid stopped immediately and held a hand up to stop Severus from coming closer. The stallion stopped as well, but dropped his head down into a fighting posture and Severus froze. Rys turned around to see what was going on and Severus held his breath as he took a step toward the stallion. 

"Where's the bad blood you spoke of, Professor?"

Severus' right hand stayed wrapped tightly around his wand as he carefully drew the vial out of his pocket with two fingers. The sight of the silvery blood seemed to agitate the stallion even more and Rys was within a few steps of the powerful animal, his hand outstretched towards it.

"Put in on the ground and back away," Hagrid told him quietly, his stance relaxed. 

Crouching down, Severus did as he was directed, trying to be as respectful as he could to the unicorn who had been slaughtered years before. He stood and moved away towards where Rys stood. The unicorn snorted loudly and Severus' heart stopped as he suddenly reared up on his back legs. He reacted instantly, diving at Rys and rolling to the left to get them out of the way of the unicorn's deadly hooves. A flash of light had Severus on his feet, Rys pressed against his chest, and his wand pointed at the new threat.

"Fawkes!" Hagrid's voice thundered through the glade.

Rys squirmed around to get a look as Severus lowered his wand. The stallion pawed at the ground as Fawkes began to trill. Fawkes hovered above them, his wingtip brushing over Severus and Rys as he gazed at the unicorn. With a nod of his head, the unicorn took a step back and Fawkes flew over to settle over the vial, his trill coming to a crescendo as there was a flash of pure white. Rys gasped as the ghostly figure of a unicorn foal emerged from the light, prancing playfully for a moment before dissipating into the canopy. Severus felt nauseated knowing the Dark Lord had killed the purest animal in the magical world to create his Horcruxes.

"Can I get down, please?" Rys asked softly and Severus set him down.

His son immediately went to Fawkes who had landed on the stallion's head and wasn't surprised when the unicorn lowered himself down so that Rys could pet them both. Hagrid appeared dumbfounded. His eyes wide as he took in the scene, until a loud neighing was heard from the herd. 

Almost as one, they all turned and headed towards the gathered unicorns. Severus walked behind Rys as Fawkes rode on the stallion's back. A path was cleared and Severus was amazed at the number of unicorns that sniffed at his robes and nuzzled his hand. Rys ended up with his hands on the mare's nose, whispering words of encouragement as Hagrid helped her with the foal. 

They had walked out of the Forest an hour later, a large ingredients vial filled with blood from the stallion and several others, freely given, along with the carefully wrapped umbilical cord from the foal. Severus had been astounded when Rys had softly announced the tainted blood of the foal had been from this herd and they would be honored to help Severus and Rys. It was clear to Severus that Fawkes was acting as intermediary and Hagrid was too focused on the newborn foal to pay attention to what they were doing. 

Severus felt like he'd solved the puzzle of brewing the potion to remove the Horcrux from Rys' scar and vowed to devote every spare moment to it. He was determined to remove it before it could cause further pain or problems for his son.

* * *

It seemed like he'd just laid down when Severus heard a noise in the sitting room. He laid still for a moment, trying to decipher what he was hearing, as Scamp was known to yip when dreaming. The next sound, a muffled sob, had Severus out of bed in a flash. Ignoring the chill, Severus pushed open his door and ran down the short hall to the sitting room.

Rys sat on the floor in his pajamas, Scamp on his lap, as he cried softly. Severus' heart lurched as he moved silently into the room. His son was leaning back against the tapestry of Merlin and on the floor beside him was the ancient parchment which had the Horcrux recipe on it. Startled, Severus paused, knowing he had left the parchment locked in a hidden compartment in his desk. Another strangled sob from Rys brought Severus' attention back to his son and he carefully sat down beside him. 

The instant his shoulders touch the tapestry, Severus knew they weren't alone as he could feel the presence of the ancient sorcerer whose image was depicted on the hanging. He found it had a calming effect. Rys' lifted his head and looked up at Severus, his eyes red and streaming. Scamp lifted his head from Rys' lap and, Severus would have sworn, gave him an accusing look.

"Did you have a bad dream, sweet boy?" Severus asked softly, ignoring the parchment for the moment.

"I dreamed Daddy was mad at me." Rys' face crumbled and fresh tears seeped out beneath his now closed eyes.

"Oh no," Severus told him softly, reaching over to lift Rys and Scamp into his lap. 

Rys stiffened for a moment and then sagged against Severus' chest. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Kissing his forehead, Severus gathered Rys close and began to rock slowly side to side. He felt guilty, knowing his son had every reason to interpret Severus' recent behavior as anger. He'd been so focused on recreating the potion to remove the Horcrux, Severus had only interacted with his son when he needed to. Remus and Sirius had taken to keeping Rys with them through dinner and only bringing him back to Hogwarts to sleep. Masly had seen to bath time and helping get Rys dressed in the morning, leaving Severus to eat the occasional meal with Rys and tuck him into bed at night. Rys' insecurity would have him thinking Severus no longer loved or wanted him.

_Tell the little one why, Potions master. Tell him the whole story. He is wise beyond his years and it is the only explanation he will accept._

Severus blew out a breath. The old wizard was right, Rys deserved the truth or as much of it as Severus was willing to explain to him. He gathered his courage and began.

"I'm so sorry, sweet boy! You are the most precious thing in my life and I will _always_ want you here with me." 

Rys sniffled but remained silent, a small hand petting the top of Scamp's head. 

"And because you are my life, Rys, I have been trying to find a potion that will…fix your scar." Severus put a finger under Rys' chin and lifted it slowly, before brushing a strand of hair off his forehead. "Does it hurt you, Rys?"

"Sometimes," Rys' whispered, eyes meeting Severus' for the first time.

Severus leaned down and kissed the marred skin. "I think—Phillip and I think it's because it has something in it, something left over from the curse that made it, and I'm trying to brew a potion to remove it. That is what I have been spending my time doing, sweet boy. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, it was certainly not my intention."

Rys' twisted in his lap displacing Scamp onto the floor with a yip as he looped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed his jaw. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Severus wrapped his arms around Rys and closed his eye in relief for a moment, wondering when how he was fortunate enough to have a child who was so forgiving.

_You've not lied to him, young man, and, therefore he accepts your word as honorable. As do I. The child Summoned the recipe at my request, as I believed I might have knowledge of it. The potion you are trying to recreate is ancient, even in my day, when Dark lords had no repentance in the death and destruction they caused, wanting only to become an immortal._

Still rocking Rys, Severus focused his attention on the presence speaking in his mind.

_To be successful, used full measures of each of the irreplaceable ingredients, however, the venom goes in after the potion turns lilac, with anticlockwise stirring. When silver smoke rises, use half of the blood, and simmer unstirred for a full moon cycle. The rest of the blood and the tears need to be mixed and given exactly one minute after a full measure of the first potion._

Severus was hanging on to every word, committing them to memory. _Is there any way to test the potion before I give it to my son?_

Rys tightened his arms around Severus' neck and he couldn't help but wonder if Rys could hear the conversation.

_Your potion will be perfect, Potions master._

"Daddy?" Rys leaned back and put his hands on Severus cheeks. "It'll be okay, man said so."

Severus kissed Rys' nose and hugged him tightly. "I will do my best, sweet boy, but for now why don't we go back to bed for a few more hours?"

"Can I sleep with you?" 

Pretending to think about it for a moment, Severus nodded gravely and pushed himself to his feet. He carried Rys to the loo and then to his bedroom. Rys immediately curled up against his chest and went to sleep, however, it took Severus a long time to calm the thoughts circling within his mind. He brewed the potion in his head, each ingredient and stir, and finally fell asleep to the image of a whole and health Rys smiling at him. 

Despite the lost sleep, Severus awoke feeling energized and refreshed. Rys was curled on his side, pressed back against Severus' chest and Scamp stretched out on the pillow above their heads. Giving in to the urge to roll his eyes, Severus slipped out of bed without waking his son. Scamp open one eye to assure himself that his boy was still there and went back to sleep. Quietly, Severus showered and got ready for the day, before going to fire-call Sirius with the change of plans.

Rys was delighted when Severus woke him up and told him he'd abandoned his plans to brew all weekend. Masly fixed them a late breakfast of Rys' favorite pancakes, with scrambled eggs and rashers of crisp bacon. He listened to Rys giggle over Scamp's antics as the puppy chased a ball almost as big as he was, bringing a smile to Severus' lips. The enchanted window showed a sunny, cloudless April day and Severus knew just what would hold a sugar-addled four-year-old's attention. 

"Why don't we take Scamp out to the garden and perhaps take our brooms as well?"

"Yes, Dad!" Rys bounced down from the table and darted into his room.

"Make sure you wash your hands!"

Masly appeared to clear the table and Severus moved out of his way with a smile of thanks. Throwing on his winter robes and collecting his outerwear, Severus retrieved their brooms and set them by the door. Scamp came running out of Rys' room, his green jumper hanging off to one side, with a half-clothed child running after him. Severus tried not to cringe at the bright orange jumper and red pants his son was currently dressed in. Scooping up one under each arm, Severus carried them both back into Rys' bedroom, where several pieces of clothing littered the floor.

"All right, Rys, put on some trousers and I will fix Scamp's jumper." Severus sent Rys down and sat on the roughly made bed. "Scamp, hold still!"

The dog was wiry and really hated clothing, Severus working up a sweat by the time he'd managed to fasten the jumper. He helped Rys into a pair of winter jeans and robes, then cast a wandless Impervious Charm on them. As soon as they were outside, he added Warming Charms as well. The weather might be sunny, but the wind still had a cold edge to it, despite the warming temperatures. The ground was clear but muddy, the last of the snow having melted and the grounds deserted.

Severus conjured a small fence around a patch of new grass and set Scamp down with several of his toys, before handing Rys' his broom.

"Dad, how high can I go now?" Rys asked, his eyes wide in what he thought was an innocent look.

Severus snorted. "You broke the safety charms and flew way too high last time, imp, so today, you can only fly as high as I am. "

Rys nodded, trying not to grin, but failed as he mounted his broom and kicked off. Severus stood for a moment, watching the grace with which his son took to the air, reminding him of Lily and her love of flying. She'd never wanted to play Quidditch like he and James had, but she loved to fly high and fast. Lily had organized broomstick races at the end of their seventh year, but Severus hadn’t participated. He had been busy preparing for his NEWTs and apprenticeship exams, the newly acquired Dark Mark chaffing against his sleeve.

With a shudder, Severus mounted his broom and kicked off. The wind blew his hair back and Severus groaned as he realized he forgot to tie it back. Rys looped around him, a look of sheer joy on his face, and Severus smiled as he flew a little higher. He’d have to ask Sirius about teaching the children about broom safety with the nice weather of spring. Rys had already been taught, but had an impulsive streak, inherited from Lily he was sure, and it would help to reinforce the message. He watched as Rys did a shallow dive underneath him and pull up smoothly. A natural Quidditch player, Severus thought even as he sent his son a scowl for the maneuver.

“Would you like to race?” Severus asked as Rys drew up beside him again.

“Yes!” Rys grinned and looked at him expectantly.

“To the big tree over there and back,” Severus told him. “On the count of three: one; two; thr—”

Rys took off and with a shout, Severus followed him. His larger, more powerful broom easily caught up with his son’s child broom, but Severus was impressed by the speed Rys was able to coax out of it. They rounded the tree and headed back, Severus flying beside Rys. Severus was astounded when Rys stretched, almost lying flat, and managed to pull ahead of him slightly and win their race. Shaking his head, Severus landed as Minerva appeared from the castle. 

“Looks like a seeker to me!” She shot him a calculating look.

“For Slytherin,” Severus responded, smirking.

“Maybe, or maybe not, Severus, he’s as much Lily’s child as yours.”

Severus rolled his eyes as Rys did another loop and dive, before landed beside him. Minerva gave Rys' shoulder a squeeze and ruffled his hair as he stood beside her. He looked up at her with a smile. They all knew to be careful in a public setting, where they could be seen. 

"Perhaps Hooch could give him some acrobatics lessons, Severus, I think he'd enjoy them." Minerva's eyes twinkled mischievously. 

"I think not, madam! I shudder to even think of _that_!"

"Yet, you'd allow Sirius to teach him?"

Severus frowned. "Hmm, perhaps not."

Minerva just smiled and ruffled Rys' hair again. "Have a splendid afternoon, boys." 

"Minerva?" Severus touched her arm. "Could I get you to keep an eye on the Slytherins this afternoon, please? I'd like to take Rys out for a bit."

"Of course! I'll see you when you return."

* * *

It was late afternoon before Severus Flooed back to the cottage from the Leaky Cauldron, with a tired, cranky Rys squirming in his arms. He had forgotten what it was like to shop with a small child, especially one who had strong opinions on what he liked and disliked. While was glad his son wasn't shy about speaking up, Rys had developed a bit of a cheeky mouth lately. Thanks, in no small measure, to his exposure to the other children at school, Severus knew. 

"I want _down_!" 

Rys bellowed in Severus' ear and he finally lost his temper. Stepping out of the fireplace, Severus supported Rys around the waist and delivered two smacks to his unsuspecting bum.

"You will not yell at me, Harry James!" Severus snapped as Rys stiffened in his arms.

Dropping down onto the couch, Severus stood his son in front of him and gripped his shoulders.

"You know better than to be disrespectful, Rys, and being cranky doesn't excuse you from having manners! I do not like to punish you, but I will if you don't behave yourself!"

Rys was stiff, his eyes wide and bright with unshed tears, a fearful look in them as he began to tremble. Severus' irritation disappeared as he realized Rys was remembering something from his past. Slowly pulling Rys closer, Severus lifted him into his lap., where Rys sat stiffly.

"Rys?" Severus said softly, relived as the anguished green eyes turned toward him. "I will not slap you or beat you or leave bruises, but you _will_ get spanked if you are misbehaving, especially if you put yourself in danger." Severus leaned slowly and kissed Rys' forehead. "I will always love you, even when you are naughty."

Rys' face crumpled. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" 

Tugging Rys against his chest, Severus rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back as he cried. "It's all right, sweet boy, everything is fine. Just be my polite, sweet-natured child and there won't be any spankings."

Rys nodded and hiccupped into the front of his robes while Severus continued to rock him. As he opened his mouth to reassure Rys further, when a sliver shaggy dog burst out of the wall and ran around them. Rys lifted his head as Sirius' Patronus spoke.

_"Severus, Floo through, we have some news!"_

There was an edge to Sirius' voice that caught Severus' attention and brought his head up. "Masly?" He called softly.

Masly appeared with a _pop_ "Yes, Master Severus?"

"Has anyone been looking for us at Hogwarts?" Severus stood up, still holding Rys.

"No one that Masly knows, Master Severus," Masly told him.

Severus nods his head. "Good, good. Could you please bring us some dinner at Sirius' house, please?"

Masly bowed. "Yes, Master Severus."

Puzzled, Severus flicked his wand at the fireplace to start a magical fire, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and resettled Rys against his shoulder. "Seems like we are going to see your godfather today after all, sweet boy. Hold on!"

Announcing their destination, Severus stepped through as Rys buried his face in his robes. As Severus stepped through, he was surprised to find Bernard and Kingsley already there. The grim expressions on their faces were enough to give Severus pause. Even Rys seemed to feel the undercurrent as he tried to burrow deeper into Severus' arms. Narcissa appearing with Draco from the direction of the loo startled him and he shot Bernard a look. A young house-elf who Severus had never seen stepped into the kitchen doorway and took Draco's hand. 

Looking up, Narcissa caught Severus' eye. "Dobby is bound to Draco and sworn to protect him, Severus, he'll not be talking about what happens here." 

Severus nodded, one hand absently rubbing Rys' back. He extended his arm to slide his wand out of his holster and cast a non-verbal Muffliato Spell anyway.

"Narcissa brought us some news," Sirius said quietly, glancing at Rys who had fallen asleep. 

Severus stood by the fireplace, rocking gently side to side, knowing the motion would lull Rys into a deeper sleep as Narcissa seated herself on the couch beside Sirius. It disconcerted Severus to watch her take a deep breath before she began to speak in a low, but firm voice.

"Lucius has directed me to put together a large party of all the Dark Lord's followers on Mid-Summer's Eve. He has been boasting to Nott, Parkinson, and others that he has found a spell which will summon the _essence_ of the Dark Lord's spirit. He remains convinced the Dark Lord fled his body when the Killing Curse rebounded on him, but his spirit escaped."

Severus watched her eyes, reading the truth there, but there was something she wasn't saying. "And?"

Narcissa looked at him in surprise. "And he wants to try and resurrect the Dark Lord at Samhain." 

Holding her eyes, Severus froze, a feeling of dread welling up inside him. "How does he foreseen doing that?" His lips felt frozen and he felt Rys stir against his shoulder.

"From what I overheard, Lucius believes he has discovered a," Narcissa's voice dropped to a whisper, "necromancy ritual which will bring the Dark Lord back to life.”

“How—” Remus began to asked through gritted teeth, but Narcissa cut him off with a look.

“That is all I heard before a Silencing Charm was cast.”

Dread sat in Severus’ stomach like a ball of lead. He had realized it was just a matter of time until the Dark Lord returned, but he’d hoped for more time, possibly after Rys was at Hogwarts. More time to prepare his son and give him a fighting edge. Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Rys stirred against him. Willing himself to relax, Severus rubbed Rys’ back slowly.

“Can you get us into the party?”

Narcissa smiled at Bernard’s question. “I can do better than that. Lucius thinks he’s clever and using an ancient Druid celebration as a cover for the gathering. Every Pure-blood family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight will get an invitation to bring their children to be tested in the old way for magic. All of you will get invitations.”

Severus snorted and Narcissa glared at him.

"Your maternal grandmother was a Fawley and her grandfather, Eustace, taught her gobstones," Narcissa informed him airily. "The Evans were a squib branch of the Prewett family. Besides, the Princes changed their name when they came from France, and are believed to have been descended from the Black Prince and royalty."

"I've got Macmillian and Prewett in my family," Bernard told them. "I'll be Lord McBride when my great-uncle passes."

Narcissa had been interested in genealogy since she'd been a student in Hogwarts, Severus remembered as he studied her face. While she'd never treated him as badly as other Pure-bloods in Slytherins, she'd never been overly friendly, either. Sirius made a disgusted noise as his cousin looked at him and she closed her mouth on whatever she was going to say. Kingsley and Bernard shared an amused look, knowing how Sirius felt about his heritage.

"Did Lucius give any hint as to which ritual he'd found?"

Shaking her head, Narcissa opened her mouth to say something when Draco walked back into the room. He wandered over to his mother and climbed onto his mother's lap. Severus hid a smile. Narcissa had discovered her maternal side since she had been helping out at the school and Draco seemed to be thriving under her care. 

A _crack_ heralded the arrival of Masly and their dinner, a delicious looking Shepard's pie. With a snap of his fingers, the house-elf transformed the low table into a table high enough to eat from. Bernard leaned down and picked up Rys; Severus sitting forward as he did to fill his plate. He motioned the others to join him and everyone took a plate, Kingsley fixing two as Bernard rocked Rys slowly back and forth. Severus' friend had become quite adept at handling his son, taking his godfather duties more seriously than Severus had ever thought. Both Bernard and Kingsley loved spending time with the child. 

"Dumbledore will need to be told," Remus said quietly, meeting Severus' eyes.

"An edited version," Severus agreed. "He does need to know what Lucius is trying to achieve, as he's the person with the knowledge to do something about it."

"The Ministry won't touch a gathering like this, even if the Minister knew what Malfoy was trying to do." Kingsley's tone was matter of fact.

Sirius gestured at Severus with his fork. "It makes sense to have Severus inform him, as he has still had sources within the Death Eaters, theoretically."

Severus nodded, swallowing a sigh. While Dumbledore hadn't bothered he or Rys this term, he knew Dumbledore would take this _gathering_ as an excuse to interfere more in their lives under the guise of protecting Rys. Another thought occurred to him.

"Someone is going to have to watch Pyrites."

"Yes, I'm sure he'll attend the ritual under one of his identities," Kingsley said, nodding. 

"Severus?" Sirius looked up from his plate. "Do you have James' Invisibility cloak?"

Severus frowned, shaking his head. "No – Rys had no possessions when I retrieved him." 

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. “Then Dumbledore must still have it.”

“Dumbledore?” Severus looked between them. “Why would Dumbledore have it?”

Sirius gestured with his fork as he swallowed his bite. “He asked James to borrow it for Order business when they went into hiding, but I suspect it was more to keep him from using it to sneak out of Godric’s Hallow.”

“Dumbledore has an Invisibility cloak?” Kingsley narrowed his eyes.

“So, it would appear,” Severus said, pushing his plate away. “Merlin only knows what he’s been using it for!”

“Gringotts could help you get it back,” Narcissa Interjected, looking up from supervising Draco’s meal. “Have the goblins go over the Potter estate and request that any heirloom items be returned to the heir immediately.”

“Can they do that?” Sirius asked with a surprised look.

“If there is undisputed ownership of the item, otherwise, they won’t take action until the dispute is settled.”

“Daddy?” 

Rys’ sleepy voice cut through the conversation and Severus stood up to take his son from Bernard. “I know you were dealing with the wills and such, but it sounds like I need to make a trip into the bank.”

Bernard kissed Rys' forehead before passing him over to Severus. "Not a bad idea, I'll schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning at Gringotts."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rys looked around with wide eyes as Severus and Bernard walked into the gleaming white marble lobby of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. A goblin appeared in front of them and Rys, who was about the same height, returned his bow. A startled expression passed over the goblin’s face before he schooled it into a neutral mask.

“Master Snape, Barrister McBride, Griphook is waiting in his office.” 

Griphook’s office was opulently decorated, as befit the manager of some of the bank’s largest vaults holders. The richly-garbed goblin bowed as they entered the office, Rys’ hand slipping into Severus’ as he dipped his head in acknowledgement. They were ushered into overstuffed leather chairs, Rys choosing to stand beside Severus and lean on his leg.

“Master Snape, I am pleased to finally see you,” Griphook told him, pulling out a large scroll of parchment.

Severus frowned and sent Bernard a look. “Finally? I’m not sure I know what you are—” 

Griphook paused, giving him an inscrutable look. "The deadline to claim your inheritance has almost run out, after which the entire estate would have been turned over to the Ministry of Magic."

Thoroughly confused, Severus felt his patience at its limit and only Rys' presence kept him from snapping. "What estate are you speaking of? I don't have time to answer riddles."

Griphook straightened up, a suspicious look furrowing his forehead. "My apologies, Master Snape, it was my belief you were here to claim the Prince estate, to which you are the sole heir."

"My grandfather died?" Rys wrapped an arm around his thigh as Severus didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"Seven years, six months, and two weeks ago," Griphook responded, voice flat. "Notification was sent to your magical guardian at the time, as per law, with the customary seven years and seven months response period."

His mind quickly did the calculation and Severus felt instantly furious. "The December before I turned seventeen! You notified Dumbledore!"

Griphook nodded his head sharply and held the parchment out for Severus to take. Numbly, Severus accepted the document and turned it over to see the Prince family crest pressed into the red wax sealing it. As if from a distance, Severus heard Bernard ask about the Potter vaults. Rys reached up and put his hand over Severus' in reassurance. Severus captured it and used Rys' forefinger to break the seal. A tingle of magic encircled their hands and ran up Severus' arm, his breath hitching in his chest. 

"Magic has accepted you, Lord Prince, and your heir," Griphook announced as another scroll appeared in his hand. "This is the accounting for the Potter vaults."

"Rys, will you hold this scroll for me, please?" Severus asked, smiling as he received an eager nod from his son, slipping the Prince parchment into his hands. 

Leaning forward, Severus took the new document from Griphook. It wasn't as thick as the Prince paperwork and a frown furrowed his forehead when the roll loosened. Severus turned the scroll over and saw the seal had already been broken. He lifted it so Bernard could see before unrolling the parchment. The frown deepened as Severus read the account transactions documented in the concise columns. Rys looked up at him with a quizzical expression before leaning over his arm to peer at the parchment.

"Griphook, who authorized the expenditures from the Potter vaults?" 

"Original, it was Lord Potter who requested the liquidation of many of the property's after his father passed," Griphook steepled his fingers. "Potter Castle is the only property left and only because it has a proviso on it to never leave the family."

"This indicates there are only three vaults left, one of those being Rys' trust vault." Severus eyes narrowed at another notation. "A stipend was paid to Petunia Dursley out of the monetary vault?" 

"Until such time as the Wizengamot awarded you custody of the child, Lord Prince."

Severus gave the goblin a hard look as he handed the documents to Bernard. "Fifteen hundred Galleons a month? A bit excessive, don't you agree?"

Griphook's smirk showed a fair number of pointed teeth. "Without benefit of the Potters' wills, we had little choice but to obey the heir's magical guardian. The cost of raising a youngling in the Muggle world wasn't something I was an expert on."

"Sounds more like a bribe," Bernard muttered, eyes still scanning the columns. "Since when does a child's _magical guardian_ have the latitude to empty vaults belonging to their charge?"

"The emptying of the vaults had already begun, initiated by Lord Potter at the urging of Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was given unfettered access to the Potter estate?" Severus couldn't believe James Potter would have authorized the pillaging of his wealth.

Griphook tilted his head. "He was authorized to sell the designated properties and consolidate the existing vaults, however, Dumbledore expanded his role after Lord Potter's death."

"You've removed his access now?" Severus ground out.

"Of course."

Bernard nodded his head in agreement as Severus took a calming breath. 

Griphook used the tips of his fingers to point at the parchment in Bernard's hand. "We followed through with our instructions and managed to completely fill one large vault with Galleons. The heirloom vault has many of the antiques, fine household goods, and precious artifacts which have been in the family since Godric Gryffindor's daughter married into it." 

Severus took the opportunity Griphook had given him. "My understanding is there are priceless heirlooms missing from the vaults."

If anything, Griphook's expression got even fiercer and Severus wasn't sure if it was a grin or a sneer.

"Indeed, Lord Prince, there are several," Griphook pointed a finger at the scroll Rys was holding. "Several were stolen from your grandfather during the first rise of Lord Slytherin and one of the Hallows which belongs to the Potter heir is in unlawful custody."

"Hallows?" Severus frowned, searching his mind. "You mean the Deathly Hallows? I thought that was just a legend."

"Legends are rooted in truth," Griphook sounded smug. "The Cloak of Invisibility will be returned to you to hold in trust for your son, Lord Prince. As for those artifacts which are rightfully yours, through the Gaunt and Slytherin lines, their location is unknown after each was subjected to Necromancy rituals." 

"Gaunt and Slytherin lines?" Bernard was the one who expressed the disbelief Severus was feeling.

"Through a maternal line, yes," Griphook confirmed. "So, while Lord Prince is not eligible for the lordship, he is considered the true heir to both lines."

Rys leaned towards him, patting his leg as Severus tried to digest the information he'd been given. On one hand, it nauseated him to think he was related in any way to Tom Riddle, and on the other, it thrilled him to know he was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. After what Narcissa had said, he wondered if Lily—

"Griphook, would it be possible to do a Heritage Ritual on my son?" Severus asked, as he rested a hand on Rys' forearm, his son giving him a questioning look. "On both of us?"

With an abrupt nod from Griphook, a low gong sounded through the office. Rys jumped and moved closer to Severus, but didn't seem unduly afraid as he continued to hold onto the scroll Severus had given him. Both looked up as a door opened behind Griphook. Rys' eyes widened as a goblin dressed in hardened leather battle armour stepped into the room, carrying an ornately carved wooden box, which he set on the table in front of Griphook. The warrior stepped back against the wall like a sentinel as Griphook ran a finger along the edge of the wood. The top sprung open and Griphook careful withdrew two small rectangle pieces of parchment. Severus could see tiny flakes of something sparkling in the otherwise blank documents. Griphook waved a hand over the table, parchment, as well 

“These have been coated with a Bloodline potion and the parchment has several spells woven into it for true linage, even in the case of blood adoptions.” Griphook reached back into the box and lifted out a small golden dagger. “I will need a drop of blood from both of you.” 

Severus took the dagger gingerly, surprised at its weight as he quickly pricked his index finger and allowed a drop to fall onto one of the parchments, at the point Griphook indicated. Rys tensed momentarily when Severus turned towards him, but held out the hand not holding the Prince scroll. He flinched slightly at the slight stab of pain, but remained stoic as Severus gently pressed a drop of blood out and then healed the cut with a silent spell. Rys moved closer as Griphook waved a hand over the two rectangles and lines began to form, spreading out over the papers as if drawing a diagram. 

As the lines formed on his parchment, Severus leaned over and moved it closer with a fingertip. "What is this? My father was a—"

"Squib." Griphook cut him off, watching the flowing lines. "A half-blood really, through your paternal grandmother whose linage can be traced back to the youngest daughter of Slytherin. You also have ties with the Peverell and Black lines."

"Dad! Look! The man is here!" Rys was on his toes, leaning over the second parchment on the desk, distracting Severus from Griphook's last statement.

Severus slid his arm around Rys and lifted him onto his lap so that he could see better. "What do you mean?"

"Here," Rys told him, tapping the name at the top of his chart. "M-E-R-L-I-N! See, Daddy!"

Severus felt his jaw drop and snapped it shut as he heard Griphook snort.

"You wizards are a lazy lot, not caring to study your own history, especially in genealogy."

Bernard looked up from Rys' parchment. "I would have to agree, especially when pure-blood families have a habit of casting out non-magical children."

"Exactly, Heir McBride," Griphook replied, eyes focused on Rys, who was still tapping the parchment with his finger. "Children shuttled off to Muggle orphanages or sent to live with distant relatives were actually the lucky ones. I have heard of some put into indentured servitude of various types and even killed as toddlers."

Bernard nodded, exchanging a glance with Severus who shook his head in disbelief. "It is impossible that my father had any idea he might be from a magical family, especially with his immense hatred of my mother's abilities."

"Actually, Severus, it makes perfect sense," Bernard said thoughtfully. "If his mother or grandmother, whomever was the original cast-out child, was bitter about not receiving the gift, they would have passed the hatred down to their children, who passed it to their children." 

Severus shook his head. The idea that Tobias had been a Squib, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin of all people, boggled his mind. He felt Rys' hand on his arm as he took a deep breath, pushing painful memories back behind his shields.

"It would seem the children from these families subconsciously recognize the inherent magic in each other," Severus commented, as he studied Rys' family tree and tracing the Merlin line to Lily through her mother, also a Squib. 

"Which brings a new meaning to what you wizards call Muggle-borns," Griphook stated, his tone neutral as he tapped a complex pattern on the top of his desk with a fingernail. "I will have an updated accounting done of both your accounts, Lord Prince."

Severus nodded, watching Rys trance his heritage line from Merlin, through most of the pure-blood families and down to Lily's name. "Does Rys' inherit the Potter lordship, then?"

Griphook gave him a hard look. "The laws of Wizarding Succession are very clear, Lord Prince, and despite Lord Potter naming Heir Prince as his, they did not share a bloodline. Unfortunately, there were no other close blood relatives and the title has been lost." He paused as two additional scrolls appeared on his desk. "There is another matter which needs addressing, Lord Prince, concerning your son's holdings."

"What is that, Griphook?"

"Albus Dumbledore set up a vault for all the behests to the Boy Who Lived and has been utilizing the funds and goods willed to the child since he vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named."

Taking the scroll Griphook handed him, Severus was unable to keep a look of astonishment off his face. "This shows hundreds of thousands of Galleons, properties, and a dozen titles have been deposited in the last three and a half years!" He looked up at Griphook as he handed the parchment to Bernard. "Why is over half of the money deposited gone?"

"A question to ask Headmaster Dumbledore, Lord Prince," Griphook snapped, his displeasure evident. "He has availed himself of the vault since it was established. He has failed to respond to any requests to account for the funds, but has been wise enough to leave the properties alone."

"Why would he hold onto worthless titles?" Bernard asked, sounding puzzled. "You said they can't be inherited, so to speak."

Griphook seemed to sneer, showing the pointy ends of many teeth. "Because, until the rightful heir acknowledges the titles and heritage magic confirms no blood successor, those titles, and their corresponding seats in the Wizengamot, remain a neutral, nonvoting block."

The ramifications of this inaction were readily apparent to Severus, who didn't claim to have more than a cursory understanding of how the governing body did their work. "A neutral block of seats under his control would ensure Dumbledore his powerbase."

"Because no one knew why he held them or when he might use them," Bernard added.

Griphook tilted his head and tapped on Rys' parchments. "It would be most interesting to have the heir to the vault acknowledge them and call on the ancient magic of the blood to send these titles to their rightful successors. With all the inter-marriage within the Wizarding world, it could shift the balance of power."

Severus smiled slowly. "Would Dumbledore know?"

Griphook gave a snort. "Not until there was a vote taken."

Severus look at Rys. "What do you think, sweet boy? Would you like to confound the Headmaster a bit?"

Rys nodded eagerly, leaning forward. "Yes, please, Mr. Griphook!"

"It will be done."

"If you will, Griphook," Severus said, a plan forming in his mind. "Do not retrieved the cloak as of yet, I'd like to see if Dumbledore will give it up willingly first. When will the notices go out?"

Griphook gave him a shrewd look. "Would tomorrow morning serve your purpose, Lord Prince."

"Perfectly."

* * *

"A ritual to Summon Voldemort's spirit? It sounds like Dark magic, indeed." Albus Dumbledore looked over the parchment Severus had laid on his desk, careful not to touch it. "I am somewhat surprised you received an invitation, Severus, in the circumstances."

Severus gritted his teeth and met the headmaster's eyes. "Apparently these went out to anyone with blood ties to the Sacred Twenty-Eight, probably addressed with a magical quill." He sat back in his chair, crossing his legs. "I'm surprised you haven't received one, Headmaster."

Dumbledore didn't answer. "Your informant concerning the ritual after the festival, are they trustworthy?"

"Yes, someone who has no desire to see the Dark Lord return."

Stroking his beard, Dumbledore looked at Severus intently, making him uncomfortable, but Severus refused to show it. He kept his face set in a neutral mask and let the silence settle over the room.

"Do you believe you will be allowed to stay for the ritual, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice disbelieving. "The father of the Boy Who Lived?"

Severus leaned forward, hoping to give the impression of a someone asking for a favor. "I was hoping to retrieve the Invisibility cloak that James Potter left in your care before he and Lily went into hiding. It would allow me to observe the ritual without being seen." 

A startled look flashed over Dumbledore's face before it smoothed into the grandfatherly look of interest it normally presented. "Cloak? From James Potter?"

Fawkes, sitting on his perch, trilled softly and launched into the air, flying to a high shelf, before returning with a package wrapped in parchment. He dropped it into Severus' lap before returning to his perch and preening his feathers. Dumbledore sat up straighter, his face hardening as he watched the phoenix. 

"Ahh, thank you, Fawkes," Dumbledore said, his voice a shade too sharp, before he masked his anger. 

Severus kept his face carefully blank, fingers clamping onto the package. “Yes, my thanks as well."

"You will be taking your son to this _celebration_ , Severus?" The headmaster's irritation apparent in the tightness of his interlaced fingers.

"I haven't decided actually," Severus lied smoothly. "Testing the children is the purpose of the celebration and I doubt even Lucius Malfoy would attempt anything with the amount of people who will be attending."

Dumbledore gave him a piercing look. "Frankly, I'm surprised you brought this to me, Severus, as I know you have no trust in me."

Severus sat forward, the wrapped bundle crinkling as he did. "Trust is what we need to build, Headmaster, as we both know there is a fight coming. We need to work together, as you have pointed out, in order to defeat the Dark Lord when he returns."

"I agree, Severus, but it must go both ways, my boy."

"I am in complete agreement," Severus said, standing, "and as long as I know you have Rys' best interest at heart and have sworn to protect him, the trust will come."

"You will report back to me after the ritual?" Dumbledore's tone told him it wasn't really a request.

"As soon as I am able." Severus turned around and walked out of the office, the cloak securely tucked under his arm as a tingle of magic let him know a tracking spell had being cast on him.

* * *

"Severus?" 

Bernard's voice boomed through the Headland house and Severus continued to count his anticlockwise strokes before answering.

"In the lab," he called back, carefully lifting the crystal stirrer out of the shimmering potion.

The door opened and Bernard filled the doorway, but was wise enough not to come into the room. "Is it done?"

Severus lowered the flame beneath the cauldron with a wandless spell and evaluated the color of the translucent silver potion with a critical eye. "I believe so. It must simmer for thirty-six hours and then sit for another twenty-four."

"The other potion will be ready at the same time, correct?"

Severus glanced over at the lilac potion, set behind strong wards as it slowly simmered for a full moon cycle. "Yes, by then it will have reduced until only two doses remain." He looked back at Bernard. "Hopefully we won't need more than one."

Moving to the sink, Severus scrubbed his hands clean and dried them, before incinerating the towels he'd been using with an Incendiary spell. He couldn't take a chance on inadvertently bringing any of the basilisk venom out of the lab. With a wave of his hand, he signaled Bernard back into the kitchen as Severus secured the lab behind him. The house was unnaturally quiet, with Rys playing with his friends at Sirius' house, but Severus didn't want his son anywhere around the basilisk venom he had stored in his lab. Masly appeared immediately with a tea tray and, for the first time, Severus noticed Kingsley, Phillip, and Poppy seated in the sitting room.

"Hello, Severus," Poppy smiled at him and patted the seat beside her. 

"Is Rys all right?" 

"Yes, of course," Phillip said quickly. "The boys are fine. Poppy and I would just like to go over what the potion will do and what you believe we should be prepared for."

Severus gave a short nod and blew over his tea, before taking a cautious sip. "Both potions are brewed and will be complete the morning of the ritual. I will wait until Malfoy begins the rite before giving Rys the first potion—"

"Severus?" Phillip interrupted, his expression concerned. "The potion you've brewed to remove the fragment from Rys' scar will take a minute to work through his system and the antidote will take an additional minute to do the same."

Severus nodded with a frown, his mind going over the plans they had made. "Those are my calculations, yes.”

“You’ve based those on what you believe Malfoy will do while casting this ritual, but do we truly know how long the incantation will be?” Phillip leaned forward. “I’m concerned that if we don’t time this precisely right, either Rys will suffer terribly or the fragment won’t be tainted prior to it being Summoned.”

Stiffening, Severus went over the ritual they believed would be performed and reconsidered their plans. "We would almost have to be able to see Malfoy so that we can time the potions to his casting."

Poppy and Phillip exchanged a glance before both nodded. Poppy reached over to pat his hand. "It's not that we don't trust your brewing ability, Severus, it comes down to when _that man_ completes the spell portion of the ritual. From what you've said the fragment needs to have absorbed the potion before the ritual pulls it from Rys forehead." 

It had been Sirius who had initially brought up the question of what effect the ritual Malfoy was going to perform would have on the soul fragment in Rys' scar. It hadn't occurred to Severus, as he thought of the Dark Lord's _essence_ as the non-corporal spirit, roaming about after the Killing Curse had rebounded in Godric's Hallow. Phillip had concurred with Sirius and knew there would be damage to Rys, possibly irreversible, if the _living_ fragment was forcibly removed. No one knew for sure, without knowing the exact ritual to be used, whether it was strong enough to effect Rys' scar. 

Severus wasn't going to take any chances. 

"What would you suggest we do?"

* * *

The summer solstice dawned with clearing skies after a night of heavy rain around Stonehenge. By late afternoon, the plains near Westbury had been cleared of a Muggle gathering and the area cordoned off due to trespassing hippies. Just to the north of the circle, near the Heel Stone, no one noticed the protective wards and the Muggle Repelling Charms cast on the area, nor the brightly colored robes of the witches and wizards who began to appear on the Salisbury plane in the late afternoon. In no time, house-elves had erected tents for eating and mingling. A field was set with an odd pile of children's toys stacked haphazardly at one end. 

Severus lowered the omnioculators, standing just outside the tent he'd erected the night before. Rys had helped him cast the protective spells and wards necessary to keep them invisible to both Muggle and magical eyes. Casting the Invisibility Spell, they had found in one of Slytherin's journals, in Parseltongue, Rys had fairly glowed with pride. Severus was amazed at the strength of the wards they had woven together with Rys' magic and it reminded Severus he needed to keep up Rys' training on how to manage his power. He was quite certain even Dumbledore's tracking spell couldn't find them through the wards.

Rys was delighted with the Wizarding tent and had wandered from room to room, exploring the small kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. The main room was about the size of their sitting room in their Hogwarts quarters and just big enough for Poppy, Phillip, and Miss Lucy. The others would be positioned in the small wooded area around the tent. Sirius was going to serve as the observer, hidden under the Potter Invisibility and a Silencing Spell, to help them time the potions with the ritual. 

"Daddy?" Rys stood, wearing pajamas, in the entrance to the tent rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Smiling, Severus lifting Rys up, pressing a kiss to his nose as he carried the boy back into the tent. "How about breakfast, sweet boy?"

"Pancakes and bacon?" Rys asked, his eyes lighting with interest.

"If you promise to also eat some eggs," Severus said as he settled Rys on his feet. "We have a big day ahead of us and you will need all your strength."

Rys leaned against his legs. "I get to use my magic today!"

Severus nodded as he retrieved eggs, milk, and bacon from the cold box. "Carefully, though, as we don't want everyone to know how powerful your magic is, sweet boy."

"Afterwards, we get to take my scar out, right Dad?" Rys dragged a chair from the table to stand on.

His hands stilled as his stomach clenched nervously and Severus watched as Rys clambered up into the chair. "Yes, we will, sweet boy. And before that, we will watch carefully as the children show their magic."

"Draco didn't want to go," Rys told him, handing Severus an egg for the pancake batter.

"Oh?" Severus asked as his hands made short work of the familiar recipe. "Why not?"

"He's afraid of his dad and knows he will be mad if Draco can't make magic today."

"I think Draco will be fine, sweet boy." Severus started the hob with a flick of his wand.

"Yes, 'cause we've been practicing." Rys leaned over to stick his finger into the batter. "I don’t think Draco's dad is very nice."

Severus made a swatting motion with his hand and Rys pulled his fingers back with a squeal. " He is not and you need to stay away from Lucius Malfoy, son. He would not hesitate to hurt you, if he had the chance." 

Rys watched Severus pour batter into the pan he'd retrieved from under the cabinet and nodded absently as he leaned against his father's side. “I think Draco is afraid of him, Daddy. It makes Draco sad to talk about him."

Severus looped his arm around Rys and pulled him close. “I think you are right, Rys. Now, tell me what you want the toys to do this afternoon when they test your magic.”

The distraction work and Rys was still talking about his plans to send the pile of toys straight up in the air when Sirius arrived. Wearing burgundy coloured dress robes with the Black family crest, Sirius looked uncomfortable. Rys turned to greet him with syrup-sticky hands and froze when he saw his godfather.

"Sirius, you look pretty!" Rys gushed as Sirius avoided his reaching fingers.

"Handsome, my boy," Sirius reached to tweak his nose. "Ladies are pretty, men are handsome." 

Rys pulled back and ducked his head as he giggled. "Handsome!"

"Indeed I am!" 

Severus rolled his eyes before Summoning a flannel which he wet with an Aguamente Spell and wiped a squirming Rys' hands and face. 

"Dad! 'm not a baby!" Rys protested, but stood still as Severus narrowed his eyes. 

"I'd like you to go finish washing up and then get dressed, so we can watch the people arrive for the festival."

"Yes, Dad!" Rys diverted slightly to give Sirius a hug and then ran into the small bedroom he was sharing with Severus. 

Sseverus watched him go, a still on his face as he marveled at the happy little boy Rys had become.

“I canʻt believe how grown up he seems!”

Nodding, Severus turned around. “He could slow down a bit, really.”

Sirius smiled back. “Quite!”

Severus lifted his wand. “Are you ready for the spell?”

Sirius eyed the ebony wand and squeezed his eyes closed. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Severus smirked and raised his wand. The spell was one of his own design which would blur the feature on Sirius’ face just enough to still be recognizable as a Black, but not specifically as Sirius. It was the same spell Severus intended to use on he and Rys before they ventured out for the children’s magic testing. It would take someone with personal knowledge of them and the spell to see through it. Severus was certain Albus Dumbledore would be able to see through the illusion as well, but Dumbledore wouldn’t attend an event such as this, especially as he was opposed to the ancient rituals and magic most pure-blood family still subscribed to.

"Daddy? Are you hexing Uncle Sirius?" Rys' voice came from behind them.

"Only a little, sweet boy." Severus arched an eyebrow as Sirius laughed.

"We're disguising me, Rys, so no one will know who I am." Sirius stepped around Severus. "How do I look?"

Rys tilted his head, eyes examining Sirius’ face. “Like your face is wavy.”

Severus shook his head. He should have known Rys would be able to see the magic used in the spell. Sirius ruffled Rys hair and checked his pocket for both mirror and cloak before leaving with a wave. Rys gave him a smile before his head disappeared into the shirt he was trying to put on. Reaching over, Severus gently tugged the child towards him and guided his arms into the sleeves.

“You needn’t put your robes on yet, as we won’t be going up to the ceremony until all the children have gathered.”

Rys nodded his head as he smoothed the shirt down, the green a match for his eyes. “Okay, Dad, but we’re gonna watch from here with our omnimoclars, right?”

“Yes,” Severus said with a smile. “We are _going_ to watch with our _omnioculars_.”

And watch they did, with Severus pointing out to Rys people he should avoid if they ever approached him. Surprisingly, there were only a dozen or so children, most around Rys age who gathered near the stack of toys as the noon hour approached. Rys was excited to see Draco, but instantly on guard when his father appeared beside him. Seeing Augusta Longbottom with her grandson was unexpected and Severus watched them carefully as they joined the group.

Quietly sending Rys to get his robes, Severus watched as the children began to line up He quickly helped Rys dress, before casting the disguising charm. As they watched, several children stepped toward the toys, but the most they seemed to do was to rock the pile slightly. Rys fairly vibrated with excitement and Severus stroked a hand over his hair in a calming gesture.

“Are you ready, sweet boy?”

Rys nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely.

Severus picked him up. “Remember, you can’t act like you know Draco,” he cautioned.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Severus Apparated them to the edge of the plain, across from where the toys were stacked. Setting Rys on his feet, Severus smoothed the fine navy-blue robes down before settle a hand on his shoulder. Severus had chosen new robes of dark green with the Prince family crest embroidered in black along the front. They were cut in a more traditional style than Severus liked, but that in itself should throw off anyone trying to figure out who they were. The Longbottom boy managed to topple the entire stack, while Draco Summoned half of the toys toward the crowd. Only a quick thinking shielding spell by a wizard in the crowd save them from being pummeled. 

Rys walked slowly to the elderly witch who was guiding the children, Severus right behind him. With a nervous hand, Rys smoothed his fringe over his scar, despite the disguise charm. Severus stayed silent as the woman bent down to speak quietly to Rys, explaining that he was to try and bring one of the toys to himself, and if he was able to, he could keep the toy. Feeling Rys press back against his legs, Severus scanned the assembled group as his son straightened slightly and faced the pile. Lucius Malfoy stepped closer, hand tight on Draco’s shoulder. There were several other faces in a clutch around Malfoy, several of them Death Eaters Severus recognized from the Dark Lord’s inner circle: Nott, Avery, Flint, Parkinson, and Bulstrom. They seemed to be watching all the children closely, even those, like Crabbe and Goyle’s sons who weren’t even able to wiggle a single toy on the stack.

Rys’ took a half-step forward, drawing Severus’ attention, and concentrated on the toys. Every eye was on his son, but Severus knew Sirius, Kingsley, and Bernard were all close by and watching. Time stretched out as Rys stared at the stack, before there was a sudden _whoosh_ and all the toys flew up into the air. There was a gasp from the crowd as they twirled around and then dropped back into a pile on the ground, one lone toy sailing towards Rys who caught it. 

"Daddy! A snake!" Rys swung around with a wide grin. "Look!"

Severus lifted Rys into his arms as he heard the gathered witches and wizards whisper about Rys, His son had displayed the most control over his magic of any child there, but Rys had remembered not to use too much power. Malfoy took a step closer, eyes narrowing as if to see beyond the slight blurriness the spell added. Severus gave him a wide smile, knowing how uncharacteristic it was for him.

"Me boy's good, yeah?" Severus reverted to the accent he'd grown up with before turning his back on Malfoy as he moved into the crowd. 

Bernard and Kingsley appeared behind him and blocked Malfoy's view as Severus turned on his heel, Apparating back to the tent, Severus gave Rys a tight hug and kissed his forehead before setting him down. Rys frowned as he looked at his new toy.

“Dad? This toy looks funny." Rys lifted the realistic looking snake for Severus to look at.

Severus stared at it for a moment, before a horrifying thought occurred to him. "Bring the snake outside, sweet boy."

They stepped out the flap into the clearing and Severus had him set the snake down on the grass. Rys stood beside him as Severus silently cast Finite Incantatem on the snake, not surprised when it seemed to shudder and then slid away with an angry hiss. Somehow, he wasn't surprised one of those idiots had tried to transfigure real animals, instead of buying actual toys.

"The snake was really angry, Dad!" Rys was indignant. "Why would someone do that to him?"

Severus steered him back into the tent. "I don't know, sweet boy, but it wasn't too smart, was it?

"No," Rys agreed as he climbed up on a chair at the table. "All that snake wanted to do was bite someone for taking him away from his home."

Sitting down beside Rys, Severus moved the plate of sandwiches that had appeared closer. "I don't blame him, son, I would have been mad, too. Do you want chicken or ham?"

"Chicken, please."

Severus filled Rys' plate and poured him a glass of cold milk. Taking one for himself, Severus was relieved to see a large mug of tea appear and knew Masly was at work. A _crack_ Apparation had Severus on his feet, wand in hand as Bernard and Sirius pushed through the entrance of the tent. He lowered his wand and tried to calm his pounding heart. Severus sat back down, waving the other two into chairs while Rys grinned around his sandwich at them.

"Morse was in the crowd, watching the children," Bernard said quietly as took a sandwich for himself.

"And he was standing with the Bastian family," Sirius told him grimly, staring at his empty plate. "I think we know what happened to young Bastian now."

The sandwich turned to sawdust in Severus' mouth and he had to take a sip of tea to get it down his suddenly dry throat. "I hope it was quick," he said, dropping his half-eaten sandwich onto his plate.

Bernard looked at him knowingly as Severus tried to hide his feeling of guilt. Rys slid his hand into Severus', his own sandwich forgotten as he moved closer to Severus. 

"If he— _spoke_ to them, then they will be aware of what I was researching."

"Which may be why Malfoy believes this ritual will be successful," Bernard filled a mug with tea.

Nodding, Severus squeezed Ry's hand gently, before releasing it. "Eat your sandwich, sweet boy, you will need your strength later."

Rys gave him a small smile. "Maybe Masly will make a special pudding for the Solstice, Daddy."

On cue, a tray of glasses popped up on the table, a confection of summer berries and whipped cream. Severus redirected Rys' attention back to his sandwich, which he finished quickly, before sliding one of the colorful puddings in front of him. He finished his own sandwich as Bernard and Sirius ate. His thoughts turned to Artemus Bastian and what he might have endured at the hands of the likes of Pyrites and the Bastian uncles, men who had enjoyed their work for the Dark Lord. Cognizant of Rys sitting beside him, Severus pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, tucking them firmly behind his shield. 

Severus knew he'd need all his wits about him for the ritual and when Rys laid down for a nap, he stretched out next to his son, allowing his mind to slip into a meditative state. He knew Bernard and Sirius would watch over them and, surprisingly, Severus slept.

* * *

Everyone was in place as the circle of the Dark Lord's most fervent followers gathered as the moon began it's rise in the eastern sky. Rys sat quietly on the couch with Severus, his fingers playing with Severus' hand. Poppy sat at the table, a mug of tea at her elbow and her fingers flying over her knitting. He envied her calmness. Severus had read with Rys for a while, before they had both fallen quiet as the evening drew out. The two vials of potion stood on the small table in front of them and Severus couldn't help but stare at them, rebrewing each in his mind, step by step. Neither of them had eaten anything since lunch; Rys because Poppy didn't want him to sick up during the process and Severus because he couldn't.

"Daddy?" Rys whispered, pressing along Severus' side.

Severus brushed the fringe out of his son's eyes. "Yes, sweet boy?"

Rys looked up at him with Lily's beloved eyes. "Can I have some chocolate cake when we are all done with the rit'al?"

Severus hugged him tight. "Absolutely! I'm sure Masly has one baking for you right now."

Grinning Rys leaned up to kiss Severus' chin and then scooted off the couch. "Okay, Dad, I'm going to the loo."

Poppy snorted softly, looking up from her knitting. "I think you've just been out-Slytherined by your son, Professor Snape!" She said quietly.

Severus rubbed his hands over his face. "Perhaps so, Poppy, but if this goes well, I'd happily give him all the sweets and cake he wants."

"It will be fi—" 

"Severus!" An urgent, tinny-sounding voice interrupted them and Severus grabbed the hand mirror beside the potions. "Malfoy is leading them over to the Heel Stone."

"Rys!" Severus called, his heart in his throat. "It's time!"

Phillip pushed through the tent flap, the omnioculators in his hand. "Malfoy is positioning them around the Heel Stone in the points of a pentagram, two points to the north."

Rys came scurrying out of the bathroom and Severus caught him up, tugging his son to his chest. Small arms encircled his neck and hugged him back, while Rys' confidence in him transmitted through their bond. 

"Can I put my head in your lap, Daddy?"

Of course, sweet boy," Severus sat down on the couch, arranging them so Rys' head was pillowed on his thigh.

Poppy came over to sit on the end of the couch, one hand on Rys leg, while Phillip paced behind them. Leaning down, Severus kissed Rys' scared forehead.

"I love you, sweet boy."

Rys' eyes smiled up at him, his love shining bright. "Love you too, Daddy."

"Severus, Malfoy is beginning the ritual!"

Leaning forward, Severus picked up the vial of silver potion, ignoring the way his hand shook, and lifted Rys' head.

"This will taste awful, Rys, so just throw it to the back of your throat and swallow."

Rys took the vial and lifted his head. "Custos' potion," he told Poppy before he knocked it back like an expert and grimaced. 

Severus' heart beat frantically in his chest as Rys gagged several times, but kept the potion down. One hand slid under Severus' thigh and gripped him, as Rys gasped and began to squirm. He groaned and curled into a fetal position, hand clutching at Severus with an iron grip.

"Hurts, Daddy," Rys whispered, tears streaming down his face.

As Severus reached down to card a hand through his son's hair, Rys stiffened, his legs straightening out, and he began to convulse. Phillip was on his knees beside the couch as Poppy cast a diagnostic spell.

"Severus, you need to stand up!" Phillip snapped at him. "Now!"

Blinking once, Severus shot to his feet, moving to kneel beside Phillip, who had his pocket watch in his hand. They were all watching as the minute dragged by.

"He's finishing the casting and a swirl of black _something_ is beginning to swirl around them." Sirius' voice sounded strained.

"Stay away from that, Sirius!" Poppy called to him.

"He's not breathing," Phillip interjected quietly, reaching for the vial of lavender potion.

Severus' chest tightened as he watched Rys deathly pale face. It was as if the life had drained out of him and Severus felt panic well up in him. His eyes moved to the lightening bolt scar on Rys' forehead, knowing the Horcrux was still in it. His eyes moved to Rys' still chest, trying to will his son to take a breath. 

"Severus!" Poppy's voice held the urgency the same urgency he felt.

Phillip caught Severus' arm and pointed at a swirl of inky black that was beginning to come out of Rys' scar. Thumbing the top off the second vial, Severus reached in and lifted Rys' head and trickled into his mouth. He ignored the swirl of angry black and a searing pain in his faded Dark Mark as he continued to trickle the potion into Rys' mouth. Severus knew Rys couldn’t swallow in his condition, but the potion would be absorbed into his body and blood stream quicker through his mouth. The Horcrux screamed, as if fighting to stay with it's human host, before disappearing through the cloth wall of the tent.

"He's still not breathing," Phillip ground out as he felt for a pulse in Rys' wrist. "Heart's stopped, too." He shove the table out of the way. "Help me get him onto the floor, Severus, we need to start chest compressions!"

Just as Severus straightened up, Rys took a deep, gasping breath and sputtering on the liquid in his mouth. Weak with relief, Severus collapsed onto the couch and drew Rys into his lap. He carefully poured in the last of the potion, stroking Rys' throat to get him to swallow it. Burying his face in Rys' hair, Severus wept as he rocked back and forth.

"Severus?" Poppy's voice was gently as she rubbed a hand down his back. "We need you to set the little one down, so we can examine him." 

Loosing his grip, Severus allowed Poppy to gently move Rys out of his lap and onto the couch. Phillip was ready with his wand, casting several different spells in rapid succession. He leaned close to examine the red, inflamed scar on Rys' forehead, before nodding to Poppy and sitting down in a chair.

"The organic matter is gone and the scan shows Rys is breathing normally. He doesn't seem to have experienced any ill effects from the first potion, but we won't know whether there was any damage from the period he wasn't breathing until he wakes up."

Wearily, Severus nodded and reached out to card his hand through Rys' hair. "Can he be Apparated?"

Phillip hesitated, before shaking his head. "I'd rather he not until he wakes. I wouldn't want to take the chance it might aggravate the situation."

The sound of several people Apparating had Severus on his feet, wand in hand and he was relieved when Bernard, Kingsley, and Sirius came through the tent entrance.

"How is he?" Sirius threw the cloak over a chair and sank down on the floor in front of the couch.

Phillip exchanged a glance with Poppy before he answered. "Rys should be fine, but he did stop breathing for almost three minutes. Physically he is fine and we'll know more when he wakes up."

Sirius started to speak, but Severus held up his hand. "Can someone please cancel Dumbledore's tracking spell before we go on? I think I've proven to him by now that I was here for the ritual."

Kingsley immediately waved his wand over Severus and he could feel the magic wash over him. "Two tracking spells, actually, Severus."

"Thank you," Severus said quietly, keeping one hand on Rys' forehead. "We watched the Horcrux bleed out of Rys and Phillip has confirmed the dark organic matter is gone. What happened out there?"

Bernard sat down at the table, where a tea tray and sandwiches appeared. He fixed himself a cup while Kingsley described the ritual. It surprised Severus when he heard Pyrites seemed to be a pivotal part of the ceremony. It would give him great delight to relate the information to Dumbledore. 

"When the Summoning was cast, I saw one black wraith that was screaming as it appeared."

"That would be the one from Rys."

Kingsley spoke up. "There were at least two of them, one seemed bigger and more developed than the other. I do think the Horcrux from Rys was the key, because as soon as they came together into on mass, there was a scream like a banshee and the entire specter seemed to implode."

"You should have seen the look on old Lucius Malfoy's face!" Sirius laughed. "He had the diary as focal point for the ritual and actually did some fancy wand work to accomplish his goal. I thought he was going to cry when the Horcruxes imploded."

"How many of those horrible things did he create?" Poppy asked, looking nauseated.

"We don't know," Severus admitted.

"We believe he may have made seven," Kingsley interjected. "It's a magically strong number."

"If the one wraith summoned in the ritual was actually what was left of Voldemort, it might be harder for him to regenerate, wouldn't it?" Sirius asked.

Their discussion went on for another hour before everyone headed home, feeling accomplished, but with lingering worry over the still unconscious Rys. Poppy decided to stay with them, sleeping in Rys' room while Severus took the child to bed with him. He couldn't stand to be separated from his son in the circumstances.

Severus laid staring at the ceiling, listening to Rys' steady breathing for a long time. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Rys' lifeless body laying on the couch, sending a wave of renewed panic through him. It was almost dawn before Rys twitched, then stiffened, and uttered an anguished wail. Severus sat up, lighting the room with a wave of his hand as he saw Rys looking around frantically.

"Daddy! Is the monster gone? Did you make it leave?" Rys asked in a panic, throwing himself at Severus.

Wrapping his arms around his son, Severus offered a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity watched over small children and frantic parents, as an almost overwhelming wave of relief flooded through him. "Yes, sweet boy, the monster is gone." 

"And your potions worked, just like the man said they would."

"Indeed they did, my precious child," Severus waved off the lights, exhausted. He settled them both back into bed, Rys' tucked alongside him. "Indeed they did."

* * *


End file.
